Cardfight Vanguard: Weakness is a Sin
by HumbleDreamer
Summary: The United Sanctuary branch is gone forever. Chrono Shindou and his friends made sure of that. But as they say, old habits die hard. This is the story of Yomi Asano, who believed in her branch's ways, trying to find her way after it was all destroyed. (Sort of AU/Retconned Story, Mainly OC) [On a hiatus until who knows when/AKA discontinued for now]
1. Prologue

"Right this way, miss."

The 'miss' in question looked up from her copy of Fighter's Digest and nodded in response. "Yes, coming."

She stood up from her chair, quickly sliding the magazine on top of a stack of other magazines before hurriedly joining the nurse as he led her down the hallway. The walls were all a pearlescent white, spotless as the light that poured down from the ceiling. In contrast, her own raven black hair and dark attire stood out like a sore thumb.

"Are you a relative of this person?" the nurse asked, shattering the eerie silence, his words echoing across the empty corridor.

"No," the girl replied. "Merely a friend. A good friend." But was he? Could she even call herself a good friend of his after what had happened?

"Ah, I see," the nurse smiled. It was one of those smiles that substituted for condolences. "It's good that he has someone like you to visit him, even if he doesn't know it."

She simply smiled back. A forced smile. A fake smile. "It's only the right thing to do." But was it?

The nurse stopped at a room, sliding the door open. "We're here."

The girl gave a curt nod before stepping inside. The room was just as brightly lit as the rest of the hospital, with the same aroma of disinfectant wafted in the air. Positioned in the middle was a medium-sized bed, beside it a table overflowing with flowers and gifts and "Get Well" cards, on the other a whole slew of medical equipment attached to the patient on the bed. The nurse gave a quick bow before closing the door, leaving the girl and patient alone in the room.

"Hey," the girl muttered weakly. She took a chair and sat down beside the boy's bed. "It's me again."

The only response she got was silence coupled with the occasional beep of the heart monitor.

"Right. I've been visiting you for this long. How could I forget?" she ran her hands through the boy's unnatural silver hair. "I'm sorry."

 _"What happened?"_

 _"He snuck into the training chamber, and now he's-"_

 _"Wait, you can't possibly mean-"_

 _"Yes. That one. The one that all Team Demise members go through."_

 _"But he wasn't ready! What now? Will he be okay?"_

 _"I can't say."_

"And now you're in a coma, for who knows how long," the girl murmured. She turned to all the gifts on the table. All the precious tributes that meant nothing because chances were he would never see them, or the light of the day for that matter. She turned back to the boy. "You know, I've been thinking lately. About what happened, mostly. But also about what I, what we believed in. Was United Sanctuary right? Was it wrong?"

 _"Weakness is a sin."_

"It made us strong," she went on. "We were strong, and the weak were beneath us, that was the world we lived in. For a time, I believed in that, but then this happened to you. No, I did this to you."

 _"Weakness is a sin. And you, Kuroki Miyazaki, are a sinner."_

"And ever since, I've wondered if United Sanctuary is really what's right. I feel lost. I don't know what's right anymore. I guess, in a way, I'm weak now too. Does that make me a sinner, Kuroki?"

 _"Six damage…The winner is Chrono Shindou!"_

"Well, it doesn't really matter anyway. Our Branch Chief lost. United Sanctuary isn't what it was before. One might say it's for the best. No more harsh training. No more mistreatment. It's all changed."

The girl sighed.

"Were we wrong? Those two fighters were strong. You'd know if you were there to see it. It was an intense fight. Branch Chief Kanzaki and that Gear Chronicle player. They were both really strong, and yet one lost, and the branch's ways, it all changed. I beat you, and…" she stared wistfully at the motionless body of her old friend. "I condemned you. Does might make right then? What is true strength, anyway? Simply winning? Character? What is the right answer to all this? I have to know. I guess I need to find that out for myself."

The door to the room suddenly slid open, revealing a much older lady and a man beside her. "Oh, Yomi! I didn't realize you were here," the woman exclaimed, closing the door behind her. "If you need more time-"

"No, no. It's fine," Yomi replied, standing up. "I was just leaving, anyway. You both deserve to stay with your son."

"Are you sure? I understand if you want to stay a little longer," the man spoke this time. "We know how close you were, and this is your last visit, isn't it? Before you move away to America."

"It's fine, really. I've had plenty of time. You both have been far too kind." Yomi stepped out of the room.

"Well then, goodbye," the woman smiled. "And do keep in touch."

"Of course," Yomi replied. "Let me know if anything happens?"

"You'll be one of the first to know."

 _If only you knew what really happened,_ Yomi closed the door behind her, almost as if to hide her incriminating thoughts away from the two parents inside who had lost their only child. _Then you wouldn't show me nearly the same amount of kindness that you do now._

Yomi retraced her steps, carefully making her way down the maze of white. It was a simple route back to the lobby. Then, it would be a short subway ride back home. After that, well, that was when she'd truly be saying goodbye.

And after that? She would try to find an answer.

 _Is weakness a sin?_


	2. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning**

"I'm heading out now." Yomi called from the porch of her new house. She'd already spent an entire summer in her new neighborhood, but it remained as foreign to her as she was to it. Of course, keeping to herself in the confines of the house doing absolutely nothing productive save for unpacking all her things and organizing the furniture in her new room may have had something to do with it. The grass that covered the lawn and the houses that stood uniform along the street looked nothing like the skyscrapers and crystalline buildings she was used to. Hell, she never even had a lawn. The girl finished tying a lock of her long black hair with a single lavender ribbon just as her mother stepped out of the kitchen, holding out a bento.

"Forgetting something?"

"Right. Thanks mom," Yomi said, blushing sheepishly as she took the lunchbox into her hands. "Love you!"

"Where would you be without me?" the older woman sighed, hands on her hips. The same violet eyes she'd passed down to her daughter betrayed her motherly concern. "Just make sure to stay out of trouble, alright?"

"Mom, it's just high school. Sure, it's a new school and everything, but I think I'll be fine."

"You never know, sweetie."

"It's fine. You have nothing to worry about."

"It's just, you're taking this so well. Too well. I'm worried. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"It really is no big deal. This is just what I needed. You'll see."

"But you just lost a friend. Your best friend. I know it's been a few months already, but I'd understand if moving was too sudde-"

"Oh, would you look at the time," the raven-haired girl had already begun to sprint down the porch steps. "I've gotta go! See you later mom!"

Mrs. Asano rubbed her temples and heaved a sigh. "There's no getting that girl to talk, eh. I guess there's no point pressing on." Once her daughter was out of sight – which did not take long at all – she shut the door and resumed her domestic duties.

The trek to school was a short one. Yomi was lucky her father was able to rent a house near her school. It was certainly a nice change of pace from the suffocating stream of bodies burying her in the busy subway lines of her old home. The air was fresh. It was just the right temperature and the sky was bright. The girl couldn't resist stretching her arms out, relishing in the emptiness of the sidewalk.

The next ten or so minutes passed by in a blur, and soon Yomi found herself staring at the front entrance of Everwood High School. Paths of embedded cobblestone snaked around a lone fountain, conjoining into a larger path that ended at the foot of a wide opaque staircase, slanting upwards towards the main glass doors. Other students had already begun trickling into the building, some walking straight through the doors, others hanging back around the fountain, chattering away like birds that had just returned to their nest after a long excursion. Then she noticed their clothes. Incredibly casual. T-shirts, shorts, sandals, sneakers. Yomi looked down at her own attire. A violet tank top and black skirt. Did her clothes stand out too much? Perhaps she should have worn lighter clothing like her mother suggested.

 _Like it matters._ Shrugging, Yomi walked at a brisk pace, her head held high as she trailed around the fountain, weaving around various students, being careful not to bump into people, and finally reached the front doors. The faintest image of the school's interior glinted across the darkened glass. Yomi pushed the door open with a gentle delicacy, as if using any more force would cause them to shatter, and with them her dignity. In a way, the fear of messing things up reminded her of her time as a newbie. The adrenaline, the pressure, the stakes.

" _You can do better than this!"_

" _I can't lose. Not here, not now!"_

However, she only came this far because of that harsh regime. Was it painful? Definitely. Was it necessary? Arguable. Was it the right way? At one point Yomi would have said yes without a doubt, but now…

A deafening bang interrupted her reminiscence. Yomi let out a slight yelp as she lurched out of the way. The raven-haired girl whirled around to see who had so rudely disrupted her from her thoughts, only to be pushed to the side.

"Move outta the way, shortie!" though it was a single voice, what walked in was not a single entity. Instead, it was a trio of boys, each looming over her. All three wore matching jerseys, streaked in solid patterns of white and blue, the school's signature colors. _Members of a sports club?_

"Ah, back in school." the one in the center smirked. He was a hulking giant, dwarfing anything and everything around him. His movements were slow, but powerful. "This year's gonna be a riot!"

"I've heard this year's freshmen are a sorry bunch!" one of his companions sneered, his words slightly muffled by the gum he was chewing. A tilted cap sat atop his mess of pale orange hair.

"Yeah? Good. I was starting to get worried we wouldn't have any fun." The remaining boy didn't seem to have any particularly defining features, and seemed like any other jock. But his eyes were a piercing cold blue. Eyes that would freeze anyone unlucky enough to get caught under his gaze.

Yomi kept herself to the corner, remaining out of sight. She surmised they had a rather infamous reputation on campus and were not to be trifled with. She cursed under her breath. If this were the United Sanctuary branch area, she'd have them whipped for crossing her. She'd have the power to.

 _But this isn_ _'t the United Sanctuary branch,_ she reminded herself bitterly.

Once she made sure they were out of sight, Yomi walked to class at a brisk pace, eyes darting from the map on her phone to the signs on the walls to the rooms around her and back. Finding her homeroom was easier than she expected. She took one step towards the door when she heard a faint murmur from beside her.

"Um, is this Room 1054?" it was a petite girl. Her voice was barely a whisper, easily lost within the sea of other voices and noises in the hallway. Yet her appearance was very proper. Silken blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. A white polo, branded. A satin skirt. Polished designer shoes. Yomi didn't know whether to feel embarrassingly underdressed or relieved that she wasn't the only one seemingly out of place.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah it is." the brunette smiled back. Was that friendly enough? She needed to make new friends and this was as good a place as any to start. "So are you new here too?"

The smaller girl let her shoulders lower a bit, breathing a subtle sigh of relief. She gave a shy grin. "Um, yes. I, uh, I'm a freshman t-too." she stammered. "My um, my name is Caitlin. Caitlin Swan."

"I'm As-er, Yomi Asano." Yomi chuckled. "Sorry, I'm still getting used to saying my last name, well, last."

"Oh. You're not from around here?"

"No, no I'm not. I moved over here from Japan."

"That's a long way away!" they had both taken a seat in the back few rows next to each other, chatting away to pass the few minutes left before the beginning of the day.

"Oh yeah, it is." Yomi laughed.

"Why so far away from home, though?"

"Well, my dad got reassigned by his company."

"I can't imagine moving away. It seems so scary." Caitlin murmured. "What about your friends? Your home?"

"Well, it's really not that bad." Yomi assured. It wasn't like she had many friends to begin with. What close friends she did have had already left on their own paths.

"Ahem." the two girls turned from each other to the front. An elderly lady stood firm at the front desk, beaming at the class with a warm smile. "I'm sure you all had a wonderful summer and you're probably still not in the mood for school," the class groaned in unison. "But class starts now. Now, why don't we start off by introducing ourselves to the class?"

As uneventful as it was, homeroom passed by rather quickly.

"Caitlin, are you sure you're okay? You were a nervous wreck." The pair of girls strolled down the hallway, weaving through the streams of students that trickled into the hallways from their classrooms.

"I'm fine," the shorter girl replied. "I, I'm just not good with speaking in public. I prefer just being in the, uh, background."

"With a dress code like that? Good luck with that." Yomi chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Your clothes."

"Oh, um, this?" Caitlin stared down at her attire, her cheeks reddening. "It's...it's kind of all I can wear. My parents won't settle for anything le, er, um, else."

"And…you're okay with this?" Yomi implored.

"N-no." Caitlin replied. "I-it's fine. I-I know. It's just, I-I don't really mind. They know what's best for me."

"Oh, okay." Before the Japanese youth could say more, they had already reached their, or rather Caitlin's, destination.

"This is my stop." Caitlin announced.

"Right. See you later? Maybe for lunch?" Yomi implored.

"Sure." Caitlin's eyes lit up.

"Right. Meet you at our homeroom after the break?" the other girl gave a curt nod and waved goodbye, before shuffling into her classroom with the other students.

Yomi stepped back, making her way across the hall and round a corner. She paused.

It was a single male student at the center of the hallway. Under the light, Yomi could see tints of emerald and turquoise flicker across his short, ruffled mess of hair. A pair of dark-rimmed square glasses sat atop the bridge of his nose. The boy was busy posting up several copies of vibrant fliers around, even trying to hand them out awkwardly to various students passing by. But his voice fell on deaf ears. The passing students around either ignored him or gave him a series of judgmental stares. Copies of fliers were stepped on, kicked, tossed into the trash. Some survived decimation and were stuffed into pockets, but it was clear that they would remain there until they got ripped apart at home when they outlived their interest. Yomi observed silently from her corner of the hall for a while as the crowd of students dispersed into their respective classrooms.

Once the hall seemed relatively devoid of people, the boy stuffed the flyers into his pocket. Yomi followed his despondent, silvery eyes, their gaze leading towards the bulletin board in front, covered by a patchwork collage of various posters and fliers for different student groups and events. One singular post stood out from the rest: a flier similar to the one the boy held out, but smaller. She found it difficult to make out the exact words, but the layout and color palette matched. At least, from what of the original flier she could make out. Red paint blotched out most of the paper, spelling out "FOR LOSERS" in bold red letters. Yomi looked back at the boy and felt the ever-fickle sting of pity in her chest. She pondered approaching him, then stopped herself, like she was used to.

 _I_ _'m sure he'll be fine._

 _###_

"So how was your first half-day of class?" Yomi asked Caitlin, popping a piece of broccoli into her mouth. The two girls had found a secluded table in the corner; just far enough to be out of the bustling crowd of students, but just close enough to give a good view of the cafeteria. It was large enough for far more than just the two of them, but nobody seemed to want to approach them, a fact that Yomi disliked but accepted anyway.

"It was alright, I think," Caitlin murmured. "It was mostly just introductions. You?"

"Same here." Yomi looked back at the rest of the cafeteria and its incredibly packed tables. Students had already begun filing out of the cafeteria and into the school courtyard to find a space to eat. It was probably for the best, considering the unbearable clamoring of human chatter and movement that echoed across the room. Her eyes darted about, from the creepily cheerful cheerleaders to the caveman-like jocks to the various other students that just minded their own business, outside the classic high school stereotypes.

Then she caught a glimpse of him. The boy from earlier was the sole occupant of a circular white table just a little ways away from their own, empty seats around just begging to be filled. Spread out before him was a tray of unfinished food and a scattered mess of pens and paper. He scrawled down text by text at an alarming rate, filling in the blank lines with ink, circling multiple choice answers, and scribbling page after page of diagrams and annotations. The poor, oblivious thing was so deeply focused on the work that he didn't even notice the other three boys who had crowded around him.

"Hey loser, you done with our summer assignments?" the larger one smirked, anchoring his hand beside the boy.

"You know what happens if you're not, right?" the redheaded boy said.

"Don't rush me, I'm only human…"

"What was that, pipsqueak?"

The victimized youth had no choice but to mutter a quiet apology, before handing a neatly put together stack of papers to them.

"Good boy. You know what's good for you," the third jock snatched the papers back, grinning in satisfaction as he read over the handiwork. "Nice work. Knew that brain of yours was good for something. We'll be back with more tomorrow, 'kay?" He gave the boy a rough pat on the back before leaving with the other two in tow, all three sniggering as they stepped away.

"Poor thing," Caitlin murmured. "D-do you think he's gonna be okay?"

"I don't know." Yomi replied. She toyed around with her food, glancing down and back to the boy, remembering the things she saw, the things she experienced before.

" _Ow!"_

" _Get back up, scum," the dog trainer snapped his whip beside the little boy._

" _Don't you think we should stop that?" Yomi murmured._

" _You're new, so I don't expect you to understand yet," the girl next to her smirked. "But this is for his benefit. This way, he'll get up and try harder to be stronger. It's the quickest way to train weaklings like him."_

"S-should we…do something?" Caitlin implored.

"Well…" Yomi bit her lip. _Why do I have to?_

"Y-Yomi?"

"F-fine. I'll go," she breathed. "Wait here."

As she strolled over to the table, she mulled over her decision. It was the right thing to do, wasn't it? But did she want the attention that came after? Would the bullies pick on her too? What if her 'help' was unwanted? Was it even worth the trouble? What if he ends up being clingy? _I don_ _'t understand._ She reached the table.

"…Hey."

Silence.

"…You alright?"

The boy stuffed a spoonful of pasta in his mouth without looking up. "I'm fine."

"Is it now?" Yomi frowned. She regarded the empty seats around him. "Don't you have any friends?"

"No."

"Not your best day?"

"It's been this way for as long as I can remember."

The girl raised an eyebrow at that statement. "So is that why you decided to form a Vanguard Club?"

He looked up then. "Excuse me?"

 _That got his attention._ "A club. To make friends. Though I'm surprised that you didn't join one instead of make one in your position."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're lonely, aren't you? People want company. It's only natural," Yomi chuckled. "Do you want to stay here, rotting away, or would you rather sit with us for the rest of lunch?" she gestured in Caitlin's direction.

The boy looked stunned for a moment, as if he were hearing some foreign language for the first time and had to process its hieroglyphic meaning. For a moment, Yomi began to doubt her own English ability. Thankfully, it didn't take him too long to make his decision.

"Um, yeah, sure. I mean, if you'll have me," he rose slowly up from his seat, gathering his things and holding his tray in one hand. "My name's Eric, by the way."

"Yomi." the girl replied, leading her new acquaintance across to where Caitlin patiently waited.

"So, Caitlin, this is Eric. Eric, Caitlin." Yomi said.

"U-um, it's…nice to meet you."

Eric nodded, taking a seat next to the two girls.

"So Eric," Yomi had resumed her consumption of her lunch. "Why do you do their homework for them?" she glanced at the three boys, who had just run out the cafeteria doors.

"Well, it's not like I want to," Eric set down his tray, munching on a piece of bread. "It's just…it's either extra work or my face in toilet water. I just chose the most logical decision. And I don't really mind the extra work anyways."

"I see." Yomi mused. It seemed that this was the new world order now. It did feel strange to be at the bottom of the food chain again. Should she feel ashamed? It didn't seem like the others minded. _I guess I_ _'m just too used to being at the top._ "So now you're forming your own club to change things?" Yomi questioned.

"Stop reading me like that. It's creepy," Eric frowned. "But yeah, fine. You're right."

"I'm just really good at figuring people out. You, though, have everything written on your face," Yomi smirked. _I wish I were just as good at figuring myself out, though._

"Oh. I've seen the fliers for that." Caitlin blurted. "Cardfight Vanguard…"

Eric nodded. "But I haven't had much luck."

"Is Vanguard not popular here?" Yomi queried.

Eric shook his head. "Nah, it's mostly because people would rather not associate with me. I'm not exactly the most popular kid around."

"I see," Yomi chewed. "Do they have events here like they do in Japan?"

"Yeah," Eric replied. "There's your typical Regional and National Championships, the Spring and Winter Cups, various events for particular groups of players, though we don't really have branches like they do in Japan."

"Branches?" Caitlin asked.

"Modeled after the game's nations. There are six in total. They all have their own fighter cultures and are really unique," Eric answered. "But there was this one bad egg that got the entire net talking."

Yomi finished the last of her meal, scraping the last of the pasta from her tray. "Oh?"

"Yeah, something about United Sanctuary and it's ridiculous program. It was pretty much a dictatorship. Really big thing. Nobody really likes their players much though, since they tend to be either too intense or just really arrogant."

"That sounds really bad. Wouldn't want to meet anyone like them," Yomi said, taking a sip out of her juice box. _I never really thought of us that way. I guess I_ _'ll just stay on the down-low for now._

"Yeah, they're just bad news I've heard," Eric said.

"W-wait, Yomi, a-aren't you from Japan?" Caitlin asked.

"You are? Is that why you know about Vanguard?"

 _Oh boy._ Yomi bit her lip. "Well, yeah. I did play a while ago."

"Really? Want to join my club, then? I know it's sudden, and maybe even rude, but it'd mean a lot," Eric implored.

"O-oh. That sounds, um, fun. Y-Yomi?"

"Uh, maybe not…I dunno. I just feel like Vanguard doesn't really bring out the best in me, you know?" the raven-haired girl said.

"Can't be helped then," Eric sighed. "That's a shame."

"Well…" Yomi trailed off, struggling to find the right answer, only to imagine the various scenarios in which she dug a hole for herself. Before she could at least say something, any answer at all, she was interrupted by the loud ringing of the school bell. "Oh, ah would you look at that. Guess we'll have to head to class."

The other two nodded in response, each standing up, tray in hand.

"I have Chemistry next," Caitlin said. "So I'll be off."

"English Literature," Eric and Yomi replied in unison, widening their eyes at the realization.

"I guess we'll be off on our own too," Yomi remarked.

"Guess so," Eric was already off, leaving the two girls to say their goodbyes.

###

"To start the year off, we'll be running over a bit of the basics," the teacher etched down various things on the blackboard, continuing to lecture the full room of bored students.

Yomi was seated in the front next to Eric. He was the only one she knew in the class, and for some strange reason the entire student body had made it their life's mission to sit as far as possible away from him. The only reason she had was pity. _Another strange emotion. When did I start to be so_ _…weak?_ She glanced over at Eric, who was busying himself with religiously noting down the class material. It was easy to guess why people didn't like to be around him.

"Is there something you need?"

Yomi didn't realize she'd been staring at Eric for such a long time. "O-oh. Uh, nothing. Sorry."

"I don't suppose you've changed your mind?" he turned over a page in his notebook.

"I'm still thinking about it," she murmured.

"Alright then," Eric whispered. "But why are you so hesitant?"

"I never said I was."

"Yeah, but you didn't deny it."

"Fine. Yes. I just…it's complicated," Yomi hissed back.

"Same difference," Eric whispered back. "But what's wrong with Vanguard? It's no problem if you're not great at it. I barely started out myself."

The girl bit her lip. "Like I said, it's-"

"Yomi, could you explain to class the intent behind Shakespeare's _The Tempest_?"

Yomi froze, her face reddening as she realized she was caught red-handed. "Uh, um…well…"

The teacher sighed before turning his gaze to Eric. "Eric help her out, would you?"

The boy in question simply smiled at the teacher and responded to the question with a confident clarity. "Well, some would argue that it was meant to be Shakespeare's last farewell to his audience, as shown through Prospero's final dialogue. But then there's also the issue of there being other literary works by him following his alleged "final bow," so it's hard to say for sure."

The teacher seemed more than pleased with his answer. "Well done. Couldn't have said it better myself. Class, take notes. Now if you would all please turn to the reading guides."

"That was…nicely handled." Yomi whispered, bewildered. "Are you a genius or something?"

"No. I just study a lot." Eric smirked. "Now, what's so bad that it's stopping you from playing Vanguard?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Yomi turned a page in her booklet. "Just leave it alone, alright?"

Eric sighed. "How about this? One last sales pitch. Why don't we have a game afterschool, and you can give me your answer then? You can at least play, right?"

"Alright. No promises though. I might not show."

"That's fine. That in itself is a kind of answer, if we're being honest."

"Fine," Yomi said. "Where do we meet up?"

"Let's meet at half past four. At the sports field."

"Sounds good," Yomi turned back to the board. "You know, you seem to be a lot more peppy when it comes to Vanguard. What gives?"

"Oh, that," Eric deadpanned. "It's just really important to me, and it really got me out of a bad spot. It still does, actually."

"Huh," Yomi remarked. That was strange. All she ever seemed to care about was being good at the game. She did remember actually playing for fun, but that was…

 _I don_ _'t think I even know what it's like to just play for fun anymore._

###

"So Yomi, do you wanna hang out with us later?" the first day school was finally over, and Yomi had found herself with a group of girls near her locker.

"Yeah, I know this really good cafe down the street!" another girl piped up.

"Ah," Yomi shut her locker closed. "That's great, but…I don't think I can go this time," she gave an apologetic bow. "Maybe next time?"

"Oh," the group of girls looked at each other and back at her, disappointed. One of them finally spoke up: "That's alright. Definitely, we'll give you a call!"

"Yeah, see you," Yomi smiled, giving a small wave as the girls walked back out the front doors of the school. She turned back, staring into the ever-emptying halls of the school. "Now then…" she pulled out her deck box. It'd been a while, but to her, Vanguard was like riding a bike. The only issue she had was whether or not this was a good idea.

" _Kuroki is in a coma, we don't know how exactly this happened, but that's his condition."_

" _But…I don't understand…why? Is this…my fault? Was it because I…"_

 _The last time I fought, I put my closest friend and teammate in a coma. The circumstances now are completely different, but even then_ _…How can I be sure if I won't end up hurting someone again? How many people have I even hurt before?_ It had been months, some of the time spent grieving in solitude, some of the time spent reflecting, but despite the time past, she hadn't even come close to finding an answer. She still felt as lost as ever. But what if, maybe, just maybe, helping this boy out could help her get closer to that answer? To help her find some sort of redemption? _Redemption? Is that it?_ She shook her head in frustration. She stared at the analog clock overhead. Fifteen minutes had past.

" _Let's meet at half past four."_

Yomi had about fifteen minutes. She stared down at her deck. _I_ _'ve kept asking for more time, and yet, what have I been doing with that time?_ Just denying everything, pushing everything to the side. Then what was the point of declaring her desire to a comatose Kuro on her last visit? She slid her deck box into her bag and took a step forward. _It_ _'s like they say, no better time than the present._

###

"Oh god, where is he?"

Yomi peered down from her perch atop the bleachers, scanning the rest of the football field. There was no mistaking it. Unless the school had some other sports field she had never heard of, this was definitely the right meeting place. _Did he already leave? Am I too late? Should I just call it quits and go home, too?_

"What did you just say, Stewart?"

She swerved around. _Eric?_ Yomi moved towards the direction of the sound, hopping from tier to tier as fast as she could. Her heart pounded against her chest. Adrenaline sizzling through her veins. Was it the gang from before? Once the girl got to the ground she tried to remember where the sound came from.

"I dare you to say it again!"

 _Over there?_ Yomi sprinted over to the source of the commotion, barely stopping herself in time to stay out of sight, in the shadows of a metal pillar. Sure enough, Eric was standing against a metal fence below the bleachers, cornered by two of the three boys from before.

"Do we really have to do this today? I've got something I need to do," Eric said. His eyes were deadpan as usual, but his voice cracked ever so slightly. A trickle of fear. Faint, but just substantial enough for the other boys to be drawn in like hungry predators.

"Uh, uh, uh." the orange-haired weasel of a human to the side shook his finger. "Shouldn't you be apologizing for bumping into Dunc' here and spilling his drink?"

"Yeah. We wouldn't want things to get messy now would we?" Duncan sneered, cracking a knuckle.

"Fine. Sorry. There, you happy?" Eric murmured. "It was an accident."

"Huh?" Duncan grabbed the green-haired boy by the collar. "That didn't sound very sincere now did it?" he turned to his ginger companion. "Charlie? What do you think?"

 _Oh no._ Yomi thought. _This is bad._

"I say we take an eye for an eye," Charlie smirked. "I say…we spill some of the smoothie on those precious cards of yours. What was it…Vanguard?"

"Wait, please. Anything but them!" for the first time since Yomi met him, actual emotion had left his face. Under a less distressing situation she would have exploited the moment for all it was worth.

 _I_ _…I need to do something._ Yomi sighed. _But_ _…should I? I mean, I don't know._ Part of her wanted nothing to do with it. The part that was so indoctrinated with the philosophies of United Sanctuary. But another part of her wanted to help. She didn't know which part was right. Last time, she gave in to the former and the results were terrible. Maybe the latter wasn't so bad? Never before had she ever considered that thought and the whole thing felt surreal. She bit her lip. _Hanging with him was bound to get me unwanted attention. Might as well deal with it sooner rather than later._

"Fat chance. Nobody's around here to help ya, not this time."

"Now hand over the cards. We know you carry them around with you all the time."

She couldn't wait any longer. If she was going to act it had to be now. Yomi walked out from her hiding spot, planting her feet down loudly, very loudly, as she faced them. How else was she supposed to make her presence known? Be cute and cuddly by saying 'um, senpai…?' Even she had standards. United Sanctuary standards.

The two bullies whirled around, at first surprised at the appearance of a third party, before their surprise melted into amusement.

"What do you want?" the larger one, Duncan supposedly, spoke first.

"Well, Mr. Steinman wants a word with Eric," Yomi lied. "Something about needing to do extra credit?"

Eric opened his mouth to argue for his academic pride, but Yomi shot him a glare, to which he reluctantly stayed quiet.

"Yeah? You tell him little greenhead here's busy," Duncan laughed.

"Oh? Making demands, are we?" Yomi stepped forward. "I'm not sure you quite understand the position you're in here. What if, say, I were to go to him about this little skirmish?" she was inching closer and closer.

"Yeah? So what?" they seemed confident, but she could tell their confidence was slowly but surely waning. Just a little more.

"What if it turns out, the teacher believes me?" Yomi went on. "And you get in big, big trouble. If I recall, getting a stain on your record is a big thing in sports, right?"

She was only a step away.

"F-fine," the weaselly one, Charlie, relented. "Take him away. We don't want no trouble."

"You got lucky, nerd," Duncan stepped to the side, letting Yomi drag Eric back and away. Once the two were back in the school halls and out of sight, Eric finally broke the silence.

"I guess I owe you a thank you."

"It was nothing," Yomi replied. "If anything it was pretty fun."

"You know this means they'll pick on you too, right?"

"Let them," Yomi smiled. She'd been through worse.

"Well I must say," Eric sighed. "That was certainly something back there."

"A good bluff goes a long way," Yomi smiled. "The key is making the other person believe you. It's the same with Vanguard and knowing the top card of your deck."

"A Genesis or Oracle Think Tank player then."

"Huh?"

"Your clan," Eric responded with a shrewd smile. "You weren't very subtle about it."

"Oh," Yomi chuckled. "Well, it's only a matter of time anyway before you'd find out, mister club mate."

"Club…wait does this mean you're…?"

"Yup, I've decided. I'll join this little club of yours," Yomi declared, extending out her hand. "And I guess that also makes me your friend."

"Well, I don't know what to say," Eric shook her hand. "But thanks again. I guess now this club has its second member."

"Just don't expect me to bail you out of trouble all the time," Yomi laughed, taking back her hand.

"Oh trust me, I don't," Eric retorted. "It's already hard enough dealing with one wannabe hero in my life."

"Aw," Yomi teased, knocking Eric in the shoulder. "Not only did you call me a hero, but you have _another hero in your life_."

"Shut up," Eric glared back at her. "And emphasis on the _wannabe_."

The two pushed the main doors of the school open, collapsing onto the ground, breathless. Golden rays of sunlight poured down, draping them in a soothing blanket of warmth. The sun was already beginning to set, leaving vermillion gradients trailing behind it. Shadows danced in the twilight as the trees around the back area of the school rustled in the light breeze.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Yomi remarked. "So much for a easy first day of school."

"Hey, I didn't ask you to help me out," Eric said.

"Yes, because you were so capable on your own," the two walked over to the front gates of the school, ready to part on their separate ways.

"Anywho, yeah," Eric turned to Yomi, smiling. "Goodbye. See you tomorrow, I guess."

"Right, of course," and they waved each other goodbye.

The day may have ended, but the fun had only just begun. It was but a new beginning.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard, the cards or anime and its characters, that is Bushiroad's property. However, I do own my OC's, this story and any fan-made cards I might make over the course of this story.**


	3. In the Heat of Battle

**I just realized all my line breaks in Chapter 1 are gone. RIP me. Thankfully though, I fixed that. Sorry about that for all those who suffered through the giant heap of confusing text was previously Chapter 1 *_*;**

 **Oh, and happy belated new years to everyone! :D**

* * *

 **In the Heat of Battle**

"Why are you taking me to this place again?" Yomi whined, following Eric down the sidewalk.

"Like I said," Eric replied. "It's to get in practice and new cards so we'll be better prepped for tournaments."

"But I don't need new cards," Yomi protested. "I'm just fine as is."

"Also in case we need to meet up outside of school," the two stopped at an intersection in the roads, letting various vehicles shoot across the pavement. The girl sighed in defeat, muttering curses under her breath. "Don't you want to fight stronger opponents?" Eric questioned as they waited for the traffic lights to flash green.

"I highly doubt your average card shop could offer up anyone of note," the light finally flashed green, letting the two cross.

"Well, you never know," for a brief moment, Yomi could see a slight flicker in Eric's silver eyes, hidden behind the reflective surface of his glasses.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, annoyed.

"Nothing at all," he smirked. "Anyway, we're almost there."

Yomi looked in the direction Eric pointed in, staring at a long, narrow street with barely enough room for two lanes with parallel sidewalks, each lined up with various little shops and cafes. What it certainly lacked for in space, it made up for in atmosphere. Wooden boxes filled with flowers brought a delightful dab of color to the street and the cobblestones on the sidewalk glowed in the luminescence of the sunlight. It was quiet, save for the occasional melody of birdsong and human chatter as people traversed the street. For a lack of a better word, it felt like a sanctuary.

The pair walked on, Yomi taking in the view, until they stopped at the entrance of the card shop in question. Eric regarded the shop's sign above the door.

 _Fighter_ _'s Sanctuary._

"And we're here!" Eric announced triumphantly, as he opened the door, letting Yomi in. The loud but brief sound of a bell jingling signaled their presence.

The shop looked far larger than it did from the outside, spanning quite a few square meters into the building. Boxes and other merchandise littered the shelves behind the counter, while various cards, mostly Vanguard cards, were propped up on display within the glass containers that bordered the walls. Several tables were lined up around the shop's open space, with people crowding around them, either as simple observers or to cheer on their closest friends.

"It's pretty lively," Yomi murmured.

"Oh, that's because it's a Saturday afternoon. Lots of people come here, whether for a game, to collect cards, to meet up with friends," Eric answered, his voice faltering slightly on the last few words.

"Heya!" the two turned to the source of the sound, to a crimson-haired young man behind the counter, not much older than Eric or herself, lifting a stack of boxes with seemingly no effort at all. His face was creased into a warm smile, the sort of smile that made one perish the very possibility that that smile could ever fade. In fact, it sort of reminded her of an overeager puppy dog. He set down the boxes in the storage room behind him before returning to the counter, resting his arms over the top. He was beaming. It was unsettling. "I see you brought a friend, Ric. That's a rare sight."

 _Ric?_

"I told you, stop calling me that," Eric retorted, still deadpanning. "And yes, Yomi, this is Matthew. He works at the counter here when his dad's not around. Matthew, this is Yomi."

"Nice to meet ya. Matt's fine too, by the way," the young man extended out his hand, which Yomi reluctantly took, an action she instantly regretted when he vigorously shook it. Eric mouthed a silent _'Just deal with it'_ while she glared back at him. Once it was finally over she rubbed her hand in pain.

"So," she said at last. "You two know each other?"

"Oh yeah," Matt replied while he sifted through a bunch of packs on a shelf. "We go way back."

"Not that far back," Eric corrected. "Just a couple of months ago."

"Really?" Matt chuckled. "Seemed to me like ages. Anywho, here's another pack for you."

"Thanks," Eric muttered.

 _A pack out of the blue? Did he order one beforehand or_ _…?_

Eric peeled the pack open, and shuffled through the various cards before plucking one out. "Jewel Knight, Swordmy? Again?"

"It's a decent card," Yomi pointed out. "Do you play Jewel Knights?"

"Yeah, but…" Eric sighed. "This is already my sixth copy," he put the card down on the counter. "Could I just turn it in? Maybe someone else will want it."

Instead, Matt pushed the card back. "Nah, keep it."

"But-"

"I insist," the redhead smiled again.

"…Fine." Eric took the card back reluctantly and slid it with the rest of the cards into his storage box.

"So Yomi," the girl felt so comfortable simply observing that she forgot that she actually existed for a moment, and the sound of her name startled her.

"Yeah?"

"You go to the same school as Eric?"

"Yeah," Yomi smiled. "We're forming a Vanguard Club."

"That's great!" Yomi never imagined his smile could get bigger, but it just did. "I'm glad-"

"Another win for me! I guess I'm just talented at this game. But it's okay, I'll gladly take any of you under my wing."

Yomi swerved her head around at the sudden commotion. Eric and Matt both followed her gaze to a table in the back, flanked by a crowd of kids, with two fighters at each end.

"What's his problem?" Yomi regarded the painfully hubristic fighter, who now waved around his deck as if it were a medal.

"Oh Peter. He's this newcomer who came about a week ago," Matt explained. "He's new to the game but he's really good at pulling triggers. Keeps bragging about it and it tends to get annoying, but he's not exactly breaking any rules. I'd teach him a lesson, but," he motioned to the shelves behind him. "I'm usually kinda busy back here."

"Sorry kiddo, determination only gets you so far."

"We're basically the same age!" his opponent retorted. "Don't patronize me!"

"Even if he isn't breaking any rules," Eric muttered. "Somebody should do someth— Yomi?"

The girl was already making her way across the shop, pushing past the sea of people and into its center. This sort of crap wasn't tolerated at the United Sanctuary branch. Its players were proud, yes, arrogant, perhaps, but what was certain was their strength. That was certainly not a lie. Fighters who faked their prowess were scum. Those who were so terribly ingrained in their unwavering belief in their 'strength' that they made a show of it were worse than scum. The sight of said scum sparked a flame inside. If anything, she felt it was her duty to wipe it clean. The community would thank her for it.

"Acting a little full of yourself, aren't you?" she asked once she was near enough to be heard.

"Oh? Who're you?" Peter turned to her, his face twisted into that arrogant smile of his.

"Yomi.I heard you're a strong player. I just got here, so I wouldn't know. Care to demonstrate?" Yomi pulled out her deck, holding it out to the side.

"Oh, gladly. Watch and learn, little missy. Don't cry when I've beaten you down." the boy smirked.

"Oh I won't. You can be assured of that." Yomi replied softly, taking her place at the table.

Once the board was set up, and the two players were done drawing and redrawing their starting five cards, they held their free hands out. At least he was seasoned enough to know the basics.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Yomi's hand rolled into a tight fist. Peter's unfolded into an outstretched palm.

"Ladies not first it seems." he remarked. "I'll be making the first move then. But I'll let you pick the field."

"How kind of you." Yomi replied, her words laced with sarcasm. She swiped past a few different scenic areas for the battle, finally stopping. "Let's go with one of United Sanctuary's divine temples."

"Fine by me."

"We're in agreement. Good. Now," Yomi touched the tip of her face down vanguard, her opponent mirroring her actions.

"Stand up! Vanguard!" they both called out in unison, imagining the battlefield unfold in their minds, upon the surface of the imaginary Planet Cray. An ancient temple of pure marble enveloped the their astral bodies, light pouring in from three square openings in the ceiling, basking the vast room in a warm glow. Pillars of painted rock held up the divine structure, glowing with futuristic yellow light. Torches hanging from the walls were set ablaze and great statues of the gods overlooked the battlefield.

"Extreme Battler, Runbhol!" On one end, Peter's pearlescent figure flashed a bright white, as layers of metal formed and congregated around him, forming a large shell, warping, shifting, until it formed the metallic body of the robot warrior.

"Goddess of Headwater, Nakisawame!" On the other, Yomi's form blended into that of a young shrine maiden, adorned in a white haori and red hakama, her black hair tied back and knotted with a blue ribbon. A large sapphire cannon rested upon her shoulder.

"Genesis, huh? Don't see that clan around very often." Peter remarked, drawing a card from his deck. "Doesn't matter though. I'll beat it like any other deck I've faced."

"So it was Genesis afterall," Eric mused as he took position on Yomi's side of the table. Murmurs of both confusion and understanding rippled across the crowd as each person discussed the clan in question.

"Ha! A critical trigger. All effects to my vanguard."

 **[Drive Check: Red Lightning (Critical Trigger)]**

Yomi frowned, sliding two cards into her damage zone. _Matt wasn_ _'t lying when he said he pulls a lot of triggers. But I've faced worse._

 **[Damage Check: Battle Maiden, Senri (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Battle Maiden, Azusa (No Trigger)]**

"I'm not done yet!" the Nova Grappler player smirked. "Sazanda!"

Before her vanguard could recover, another large blue mecha rammed into her, tossing the shrine maiden into the air, her broken body crashing onto the cold, hard ground.

 **[Damage Check: Detect Angel (No Trigger)]**

 **Peter**

 **Hand: 3**

 **(Extreme Battler, Sazanda) – (Cool Hank) – (Extreme Battler, Abarail)**

 **(Extreme Battler, Runbhol) – (Extreme Battler, Break-pass) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 1**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Empty) – (Goddess of Transitory, Awanami) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Goddess of Headwater, Nakisawame) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Battle Maiden, Senri] (U), [Battle Maiden, Azusa] (U), [Detect Angel] (U)**

"Three to one already?" Peter laughed. "You're not so tough."

Ignoring him, the raven-haired girl plucked a card from her deck. "Ride, Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil." **[Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil – 9000 Power]**

"Ninnil's revelation," the goddess twirled her staff, and as she raised it, a blaze of light showered upon her. "I look at the top card of my deck, and put it back or into my soul." Yomi glanced at the card, then quickly slid the card under her vanguard. "Doing this forces me to rest one standing rearguard. I choose Nakisawame."

 **[Revelation Soul Charge: Shackle Fetter, Gelgja]**

"Sounds like a lousy skill, if you're resting just to toss cards into your soul."

More worried whispers erupted from the crowd. "Revelation? What's she supposed to do with that? Even for an increased trigger chance, resting a useful rearguard is…"

"I call Battle Maiden, Kotonoha," Yomi said, positioning the card to beside her vanguard unit. "I activate her revelation," she peeked at the top of her deck, returning it. "Ninnil attacks the vanguard."

"No guard." Peter growled, glaring at the lonesome two cards in his hand.

"Drive check," Yomi turned the card over, unsurprised to see what it was. "Critical trigger. I give the power to Kotonoha and the extra critical to Ninnil."

 **[Drive Check: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (Critical Trigger)]**

"Lucky." Peter muttered, flipping over two cards from the top of his deck, sliding them into the damage zone.

 **[Damage Check: Extreme Battler, Malyaki (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Extreme Battler, Abarail (No Trigger)]**

 _Says the guy who drew a critical trigger himself,_ Yomi remarked, rotating her other card. "Kotonoha attacks Cool Hank." **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

In seconds, a pair of copper machine guns appeared in the shrine maiden's hands, and before the feline humanoid in question could react, he was pelted by a storm of vicious bullets.

 **[Damage Check: Extreme Battler, Danshark (No Trigger)]**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Battle Maiden, Kotonoha) – (Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Goddess of Headwater, Nakisawame) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Battle Maiden, Senri] (U), [Battle Maiden, Azusa] (U), [Detect Angel] (U)**

 **Peter**

 **Hand: 2**

 **(Extreme Battler, Sazanda) – (Cool Hank) – (Extreme Battler, Abarail)**

 **(Extreme Battler, Runbhol) – (Extreme Battler, Break-pass) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Extreme Battler, Malyaki] (U), [Extreme Battler, Abarail] (U), [Extreme Battler, Danshark] (U)**

"In the end, all you can do is play catch-up. Now then, let's widen the gap shall we?" Peter smirked.

It seemed he expected a reply, but Yomi only gave him silence. _The weak seem to howl a lot._

"Stand and draw. Ride, Exxtreme Battler, Victor!"

More metal parts formed over Cool Hank, growing and merging until they formed a gargantuan orange mecha. It held its hand out, a sword extending and forming in its grasp. **[Exxtreme Battler, Victor – 11000 Power]**

"I attack Ninnil with Abarail!" Peter declared, resting his unit. **[Extreme Battler, Abarail – 9000 Power]**

"I guard with Awanami." Yomi responded, placing the card down. **[9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

"Victor attacks! I activate Break-pass's skill to draw one," he tucked the card under his vanguard card and drew from his deck. "And give Victor another five-thousand power points." **[11000 + 5000 = 16000 Power]**

"I don't guard."

"Twin drive, first check."

 **[Drive Check: Lady Cyclone (No Trigger)]**

"Second check. Critical trigger," he smirked. "Critical to Victor and the power to Sazanda."

 **[Drive Check: Red Lightning (Critical Trigger)]**

"Damage check."

 **[Damage Check: Shackle Fetter, Gelgja (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Multitask Angel (No Trigger)]**

Victor raised its herculean blade, shrouded in a white blaze of light, before bringing it down. In the blink of an eye, where Ninnil once stood was a large dark haze, the result of a colossal explosion. Yet, the final remaining mecha wasted no time at all, revving up to finish her off.

"Is that all?"

"It ain't over yet!" Peter snapped. "Sazanda attacks Ninnil!" **[9000 + 5000 + 5000 = 19000 Power]**

"Guard. Kukurihime, Tahro," Yomi slapped the card onto the guardian circle in response, stopping the attack in its tracks.

A petite priestess materialized before the mecha, shrieking as she tripped, spilling clusters of grenades around from her tray. From the bright cloud of explosions sprouted a web of thick tree branches, each blossoming into bright bursts of pink flowers. Perched atop the sky-high canopy was a white-haired girl along with her vanguard, who gave a disdainful frown at her damaged sleeve. **[9000 + 10000 + 10000 = 29000 Power]**

"Five to three," Peter looked satisfied with his rush. "After this turn it's lights out. I hope you're ready to bite the dust, girlie. Turn end."

Worried murmurs rippled from the crowd.

"I'll keep that in mind," Yomi answered calmly. "Stand and draw."

 _Wait_ _…this feels…oddly familiar._

Yomi glanced at the crowd around her. The table before her. The opponent facing her.

 _It_ _'s a different time, but…_

"Feel free to throw in the towel if you're not feeling too hot," her opponent smirked.

 _I_ _…_

" _Yomi, fight me!"_

" _In front of the dog trainers?"_

 _Again? It can_ _'t be…_

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," she breathed, looking up. "I guess it's time I brought this to an end."

"Ha!" Peter spat. "If you can. Bravado won't get you anywhere."

Yet, even under his overconfident facade, his eyes betrayed a flicker of fear. His opponent was eerily calm.

 **Peter**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Extreme Battler, Sazanda) – (Exxtreme Battler, Victor) – (Extreme Battler, Abarail)**

 **(Extreme Battler, Runbhol) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Extreme Battler, Malyaki] (U), [Extreme Battler, Abarail] (U), [Extreme Battler, Danshark] (U)**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 2**

 **(Battle Maiden, Kotonoha) – (Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Goddess of Headwater, Nakisawame) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Battle Maiden, Senri] (U), [Battle Maiden, Azusa] (U), [Detect Angel] (U), [Shackle Fetter, Gelgja] (U), [Multitask Angel] (U)**

"Ride, Prime Beauty, Amaruda!" Ninnil's robes melted into Amaruda's lilac dress, adorned with jewelry and magic ornaments. A small lion cub sat atop her woolly cloak, and her long hair streamed down to her legs, crimson locks replaced with Yomi's midnight black. **[Prime Beauty, Amaruda – 11000 Power]** "Amaruda's revelation," the girl swiped a card off from the top of her deck, before swiftly moving it to her soul, rotating Nakisawame sideways.

 **[Revelation Soul Charge: Dreaming Dragon]**

"Kotonoha's skill activates. Every time I put a card into the soul, she gains one-thousand points, and if it was because of the revelation ability, she gains a thousand points again." as she said this, on Cray, Nakisawame bowed while Kotonoha restocked her guns' mana cartridges, preparing for attack.

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 9000 + 2000 = 11000 Power]**

"Two thousand doesn't mean much at all." Peter laughed nervously.

"Oh? Well this is just the beginning," Yomi replied, discard a card from her hand. "I drop Azusa to Stride! Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar!" A beam of radiance enveloped Amaruda, and as it faded into sparks of glitter, in her place stood a breath-taking beauty wearing the long, flowing dress that was worthy of only the most divine goddesses in Cray, and armed with two spears of deathly sapphire. **[Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar – 26000 Power]**

"A stride, huh," Peter growled. "But that extra power won't do you any good! I have a perfect guard, ya know!"

"Oh I'm aware," Yomi shot back. "Ishtar's revelation," she set the card back onto the top of her deck. "And now Amaruda's stride skill. Counter Blast one to Soul Charge," she revealed the two cards from the top of her deck.

 **[Soul Charge: Prime Beauty, Amaruda]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Adherence, Kibitstuhime]**

"If any of these two possess the revelation ability, I give two units four-thousand power and draw. Ishtar and Kotonoha."

 **[Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar – 26000 + 4000 = 30000 Power]**

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 11000 + 2000 + 4000 = 17000 Power]**

"I-I can still guard! I only have three damage!" Peter snarled back. He was clearly panicking. Strangely, it had her blood rushing. A paradoxical mixture of fear— caution? — and excitement.

"I call Ninnil and activate her revelation." Yomi pushed the card under vanguard without hesitation, resting Kotonoha. "Here two skills activate. Kotonoha gains power, and," she flipped over the second card in her damage zone. "Ninnil gains the original power of the rested card. A total of nine-thousand."

 **[Revelation Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Senri]**

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 17000 + 2000 = 19000 Power]**

 **[Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil – 9000 + 9000 = 18000 Power]**

The goddesses moved like streams of water, slowly, steadily, more powerfully. As Kotonoha began her kagura, kneeling down, Ninnil spun her staff gracefully, her feet brushing across the ground, her body twirling, spiraling with the wind, and in turn, the wind moved with her, empowering those sacred movements. In time, their respective weapons began to glow in a fierce violet brilliance.

"That power won't do you any good if Kotonoha's rested. Do you want to lose that badly?"

"Thanks for the concern, but it really is fine. Nakisawame's skill activates," the girl tucked her forerunner back into the soul. "And I stand Kotonoha. I draw one card. She gains power once more because I put a card into the soul."

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 19000 + 1000 = 20000 Power]**

"She stood the rearguard she rested as a cost!"

"Is this even a cost anymore?"

"Fine. You know what you're doing, I'll give you that." Peter frowned.

"I call Detect Angel," the dark-winged prophetess fluttered down behind Kotonoha, falling in step with the rest of the units. "Revelation. To the soul. I rest Kotonoha once more."

 **[Revelation Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Azusa]**

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 20000 + 2000 = 22000 Power]**

 **[Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil – 18000 + 9000 = 27000 Power]**

 **[Detect Angel – 7000 + 4000 = 11000 Power]**

All three began to glow a radiant purple, guiding the light with liquid arms, twisting legs, and arching bodies. They stepped back, to the left, front again, their movements becoming faster, cutting the very air that they breathed. They continued to bow, dip and rise, tumbling and rolling back, before hopping, spinning again.

"I put Gelgja back to the bottom of my deck from the soul," Yomi stated. "To stand Kotonoha again, another three-thousand power."

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 22000 + 3000 = 25000 Power]**

Peter was speechless, all he could do, whether it be in reality or in imagination look on in horror as his opponent amassed unholy amounts of power. Once they had completed their ritualistic dance, there was a slight pause.

 _Inhale._

 _Exhale._

"Ninnil attacks the vanguard."

A harsh lurch forward, then a slice of her staff. A raging whirlwind of dagger-like winds erupted from her staff, closing in on Victor like a pack of hounds, howling across the temple interior. **[Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil – 27000 Power]**

"G-generation guard! Righteous Superhuman, Blue Prison!" Peter rushed frantically to protect himself, throwing down a single card from his G zone. "I intercept with Abarail too!"

Victor was pushed back, the robot warrior beside him joining with a indigo-clad alien humanoid to take on the brunt of the storm, screeching as they were eroded by the unrelenting winds. **[11000 + 15000 + 5000 = 31000 Power]**

Yomi could feel a malicious grin crease across her face. For a while, it was just the battlefield, and her desire to flaunt her strength. It was a nostalgic yet glorious sort of high. "Weren't you going to show me how strong you are? Kotonoha! Attack Victor!"

"N-no guard…" Peter relented. "Damage check, no trigger."

 **[Damage Check: Cool Hank (No Trigger)]**

The shrine priestess rose up, her twin machine guns twitching with life as she spun in the air, firing another volley of blazing hot bullets at the antagonizing machine, burying it in a shower of conflagration.

"Weren't you going to make me eat the dust?" the leading goddess twirled her twin spears, the weapons dancing beautifully in her hands as she whirled around with them, letting them guide her, before she let them soar across the battlefield at the opposition.

"Perfect guard, Lady Cyclone." Peter retorted, as the pale humanoid materialized in front of his vanguard, a cluster of bright hexagonal shields standing strong against the lethal spears.

"Triple drive, first check," Yomi revealed a card from her deck, smiling as it flashed gold. "Critical trigger."

 **[Drive Check: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (Critical Trigger)]**

"Ha," Peter smirked. "Too bad you attacked with your vanguard last. This way your critical is wasted. Do you even know how to attack properly?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Yomi smiled again. "All effects to Kotonoha. Second Check."

 **[Drive Check: Goddess of Adherence, Kibitsuhime (No Trigger)]**

"Ishtar's skill activates. Once a grade 1 or greater unit is revealed in my drive check, I pay the cost," she flipped over another copy of Ishtar from her G zone and slipped three cards from her soul out into the drop zone. "To give a unit three-thousand power. Because Kibitsuhime has revelation, I stand the chosen unit. Kotonoha."

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 25000 + 5000 + 3000 = 33000 Power, Critical 2]**

"No way…" Peter breathed.

"Third check."

 **[Drive Check: Goddess of Transitory, Awanami (No Trigger)]**

"I activate Ishtar's Soul Blast once more," Yomi announced. "Since I choose for every face up copy of her in my G zone, I stand both Ninnil and Detect." she could feel her heart thunder against her chest.

 **[Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil – 27000 + 3000 = 30000 Power]**

 **[Detect Angel – 11000 + 3000 = 14000 Power]**

The three rearguards stood once more, battle-ready once again, shining with a greater brilliance as Ishtar floated above them, pointing her spears forward.

"Well if this is going to be the end," Yomi mused. "Then this was pretty boring. Ninnil attacks Sazanda."

"I…I don't guard. He's just a rearguard, anyway." Peter growled, dropping the card into his drop zone. Like divine retribution, the goddess's winds seized the mecha, ripping it apart into tiny white motes. **[Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil – 30000 Power]**

As if on cue, the shrine maiden flanking Ishtar cocked her guns, pointing right at the terrified pilot inside the opposing hunk of metal, an extension of Yomi's sadistic wrath. **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 33000 + 14000 = 47000 Power, Critical 2]**

"I…" the Nova Grappler player stared at the remaining cards in his hand, glancing around in panic.

"Aw, what's the matter? Litt-"

" _Pick up your cards."_

" _This battle isn't over yet."_

" _Isn't this the battle you wanted?"_

" _The fight you craved?"_

" _If you won't guard Minerva's attack, then Kuro, you've lost. Weakness is a sin. And you, Kuroki Miyazaki, are a sinner."_

"Kotonoha…" Yomi's hands trembled over the card. "She…I…" her breath faltered. Then, without a word, the girl swept her cards off the table, gathering them up as quickly as she could into a neat stack and ran off, as fast as her legs carried her. She pushed past the people in her way, past the shop's door and out. Away. Anywhere, just…away, leaving a stunned group of onlookers at the table.

Before anyone could make sense of what just happened, Peter was quick to laugh it off. "Ha…ha ha ha! See that?" he gestured to the door. "She gave up! I-I won! That's right!"

"Oh please," Eric cut in. He swiped the top cards of Peter's deck off, tossing them onto the table. "No heals. You would've lost anyway."

"I…I…I would have guarded!"

"You're certainly welcome to explain that to the crowd here," Eric said before running after his friend.

He looked frantically around the street, seeing no sign of her. He sighed. There was no point in chasing after her now. _What happened though?_

###

It didn't take long for Yomi to run back home. Her parents weren't home for one reason or another, thankfully, allowing her to clamber into the safety of her room. She set down her deck of cards on her bedside table as she crawled onto her bed. She reached into the lower drawer, pulling out a silver box.

 _Click!_

Its inner contents were but a mess of Vanguard cards, along with a single glittery bracelet, tinted violet. Embedded on it was a single dark purple gemstone. Her old United Sanctuary bracelet. Once a symbol of pride that she wore with honor, now it was discarded, dropped into a box as if to stave off the horrid, toxic thoughts it reminded her of.

Impulsively, she tossed it across the room, and it fell to the floor with a crash, its contents splashing onto the floor. She clutched her knees, lying on the bed in a fetal position, bringing her a sense of comfort in the chaos of her thoughts. Was joining the club a mistake? Was it too soon to start fighting again? She should have zero problem beating an opponent. _I_ _'m strong. I'm a United Sanctuary fighter. I was…I mean…But after that…_

 _I don_ _'t know what to do anymore. I don't know what I am anymore._

* * *

 **I hope the fight formatting style was informative and elegant enough. Fights are a tricky thing, but I mean it IS a Vanguard fanfic. I hope that was a pleasant read~**


	4. Part of Your World

**Part of Your World**

Faint streams of sunlight spilled through the silken curtains of a spacious room, refracting off of the marble-tiled floor in delicate little threads, causing the silver walls to glint in the shade. In the center lay a large bed, outfitted with velvet sheets and cushions of the finest quality, befitting of the little princess tucked underneath the soft silver sheets.

"Little Miss," a serene yet firm voice broke the delicate silence that filled the air. "It's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes, Ingrid," the girl stirred, attempting to bury herself under her blanket.

"Now," the maid in question stepped closer. "Or you'll be late for school, Little Miss."

The girl groaned before rising sluggishly up from the bed. She brushed away a mess of golden hair from her face, gently massaging her eyes in the futile hopes that it would suddenly make her feel more awake. The maid was swift, already standing before the girl's bed and holding out a set of clothes.

"Go get dressed. We'll be working on your hair once you're done."

The girl nodded, taking the clothes in hand.

This was just another day in Caitlin Swan's pampered life. The start of her second week of high school, to be exact.

"So how's school, dear?" the Swan family had gathered at their long glass dining table, plates of waffles covered temperately yet not timidly with golden syrup, finely-cooked-and-seasoned bacon, scrambled eggs and a large pitcher of milk, of the finest quality money could buy, set down before them.

"It's been fine," Caitlin answered softly, nibbling on a piece of her waffle.

"Have you made any friends?" her mother chirped.

"Y-yes. I have," the girl murmured. But had she really? The people in her classes were…nice. They treated her just fine. The girls especially marveled at her high-brand clothes while the boys simply gave curt nods and remained polite. She assumed that was normal. On the other hand, the 'friends' she did have were…

"I think we made the right choice in sending you to a public school this time," her father sipped coffee from his mug. "You should make the most of it while you can. High school can be one of the best years of your life."

Caitlin nodded, finishing off the rest of her food.

"Oh, I know. Maybe you could try joining some clubs!" her mother added.

"C-clubs?" the girl asked, confused.

"I mean, if you want to meet new people. Only if you feel comfortable with it, of course."

"Um…I'll think about it," Caitlin answered.

"No pressure," her mother said. "Remember, all that matters is that you're happy. If anything is too much for you, you can always stop."

"And be safe," her father cut in. "Don't fall in with any bad influences. And don't join any dangerous-looking clubs, or sports."

Caitlin nodded again.

"Ma'am. Sir," another maid stepped forward. "It's time for Little Miss to go to school."

"Right, of course."

"Definitely. Caitlin, sweetie, have fun!"

The blonde gulped down the rest of her milk, before nodding farewell to her parents and following the maid out the house, where a sleek, ebony limousine waited.

Caitlin plopped onto the soft cushions of the back seat, looking out the window as the maid spoke with the chauffeur. It was only a few moments until the engines roared to life, and the mansion she called her home began to shrink into the distance. Then it was just her and her thoughts.

It had already been a week since school had begun for her, but she still felt out of place. School still seemed so scary. Classes felt difficult. It was a little hard for her to follow, and on top of all that, making friends? She would have much preferred simply resting on her bed, in the comfort of her home, for the rest of her days.

"Little Miss?"

At the very least she had Eric and Yomi, who were genuinely kind to her, but lately she felt like an island trailing off from their own little continent. Something had happened, and this past week the only thing they would discuss in fervent excitement was Vanguard. Tournaments this, strategies that. It all felt so foreign to her. _Maybe if_ _…_

"Little Miss?"

"U-um, yes?" the startled girl responded.

"We're here," he said.

"O-oh. Right. T-thank you," she slipped out the open car door, gently pushing it shut behind her. The chauffeur tipped his cap slightly, before driving away. Caitlin turned back around, facing the open school gates, pulling out a small mirror in order to make sure she looked proper, that her blouse wasn't crumpled, that her skirt was speck-less, that her long, curled golden locks were neatly tied into two adorable pigtails on each side of her head. Once she was satisfied enough with her appearance, she filed in with the rest of the students and into the building.

###

"This is too hard," Caitlin groaned quietly, staring down at her textbook. Her teacher called it algebraic equations. To her they were an alien language existing solely to ruin everything good in her life. She glanced around. The rest of the students were quietly scrawling over their workbooks, the only sounds audible in the room being the faint scratching of lead on paper. Well, that and the muffled whispers from classmate to classmate as they worked. The teacher himself was wandering around the classroom, surveying the progress of his students and the conditions of their work. He turned towards Caitlin, clearly noticing her pleading blue gaze.

"Is something the matter, Ms. Swan?"

 _Thank god._

"Uh, yes," Caitlin smiled nervously. She was never really good at conversation with other people, much less those she didn't really know. In fact, come to think of it, she was never really good at anything. "I, um, I don't really understand…" she motioned over her textbook. "…this."

"Well, what don't you understand about it?" the teacher asked. "I can't help you if you're not specific enough."

"Uh, um," Caitlin mumbled. "I just don't get it. It's too complicated, I think."

"Well, have you tried going through them on your own?" the teacher pressed. "It's just the same as what we all went over in class. Just take it slow and look back over your notes, and it should be fine."

"Um…okay," Caitlin sighed. "I'll try."

"Please do," the teacher smiled. "Feel free to ask your classmates for help as well. But the important thing is to see if you can do it on your own first."

Caitlin nodded slowly as the teacher went back to his patrol around the room. She stared back at the work laid out before her, sighing. The blonde put a hand on each side of her temple, running them through her hair.

"Need a hand?"

Caitlin almost jumped out of her seat at the sudden sound. Fortunately, she managed to steel herself. _Stay composed, Caitlin._ "Um, I-I'm sorry?" she stuttered. She'd pretty much grown to accept that stuttering and mumbling would forever be a part of her.

"Oh," the girl next to her gestured to the textbook in front. "I was just wondering if you wanted help with the work. You looked kinda helpless so I figured…"

"O-oh! Um, that'd be great! Thank you," Caitlin sputtered. _Great, now I don_ _'t have to worry!_

"Okay, well," the other girl leaned forward, pulling the textbook closer. "I'm guessing you're still on the first page?"

Caitlin nodded, her face red-hot with embarrassment.

"Alright, let's see. For this question, you'll want to bring the _x_ over here," she started writing the method on a blank page. "Like this, and then the answer should be clear."

 _Wait, what?_

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't get it…" Caitlin murmured helplessly.

The girl sighed. "Come on, think about it. Here, I'll explain it for you so you can do the same with the rest."

 _I_ _'m glad I can depend on people like this,_ Caitlin thought, relieved. _Not like it was back in that girl_ _'s school._

The two girls continued to work on the classwork together. The other girl would explain the methodology as best as she could without telling Caitlin the answer, only to be met with helpless shrugs and mumbles of discomfort, then proceed to give up and essentially, down to its basic core of meaning, do the work for her. Or at least, do it in such a way that all of the tough thinking was done for her. It was a rather procedural cycle, a cycle propelled by two innocent souls that were utterly unaware of the implications of their action and inaction alike, and it went on until the school bell heralded the onset of the next period.

"If you need any more help with the homework, feel free to call, 'kay?" the girl, Sarah, said, smiling as she collected her things.

"U-um, sure," Caitlin smiled back as she stood up. They waved each other goodbye before setting off on their separate ways.

Then she fell.

Rather, she hit something, then fell back. She wasn't that much of a klutz. Was she?

"Ow…" Caitlin rubbed her behind in the hopes that it'd make the pain go away. It didn't.

"Yeesh," she looked up. A dark haired young man loomed over her, arms crossed and face contorted into an annoyed frown. His eyes were a liquid blue, the color of the churning sea. He was strikingly handsome to be completely honest. "Look where you're going, would you?"

"I-I'm sorry," Caitlin squeaked, scrambling back to her feet.

"Not gonna pick up your stuff?" he asked. Caitlin stared back, confused for a moment, until she noticed the empty space in her hands.

"O-oh, right!" she sputtered, crouching down to grab her things, only to have the papers tumble clumsily out of her hands.

"Here, let me," the boy sighed, crouching down, swiping the papers neatly into a stack. Caitlin took them back graciously once he handed them to her.

"Thanks," Caitlin murmured.

"Just watch where you're going next time, alright?" he said, exasperated.

"S-sorry…"

"I'm guessing you're new?"

"Huh?"

The boy gestured to her clothes. "Pretty sure you're one of a kind here, princess."

Caitlin blushed. "U-um, yeah…my parents sent me here. They said it'd be better to mingle with commonfolk."

His eyes darkened slightly at the sound of 'commonfolk,' though only for a split second. Was she just imagining it?

"Commonfolk, huh? Why not hang around the other rich kids in town?"

"W-well, I didn't like it in my old school," Caitlin explained. "It w-was too…um…harsh. E-everyone was out for themselves. I didn't like having to rely on myself."

"Woah, slow down there princess," he stopped her. "You probably shouldn't be sharing so much with a stranger."

"Why not?"

He sighed again. "Just…you shouldn't be so trusting. Especially with valuable information. That's all I can say," he mused, brushing past her.

"W-wait," Caitlin turned, only to watch as he quickly faded into the crowd of students that flowed through the hallway.

"I didn't catch your name…"

###

"Sorry Caitlin," Yomi said as she sat down with her tray. "The line was just so long."

"You forgot to mention how you couldn't decide whether to get the rice or the spaghetti," Eric sat down between the two girls. "Seriously, who spends ten minutes deciding what they want to eat?"

"Well excuse me for caring about what I eat," Yomi huffed, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Speaking of, Caitlin why does your food always look so amazing?"

"O-oh," Caitlin looked down. Ever since her first day with cafeteria food she'd insisted on bringing homemade lunch to school. The food only one of the most esteemed chefs could make. "W-well, I like what I eat at home better, so…"

"I see," Yomi said. "Homemade food _is_ a lot better than cafeteria food."

"It is," Caitlin smiled. Good. It wasn't a strange thing.

"So Yomi," Eric said. "Are we heading to Fighter's Sanctuary after school?"

"I don't know," Yomi replied solemnly. "I'm not sure if I should."

"If it's about fighting, you know you don't have to fight if you don't want to," Eric pressed.

"No, it's not that, it's just…"

"Just what?"

 _Fighter_ _'s Sanctuary? Fight? What did I miss during the weekend?_

"I-I'm sorry," Caitlin cut in. "What are you guys talking about?"

The other two teenagers looked at each other, then back to Caitlin.

"It's nothing," the two spoke in unison.

Caitlin frowned. _Aren_ _'t we friends?_

"Really, it's nothing," Yomi smiled reassuringly.

"B-but I want to know what's going on," Caitlin whined. "It's like you two are in a whole other world."

"Well…" Yomi struggled to find the right words to say.

"If you won't tell me what's going on, then…" she paused, thinking. Did she really want to? She wasn't sure, but at least this way… "Then at least teach me how to play Vanguard! I want to be part of your world!"

The other two were taken aback. For a moment, Caitlin thought she'd said something out of line.

More silence. Did she really say something wrong? "Um…"

"I-I'm sorry," Yomi said, finally. "We were just a little surprised."

"You've never really spoken that loud is all," Eric explained.

"O-oh, really?" she'd never really thought about her vocal volume. Was it really that surprising?

"Yeah," Eric said. "Anyways, sure. We'll teach you after school. We do need more members," he gave Yomi a look, emphasizing the 'we's each time he said them.

"Y-yeah. We will," Yomi concurred.

###

"Here?"

She expected something a little more…grand. That said, she's compromised on a lot of her expectations during the past few days.

"Yes," Eric said as he pushed the door open. "Here."

The shop interior wasn't much better than its exterior. However, it did exude a sort of simplistic charm, with its clean, plain walls and plastic chairs. The sort of simplistic charm she wouldn't find anywhere near her mansion.

"So have you decided on what Clan you want to start with?" Yomi asked. "The ones I told you about on the way here."

"I…I'm not sure…" the blonde mumbled. "I think they're all good."

"Yeah, but you have to choose one," Eric said from his position at the counter. "Here, let's see if the card arts will interest you. Mr. Ryder?"

"Yes?" the one who answered from behind the counter was rather large, burly, ginger man, most likely in his late thirties, Caitlin surmised.

"Could we take a look at all the Trial Decks?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, sure," the man got up, rummaging through the drawers under the counter. Eventually, he brought up a large box, holding within it several smaller boxes of various different colors. "These are all we have."

"Thanks," Eric motioned for Caitlin to come over, to which she obliged. She peered over at the little boxes, Trial Decks, picking them up one by one and scanning their front covers.

"You can pick any one of them," Yomi said, walking over beside her. "Just pick whatever one you like, be it the art or the name."

"O-oh," Caitlin mumbled. "Of course."

"Tell us whenever you've picked one, 'kay?" Yomi said, before she pulled out her phone. Eric instead busied himself by conversing with the shop owner. At least, Caitlin thought he was the shop manager.

"Is Matthew not here?" the green-haired boy asked.

"Nah," the man replied. "He's got a project that he needs to work on."

"Oh," at the corners of her peripheral view, Caitlin could see that he didn't seem to happy.

 _Who_ _'s Matthew?_

"Speaking of which," the man said. "How are your lessons going? I hope my son's not giving you too much trouble."

"No, not at all," Eric replied. "I mean, it's Matthew. He's bound to be a little cumbersome, but it's fine."

"Well that's good to hear," the man said back, smiling. "You know, he talks about you a lot. He looks a lot more…free if you know what I mean."

"More free? How can you tell?"

"Call it a parent's intuition."

 _Interesting,_ Caitlin thought. She picked up the next box of cards, looking at the card on the cover. "Leader of Ghosties, Demetria." _Cute._

"Have you picked a deck yet?" Yomi asked, putting her phone away.

"O-oh," Caitlin almost dropped the box in her alarm. "Y-yes. I think I like this one."

"Granblue's Ghosties, huh?" Yomi mused.

"It's an interesting deck," Eric now focused his attention on the two girls. "It's a little hard to get used to, but it's loads of fun once you get the hang of it."

"Hard?" Caitlin echoed.

"Well, yeah," Eric answered. "But it's nothing a little practice can't fix."

"O-okay," she relented. "If you say so."

"Alright," Yomi said. "Now that you have your deck, Eric can teach you."

"Me?"

"Eric?"

"Uh…yeah," Yomi said. "Trust me, you don't want me fighting you."

"On the contrary," Eric shot back. "I think you do," he laid a hand on the raven-haired girl's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll referee."

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll do it."

All Caitlin could do was nod.

"Here," Yomi said, taking up position behind one of the tables. "Since this is your first fight, I'll let you pick a field. Don't worry, it's only for aesthetic purposes."

"Right, um," Caitlin stared at the table in front of her.

"Swipe from side to side," Eric explained.

"Right," the petite blonde swiped across the table, its background shifting from solid black to a lush, grassy terrain. She gaped in surprise. _This is a really interesting table._ She continued to swipe until the the field finally shifted into a watery blue image.

"A deep sea chasm, eh," Yomi mused. "Well then, shall we get started?"

"Yes, please!" Caitlin answered, holding her newly purchased deck of cards.

Yomi sighed. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Alright, set your First Vanguard, that's the one grade zero without an icon on the top right, here."

"Grade zero? Icon?" Caitlin said helplessly.

Yomi sighed again. "Here," she grabbed the girl's deck, sifting through the cards until she found the one she was looking for, setting it down. "There. Remember this card.

Caitlin nodded.

"Then you put the cards with the silver backs here, then the rest of the deck there," she followed the raven-haired girl's instructions, setting each type of card in the right place. "Then draw five cards. Here you can mulligan-"

"Mulligan?"

"Redraw. You can shuffle back any number of cards back into the deck, then draw the same amount you returned. Basically, you want at least one of each grade."

"O-okay," the two girls each reshuffled their hand as they saw fit.

"Now," Yomi touched the surface of her First Vanguard. "Imagine we're on this other world. An imaginary world called Planet Cray, where magic, dragons, technology we could only dream of, all coexist. A world where we do battle as astral projections."

"A-astral…what?"

"Uh…" Yomi looked to Eric for help.

"You're pretty much just a spirit on this world," he explained.

"Ah…"

"Yeah, and as 'spirits,' we can only do so much. We've been granted two special abilities to help us out. The first is to take control of units to fight with. To be the one who leads. That's Vanguard."

"Wow, at this rate you could do well as a storyteller," Eric teased.

"Don't push it," Yomi snapped, glaring amethyst daggers at him.

"U-um, let's not fight," Caitlin mumbled.

Yomi sighed. "Whatever. Anywho, as I was saying, our first ability is to take control of units to fight with on the battlefield. Ride. And that very first unit is this," she tapped her card. "And to start the game, we simply flip it over."

"Okay…"

"Stand up! Vanguard!" Yomi declared as she turned her card over. "Origin Goddess, Nakisawame!" **[Origin Goddess, Nakisawame – 5000 Power]**

"S-stand up! V-vanguard!" Caitlin said, repeating her. She looked over at the card she flipped up. It was a cute, adorable blob of pale blue. "Um, Matt the Ghostie!" **[Matt the Ghostie - 5000 Power]**

"Usually we'd play a game of rock-paper-scissors to decide who goes first," Yomi explained. "But I think it'd be best if I went first this time. To show you the ropes."

Caitlin nodded.

"Alright, now, first we stand all of our units at the start of the turn. Since mine's already stood, I don't have to. Then, we draw a card," she made the draw. "That's the Stand and Draw phase. The next is the Ride Phase, where we make the Vanguard," she tapped the one card on her field. "The center unit, stronger. Are you following?"

Caitlin gave an affirmative nod back.

"Good. So now I ride." **[Goddess of Transitory, Awanami - 7000 Power]**

"Ride…"

"Yup. Every turn the aim is to ride up one grade higher, up until grade 3."

"I see," Caitlin murmured.

"And next is the Main Phase. Here we can make use of our second ability, to summon forth units to fight by our side. Call. Here, I call Detect Angel." **[Detect Angel - 7000 Power]**

"So I can call as many as I want?" Caitlin asked.

"Yup. You can even call over the units you already called, which will send the one replaced to the Drop Zone. But you usually don't want to do that."

"Another thing to note," Eric cut in. "Is that you can only call units with a grade equal to or lower than your Vanguard," he added, pointing to the number on the top right corner of Yomi's card.

"Units also have skills, card effects written on the front of the cards," Yomi explained. "Detect has a special ability called Revelation, which allows me to take a look at the top card of my deck."

"I see," Caitlin said.

"So of course, you'll have to read over your cards and get to know them better."

"Got it."

"And since I'm the first player, I can't attack, so I'll pass it over to you."

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Empty) – (Goddess of Transitory, Awanami) – (Empty)**

 **(Detect Angel) – (Goddess of Headwater, Nakisawame) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Caitlin**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Empty) – (Matt the Ghostie) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 0**

"Draw," Caitlin announced. "Then…"

"You ride," Eric said.

"Right," Caitlin laughed nervously. "I ride." **[Jackie the Ghostie - 7000 Power]**

"Matt the Ghostie has the Forerunner ability," Yomi explained. "Which means he can move to the rearguard as a new ally," she said as she helped move Caitlin's card behind her Vanguard.

"Yomi, let her move the card however she wants."

"But this is the best way," Yomi retorted. "She should know the best tactics for victory."

"Yeah, but she should also be having fun and making her own decisions," Eric frowned.

"What good is fu-" she stopped suddenly, thinking.

"U-um…"

"It's fine," Yomi said at last. "He's right. You should be making the decisions yourself."

"M-myself? I don't know…"

"See? She wants to be told what to do!" Yomi protested.

"She doesn't know any better!" Eric snapped.

 _Why do I feel like a child?_ Caitlin thought, mildly uncomfortable. "Um…if it's okay with you guys, I'd just like to continue…"

"Right," Yomi turned back to her. "Right now it's your Main Phase, so feel free to call units _as you like_ ," she shot Eric a look as she said the last few words.

"Okay…" Caitlin pondered, staring at the cards she held in her hand. There was only one other she could call. "I call Samurai Spirit beside Jackie." **[Samurai Spirit - 7000 Power]**

"And now comes the Battle Phase," Yomi explained. "Where you can Rest units, turn them sideways, in order to attack."

"Oh, okay," Caitlin grinned playfully. "Then Jackie attacks, um, your Vanguard!"

Yomi was about to open her mouth, probably to give more expert opinion, before Eric cut her off. "When a unit attacks, you can rest the unit behind it," he pointed to Matt the Ghostie. "To grant the unit in front its power. In other words, Boost."

"Oh. Then," she turned both cards sideways. "I boost Jackie with Matt. Attack!" **[Jackie the Ghostie - 7000 + 5000 = 12000 Power]**

"When the Vanguard attacks, you can perform a drive check. Reveal the top card of your deck, then add it to hand."

Caitlin flipped over the top card of her deck, making sure all could see.

 **[Drive Check: Jimmy the Ghostie (Critical Trigger)]**

"A Critical, huh," Yomi mused.

"When that golden star mark appears, it means you can grant any unit an extra critical, which means it deals one more damage when it hits," Eric said.

"And all triggers grant an additional five thousand power, again to any unit of your choosing. Since the effects are separate, you can give the extra critical to your Vanguard, then the power to the Samurai Spirit who hasn't attacked yet," Yomi explained.

"Okay. Then that's what I'll do!" Caitlin responded.

 **[Jackie the Ghostie - 12000 Power, Critical 2]**

 **[Samurai Spirit - 12000 Power]**

"Since the attacking unit's power is the same as or higher than the defending unit's power, the attack is successful. Since it's the Vanguard, I take damage. When I take damage, I perform a damage check," Yomi said, sliding the top two cards of her deck into her damage zone. One of them flashed a bright red.

 **[Damage Check: Battle Maiden, Azusa (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Transport Harpy (Draw Trigger)]**

"Draw trigger," Yomi explained. "Which means I get to draw one card. And once six cards reach the damage zone, I lose the game. Essentially, that's the goal of the game."

 **[Goddess of Transitory, Awanami - 7000 + 5000 = 12000 Power]**

"I see. Hm…" Caitlin moved to her next attack. "I attack with Samurai Spirit."

"I'll guard this," Yomi stated, placing down a card in the middle of the field. "The card's shield value is now added to the defending unit. Since my power is now higher, the attack was successfully blocked. The guardian unit moves to the drop zone." **[12000 + 5000 = 17000 Power]**

"The rest of the game pretty much flows just like this," Eric said. "As the game goes on, you'll have access to stronger cards and stronger effects."

"Right," Yomi concurred.

"Okay," Caitlin smiled. _This is actually really fun. Really, really fun._

 **Caitlin**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Samurai Spirit) – (Jackie the Ghostie) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Matt the Ghostie) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Detect Angel) – (Goddess of Transitory, Awanami) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Goddess of Headwater, Nakisawame) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Battle Maiden, Azusa] (U), [Transport Harpy] (U)**

"Ride, Battle Maiden, Senri." **[Battle Maiden, Senri - 9000 Power]**

"Grade 2…" Caitlin said softly.

"I'll attack the-"

Eric gave her a look, at which Yomi grimaced.

"…I attack Samurai Spirit." **[Detect Angel - 7000 Power]**

"U-um…what happens when a rearguard is hit?" Caitlin asked.

"It dies," Yomi deadpanned.

"What she means to say," Eric shot her another glare. "Is that it goes to the drop zone. Whatever you interpret that as is up to you."

"O…okay," Caitlin murmured. "Can I guard with any card?"

"Any card equal to or lower than your Vanguard's grade."

"Oh, so it's like calling," Caitlin said. "Then I don't guard. Samurai Spirit goes to the drop zone."

"Then Senri attacks the Vanguard," Yomi said.

"No guard."

"Drive check," Yomi flipped up the top of her deck. "Stand Trigger."

 **[Drive Check: Goddess of Deep Sleep, Tahro (Stand Trigger)]**

"Stand Trigger?"

"When this trigger appears, I can restand any rearguard of my choosing," Yomi explained. "Which means I can attack with it again. I'll give all the effects to Detect."

 **[Detect Angel - 7000 + 5000 = 12000 Power]**

"I damage check," Caitlin declared, almost as if to remind herself.

 **[Damage Check: Chappie the Ghostie (No Trigger)]**

"I'll attack with Detect again."

 **[Damage Check: Pirate Swordsman, Colombard (No Trigger)]**

"That ends my turn," Yomi announced.

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Detect Angel) – (Battle Maiden, Senri) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Goddess of Headwater, Nakisawame) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Battle Maiden, Azusa] (U), [Transport Harpy] (U)**

 **Caitlin**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Empty) – (Jackie the Ghostie) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Matt the Ghostie) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Chappie the Ghostie] (U), [Pirate Swordsman, Colombard] (U)**

"I ride Zack the Ghostie," Caitlin said as she placed down the card. "Then I call Rough Seas Banshee and another Samurai."

 **[Zack the Ghostie – 10000 Power]**

 **[Rough Seas Banshee – 4000 Power]**

 **[Samurai Spirit - 7000 Power]**

"Next is Battle Phase," Caitlin looked to Yomi for confirmation. She nodded back. "I attack with Samurai, boosted by Rough Seas." **[Samurai Spirit - 7000 + 4000 = 11000 Power]**

 _Come to think of it, I haven_ _'t really imagined anything,_ Caitlin thought. _Maybe I should give it a go._

"I'll guard with Tahro," Yomi said. **[9000 + 10000 = 19000 Power]**

 _Picture it._

She glanced around, taking in her surroundings. A vast curtain of deep azure spread out around her, with only tiny shards of light to guide her vision. Slippery green tangles and bunches of seaweed coiled around, encircling the area, as if it were a wrestling ring. Around her were her units. Her…comrades? _Silly Caitlin, they_ _'re just cards._ But she couldn't shake off the feeling that somehow, they were every bit as real as she was. She just had to believe. And before her stood a trio of divine maidens, battle-ready, and yet…did she a twinge of hesitation in the middle one's eyes?

"Caitlin?"

Back to reality. "U-um, I'm sorry?"

"You okay?"

"O-oh!" Caitlin blushed. "Right. Um, I'll continue on with Zack, boosted by Matt!"

She could see it. The gold-hued spirit shooting across the water like a meteor towards Senri.

"Drive check, Critical Trigger again! All effects to the Vanguard."

 **[Drive Check: Rough Seas Banshee (Critical Trigger)]**

"I damage check. Heal Trigger."

"Heal Trigger?"

"When this trigger appears, I can recover one damage point, but only if my damage is equal to or higher than yours," Yomi smiled, dropping one of her damage cards into the drop zone.

 **[Damage Check: Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Teabreak Angel (Heal Trigger)]**

"Then I end my turn," Caitlin sighed. _So that Critical was useless. Unfair._

 **Caitlin**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Samurai Spirit) – (Zack the Ghostie) – (Empty)**

 **(Rough Seas Banshee) – (Matt the Ghostie) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Chappie the Ghostie] (U), [Pirate Swordsman, Colombard] (U)**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Detect Angel) – (Battle Maiden, Senri) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Origin Goddess, Nakisawame) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Transport Harpy] (U), [Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil] (U), [Teabreak Angel] (U)**

"Amaruda attacks the Vanguard," Yomi declared. **[Prime Beauty, Amaruda - 11000 + 5000 = 16000 Power]**

"No guard," Caitlin murmured.

 **[Drive Check: Goddess of Adherence, Kibitsuhime (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Shackle Fetter, Gelgja (No Trigger)]**

The huntress's arrow struck home, causing Zack to wail overdramatically in pain. Ghosts can't exactly feel pain. Everything to them is a source of comedic relief. Even battle.

"Damage check, no trigger."

 **[Damage Check: Fabian the Ghostie (No Trigger)]**

"I end my turn," Yomi stated.

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Battle Maiden, Azusa) – (Prime Beauty, Amaruda) – (Empty)**

 **(Detect Angel) – (Origin Goddess, Nakisawame) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Transport Harpy] (U), [Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil] (U), [Teabreak Angel] (U)**

 **Caitlin**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Samurai Spirit) – (Zack the Ghostie) – (Empty)**

 **(Rough Seas Banshee) – (Matt the Ghostie) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Chappie the Ghostie] (U), [Pirate Swordsman, Colombard] (U), [Carl the Ghostie] (U), [Fabian the Ghostie] (U)**

"Stand and draw," Caitlin declared. She mulled over the cards in her hand for a bit, staring intently at each one of them. "I call Leader of Ghosties, Demetria!" she said as she slapped the card down on the Vanguard Circle. **[Leader of Ghosties, Demetria - 11000 Power]**

"You mean Ride…" Eric corrected, pushing up his spectacles.

"Y-yes," Caitlin blushed furiously. "R-ride. That was it. Ride."

"Demetria has a skill that activates when she's ridden," Yomi stated.

"R-right," Caitlin mumbled. "I activate her Soul Blast," she moved two cards from under her Vanguard to the drop zone, slowly, unsure of what she was doing. "Then…"

"You reveal the top of your deck until you get a grade 1," Yomi said, turning over the cards for Caitlin. "Here," she stopped when the deck revealed a single grade 1 card.

"Freddy the Ghostie," Caitlin said.

"A Perfect Guard," Yomi remarked. "By discarding a card from hand, this unit can nullify any one attack."

"Got it," Caitlin smiled. _I think I got a good card._

"Anywho, the rest go to the drop zone," Yomi went on.

"Let her move them herself," Eric said, stopping Yomi from reaching for the cards. The raven-haired girl grumbled in response.

Caitlin took the cards, sliding them to her drop zone. _That_ _'s five cards. Is that a lot?_

"Good," Eric grinned. "Now's where the fun starts."

"By discarding cards with a sum of three or greater, you can Stride a G Unit," Yomi explained.

 _So many rules,_ Caitlin thought.

"Those are the cards with the silver back," Eric said, pointing to the area marked 'G zone.'

"Understood," Caitlin said, picking out another copy of Demetria from her hand. "Then I, um, I Stride…right?"

"Go on," Yomi said.

She tossed the card into the drop zone before reaching out for, what did they call them? G Units? A G unit. "I Stride…" she peered at the card's name, took a deep breath, before slapping it down on the field. "Pirate King of Secret Schemes, Bandit Rum!"

Demetria's dollish form was enveloped in a blinding cyan light, her high-tailed golden hair falling like water into a streaming mess, a large rusty brown tricorne adorning her head. Her skin paled, and her Gothic black dress morphed into the white, ruffled attire of the Pirate King. **[Pirate King of Secret Schemes, Bandit Rum - 26000 Power]**

"G Units gain the power of the original grade three, which becomes its Heart," Eric explained. "They also have Triple Drive, which means you can check three times."

Caitlin nodded. _So this is a Stride_ _…_ "I now call Cremie and Jackie to rearguard!"

A dark, round shape sharpened into view next to Caitlin's Vanguard, a smaller, slithery yellow one zipping in behind it, chuckling uncontrollably. **[Cremie the Ghostie - 9000 Power] [Jackie the Ghostie - 7000 Power]**

"I attack with Samurai Spirit!"

 **[Damage Check: Prime Beauty, Amaruda (No Trigger)]**

"Now Bandit Rum!" **[Pirate King of Secret Schemes, Bandit Rum - 26000 + 5000 = 31000 Power]**

"Perfect Guard! Kibitsuhime!"

One wisp. Another wisp. Then a third sphere of light in the dark, completing a triangular rune. The Pirate King held out a single palm, and as it brushed the illumination a harsh blast of light ripped through the water, scattering tiny pops of bubbles around in its wake. The opposing huntress braced herself for impact just as an angelic noble floated down between them, raising a translucent patchwork of barriers. The sudden impact sent powerful quakes of force across the water, as Yomi struggled to keep her footing, reality or otherwise. She grunted in response.

"That imagination…" she coughed.

"Triple Drive!"

 **[Drive Check: Jimmy the Ghostie (Critical Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Jimmy the Ghostie (Critical Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Jimmy the Ghostie (Critical Trigger)]**

"T-triple?" Yomi gaped.

"All effects to Cremie! Attack!" **[9000 + 2000 + 7000 + 5000 + 5000 + 5000 = 33000 Power, Critical 4]**

The black blob shot forth like bullet, spinning about like a top, letting out a battle cry that sounded more like a baby wailing than anything, but a battle cry nonetheless. Cremie brought down his little daggers on the enemy, only to be met by a bright lavender light, condensing into a large net that spread around Amaruda, continuously woven around by a pink-dressed woman.

"Generation Guard," Yomi breathed. "Goddess of Twill, Tagwoot. I place the Azusa in my drop zone into my soul to grant an extra ten-thousand shield." **[11000 + 15000 + 10000 = 36000 Power]**

"G-generation Guard?"

"By discarding a Heal Trigger, you can call a G Guardian to the Guardian Circle," Eric explained. "Think of it as the defensive version of a Stride."

Caitlin nodded. _I was so close, too_ _…_

 **Caitlin**

 **Hand: 6**

 **(Samurai Spirit) – (Zack the Ghostie) – (Cremie the Ghostie)**

 **(Rough Seas Banshee) – (Matt the Ghostie) – (Jackie the Ghostie)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Chappie the Ghostie] (U), [Pirate Swordsman, Colombard] (U), [Carl the Ghostie] (U), [Fabian the Ghostie] (U)**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 2**

 **(Battle Maiden, Azusa) – (Prime Beauty, Amaruda) – (Empty)**

 **(Detect Angel) – (Origin Goddess, Nakisawame) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Transport Harpy] (U), [Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil] (U), [Teabreak Angel] (U)**

"Ishtar, finish her off," Yomi sighed. **[Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar - 26000 Power]**

"N-no guard…"

 **[Damage Check: Leader of Ghosties, Demetria (No Trigger)]**

Twin sapphire lances danced around in the higher goddess's hands, twirling, whirling, spiraling in tune with her arching body, and before the dollish ghoul could comprehend what was happening her body was slashed apart, causing her to fade into the darkened azure.

"I…lost," Caitlin murmured despondently.

"I…I'm sorry," Yomi bit her lip.

"No! No it's fine!" the blonde reassured, smiling shyly. "I had a lot of fun."

"Fun?" Yomi stared back, puzzled.

"Yes," Caitlin nodded. "I mean, you are strong, and it's a little scary, but I still had a lot of fun fighting you."

"You don't feel…angry?"

"Why would I feel angry?" Caitlin saw Yomi's mouth open in surprise, only to close back as something dawned on her. Something she couldn't quite comprehend. She pondered asking the girl what was wrong before she was immediately beaten to the punch.

"T-thanks," Yomi murmured softly, smiling slightly. "Thank you."

"N-no, thank you," Caitlin chuckled. "Thanks for teaching me, and making me a part of your world."

 _Vanguard. It_ _'s a beautiful world, isn't it?_

* * *

 **Wheeee~ I'll be honest, this chapter was a little tough to write out since it IS a tutorial fight and that doesn't give me much room for much else. And you'll notice that I've switched POV to Caitlin's this time around. I'll be doing that a lot. Sometimes even in the middle of the chapter. It's just easier given the nature of multiple storylines. I hope this wasn't too confusing? Anywho, updating will probably be a weekly thing, so expect that to be the current status quo unless something dire happens.**

 **ALSO, if you had a keen eye you'd notice I used a fanmade card. That's probably going to happen a lot more often going forward, and definitely not just with 10k vanillas given the Clans I've picked for the protagonists. Any fanmade cards' stats will be posted up at the end of the Chapter in which they were introduced, and ONLY that Chapter. Although if you ask nicely I can send you them if you can't remember which Chapter it was ;) And before you ask, no, I'm not taking requests for so-and-so sub-clan and so-and-so archetype getting cards. If I need help I will ask for it. Reviews are always appreciated though, so please keep 'em coming. Please? Pretty please? I swear I'll be good. ;-;**

* * *

 **Fan-Made Cards  
**

 **Zack the Ghostie**

 **Grade 2/10000 Power/5000 Shield/Ghost/Granblue**

 _ **(No skills)**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard and its associated products. I only own the cards I create for this fanfic, and those are only appropriated. I do, however, own this fanfic. *guards fiercely***


	5. Friend or Foe

**There is slight innuendo in this chapter, and it will probably continue in further chapters, in addition to certain mature (not incredibly mature, I assure you; essentially some violence and deep stuff, but that's it. Teen-friendly, if you must). I mean, this is rated T, but just so you know. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

 **Friend or Foe**

" _I had a lot of fun fighting you!"_

"Even though you lost?" Yomi thought aloud, facing her bathroom mirror. She brushed down another lock of her long black hair, smoothening it down so it fell neatly down the front of her shoulder. It'd been a few days since she'd taught Caitlin how to fight for the first time. Though, it would be more accurate for her to say that she acted as a proxy for Eric to teach Caitlin. _I told him I didn_ _'t want to fight, much less teach a newbie._ Though at the same time, she was grateful. For some reason, Caitlin's words had lifted a heavy weight off of her. For some reason, it felt like strength and weakness didn't really least for a while. She sighed, putting down her brush.

" _Pick up your cards."_

" _This battle isn't over yet."_

" _Isn't this the battle you wanted?"_

" _The fight you craved?"_

" _If you won't guard Minerva's attack, then Kuro, you've lost. Weakness is a sin. And you, Kuroki Miyazaki, are a sinner."_

She shuddered. Fighting that jerk from before brought back horrible memories. Echoed pains that rose up from the dark recesses of her subconscious like savage little demons. Pains she wished would stay buried. For a moment, in that heated moment, it was as if she were thrown back in time, back to that time.

"Dammit Yomi," she cursed as she finished washing her face. "Nothing stopped you from beating down on people. What's stopping you now?"

But she knew perfectly what it was that stopped her. She could feel it reflecting back from the people she'd faced, reverberating within her very core in some awful twist of irony.

It was fear.

###

"H-hey! Excuse me!" Caitlin shouted. Though, her version of shouting would be more akin to a mouse squeaking. A mouse squeaking as loudly as it possibly could. "E-Excuse me!" she cried again, this time a little bit louder. Her throat began to hurt from the unexpected strain.

"Hm?" the person she was talking to turned around. She finally caught the boy from the other day. He stared back with the same liquid blue eyes she remembered. "Oh, it's you. Little princess from the hallway."

Caitlin nodded. "I-I…um…"

"'Kay. Bye," he cut in, with a sort of whimsical tone. He clearly did not intend on indulging her shyness, but at the same time there was a slight hint of dark humor that bled through his words.

"N-no! Wait, I, I didn't get your name before," Caitlin sputtered out. "I'm Caitlin. I'm a first-year here."

"Yeah, and I'm uninterested. Nice to meet you," the boy gave a mocking smile before beginning to turn away.

"W-wait!"

"What is it now?"

"D-do you want to…um…if it's okay with you, I mean if you want to…"

"Spit it out, princess," the boy rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"D-do you want to join the Vanguard Club?" she asked, uncertain.

The boy just stared back for a moment, his expression now unreadable.

 _Did I say something wrong?_

"Sure, why not?" he said finally. A cool smile slithered across his face.

"Great!" Caitlin chirped. _Eric and Yomi will be happy I found a new member for the Club, right?_

"Connor."

"E-excuse me?" Caitlin tilted her head in confusion.

"My name," he said coolly. "Now, if there's nothing left to say, I'll be heading off to Computer Science now."

"R-right," Caitlin blushed. "Meet me afterschool? A-at Room 2305?"

"One of the science labs?"

She nodded.

"Sure," he turned back around, vanishing quickly into the crowd, his figure melting into the massive colony of students in the hallway as they all scattered around into their respective first period classrooms.

Caitlin sighed.

That was the most effort she'd put into conversing with someone.

###

"No," Eric said resolutely. "Absolutely not."

"W-what?" Caitlin mumbled, confused.

"Why not?" Yomi cocked an eyebrow, glancing between her green-haired friend and the dark-haired stranger who stood beside Caitlin at the doorway of their club room. It was a science laboratory, but the large tables would do in the meantime. They were lucky enough that Eric was such a teacher's favorite, granting him certain perks. "I thought we needed at least four members. Isn't this what you wanted?" she yawned.

"No. Anyone else but him," Eric snapped. He thought for a moment, before correcting his statement. "Actually, make that anyone else but him and a whole slew of other people."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. And I'm the leader, so my word is law," Eric replied. "Besides, I know you're both first-years," he regarded both Yomi and Caitlin. "But _he_ has a reputation around here. A _bad_ reputation. He brokers information and secrets around the school, schemes, plots."

"You know," the dark-haired boy stepped forward. "I'm right here, four-eyes."

"Look, I don't know what you're up to, Connor, but you are not staining my club's image," Eric zeroed in on him with his trademark silver glare.

"Well, you know, I try to be clean whenever I can, but I can't promise anything," Connor smirked.

Yomi snorted. "Well, at least he's got humor," she remarked. "Something we sorely need in here."

"Don't take his side!"

"I'm not taking anyone's side!"

"U-um…"

"What?" the two snapped.

"I-I was just thinking," Caitlin mumbled. "Maybe one of you should fight? Then you'll see that he's a valuable player."

"Interesting," Yomi mused. "A fight would be a good way of assessing his skills. Eric, fight him."

"Me?" Eric looked back, baffled. "Why don't you do it?"

"Because," Yomi sighed. "If I did, he'd be decimated before he even gets a chance to do anything."

"Exactly," Eric gritted his teeth.

"You know," Connor cut in, now seated upon one of the lab chairs, his leg crossed over the other. "If you're so adamant on keeping me out, why don't you just beat me yourself and be over with it? It's getting a little tiring waiting over here."

Eric continued to ignore him, zeroing in on Yomi. "Let me clear about something here," he hissed. "I don't like him."

"You don't like anyone," Yomi rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't worry, not everyone does at first," Connor winked. "Sometimes they need a good roughing up first."

"Ha ha ha," Eric said sarcastically over his shoulder. "Very funny."

"Just do it," Yomi insisted. "Besides, everything about a person is revealed in a fight. We'll know if he's trustworthy or not through a fight."

"You can't possibly believe that garbage," Eric looked at her like she was a crazy lunatic. How dare he.

"Well I do!" Yomi retorted. "And it's not garbage. It's truth!"

"Some truth," Eric scoffed.

"Just fight him already!" Yomi was extremely frustrated now. She'd had just about enough of this crap. The girl pushed her friend over to one of the lab tables to his indignant protests. "If you beat him, he's gone. Simple. Great Messiah what is wrong with you?"

"Great Messiah?" Eric questioned. "Okay now I'm convinced you _are_ a religious fanatic."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"I suppose it's been decided then?" Connor rose up, striding over to the vacant end of the table, though not before offering Yomi a piece of chocolate. "Here. Might ease the nerves."

Yomi stared at the bar for a moment. The sight of the packaging made her go weak in the knees. Weakness is a sin, yes, but that did not apply to food. "I-Is that what I think it is?"

"Compartés Chocolatier," Connor assured, waving it slightly. "It's yours if you want it."

She snatched it without hesitation. _Oh Lord Messiah, yes!_ Yomi turned to Eric, who was busy pulling out his deck from his backpack. "Eric, please lose. He is an invaluable resource and addition to the team."

"For a piece of chocolate?" Eric cocked an eyebrow.

"Not. Just. Any. Chocolate," Yomi replied resolutely, picking apart the packaging with a near-animalistic hunger.

"You do realize he's just getting on your good side, right? It's what he does. Abusing information," Eric glared at the taller boy in front.

"It's not very hard to look at social media you know," Connor said, shuffling his deck. "Everyone does, why can't I?"

"I'll enjoy sending you flying," Eric muttered.

"Oh my," Connor smirked. "Wouldn't want me to be sent too high, now would we?"

The two boys each extended a free hand out, touching their starting vanguards.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"I've never seen Eric fight before," Caitlin murmured softly.

Yomi munched on more of her chocolate. "Neither have I," she said while chewing. "This will be an interesting game."

"Swordmy attacks!" Eric declared. **[Jewel Knight, Swordmy – 9000 + 7000 = 16000 Power]**

"No guard," Connor replied smoothly.

 **[Damage Check: Machining Dive Beetle (No Trigger)]**

 **Eric**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Jewel Knight, Swordmy) – (Blowing Jewel Knight, Altgaro) – (Empty)**

 **(Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie) – (Jewel Knight, Leizgal) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 1 – [Jewel Knight, Swordmy] (F)**

 **Connor**

 **Hand: 6**

 **(Empty) – (Machining Hornet) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Machining Bagworm) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Machining Red Soldier] (U), [Machining Dive Beetle] (U)**

"Jewel Knights?" Connor mused as he took his draw for the turn. "Didn't take you for the glamorous type. I mean, I was pretty sure it'd be Royal Paladin considering how much of a stuck-up you are, but I must admit, this is a pleasant surprise."

"Well, I guess I'm not as predictable as you are," Eric regarded his opponent's cards coolly. "A bug using bugs. Surprise, surprise."

"Hey, don't discriminate on the poor things," Connor said, feigning a pained heart. "Lord knows what they go through every day. I'm sure _you_ of all people can sympathize?"

"Just continue," Eric snapped impatiently.

"Fine," Connor sighed, putting his free hand up in surrender. "I'll do as you ask, Mr. Leader."

Eric looked as if he were using every last ounce of willpower in his body to stop himself from punching Connor in the face. Yomi chuckled quietly at the thought. It would be amusing, given Connor's lean build. He seemed to have been through his fair share of fights. It sparked a slight curiosity in her. Though at the same time, she could tell he was hiding something.

"Ride, Machining Mosquito mk II." **[Machining Mosquito mk II – 9000 Power]**

"Call." **[Machining Dive Beetle – 9000 Power] [Machining Mosquito mk II – 9000 Power] [Machining Hornet – 7000 + 3000 = 10000 Power]**

"I activate Bagworm's skill," Connor said as he turned the card sideways. "I Soul Charge."

 **[Soul Charge: Machining Princess]**

"Not a bad card," Eric mused.

"Why thank you," Connor replied. "Always nice to be complimented on a lucky draw."

"I don't get it though," Eric continued. "Why join the club all of a sudden? Until now I didn't even know you played."

"Well, you know, with Vanguard it's an on-and-off relationship," Connor smirked. "Dive Beetle attacks Swordmy. Felt like I needed a change of pace, ya know."

"I retire Swordmy," Eric answered. "A change of pace? You expect me to believe that's your reason?"

"We all have our reasons, don't we?" the dark-haired boy moved on to his next card. "The Vanguard Mosquito attacks Altgaro. You're free to believe it, or not."

"I don't guard."

"Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Machining Beat Atlas (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger. Good for you."

"No trigger here either," Eric replied, holding up his damage card.

 **[Damage Check: Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei (No Trigger)]**

"Next up is the rearguard Mosquito." **[Machining Mosquito mk II – 9000 + 2000 + 10000 = 21000 Power]**

"No guard," Eric muttered. He clearly knew the consequences of his decision.

 _But, the attack would cost quite a bit of guard. It_ _'s a smart choice to bet on a trigger here,_ Yomi thought.

 **[Damage Check: Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei (No Trigger)]**

"The attack hit," Connor observed. "Mosquito's skill will activate, standing my Dive Beetle," he looked over his opponent's board. "And I'll paralyze Leizgal."

"Tch," Eric cursed under his breath.

"Paralyze?" Caitlin wondered aloud.

"Megacolony's specialty," Yomi explained to the newbie. "Basically, a paralyzed unit won't be able to stand during its owner's next stand phase, rendering it useless."

"That sounds troublesome," Caitlin frowned.

"It is," Yomi answered. _Wait till you see Lock, though._

"Dive Beetle attacks again!" **[Machining Dive Beetle – 9000 Power]**

"I guard with Sacred Unicorn!" **[9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

"I end my turn," Connor concluded with a smile.

 **Connor**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Machining Dive Beetle) – (Machining Mosquito mk II) – (Machining Mosquito mk II)**

 **(Empty) – (Machining Bagworm) – (Machining Hornet)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Machining Red Soldier] (U), [Machining Dive Beetle] (U)**

 **Eric**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Empty) – (Blowing Jewel Knight, Altgaro) – (Empty)**

 **(Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie) – (Jewel Knight, Leizgal) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Jewel Knight, Swordmy] (F), [Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei] (U), [Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei] (U)**

"Stand and draw," Eric declared, grimacing at his lone rested Leizgal. "Ride, Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei." **[Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei – 11000 Power]**

"Riding a female unit," Connor remarked.

"And you're riding insects," Eric shot back. "Your point?"

The other boy simply chuckled in response.

"I call Altgaro and Shellie to the front." **[Blowing Jewel Knight, Altgaro – 9000 Power] [Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie – 7000 Power]**

"Getting a little aggressive now are we?"

"Shellie attacks the rearguard Mosquito. I have four Jewel Knight rearguards, which means an additional three-thousand." **[Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie – 7000 + 3000 =10000 Power]**

"Dive Beetle intercepts." **[9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

"Ashlei." **[Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei – 11000 + 2000 = 13000 Power]**

"I'll take it," Connor said after a moment of thinking.

"Twin drive."

 **[Drive Check: Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle (Critical Trigger)]**

"A Critical Trigger," Eric said. "Power to Altgaro. Critical to Ashlei."

 **[Damage Check: Machining Stag Beetle (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Machining Locust (No Trigger)]**

"Altgaro attacks." **[Blowing Jewel Knight, Altgaro – 9000 + 7000 + 5000 = 21000 Power]**

"Can't guard that," Connor admitted. "I guess karma has a way of biting back at you."

 **[Damage Check: Machining Treehopper (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger. I give the power to my Vanguard," Connor said, relieved. **[Machining Mosquito mk II – 9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

"Altgaro's skill," Eric announced. "I superior call Christine behind Shellie."

"Really?" Connor frowned. "Way to be gentle."

"Christine's skill," Eric continued, ignoring him. "I superior call Yvain in front, retiring Shellie. Leizgal's skill grants Christine an additional three-thousand power."

 **[Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain – 11000 Power]**

 **[Calling Jewel Knight, Christine – 7000 + 3000 = 10000 Power]**

"Yvain attacks!" **[Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain – 11000 + 10000 = 21000 Power]**

"Guard, Machining Leafy, Machining Scarab," Connor retorted, tossing the two cards onto the Guardian Circle. **[14000 + 5000 + 5000 = 24000 Power]**

"At the end of my turn, Yvain returns to my hand, and I discard Ashlei. Over to you."

 **Eric**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Blowing Jewel Knight, Altgaro) – (Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei) – (Empty)**

 **(Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie) – (Jewel Knight, Leizgal) – (Calling Jewel Knight, Christine)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Jewel Knight, Swordmy] (F), [Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei] (F), [Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei] (U)**

 **Connor**

 **Hand: 2**

 **(Empty) – (Machining Mosquito mk II) – (Machining Mosquito mk II)**

 **(Empty) – (Machining Bagworm) – (Machining Hornet)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Machining Red Soldier] (U), [Machining Dive Beetle] (U), [Machining Stag Beetle] (U), [Machining Locust] (U), [Machining Treehopper] (U)**

"I ride," Connor declared as he placed a card down. "Machining Beat Atlas." **[Machining Beat Atlas – 11000 Power]**

"Things aren't looking too good for you, are they?" Eric observed.

"I'll admit, you've got some nice moves," Connor replied. "But maybe this'll knock you for a loop. Stride: Carapace Mutant Deity, Machining Destroyer!" **[Carapace Mutant Deity, Machining Destroyer – 26000 Power]**

 _It_ _'s coming,_ Yomi thought. She might not be fighting, nor imagining the fight, but she knew very well the intentions of each player. Suffice to say, it was interesting to see how it unfolded.

"Stride skill," Connor flipped a card in his damage zone face down. "I superior call two units in Rest."

 **[Machining Princess – 9000 Power]**

 **[Machining Hornet – 7000 + 3000 = 10000 Power]**

"I activate Bagworm's skill, Soul Charge."

 **[Soul Charge: Machining Scarab]**

"Aw, too bad. Guess you can't win 'em all," Connor frowned. "I'll move Bagworm into the Soul to Stand Hornet."

 _That just leaves Princess,_ Yomi thought. In a way, Machinings operated a lot like her Revelation deck. _Even if it_ _'s not really my true deck._

"Destroyer's skill," Connor said, smirking. "I paralyze Shellie."

"The same tactic as usual, huh?"

"Well, that and a little extra," the Megacolony player said. "Since I now have a full field, I paralyze your Vanguard."

"T-the Vanguard?" Caitlin gasped.

"This way Eric's Vanguard can't attack next turn, which also means he sacrifices his drive check," Yomi said. _Unless he has an extra grade three to ride._

"Machining Princess's Generation Break two," Connor declared. "She stands, and gains a new skill."

"And now all his rearguards are stood," Yomi commented.

"Destroyer attacks the Vanguard," Connor said coolly.

"No guard."

"Triple drive,"

 **[Drive Check: Machining Beat Atlas (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Machining Beat Atlas (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Machining Firefly (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger," he smiled. "Critical to Destroyer, power to Mosquito."

"Damage check," Eric replied, grimacing.

 **[Damage Check: Jewel Knight, Prizmy (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult (No Trigger)]**

"Mosquito." **[Machining Mosquito mk II – 9000 + 2000 + 7000 + 5000 = 23000 Power]**

"Generation Guard," Eric slid a card from the G zone into the Guardian Circle. "Holy Dragon, Laser Guard Dragon. Twenty-k shield." **[11000 + 20000 = 31000 Power]**

"Princess." **[Machining Princess – 9000 + 10000 + 5000 = 24000 Power]**

"Guard," Eric muttered. **[11000 + 5000 + 5000 = 21000 Power]**

"Nice," Connor remarked. "But it's not over yet. Princess's skill, at the end of her battle, Mosquito will stand. Attack!" **[Machining Mosquito mk II – 9000 + 2000 + 5000 = 16000 Power]**

"Rachelle!" **[11000 + 10000 = 21000 Power]**

"He p-protected himself," Caitlin murmured, eyes widened.

"He did," Yomi affirmed, arms crossed. _He_ _'s a pretty good player. But the hard part only starts here._

"At the end of my turn, I activate Atlas to return both of my Hornets to the soul. Draw and Counter Charge. I pass over to you," Connor said. "Good luck with that sticky situation of yours over there. I hear rearguard-focused Clans don't like having their rearguards immobile."

"I'll keep that in mind," Eric muttered.

 **Connor**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Machining Mosquito mk II) – (Machining Beat Atlas) – (Machining Princess)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Machining Red Soldier] (F), [Machining Dive Beetle] (F), [Machining Stag Beetle] (U), [Machining Locust] (U) [Machining Treehopper] (U)**

 **Eric**

 **Hand: 1**

 **(Blowing Jewel Knight, Altgaro) – (Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei) – (Empty)**

 **(Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie) – (Jewel Knight, Leizgal) – (Calling Jewel Knight, Christine)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Jewel Knight, Swordmy] (F), [Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei] (F), [Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei] (U), [Jewel Knight, Prizmy] (U), [Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult] (U)**

"Stand and draw," Eric said. "A Vanguard paralysis, huh?"

 _It_ _'s going to be hard to get through this with only two cards in hand,_ Yomi thought.

"Like I said," Eric said calmly. "You're incredibly predictable."

"Well, I do try to spice things up sometimes," Connor drawled.

Eric sighed. "First, you completely forgot just what kind of unit I have on the Vanguard circle."

"Ashlei…" Yomi murmured. Then it hit her.

"Break ride! Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain! The effect grants him power and an additional Critical." **[Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain – 11000 + 10000 = 21000 Power, Critical 2]**

"A break ride," Connor remarked. "You were planning this from the very start."

"Just because you know your match up doesn't mean I don't know mine," Eric retorted.

 _To plan for something like this from the very beginning of the game,_ Yomi thought. _He_ _'s pretty good for somebody who only started a few months ago._

"I call Swordmy to rearguard, using his skill to call Prizmy behind Altgaro. The second point, is that I can replace paralyzed rearguards any time," Eric stated. "And now I activate Legion. Swordmy to the Vanguard."

 **[Jewel Knight, Swordmy – 9000 Power]**

 **[Jewel Knight, Prizmy – 7000 + 3000 = 10000 Power]**

 **[Jewel Knight, Swordmy | Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain – 30000 Power, Critical 2]**

 _He_ _'s starting to amass both power and criticals._

"And another Swordmy."

"I suppose it's always got a way of finding its way back to me," Eric mused.

"You sure you're just talking about the card?" Connor smirked.

"Altgaro attacks the Vanguard with a boost from Prizmy."

"Intercept. Guard, Machining Locust." **[11000 + 5000 + 5000 = 21000 Power]**

"Yvain and Swordmy legion attack," Eric went on, turning the two conjoined cards sideways. "Legion skill, as the number of Jewel Knight units I own is six or more, they gain an additional critical and power." **[Jewel Knight, Swordmy | Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain – 30000 + 2000 + 5000 + 5000 = 42000 Power, Critical 3]**

 _From last turn_ _'s check, out of those five cards, two are grade threes, and the other is a grade zero. Eric might just take the game._

"Tch," Connor cursed. "Generation Guard. Grysfort's skill, rest Christine, and he gains fifteen-thousand shield. I guard with Firefly as well." **[11000 + 30000 + 10000 = 51000 Power]**

"Twin drive," Eric said, turning over the first card on his deck, smiling.

 **[Drive Check: Jewel Knight, Glitmy (Draw Trigger)]**

"All effects to Christine. Next,"

 **[Drive Check: Pure Wind Jewel Knight, Kymbelinus (No Trigger)]**

"A Stand Trigger?"

"You seem surprised. That's rare," Eric cracked a smile. "With a boost from Christine, end it Swordmy!" **[Jewel Knight, Swordmy – 9000 + 7000 + 5000 = 21000 Power]**

"I…" Connor bit his lip in frustration.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"A cat pun. _Now_ you choose to have a sense of humor?"

"Well, if the situation calls for it," Eric shrugged.

"Damage check," Connor said slowly. For a moment time seemed to take a deep pause as he flipped the card over.

"D-does this mean he's out?" Caitlin murmured worriedly.

 _Could you be any more obvious?_ Yomi remarked, looking at the petite girl. _Though I suppose it_ _'s up to fate._

He flipped it over.

 **[Damage Check: Machining Bombyx (Heal Trigger)]**

"A Heal Trigger?" Eric grimaced.

"Guess Lady Luck is on my side, today," Connor remarked, his usual mischievous grin returning.

"I end my turn," Eric sighed.

 **Eric**

 **Hand: 2**

 **(Blowing Jewel Knight, Altgaro) – (Jewel Knight, Swordmy | Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain) – (Jewel Knight, Swordmy)**

 **(Jewel Knight, Prizmy) – (Jewel Knight, Leizgal) – (Calling Jewel Knight, Christine)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Jewel Knight, Swordmy] (F), [Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei] (F), [Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei] (F), [Jewel Knight, Prizmy] (U), [Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult] (U)**

 **Connor**

 **Hand: 2**

 **(Empty) – (Machining Beat Atlas) – (Machining Princess)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Machining Red Soldier] (F), [Machining Dive Beetle] (F), [Machining Stag Beetle] (F), [Machining Locust] (U) [Machining Treehopper] (U)**

"I must admit, I haven't had a thrill like that in ages," Connor said, plucking a card off of his deck. "Stride: Machining Destroyer."

"You got lucky," Eric narrowed his silver eyes.

"They say luck is just another form of skill. I call Beat Atlas, and attack with Destroyer."

Eric glanced over at his hand. He sighed in defeat. "No guard."

 **[Damage Check: Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie (No Trigger)]**

"I guess that's game," Connor said. "I suppose I'm in?"

"A deal's a deal," Yomi answered, walking up to the table. "You both fought well."

Eric instead muttered a slew of incomprehensible things under his breath. "Yeah, whatever. But if you dare do anything to hurt this Club, I will rip you apart."

"Sounds kinky," Connor said, unashamed. Caitlin blushed furiously. Yomi instead started chuckling.

"Shut up! You know what I mean!"

"I really don't," Connor replied.

"Ugh, I'm out. I'm grabbing a smoothie."

"I-I'll come with you," Caitlin mumbled, trotting over to Eric's side.

 _This Club really is something,_ Yomi mused. _Friendship. A place where people lose without feeling any sorrow, er, much sorrow. Where fights are just a game for fun and enjoyment. Where being weak and strong don_ _'t really matter._

But didn't it matter? She shook her head. She had plenty of time to find her answer.

 _When you wake up, Kuroki, I won_ _'t be lost anymore. And I'll be better for it. I swear I'll make it up to you._

"Something the matter?" Connor asked.

"No, nothing at all," Yomi smiled.

"You're weird. Interesting, but weird."

"Could say the same about you," she pointed her amethyst eyes on him. "I know you're hiding something."

"I hide many things," he smiled. "Gonna have to be a little more specific."

Yomi watched as he got up, strolling over to the end of the classroom for a cup of water.

"Was it worth it?" she asked suddenly.

"Sorry?"

"Coming here. Playing a game of Vanguard. I'm sure you had other business to attend to."

"Well I'll admit," he sipped a cup of water. "It was fun."

"It was," she concurred. "I just hope it stays that way."

"You and me both," he raised his cup, grinning that same mischievous smile. It was hard to get a read on his expression.

A mystery wrapped in an enigma.

* * *

 **I hope I did Megacolony justice. Megacolony fans please don't hurt me. ;-;  
**

 **And this was a rather short update, I will admit. Although I feel like any more would've just been needless filler, so I hope y'all enjoyed~**


	6. Heist

**Heist**

Yomi stepped into the sunlit, clean-aired space of her homeroom classroom. Her amethyst eyes darted across the room, glancing at the students who were either congregating into little circles of chatter or seated, staring at their phones to kill time. Her gaze finally rested on a single little girl sitting by the window.

"Morning," she drawled as she casually took a seat beside Caitlin.

"O-oh!" the other girl squeaked in surprise, then sighing as she realized who it was. "Ah, apologies. Good morning, Yomi."

"What were you looking at?" Yomi asked nonchalantly, trying to sneak a peek through the window.

"N-nothing," Caitlin blushed, shifting her body to shield the window from any prying eyes.

Yomi frowned. What could possibly be so embarrassing? She tried to peer down through any open spots, barely catching a distinctive mess of dark hair and cerulean eyes in the periphery of her vision before it vanished into the school doors. "Alright," she feigned surrender, dropping back into her seat. "You don't have to tell me," she stifled a chuckle at Caitlin's clear inability to hide anything. The other girl sighed in relief.

"So," Caitlin said suddenly, pulling out her deck box. "I-I was wondering…"

"What is it?"

"I mean," Caitlin looked down. "You're really strong."

"I guess so," Yomi shrugged. "What about it?"

"Were you always this good?"

"No," Yomi replied firmly.

"Then…"

"I went through a lot," she stated. "Training. Practice. Learning. Anything to get ahead."

"Wow," Caitlin murmured. "That's a lot. I know I wouldn't be able to push myself like that."

"Most of the time I was being pushed," Yomi corrected. "That was just a part of the world I chose."

"It sounds rough. Why did you start?"

"I…"

" _Yomi, let's join United Sanctuary!"_

" _But Kuro…"_

" _We can get stronger that way! This way, nobody will try and mess with us anymore!"_

"If you mean why I started playing Vanguard," her gaze darkened. "It's because a friend introduced me to the game. A…a very precious friend."

"I didn't know you had someone like that," Caitlin said. "Are they in Japan now?"

"I guess you could say that," Yomi replied.

"I've never really had anyone really close to me," Caitlin admitted. "You guys in the Club, you're the closest I have."

"I'm honored you think of me that way," Yomi said. "Don't take us for granted though."

"I definitely won't!"

 _She_ _'s so innocent,_ Yomi thought. _I guess ignorance_ is _bliss._

###

"Where's Connor?" Caitlin asked as she sat down at their usual lunch table, opening her gold-trimmed lunch box and setting her deck down beside it.

"Who knows?" Yomi mused as she popped a piece of carrot into her mouth.

"Is anyone surprised?" Eric muttered. "I don't expect _him_ to ever associate with us."

"B-but, he joined our Club," Caitlin defended. _He_ _'s one of us, isn't he?_

"Well," Yomi tried to explain. "Technically he doesn't have to sit with us even if he's part of the Club."

"Besides, he probably has an ulterior motive," Eric said. "I told you guys he was untrustworthy, but _somebody_ got weak in the knees for chocolate and _somebody else_ got weak in the knees for him."

"Excuse me?" Yomi snapped. "That wasn't just _any_ chocolate! It was-"

"Yeah, yeah, Chocolatier or something? Come on, it's just food."

"Just food? _Just food?_ "

"I-I!" Caitlin interrupted in her typical stuttering fashion. "I d-didn't g-get weak in the knees f-f-for him!"

"Your red face says otherwise."

 _My face is red? Oh no!_

"Well I wouldn't expect a block of ice to understand the love and passion that comes with chocolate," Yomi teased. "Or even the possibility of liking another person."

"Oh I like food. I also like certain people. I just don't let it get in the way of rational thought!" Eric retorted.

"Really? Name one person in this entire town that you actually have feelings for."

"I-" Eric was about to shoot back another reply before the table was greeted with a new presence, though it would be more accurate to say new presences.

"'Ey look 'it, green-head's got company!" Caitlin recognized the speaker as one of the boys from her first day, a rather large, thick-skulled fellow with a thick mess of yellow hair atop his egg-shaped head.

"I knew you were pathetic, but to hang around with a couple of girls? You're desperate!" the other, a more weaselly one, sneered.

"What do you want now?" Eric asked without turning his head, his tone neutral.

"We're here on business," the third, another without many defining features except for a pair of ice-cold eyes, put his hand on Eric's shoulder, placing a stack of papers in front of him with his other. "You know the drill."

"Hold on," Yomi stood up, looking firmly up at the bullies.

"Yomi, not now," Eric hissed.

"No, _exactly_ now," she shot back. "What is your problem?"

"None of your business," the weaselly one jeered.

"He's right, Yomi, just leave it," Eric pressed, motioning for her to sit down. Caitlin simply sat there, worried, confused, but mostly worried for whatever would happen next.

"Well, I'm _making_ it my business," Yomi retorted. "What gives you the right to push your struggles onto other people? You're not even the smartest students here."

"Yomi," Caitlin squeaked. _This is not going to bode well for us._

"No, you know what? You're just lazy. Weak, lazy knuckleheads who can't put in the effort on their own."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me," the girl retorted, grabbing the stack of papers.

"You don't know who you're messing with," the weasel-like bully warned. "Just turn the other way, and we'll let you off."

"Really?" Yomi gave a soft smile, her arm lowering slightly. "Well I guess I'm just a glutton for punishment."

In a single swing the stack of papers burst into the air, crackling as they tumbled and see-sawed down onto the ground below, each sheet either diving recklessly into some unknown corner of the cafeteria floor or cautiously remaining airborne, fearful of what it might have to come into contact with. Whatever the papers' intended directions were, it didn't take long for them to end up on the ground, on the surrounding tables, under the tables, on stray food, stained, wet, crumpled.

"What the hell?" the two more vocal of the group roared, earning a small, triumphant smirk from the raven-haired girl.

"Well I guess that happened," she shrugged. "What're you going to do about it?"

"Why you!" the larger one, in a chaotic mixture of surprise and frustration, ripped Eric's tray from the table, gripping it threateningly.

It didn't take long for one of the many students eating in the cafeteria to notice the food tray being used as a weapon, think of all the typical high school movies they've seen in their lifetime and connect the dots.

"Food fight!"

 _What in the world is happening?_ Caitlin thought as she felt a warmth on her hand pulling her out of her chair. Personally, it felt quite like watching a movie unfold before her eyes before suddenly being plunged right into the middle of the action. She barely registered the need to grab her lunch and bag as she was half-dragged-half-lifted away. Projectiles of mashed potato and fresh vegetables blurred across her field of vision as she lurched forward, the entire cafeteria descending into a chaotic Armageddon. _Not my clothes, not my hair, not my bag,_ she chanted silently, dreading the thought of a single speck appearing on her precious belongings. She could care less about falling and breaking a limb. Having no dirt on her would be a blessing in this situation.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for the three of them to burst out of the cafeteria, slamming the doors behind them. Caitlin collapsed on the ground, her heart hammering against her chest. Her lunch box clattered to the ground along with her bag as she struggled to catch her breath.

"What the hell was that?" Eric turned to Yomi now, his arms folded against his chest.

"That," Yomi pointed to the Pandora's Box they had created as she leaned against the door. "Was me doing what you should have done ages ago."

"What, causing a ruckus and getting not just me, but _all of us_ in trouble? You just painted a red neon target sign on our Club's backs!"

"So what if they're going to come at us?" Yomi snapped. "Then we fight back. _You_ should fight back. If there's anything I've learned it's that you have to grab a hold of the future that you want!"

"My future, as you put it is just fine!"

"Oh yeah? How's being an obedient little puppy been working out for you? You need to stand up for yourself. Stop being so goddamn weak all the time!"

"It's been working out _just fine_. Sometimes, it's better to just give them what they want. Be a good boy. Be a star student. Make no trouble. Besides," he glared at her, balling his fists. "I don't see how this is your business all of a sudden."

"You know what? Fine. I gave this whole 'helping' thing a try, but I guess you don't want any of our help, so enjoy being hammered into the ground," Yomi scooped her backpack up from the floor, turned and left, leaving an angry Eric and exhausted Caitlin. Eric let out a frustrated groan as he smashed his fist against the door, followed by a tired sigh as he rubbed his temple with a single hand.

 _Oh dear_ ,Caitlin thought. _How did it come to this?_

"Hey Caitlin?"

"Y-yes?" Caitlin's head jolted up in surprise.

"Do you know the saying," Eric thought for a bit. "I think it goes, "Those who follow destiny ride the tide, while those who oppose it are dragged under," have you heard it before?"

"Um, no, I don't think I have," Caitlin murmured.

"My so-called 'future' was given to me a long while ago. I can't even remember when, and though it's been hard I'm doing my best to do everything expected of me and not ruin a thing. The perfect, shining beacon of light. Which means staying out of trouble and…enduring those three," he glanced over his shoulder to the scene behind him.

"Well…" Caitlin honestly didn't know what to say. It seemed like a whole lot on his shoulders. It did make her wonder though. "Then why did you want to form a Vanguard Club?"

The Royal Paladin player shrugged. "Who knows?"

"I think," Caitlin bit her lip. Was it the right thing to say? "I think, maybe, um, maybe deep down, just like me, I think you wanted friends. Maybe the loneliness got to you."

He smiled sadly as he pushed himself off the door surface. "Maybe. Maybe I did want companionship. Maybe for a while, Vanguard made me really believe I could take control of my own life."

Caitlin smiled innocently. "I'm sure it did **–** still does. See, the Vanguard Club is important to me, and I'm grateful you tried to reach out."

"You're welcome," he chuckled slightly. "I suppose it's the one thing I get to have for myself. The one thing that's keeping me sane."

Before Caitlin could answer back, the boy was already gone, disappearing around the corner. "Vanguard huh…"

She reached down into her bag's pocket, only to have her skin feel hollowed air. _Wait, where_ _'s my deck?_ She got up, rummaging through her bag. _Where?_ It wasn't in her bag, not in her pockets, nowhere near her. _Is it?_ She stood on her toes, peeking through the glass and into the cafeteria. The area was, for the most part, empty, with nothing but food everywhere, with the cleaning ladies attempting to clear the mess. However, one boy stood at her table. The one with the chilled eyes. And as she gazed closer, her eyes widened.

He held her Vanguard deck in his hands.

###

 _Who does he think he is?_ Yomi thought angrily as she stomped out of her final period classroom. _I offer my help and that_ _'s the thanks I get?_

She sighed. Honestly, she thought she was doing the right thing. If chastising the weak was wrong, was it not the right thing to push them to become stronger? Was Eric weak? That didn't seem quite the right description. He was…both strong and weak. It was a blurry line.

Yomi pushed past the streaming crowd, wondering if she should even go to the Club room today. She didn't feel like dealing with Eric's temper tantrum. _But I_ _'m having a temper tantrum right now, so I really shouldn't be judging._ Yomi made a quick turn at a crossway, stepping into Room 2305. Their official unofficial Club room.

"Divine Knight of Flashing Flame, Samuel attacks your Vanguard," Eric said grumpily as he turned his Vanguard sideways.

"No guard," Connor sighed from his seat across him. "And that's game. You happy now?"

"A little," Eric quipped.

"Hey," Yomi murmured as she entered the room.

"'Sup," Connor said, raising his hand in greeting.

"Hey," Eric muttered as he collected his cards back into a stack.

"Look," Yomi started, only to be interrupted by Caitlin hurtling into the classroom, nearly knocking her over. Fortunately, she was next to a table, which she managed to grab onto so she didn't completely tumble onto the floor like a dead spinning top.

"G-guys!" Caitlin gasped. "My deck, it's gone!"

"Yeah, along with any subtlety you might have had before," Connor remarked, cocking an eyebrow.

Eric gave him a look before regarding the panicked little girl. "Caitlin, you might want to breathe a little, then explain."

"R-right," Caitlin stopped for a moment, taking deep breaths. "It was…during the cafeteria incident," her cerulean eyes darted warily from Eric to Yomi and back.

"Cafeteria incident?" Connor stared at the other three.

"Long story," Yomi sighed.

"Yeah…w-well, I left my deck on the table we sat at," Caitlin went on shakily. "And I was about to go back and get it, but the bullies got to it first."

"Bullies?" Connor echoed.

"They're nobody," Eric said.

"Three jocks who constantly mess with Eric," Yomi corrected.

"Oh," understanding glinted in Connor's liquid blues. "Those three. Andrew, Duncan and Charlie. The infamous three kings of this school."

"So you know them," Yomi remarked.

"I know everyone," Connor smirked. "Got background checks, profiles, you name it, on every single person at this school, even some people outside it."

"Right, because you're an information broker," Yomi said. "So what's the story with these guys?"

"Your typical high school antagonist," Connor yawned. "They just like messing with people who can't help themselves for kicks. Like our little friend here," he slung an arm around Eric's shoulders.

"I'm not 'little,'" Eric hissed, smacking Connor's arm off. "And I don't recall being your friend."

"Sure, sure," Connor chuckled.

"C-can we p-please get back to the issue here?" Caitlin squeaked.

"She's right," Yomi sighed. "We need to get it back."

"You seem pretty high and mighty," Eric deadpanned. "Given that _you_ started this, Yomi."

Yomi glared back at him. "Really? This again? I was doing you a favor."

"What favor? What could that have possibly helped me with?" Eric looked at her incredulously. "All you did was make them angry. They're not just going to stop harassing me, and now, us. What were you hoping to accomplish?"

"Alright, alright," Connor interjected. "Enough with the squabbling. I swear, you two sound just like my good-for-nothing parents."

The two simply scoffed in response.

"Look, there's a chance that we can still get the deck back," Connor started. "But we might have to get our hands a little dirty."

"Dirty?" Eric narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, Eric," Connor answered in a mocking tone. "Dirty. As in, we steal it back."

"H-how?" Caitlin asked.

"We sneak onto campus tonight," Connor answered nonchalantly, as if this were all normal to him. "Then we grab it from Andrew's locker."

"Andrew's?" Caitlin echoed.

"The one with the chilly eyes?" Connor replied. "Their leader?"

"O-oh, yes, him," Caitlin sputtered.

"Great," Yomi sighed. "So then we meet up outside school later?"

"Wait," Eric interrupted. "Are we seriously doing this? We could get into trouble-"

"Relax," Connor drawled. "We won't get caught, and you won't have to worry your pretty little head about having one single stain on your record."

Eric shot him a look. Yomi looked at him, then over to Connor, and Caitlin. After each one nodded, albeit in Eric's case, reluctantly, she nodded her agreement.

"I guess it's settled then," Yomi said. "We're going to have to get a deck of cards back from a bunch of bullies. Wonderful."

###

"Are these really necessary?" Eric complained, holding up a walkie talkie.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Eric on this one," Yomi added, looking at her device as if it were the most ridiculous thing on this planet. "This feels like a little too much."

"Nothing is ever too much," Connor said with a wink. "Besides, I do like a good heist, and there's nothing more fun than tech support."

"U-um," Caitlin fumbled around with hers. "How do I switch this on?"

She was promptly answered with a loud buzz and short sequence of electronic clicks and beeps as the device flared to life.

"…that's how," Yomi said. The likelihood of this plan succeeding just went hurtling down. She could already imagine her sitting in the middle of a chokingly stagnant room, being interrogated by her parents on each side, then the principal in the front.

"Right, so do we remember the plan?" Connor asked, flipping his laptop on.

"U-um," Caitlin mumbled. "We find Andrew's locker and get my deck from it?"

"Bingo," Connor smiled. "Simple enough, right?"

"You're forgetting that there's security at night?" Eric said, crossing his arms.

"And you're forgetting that I know every nook and cranny in this building, secret pathways included?"

"Then why don't you grab the cards yourself?" Eric huffed. "Why do we have to do all the hard work?"

"You say that like coordinating all your movements is hard," Connor scoffed, feigning offense. "I mean, I don't mind wildly winging it, but certain things require a bit of…finesse."

"Alright, alright," Yomi interrupted. "Can we just do this thing and be done with it? I have to get back before my parents suspect anything."

"Agreed," Eric said. "You have no idea the crap I've pulled to get out here with my parent's permission."

"Aw, our perfect little boy's all grown up and going out at night," Connor cooed, earning him a smack on the head.

"Let's go," Eric grumbled, stomping around the campus perimeter. Yomi glanced back at Connor before moving in line behind Eric, stepping quietly forward. Caitlin fell in behind her, moving cautiously, like a nervous kitten out on its first outing. Once they reached the back walls of the school building, Yomi's walkie talkie buzzed fiercely in her pocket.

"Come in, come in! Come in squad!"

 _I can_ _'t even,_ Yomi sighed. "Connor, speak normally please."

"Aw," his voice reverberated from the speaker. "But this way it's more fun."

"Yeah, well this entire thing isn't and shouldn't be fun," Eric hissed.

"Geez, calm down, four-eyes," Connor replied. "Right, since you all are around the back of the school, I need you to find the leftmost classroom window."

"Yeah, I think we're at it," Yomi said, Eric and Caitlin's nods confirming her answer.

"Good going, Rosie Riveter," Connor said.

"Rosie Riveter…?" Yomi echoed.

"Just take it in stride. I think it suits you," she could almost feel the wink from across the line. Does everyone he meets get a nickname? Wait, did he just call her short? The nerve!

"Moving on," Eric muttered.

"Right, four-eyes, if you could just open it-"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Open it," Connor repeated. "Just do it."

"Unless you haven't noticed by now, all windows are shut and locked every night at this school," Eric retorted.

"Stop being a whiny prick and _just do it_ ," Connor snapped. Grumbling, the green-haired boy laid his hands on the window, and, with a heave and a grunt, possibly a few more, pushed it open. Suffice to say, the three of them were all relatively shocked.

"Oh," Caitlin said at last, while Eric simply gaped at the open window.

"Told you so," Connor's electronic voice mused.

"How…?"

"I break in here a lot. Of course I'd know which of the windows was a faulty piece of garbage," Connor answered. "Now, squad, it's time to move in. Look alive, boy and girls."

Connor simply groaned as he heaved himself through the window, helping Caitlin, then Yomi up through the opening. Once she hopped softly onto the tiled flooring of the classroom, she began to realize that the school looked a lot creepier at night.

The room was blanketed in a sheet of hazy shadow, the blurred outlines and silhouettes of the desks and chairs only barely visible in the faint moonlight. Shadows danced and shifted with the hovering clouds that tilted the moon's illuminating rays, mimicking the movement of sentient life.

"I-isn't anybody scared?" Caitlin whispered as they quietly stepped through the desks to the door.

"Boo!"

"Eep!" she shrieked, prompting both Yomi and Eric to cover her mouth, hissing angrily. "Shmurry," she mumbled through their hands.

"Geez princess, you're such a scaredy-cat," Connor's voice resounded from her walkie talkie, chuckling.

"Yeah, pull that off again and we're screwed," Yomi snapped. "Do you _want_ us to get caught?"

"Would it really be so surprising if he said 'yes?'" Eric said as he carefully pushed the door open, scanning the area outside for any people.

"Hey, who's there?" a voice called out from down the hallway. The three teenagers froze, keeping their bodies plastered to the classroom wall in dead silence. Eric held his hand out, gesturing for them to stay silent as he peeked out the slightly open door. After a slow few seconds, he finally motioned for the two girls to follow him out.

"Relax," Connor reassured. "The guard is long gone. I've got his _and_ your locations on my laptop, and I've hacked into the security cameras, so you should be a-ok."

"W-wow…" Caitlin murmured. "That's really cool."

"Yeah, you say that now," Eric muttered. "Wait until he gets his hands on any of your private information."

"Wow, I'm offended," Connor responded. "I mean, I don't _always_ stalk people all day long."

"Let's just find that locker, okay?" Yomi interjected, exasperated.

It didn't take them long to find the right locker. Though neither of them wanted to admit it, aside from bubbly little Caitlin, Connor's hacking skills and knowledge were a great boon in their little quest. In no time at all, the trio stood in front of a long line of lockers, one of them with a very clear crown symbol stamped on its surface.

"This it?" Eric asked.

"I don't know, it's a swing in the dark," Connor replied nonchalantly, the walkie talkie earning an irritated glare from Eric. "Fine, fine. Yes, I'm sure."

"Right, so how do we open it?" Yomi asked. "It's locked."

"Two, five, nine, eight," Connor stated.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"The password," Connor said. "Enter it in the padlock and it should open."

Yomi did so, hearing a click and feeling the lock drop into her hand. "I don't even want to know how you got this information."

"Well actually, I know everyone's passwords. It's pretty easy. For example, Yomi, your phone's is-"

"Shut it!" Yomi hissed. She rummaged through the locker's contents. For a high school jock's locker, it was actually quite tidy; just textbooks, notebooks, binders, little boxes, a few crumpled pieces of paper here and there. She searched the top shelf, the bottom, then went for the boxes.

"I-is it…?" Caitlin murmured worriedly.

"Got it," Yomi grinned, a warm bit of triumph filling up her chest as she pulled a familiar stack of cards out of a single leather box. The last one she searched, to be accurate.

"Yes!" Caitlin shouted happily. Her voice seemed to echo on for an eternity, down across the halls and through the walls.

 _Why, Caitlin? Just, why?_

"Alright, who's there?" the guard's voice came again. A probing ray of light zipped and zapped across the neighboring corridor. This time, it drew nearer at a much faster pace.

"Shit," Eric hissed.

"We need to go," Yomi whispered urgently, pulling Caitlin along as she sprinted in the opposite direction, Eric following suit. The three dipped into the shadows, avoiding the prying eyes of the flashlight like the plague, knowing that as soon as it touched their guilty bodies, it would be the end. "In here!" Yomi said as she opened the nearest classroom door. The three of them each dived into a random shadowy corner of the room, Yomi under the teacher's table, Caitlin under a desk, and Eric behind a bookshelf, as the door was flung from a narrow crack into a gaping entrance.

It seemed like an eternity as the light reached out, edging inch by inch around the room, feeling, sensing for any sort of human presence as Yomi held her breath. She barely made out the frozen shapes of her friends in their hiding spots. Her pulse quickened. She felt a nervous spasm of heat on her back, but endured, refusing to move a muscle for fear of making a sound.

Eventually, the guard retracted the probing flare of his flashlight, muttering a few incomprehensible curses, before he left the room, closing the door behind him with a _click_. Yomi sighed in relief, her stiffened limbs melting into relaxation.

"T-that was close," Caitlin sighed.

Eric and Yomi both just stared at her.

"Alright, I think we've had enough fun for one night," Eric said, getting up slowly. He strolled over to the door and turned the doorknob.

The door didn't open.

"Something wrong?" Yomi asked, noticing Eric repeatedly shaking the doorknob.

"We're…locked inside," he stated.

"Locked? Inside?" Yomi asked.

"Locked. Inside," he affirmed.

"This is great," Yomi laughed. "Just great," she stared at her walkie talkie, then pressed the call button. "Connor, you there?"

"What's up? Why aren't you guys moving?" his voice came through the line, fuzzy and laced with static.

"We might have been locked in a classroom," she said, looking at the other two teenagers with her. Eric was leaning against the door, muttering and mumbling in a minor but growing state of panic. Caitlin was biting her fingernail as she sat on a chair, innocent child as she was.

"Locked in?" Connor echoed.

"Yes, locked in!" Eric snapped. "We are now trapped in here and it's because of this stupid plan! I never should have agreed to this. Now, now what? We wait till morning and get caught? My parents will murder me!"

"Okay, calm down," Yomi said. "We need to think of a way to get out."

"What, like through the window? Unless you've forgotten, this is the second floor. Neither of us here are athletes."

"Okay, then we think of something else," she said through clenched teeth.

"I'm assuming none of you know how to pick a lock," Connor said.

"Nope," Yomi answered. "We're not main characters in a high school story."

Suddenly the device crackled, and the line shut off.

"Wait, Connor? Connor?" she tapped the device's button in frustration. "Great, he's not responding."

"Wonderful," Eric said with his usual sarcastic tone, this time amplified through the roof with stress. "Not only are we trapped, but we just got duped."

"Y-you don't know that," Caitlin said shakily.

"Yeah, maybe, but what I do know is that we're stuck here while he's out there, not responding to our calls," he retorted.

"Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions," Yomi said. "Let's just wait and-"

"Actually, if it wasn't for either of you, I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Eric…" this whole dramatic show was starting to get on her nerves. "We really shouldn't be pointing fingers."

He simply grunted and sank into one of the classroom's many chairs.

"Look," she sighed. "I'm sorry for what happened during lunch. I know, all this is probably my fault. I wasn't thinking."

He didn't move.

"I just…I've been feeling lost lately, and I don't know I've just been doing a whole bunch of things to try and figure out answers for myself. I know. It's selfish. I joined your Club and became your friend for my own selfish reasons. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you like a friend would. I do. I've even learned to appreciate your grumpy attitude," she chuckled. "And I just thought that standing up when you couldn't yourself was the right thing to do. That's what I believed."

Silence.

"I might have overstepped my boundaries," she went on. "And if you don't want to be friends with me anymore that's fine. But I don't regret doing what I did, because when you've been looking down on other people for so long because of their weakness, you start to want to undo what you did in the past, and try and do something about it."

More silence. Yomi sighed in defeat.

 _Click!_

The door opened behind her, and as she turned around, her purple eyes widened.

"Miss me?"

"C-connor!" Caitlin blurted.

"When did you…how did you…" Eric gaped. "You actually came in?"

"Yeah, yeah, fangirl love songs and groundbreaking kisses later, please. We've got to go before the guards find us," Connor said, vanishing back out, cuing the rest of them to follow suit.

Yomi sprinted across the labyrinthine corridors of the school building, which flickered with every shifting shadow in the ever fickle, ever dimming moonlight. She honestly had no idea where she was going, but she trusted Connor's judgment. It was about the only thing she could trust in at this point. Caitlin and Eric weren't too far behind her. She could hear the soft sounds of their shoes on the polished floor over her shoulder.

Just as she readied to swerve to the left, Connor paused abruptly, holding her back. Yomi covered her mouth to muffle the sound of her cough as she ran into his arm. She searched Connor's liquid blue eyes for some sort of silent explanation, following their gaze to the front. A soft radiance lit up the area around the corner, slowly wandering about. Almost instinctively, she pressed herself as hard as she could to the wall. Connor's protective arm felt warm on her waist, and oddly, it made her blush.

Once the light retracted, Connor lifted his arm and motioned for the group to keep moving. And so they did. Yomi did. She sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her, trying her best to keep up with the boy in front of her. It honestly surprised her how quickly he moved considering she'd never really seen him do any sort of physical activity before. It was…intriguing to say the least.

Eventually, the group managed to make it through the window that they entered from, each of them hopping down onto the grassy ground. Eric immediately shut the window back closed as he landed, holding onto the wall's ledge as he caught his breath.

"We're safe," Yomi gasped. This was definitely not happening again.

"T-that was…" Caitlin sputtered in between heavy breaths. "T-thank you…for h-helping…I'm glad we m-made i-it out safely."

"Great," Connor breathed. "Now, we can go home," he started to walk away just as Eric reached out to stop him.

"Hey," he said. "Thanks. I misjudged you. You're actually pretty alright."

"You're welcome," the taller boy smirked in his usual sleazy manner. "Good night. All of you. This was actually pretty fun, to be honest," he chuckled as he strolled out of sight.

"Well," Yomi stood up, brushing dirt from her jeans. "He's right. We should all get back home-"

"Wait," Eric said, prompting Yomi to turn to him in slight confusion. "I…you're right."

"I'm sorry?"

"I shouldn't have been so hard on you about what happened today," he said at last. "I've been somewhat of a hypocrite lately. I wanted friends so I made this Club and yet I didn't want to involve you in my troubles."

"It's…it's alright," Yomi assured. "To be honest, I've felt a bit like a hypocrite too, lately. Confused. But I do think that it's okay to rely on your friends from time to time."

"I've…never really had friends to rely on before," the green-haired boy smiled. It was very odd, to be honest, seeing him smile genuinely for once. "It's a bit of a learning process for me."

"It's alright," Yomi grinned as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think we're all sort of here to figure things out. But I guess we can do it together?"

"Yeah," he said. "I guess so."

###

Connor strolled silently down the road, the street lights illuminating little circles of silver on the sidewalk, tracing a pathway forward. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, a faint pale mist escaping his lips. It felt a little cold. It was the beginning of autumn, after all. It was only a matter of time before the pleasant green leaves dropped from the trees that had so tenderly supported them in the warm days of summer, falling into the unrelenting harshness of the cold, stony earth.

 _Rrrrrinngggg._

The Megacolony player picked up his phone, taking a short glance at the caller's ID before holding the phone to his ear.

"What is it?"

"Do you have what we need?" a male voice answered from the other end of the line.

"Yeah," Connor replied as he pulled out a thumb drive from his pocket.

"Good," the caller said, clearly satisfied.

"I trust you'll hold up your end of the deal then?" Connor asked.

"Of course," came the voice again.

"Alright," he replied. "In that case, have a good night."

With that, he ended the call, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. He sighed.

He didn't like doing this.

But it was just business as usual.


	7. I Matter

**I Matter**

"You want us to what?"

Yomi sat at one of the various little laboratory chairs, the circular sort that were far too small for comfort yet just large enough to support the weight of most human bodies. She was sandwiched between Connor and Eric, who both looked just as dumbfounded as her.

"I want you all to come over to my home," Caitlin grinned. "We should celebrate our victory!"

"We haven't really won anything, though," Eric pointed out.

"Still!" the blonde pouted. "We managed to get my deck back! This is cause for celebration!"

"I don't know," Yomi said. "This seems a little sudden."

"B-b-but," Caitlin stuttered, bringing her index fingers together nervously. "I-I was thinking we could have a great feast together…"

"A feast?" that piqued her interest, certainly.

"Free food?" Connor blurted. "Sign me up."

"Yes," Caitlin nodded. "There's going to be a lot of food. It is our Thanksgiving dinner, after all."

"Oh," Yomi didn't realize it was that time of year already. Time certainly did seem to fly by quickly. Although her family didn't really celebrate it, perhaps it was a typical custom here.

"So…" Caitlin looked at the three of them, eagerly awaiting their answer.

"Uh…sure, I guess," Yomi shrugged. It wasn't like she had much to do in the evening. Besides, there was going to be food! How could she pass that up?

"Count me in, too," Connor said.

"A-and Eric?" Caitlin looked to the green-haired boy, who had been silent for most of the conversation.

"I'd love to," he started. "But I can't."

"B-but why not?"

"I…I have plans," he said, his silver eyes betraying a brief flicker of regret before they reverted to their original blank state.

"O-oh…"

"Maybe next time," he smiled apologetically as he stood up. "But tonight, I just can't. So if there's nothing else to add, I'll be heading home."

"Right," the other two Club members stood up as well, just as Eric moved across the lab to the door.

"See you guys tomorrow," he murmured as he vanished out the door.

"I honestly thought he could join in," Caitlin frowned.

"I guess it just wasn't a good time," Yomi replied. She wondered what sort of plans he had.

Come to think of it, she never really knew what his life was like outside of school.

###

The trees rustled in the chilly winter wind, echoing down the streamlined road. Eric could feel fresh, ice-tipped fingers brushing at his face as the air grew colder with the sluggish yet certain fall of the sun. The birds were on their final notes of daytime cheer, ready to huddle back into their nests as the night began to settle in. He looked down at his watch. There was still time before dinner. Time before he was expected at home.

The Royal Paladin player eventually stopped at his destination, turning to face a house not unlike most in his particular neighborhood. It wasn't dirty or dilapidated by any means, but it wasn't the fanciest home out there. Not that he'd seen many fancy homes in his lifetime. He wondered what Caitlin's mansion looked like. He was well aware of her rich status, never thinking too much on it. Though he would be lying if he didn't at least imagine what it would be like living in her shoes.

 _It_ _'d be a comfortable life._

He walked over across the front lawn, passing by the house's maroon mailbox, with the surname "Ryder" etched neatly on its side. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Coming!" a feminine voice came from behind the door as the sound of hurried footsteps drew closer. Eventually, the door clicked and drew back, revealing a girl just around his age, not much younger. Short locks of curled ginger hair wisped down to her neck, framing her pale, round face. She shared the same hazel eyes and warm smile with her brother. "Oh, Eric!" she chirped. "You're here to tutor Matt, right? He isn't back yet, but please, come in, come in."

"You baking something in there?" Eric asked as he stepped through the door. The aromatic scent of dough and chocolate wafted out from within the house, warm and welcoming.

"Yup! Cookies!" Estelle answered as she led him into the living room. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I go fetch the goods?"

"Uh, sure," he said, watching her disappear into the kitchen. He paced around a bit, observing the living room. He'd been in the house several times, so it was nothing new, but the atmosphere was nice, fresh change of pace. It was like being inside a chamber of eternal sunlight after wandering about in pitch black darkness. He glanced at the coffee table, which was covered in various Vanguard cards. "Messiah?" Eric wondered aloud.

"Hm?" Estelle returned from the kitchen, carrying a creamy beige plate of cookies. "Oh, yeah, I've been polishing up my deck for the upcoming shop tourney," she explained, placing the plate next to the cards and plopping onto the couch. As she pat the cushioned space beside her, the redhead continued talking. "You are gonna be in it, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Eric replied, sitting down and plucking a cookie from the plate. "Me and my Club, I think."

"Nice, nice," she chirped, taking another cookie. "I have a good feeling about this tournament, you know, like it's going to be way more fun than last year."

"Why do you say that?" Eric asked as he bit into the cookie. _Wow, this is delicious._

"I don't know, just a feeling," she shrugged. "Or maybe it's just my brother's recent cheeriness getting to me. Either way," she picked up one of the cards from the table. "I get to really put my new cards into play."

"Alter Ego Messiah," Eric mused as he looked at the card. "It's a good card."

"That, and it's cool," she grinned. "You know, I've been practicing a lot. You'd better watch out come the tournament."

"Well, if I ever end up fighting you, I'll be ready," he smiled. It was nice. This family has always made him feel so welcome. So…free.

"Well, I mean, I know how much it means to you, so you know, if it ever comes down to it, I'll switch with Matt so you two can have quality time together," she chuckled, a mischievous grin etching across her cheeks, prompting Eric to choke on his cookie. It didn't take long before he erupted into a chorus of maddened coughs.

###

"Is this really necessary?"

Yomi sat in the middle between Caitlin and Connor on the plush seat of the former's luxurious limousine.

"What is?" the blonde asked innocently.

"This…this car. Can't we just walk or take a bus or something?" it was slightly embarrassing, after all.

"But it's too far to just walk over there," Caitlin said. "And no buses or trains go there."

Where did this girl even live? "Oh…well, it's just, your limousine is really nice."

"Thank you," she smiled. "Don't you two have limousines too?"

Yomi shook her head.

"My parents can't even afford a car," Connor said.

"They can't?" Caitlin asked, as if the thought of not being able to buy a car was utterly foreign to her.

"Nope," he sighed. "We're not particularly well off."

"Really?" Yomi asked. It wasn't very often that Connor let them know about his personal life. Did he finally find them trustworthy? Or was it something else? Unfortunately, before she could say more, the car stopped.

"Little miss, we've arrived," the chauffeur said.

"Yes, thank you," Caitlin bowed her head before opening the door on her side. As Yomi stepped out after her, she couldn't help but gasp.

A vast garden stretched out before her, with a speck-less path extending out from the road straight forward into a fantastical mansion, bending only at the center, where a artfully sculpted fountain stood. Bordering the path were two parallel lines of maids, each bowing before their young mistress.

"Wow," Yomi said. "This is a nice place. It's beautiful."

"Is it?" Caitlin asked as she walked. "Thank you. What are your homes like?"

"Definitely not some little girl's fantasy land, that's for sure," Connor said, clearly unimpressed.

"Well, I guess everyone's home is a little different," Caitlin commented. "But I do think everyone deserves a home that they can always come back to."

"That _is_ a nice thought," Yomi remarked. _A home, huh. My house isn_ _'t particularly special. I'd say even United Sanctuary wasn't quite my home. I wonder, have I ever really had a home?_

"Well, anyway," Caitlin grinned excitedly as the main doors opened. "There's still a lot of time before dinner, so why don't I give you a tour?"

###

"You're back," Eric stated as the door opened. He'd been sitting in Matt's room for a good ten or so minutes, reading his copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ to kill time.

"Yeah, hey," Matt huffed. His short, fiery crimson hair was tousled and his breaths irregular. Yet despite that, he still put on his usual bubbly smile. Eric knew it was stupid, but that toothy grin always found a way to make his chest all fuzzy and warm inside. To be the honest, this entire household has always made him feel…at home, but Matt just made it…better.

"What took you so long?" he questioned as the other boy strolled across the room to his closet. Was that blood stained on his shirt?

"Huh?" Matt picked out a spare t-shirt before peeling the one he was wearing off, exposing a lean, slightly muscular torso, encrusted with a few scars and gashes here and there, some fresh, some old, even some bruises plastered on his tanned skin. Eric's cheeks flushed a bit.

 _Wait, scars? Bruises?_

"What happened?" he said calmly.

"Whaddaya mean?" the redhead replied innocently, putting on the new shirt.

"I'm not blind," Eric deadpanned. "How'd you get all those cuts and bruises?"

"Oh," Matt strode over and plopped down on the chair next to Eric. "I was running over here from school and I tripped."

"A fall got you that beat up?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It was a bad fall."

"I'm not convinced."

"Well, I fall a lot. I'm a big klutz," Matt chuckled.

"Well, I guess that's reasonable," Eric rolled his eyes. He was a reckless animal sometimes, after all. Perhaps it was just a result of countless past injuries. "Well, anyway, open up your Pre-Calculus textbook. We've got quite a bit to go through."

"A'ight," Matt pouted. "Whatever ya say, teach'."

Eric sighed. "Alright, show me where it hurts."

"On my body?"

"No, I meant in the textbook you doofus!" he snapped, thwacking the other boy on the head.

"Ow, ow, fine, Mr. Grumpyhead," Matt whined, flipping pages in the textbook. "By the way, you eating dinner with us tonight? My mom makes a mean Thanksgiving turkey."

Eric frowned. He really wanted to stay longer, but he knew very well that he couldn't. "No," he answered finally. "I can't. My parents want me home tonight."

"Aw," the redhead frowned. "Well, next time then."

"Yeah," Eric smiled apologetically. "Next time."

###

"I'm home," Eric called out as he shut the door behind him.

"Welcome back," his mother's head poked out of the kitchen. "Dinner's not ready, so why don't you settle down for a bit?"

He nodded, but before he could go up the stairs he was stopped by another, sterner voice.

"Wait," his father stepped out from the living room. He shared Eric's emotionless silver eyes, but his father's were far colder. Like stone. "What's your grade for your Maths class?"

"An A+," Eric answered, handing a sheet of paper to the older man.

"Huh," his father glanced at it for a moment, then looked back at him. "You can do better."

"Yes father," he said. "I'll do better next time."

"You'd better not be slacking off," his father warned. "I let you have your Vanguard Club and let you be a tutor to that kid down the street, but that is no excuse to be shirking your education."

"Yes father. I understand."

"Go then, I don't want my brother laughing at me because my son is eating a family dinner unprepared."

Eric nodded, then stepped past his father, hurrying up the stairs to his room. As far as he remembered, it was always like this. His father expected nothing but perfection, and as childish as it was, that was the reality that he lived in. It was always a brotherly feud between him and Eric's uncle, and Eric supposed that he was just another item on their list of things to compete over. He never really mattered, and it made his heart sank. Although, he was so used to it that at this point, he was numb to the pain. He was just…empty.

 _That is, until I met all of you._

The Royal Paladin player was ripped out of his thoughts by the ring of the doorbell. "I'll get it!" he called as he rushed down the stairs once he finished changing.

"Welcome," he greeted as he opened the door. It was his aunt, his uncle, and their son, Angus. His cousin looked much like him, but his face was far more angular, and his richer-looking green hair was longer, tied neatly into a short ponytail. They were about the same age, after all.

With nothing but a nod of acknowledgment, the three simply moved past him and into the house, where they would engage in the usual pleasantries with his parents, which, really, amounted to nothing but small talk that devolved into petty squabble. Everything in this house was comparable. A competition.

"Hey," his cousin said, staying behind while his parents were off.

"Hey," Eric greeted back as he closed the door. Oh how he wished this evening ended soon. He noticed a small sparkle on his cousin's wrist. A bracelet? "New accessory?" he asked, pointing at it. He had to make small talk at some point, didn't he?

"Oh this?" Angus raised his arm, eyes still bored. He didn't inherit the silver eyes that their fathers had, but they were still a brilliant green. "Yeah, it's something that I got recently."

"Nice," Eric faked a smile. It did look peculiar, however. It was simple, gray-plated, but it had a very intriguing diamond-shaped stone on its center. It almost seemed to glow on its own.

"Kids, dinner is ready," Eric's mother called.

"Angus, get over here. Now!" his aunt shouted. The two teenagers looked at each other before walking over to the dining table, where the two men in the family were bickering.

"And how is your son's studies?" his uncle asked.

"Just fine, thank you," Eric's father answered, shooting Eric a brief glare. He knew it very well. It was the look he gave whenever he was disappointed. Which was, most of the time.

"And clubs? Angus here has captained every single one he's been in. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, I have," Angus answered while Eric's mother was busying herself with cutting the turkey. "I've recently been given the leadership position in my school's Vanguard High School Team."

"Well Eric here is also the leader of his own Vanguard Club," his father said. Eric nodded in response. _Of course he left out the part where I formed it. I guess it_ _'d be too embarrassing for him._

"Really? How many tournaments have you won?" Angus asked.

"Well, not any yet," Eric explained. "I only started not too long ago."

"Huh," Angus chuckled. "So it's pretty much a low-leveled team."

"Well, I don't know. I don't think we're that sort of team," Eric replied, but as soon as his father gave him that stern look again, he felt compelled to continue on, like his mouth had a will of its own. "But we're working on being more competitive."

"Well we'll see at this year's Regionals, or even Nationals, won't we?" Angus mused as he took a bite out of his food.

"We certainly will, won't we Eric?" his father looked down at him.

"Um, we will?" he looked back at his father.

"We _will_. I expect you'll bring home a trophy this year, then?"

"Y-yes father," Eric mumbled. As much as he wanted to protest, as much as he wanted to say no, he couldn't disappoint his father here. If anything, Vanguard was the one thing that he didn't want to turn into a competition. And he just had to ruin it with his big mouth, didn't he?

"Well then, it'll be a spectacle," Eric's uncle said. "I think we'll all be there to watch it," he glanced at Eric's father, who stared back with an equally intense competitiveness in his eyes.

The rest of the dinner was, suffice to say, quite stressful, and it lasted for what seemed like an eternity, with each man going back and forth, going down their little list of things to compare. Was that just human nature? Eric would never really know.

"Hey," Angus called as Eric started to walk up to his room.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't know you played. Vanguard I mean," he said.

"Well, yeah. I do. What of it?" somehow, he knew where this was going.

"Since I'm probably gonna be stuck here for who knows how long," Angus grinned. "Why don't we have a game? Just a casual little match."

Eric really, really wanted to say no, because rarely ever did Angus Stewart did things for 'fun.' "Sure, why not?"

###

"So," Caitlin's parents announced in unison.

"We have this tradition in our family," Caitlin's mother explained. "Where we state what we're thankful for before we dig in. Does anyone want to go first?"

"Oh me! Me!" Caitlin chirped, raising her hand. "I guess, I'm thankful for all the friends that I've met at high school. All the fun experiences I've had."

"Well that's great to hear," her father smiled. "I'm glad that you kids have been so good to our dear daughter."

"Oh it's nothing," Yomi laughed nervously. She really didn't need to be thanked. Not really.

"Well, what are you thankful for, Yomi?" Caitlin's mother asked.

"Oh, um, well," she mumbled.

"Don't be shy!"

"Well, I guess I'm thankful for the fresh start I've been given. Moving over here, you know?" she said at last. She was thankful for it. Even though she was still playing Vanguard, there was none of that hate. None of that scorn. The pressures back in United Sanctuary. After having her beliefs shattered by Shindou, it was nice to experience something new. Was this what he was fighting for? This sort of Vanguard?

"And Connor? What about you?"

"I guess," he started, toying with his fork. "I guess I'm thankful for the new opportunities I've been given this school year."

"Yes, new opportunities are always good," Caitlin's father concurred. "We should always strive to grasp that which we desire, after all."

"Yup!" Caitlin said.

 _This is nice,_ Yomi thought. _I wonder what you_ _'re thankful for, Eric. I mean, there must be something or someone you're thankful for, right?_

###

"Is that all?" Angus questioned as his guardian sprung up from the earth, catching Eric's Vanguard off guard and sending him sprawling forward. Reflexively, he skipped backwards and elbowed his opponent to the ground, not unlike a stern knight disappointed in his squire.

"Drive check," Eric muttered, grimacing as he revealed a copy of Rachelle. They were playing in the safe, private confines of his bedroom, using one of Eric's many desks. **[Drive Check: Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle (Critical Trigger)]**

"Unfortunate," Angus frowned. "If only you'd adjusted your field and rearranged your attack pattern, you could've done far more in that one turn."

"I don't need a lecture, especially from you," Eric coughed, his avatar on Cray staggering back up.

"Well, it's fine either way," his cousin mused. "You just keep doing you. And I'll keep doing me. But I'm sure we both know which way is the winning way."

 **Eric**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Jewel Knight, Swordmy) – (Blowing Jewel Knight, Altgaro) – (Empty)**

 **(Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie) – (Jewel Knight, Leizgal) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult] (F), [Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult] (U)**

 **Angus**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero) – (Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero) – (Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Blue Rose Musketeer, Ernst] (F), [White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia] (F), [Freesia Musketeer, Rosalia] (U)**

"Ride," Angus slid a new card onto the Vanguard circle, his arm moving like a gentle breeze. "White Clover Musketeer, Mia Reeta." **[White Clover Musketeer, Mia Reeta – 11000 Power]**

Back on the field, Antero's form was enveloped in an emerald glow before the light blossomed into the figure of a silver-and-bronze-clad warrior, her feminine form morphing to suit the image of Angus. He held up his rapier before his face, which glinted in the vibrant sunlight.

"I move Ruth back, and call Sylvia to the front," he declared. "Then I use Sylvia's skill to call Alain behind the Vanguard. Counter charge."

 **[Pansy Musketeer, Sylvia – 11000 Power]**

 **[Gardenia Musketeer, Alain – 4000 Power]**

"A critical trigger," Eric observed.

"If you think that's some horrific case of bad luck with no return, then you still have a ways to go," Angus smirked, turning over one of his cards. "Antero attacks Swordmy." **[Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero – 9000 Power]**

"No guard," Eric grimaced as the bejeweled leopard was cut down. No movement was wasted as the rapier danced in Antero's experienced hand. No stain was made as the weapon returned to its original, vertical position.

"Attack," turned his Vanguard over. "Alain boosts."

"No guard."

"Twin drive."

 **[Drive Check: Prunus Serrulata Musketeer, Tessa (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Freesia Musketeer, Rosalia (Critical Trigger)]**

"It's almost surreal," Angus mused, as he readied his rapier. "Studies. Career prospects. Community projects. We've always been pit against each other in almost every aspect of our lives. And yet here we are, playing a game of Vanguard. Yet another competition," he dived forward, slicing through his opponent's Vanguard without falter as a bloodcurdling scream escaped Eric's lips. "But this time, there can only be one conclusion. Win or lose. We'll finally see who comes out on top."

 **[White Clover Musketeer, Mia Reeta – 11000 + 4000 = 15000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Do we really have to make this a competition?" Eric asked as he took his damage. "Why can't it just be fun and games for once?"

 **[Damage Check: Jewel Knight, Swordmy (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain (No Trigger)]**

"Listen to yourself. Were you not paying attention at all?" his cousin asked incredulously. "Your Vanguard career's on the line. Your dad quite literally wants you to bring home trophies. The same goes for me."

"I know, but-"

"Eric. People like us, in this family," Angus said as the Sylvia to the side spun into the offensive. "We don't have a choice. We just fight on to satisfy our parents' expectations. We don't matter. The only thing that matters is that we win."

 **[Pansy Musketeer, Sylvia – 7000 + 7000 + 5000 = 19000 Power]**

"You're wrong!" Eric snapped as two knights moved in front, intercepting the lethal blow, sparks flying as metal collided with metal. "I used to think that. But, ever since I started playing, the friend's I've made, the people I've met, they've helped me realize that maybe, I do matter. It's not just winning or losing or competition or strength. It's about the people who care about you and appreciate you for who you are!"

"Heh," Angus smirked. "Interesting. Turn end."

 _I do matter,_ Eric thought, as if to convince himself rather than to affirm his belief. _I_ _'ll prove it to you, right here. Right now._

 **Angus**

 **Hand: 6**

 **(Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero) – (White Clover Musketeer, Mia Reeta) – (Pansy Musketeer, Sylvia)**

 **(Empty) – (Gardenia Musketeer, Alain) – (Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Blue Rose Musketeer, Ernst] (F), [White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia] (F), [Freesia Musketeer, Rosalia] (U)**

 **Eric**

 **Hand: 3**

 **(Empty) – (Blowing Jewel Knight, Altgaro) – (Empty)**

 **(Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie) – (Jewel Knight, Leizgal) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult] (F), [Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult] (U), [Jewel Knight, Swordmy] (U), [Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain] (U)**

"Stand and draw. I ride Yvain." Eric glanced at his hand and field. There wasn't a lot to work with. His field building was definitely not as great as his cousin's, but the fight was definitely not over yet. He'd just have to overpower him with one final blow. " _Illuminate the battlefield, Stride! Climax Jewel Knight Lord, Evangeline!_ " **[Climax Jewel Knight Lord, Evangeline – 26000 Power]**

"Call, Swordmy," he turned over a card in his damage zone. "And superior call Christine. With Christine's skill, I superior call Ashlei!"

In mere seconds his side of the field erupted in a fierce, blinding silver light. Once the fierce glow dissipated, what was once a decimated formation of knights was now transformed into a diamond-tough lineup as the troop filled its ranks one by one. With each new knight a new jewel was brought forth, and with each jewel, their swords sparkled ever brighter.

 **[Jewel Knight, Swordmy – 9000 Power][Calling Jewel Knight, Christine – 7000 + 3000 = 10000 Power][Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei – 11000 Power]**

"Evangeline's skill," Eric stated as he flipped over another copy in his G zone. "During this turn, all Jewel Knight rearguards gain three-thousand for each face up copy of Evangeline in the G zone."

"So only three-thousand each," Angus yawned.

"With a boost from Shellie, Swordmy attacks!" **[Jewel Knight, Swordmy – 9000 + 3000 + 7000 + 3000 = 22000 Power]**

 **[Damage Check: Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio (No Trigger)]**

The leopard charged forward, crashing into Mia Reeta like a rapid cannonball. Despite the force of the impact, the Musketeer managed to float delicately down after a somersault, bouncing off the ground with hand and back on his feet.

"Evangeline!" in his image of the battlefield, he spun his blade, its glittering radiance intensifying with each flick of his wrist. He looked around, glimpsing the battle-ready forms of his Crayan comrades. **[Climax Jewel Knight Lord, Evangeline – 26000 + 5000 + 3000 = 34000 Power]**

"Perfect guard," Angus sighed, holding up the aforementioned card.

 _It_ _'s not over yet,_ Eric thought. "Triple drive!"

 **[Drive Check: Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Straight Jewel Knight, Bartram (Critical Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Jewel Knight, Sacred Unicorn (Draw Trigger)]**

"All effects to Ashlei! With a boost from Christine, attack!" **[Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei – 11000 + 3000 + 10000 + 3000 + 5000 + 5000 = 37000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Generation guard," Angus responded as a large, serpentine dragon emerged from the verdant earth. "Rain Breath's skill, I call Tatiana from my hand and he gains an additional five-thousand. I'll have Sylvia and Antero intercept as well." Ashlei, despite the immense power of her blade, was easily brushed aside by the creature's tail, smashing onto the ground like a fallen twig. **[11000 + 20000 + 5000 + 5000 = 41000 Power]**

"Well that was pathetic," Angus frowned. "I was hoping after all that bravado you'd at least put me on the ropes. But I guess that's my baby cousin for you."

"It's not over yet," Eric protested.

"Oh, but it is," he replied. "And I'll make you understand, just how inferior you are to me in every single way."

 **Eric**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Jewel Knight, Swordmy) – (Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain) – (Empty)**

 **(Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie) – (Jewel Knight, Leizgal) – (Calling Jewel Knight, Christine)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult] (F), [Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult] (F), [Jewel Knight, Swordmy] (F), [Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain] (U)**

 **Angus**

 **Hand: 2**

 **(Empty) – (White Clover Musketeer, Mia Reeta) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Gardenia Musketeer, Alain) – (Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Blue Rose Musketeer, Ernst] (F), [White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia] (F), [Freesia Musketeer, Rosalia] (U), [Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio] (U)**

"You know, the interesting thing about plants," Angus said as he made a draw. "They look so delicate, so beautiful just sitting motionless on the earth. And yet, every second of every minute, ever hour of each day, it's a constant struggle to survive. Always growing, always reaching out for sunlight, some growing over others, burying them into oblivion to come out on top. To finally blossom."

"What's your point?" Eric asked.

"This world is harsh," Angus stated, moving Tatiana to the drop zone. "We have to be perfect if we want to survive. To be admired, loved. While I haven't forgotten that, it seems you clearly have."

Eric fell silent.

"You should be sparkling," Angus continued. "And yet here you are. Weak. Tainted far too much by filthy shadows. And that's why you will never be able to beat me. _I_ _'ll carve you a grave buried by beautiful roses. Stride, Rubellum Lily Splendorous Musketeer, Myra!_ " **[Rubellum Lily Splendorous Musketeer, Myra – 26000 Power]**

"Myra's Generation Break," he stated, smiling. "During this turn, when I call a Musketeer, that unit gains power for each Musketeer rearguard I control until the end of the turn."

"Generation Break two…" Eric murmured. Then his eyes widened as he realized his grave error.

"I think you've figured it out, no?" his cousin smirked. "That final attack of yours was just an excuse for me to play a G guardian, so I can fulfill the requirements for this ability. And well, the alternative Stride cost wasn't too bad either."

 _He played me like a fool,_ Eric looked down, his breaths growing faster, the air coiling around him. It was suffocating.

"I call Tessa." **[Prunus Serrulata Musketeer, Tessa – 9000 + 6000 = 15000 Power]**

"Then I'll activate the Stride skill given to my Vanguard," Angus went on, swiping four cards off the top of his deck. "I superior call Mirkka and Ernst. Then I'll send Ernst back and call another Tessa. And because of Myra and Tessa's abilities combined, they all gain power."

 **[Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka – 6000 + 3000 + 8000 + 4000 = 21000 Power]**

 **[Prunus Serrulata Musketeer, Tessa – 9000 + 8000 + 4000 = 21000 Power]**

 **[Prunus Serrulata Musketeer, Tessa – 15000 + 2000 + 2000 + 2000 = 21000 Power]**

"You couldn't even compare to me in speed. And now I've far surpassed you in terms of power," Angus remarked. "Now that the perfect field has been set up, the right Tessa attacks with a boost from Ruth." **[Prunus Serrulata Musketeer, Tessa – 21000 + 7000 = 28000 Power]**

It wasn't really clear which came first, the sound of a musket firing or the burning surge that shot through Eric's Vanguard's thigh as he tried to evade, the hit quickly causing him to tumble onto the ground. Yvain attempted in vain to scramble back to his feet, never quite making it past the kneeling position.

 **[Damage Check: Pure Wind Jewel Knight, Kymbelinus (No Trigger)]**

"And now it's my turn," his cousin flipped his Vanguard sideways. Myra's violet blade glinted under the sun's empowering rays as a spiral of lime green snaked its way around the weapon, covering it in a sinister flare.

"Perfect guard!" Eric retorted, as a crystalline barrier shot up to intercept the enemy captain's flurry of slashes.

"Triple drive."

 **[Drive Check: White Clover Musketeer, Mia Reeta (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia (No Trigger)]**

 _As long as he doesn_ _'t get a trigger…I'll be safe. I can survive this._

"Third check."

 **[Drive Check: Blue Rose Musketeer, Ernst ( Trigger)]**

"No…"

"Stand trigger, I give all of the effects to the rested Tessa," Angus stated. "A blue rose. The unattainable. A fitting end for one such as you. Tessa attacks once more."

"Guard, intercept!" **[11000 + 10000 + 5000 + 5000 = 31000 Power]**

"The strong prevail and the weak are cast aside. Your so-called friends are only with you for their own selfish reasons. As soon as you've exhausted your use, they'll toss you aside. Even that guy from down the street, what was his name again?"

"Shut up."

"Well, anyway, once you've exercised your use and pity factor, he'll toss you aside too. Without strength, you're trivia-"

"Shut up!" Eric screamed. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he gripped the table.

"The remaining Tessa will attack your Vanguard," Angus yawned.

Just as the three units were blown to motes by the right Tessa's bullets, the second one rushed through the resulting smoke, catching Yvain at point blank before he could lift himself up with his anchored sword. **[Prunus Serrulata Musketeer, Tessa – 21000 + 21000 = 42000 Power]**

"You don't matter," Angus repeated. "Because you've made a grave sin."

"I...I…"

And that was it. A single shot to the head, and Yvain crumpled onto the ground in defeat.

 **[Damage Check: Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei (No Trigger)]**

As the sixth card fell into the damage zone, Eric felt his legs give way, and he fell to the floor. Tiny drops pattered onto the carpeted ground, staining the material wet.

"Angus, we're leaving!" came the voice of his cousin's father from downstairs.

Angus wasted no time gathering his cards together. "Well, that's my cue," he turned to Eric, who was still on the ground. "You're lucky this was just a casual match. Imagine if your parents saw you."

Eric didn't answer, though he twitched at the thought.

"You want to be loved right? Then get stronger. Start actually winning," Angus said as he opened the door. "Because in this family, weakness is a sin."

Then the door slammed shut.

And all Eric could think about were his cousin's last words.

 _Weakness is a sin._

* * *

 **And so the plot thickens~~**

 **I swear, this chapter gave me so much anxiety with the execution and everything. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this very Eric-focused and emotionally heavy chapter. See you again next week~  
**


	8. Stormy Clouds

**Stormy Clouds**

"I need a favor."

Connor turned away from his locker to face Eric, his liquid blues betraying a faint flicker of curiosity. "Well if it isn't Four-eyes asking me for a favor. Now that's something you don't see everyday," he smirked. "So what can I do for you? If it's about-"

"I need you to look into something for me," Eric interrupted, his tone serious. "A certain…bracelet."

"A bracelet?" Connor chuckled. "I know you play Jewel Knights and all, but isn't this taking it a bit too far?"

"Can you do it?" Eric ignored the other teen's cheeky remark.

"Well, I can, but you're gonna have to be more specific," Connor replied. "As you know, bracelets aren't exactly an uncommon thing. Do you have some kinda picture? A description? Maybe even some keywords?"

"It's plain, made of some sort of metal. There's a jewel embedded on its center," Eric said, like someone filling out a query. "The words, 'weakness is a sin' could be helpful."

"Ah, the motto of Japan's United Sanctuary branch," Connor said understandingly. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"You know it?"

"I know lots of things," Connor corrected. "I also know how it all crumbled to nothing because of some kid who just popped into the scene. Talk about a Gary Stu, huh?"

"What else do you know?"

"Well, not much more than most people. They've kept the specifics of everything pretty hush hush even in the underground," Connor frowned. "Though I've been hearing rumors of a cult following on the rise. Supposedly made up of ex-UniSan fighters and other newcomers that support the cause."

"A cult following…" Eric echoed. _Then I need to know more. Maybe they can teach me how to get even stronger. Faster. So I can match up to Angus._

"It's all just rumors though," Connor said. "I don't even know if it's all true or not."

"Look into it anyway," Eric urged. "Whatever the price is. Just do it. Find out about the bracelets and this cult."

"You sure?" Connor cocked an eyebrow. "This is some dark stuff. Do you wanna ask Yomi about it first?"

"Who died and made her leader?" Eric snapped. "As far as I know, I'm still in charge of this Club. And I'm still in charge of my own decisions."

"Fine, fine," Connor raised up his hands in surrender. "I'll do it. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Good," Eric said, his expression an unchanged frown. As he turned back to head to his first period class, all he could think about was the night before. How he lost miserably to Angus. How all he could think about was his own weakness. How powerless he was as the one corner of light in his eternal gloom was snuffed out.

 _I don_ _'t want to be weak. Weakness is a sin. I don't want to be a sinner. The only way father will ever acknowledge me, the only way I can ever keep my friends with me, the only way I'll ever deserve love, is if I become strong. If I win. But…should I go down that road? Maybe…maybe I'm fine as is. Maybe I can get stronger on my own. Right?_

###

"You…bought all these?" Yomi cocked an eyebrow at the box of booster packs that dwarfed the blonde girl standing beside it.

"I did! I went to Fighter's Sanctuary, and I decided to buy all the stuff they had with Granblue cards in them!" Caitlin beamed.

"How much money did you spend?" Connor gaped.

"More importantly, how did you carry all this?" Yomi asked.

"Well," she blushed slightly. "I was going to have my servants carry them, but the boy at the clerk was so nice. I said it was fine, but he kept insisting! He helped me carry it all the way to the car. It was like he really needed to help out, which was shocking, but really noble, I think!"

"Really now…" Yomi said, feeling a little awkward. Though, who knew Matt was such a charitable person?

"So, I was thinking, you know, you could help me improve my deck?" Caitlin asked. "I need really strong cards right? So you guys can tell me what all the strongest cards are!"

It amused Yomi just how child-like Caitlin was. "Well, it's not all about having all the strongest cards. Synergy is important too when building a deck."

"Synergy?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Like…having your cards work together well…or something like that."

"I don't think I understand," Caitilin frowned.

"Well, Connor'll explain it to you once we've got all these cards sorted," Yomi answered, shooting a glare just as Connor opened his mouth to protest, no doubt in his usual sardonic manner.

"Great! Then you'll create a strong deck for me?"

"I'll give advice," Connor sighed. "But I won't do the work for you."

"Oh, alright," Caitlin was slightly disappointed, but quickly changed her demeanor. "Well then, thank you anyway!"

It was about then that Yomi saw Eric enter the campus lab, silent as usual. She waved her hand at him, offering a welcoming smile. _I_ _'m getting the hang of this friend thing, aren't I? After a while I just feel more…comfortable. I like this feeling._

He smiled back slightly before he walked over to Connor, discussing something she couldn't hear. Yomi wondered what it was about. She knew things with Connor could never be good, but there wasn't much she could do, deeming it better not to eavesdrop, and instead helped Caitlin unpack one of the several smaller boxes lying around.

"So I did find something," Connor said, pulling out a piece of paper.

"I'm all ears," Eric replied.

"Here," the dark-haired boy held out the folded sheet. "An address to one of their underground hideouts."

"By 'their' you mean…"

"One of the many sub-groups in the cult."

"The UniSan Cult?"

"Well they prefer to be called The Cult of Relics," he corrected. "Either way, are you sure? They seem like pretty troubling people, and that's coming from me."

"Aw," Eric gave a sarcastic smile. "Didn't know you cared about my wellbeing."

"It's just an obligatory customer's warning," Connor said. "But do be careful if you decide to go seek them out."

"I will," the green-haired teen murmured, stuffing the paper into his pocket. He turned to see Yomi picking apart the booster packs that flooded out of one of the cardboard boxes. _But first I_ _'d like to see…just how weak I really am._

"Hey, Yomi," he called as he stepped toward her.

"Yeah?" she lifted her head up, curious.

"We never did have that game we promised to have, didn't we?"

"Oh," understanding dawned upon her purple eyes. "I'd totally forgotten," she stood up. "I guess so much has happened that we never really got the chance, did we?"

"Well, would you do me the honors of being my opponent?" he asked. "Just a casual game."

"Sounds good," she grinned. "It could be fun, too."

"Yeah, definitely," he said, faking honesty.

They walked over to one of the Club's make shift fight tables, leaving Caitlin and Connor to sort out the masses of Granblue cards yet to be released from their packaged confinements.

Much to Connor's chagrin, Caitlin didn't understand one bit of his game-related advice.

"No, no that's not what I meant!"

"Then what _do_ you mean? I'm so confused. Could you just do it for me?"

Connor groaned in frustration.

###

"Senri's Revelation, to the top," Yomi said as she let the card land gently back onto her deck. "The left Senri attacks Tracie."

 _Clang!_

Bullets were scattered around in showers of bright cyan as an orange-haired elf deflected the attack with her bow. "I guard with Shellie!"

"Amaruda will attack the Vanguard next," Yomi murmured as her Vanguard drew her bow.

"No guard."

"Twin drive."

 **[Drive Check: Battle Maiden, Azusa (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger," she said. "Critical to Amaruda, and the power to the right Senri."

The radiant arrow shot forward, ripping through the knight's armor. Just as he stumbled back into a battle stance, the second assassin was already aiming her shotgun, letting loose an explosion of mana across the battle field. **[Battle Maiden, Senri – 9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

 **[Damage Check: Jewel Knight, Swordmy (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Straight Jewel Knight, Bartram (Critical Trigger)]**

 _She_ _'s strong_ , Eric thought as he silently placed the three cards into his damage zone. _As expected. But if I can at least put the pressure on, if I can at least put up a fight, maybe even win, then_ _…_

"Is your turn over?"

"It is," Yomi replied, smiling. "This is fun. I don't think I've ever really enjoyed myself in a fight in a long time."

 _She_ _'s enjoying herself_ , he thought wistfully. He couldn't afford that. He had to prove to himself that he was strong here. He had to. _If not, then_ _…_ he looked down as he remembered the address Connor gave him.

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Battle Maiden, Senri) – (Prime Beauty, Amaruda) – (Battle Maiden, Senri)**

 **(Goddess of Headwater, Nakisawame) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Goddess of Adherence, Kibitsuhime] (U), [Prime Beauty, Amaruda] (U), [Goddess of Karmic Wind, Ningal] (U)**

 **Eric**

 **Hand: 3**

 **(Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie) – (Pure Wind Jewel Knight, Kymbelinus) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Jewel Knight, Leizgal) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Jewel Knight, Swordmy] (F), [Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie] (U), [Straight Jewel Knight, Bartram](U)**

" _Unyielding light of courage, shine forth._ Ride," Eric said as he placed his avatar card on the Vanguard circle. "Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain."

Yomi swore she could see the faint flicker of desperation in Eric's silver eyes, but it vanished within a blink. _Was that just my imagination?_ she wondered. Though, it was true that there was a certain intensity in the fight. She couldn't quite figure out what sort, but she could feel it shiver down her spine.

" _I can't lose! I can't! I can't be weak!" Kuroki sputtered, his eyes darting around like amber ping-pong balls, glancing at just about everything but Yomi. The field, the cards in his hand, the perfectly white walls, even the Dog Trainers behind them._

" _Pathetic. Truly pathetic," Yomi answered coldly. "What did you hope to prove here?"_

" _I'm strong," the boy facing her babbled. "I'm strong enough to be by your side! I am!"_

" _Who exactly are you talking to?" Yomi snapped as she turned her Vanguard over. "Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica attacks!"_

"I Stride Blazing Sword, Fides!" Yomi was snapped back to reality, and after sparing a moment to glance at Eric's field, she surmised that not much had happened in her lapse.

 _What was that_ _…just now?_

"I flip over an Evangeline from the G zone to activate Fides's skill," Eric announced, as the warrior's crystalline saber flared to life. "I superior call Swordmy, then activate Swordmy's skill to superior call Bartram!"

As the blade's sky blue radiance intensified, it seemed to gain a new life of its own, flickering, glowing, then morphing, leaping and rolling until it burst onto the marble floor as the solid form of his ever-loyal leopard, roaring with pride. As if to respond to that roar, a small yet swift knight danced onto the field, stepping in line behind Tracie. **[Jewel Knight, Swordmy – 9000 Power] [Straight Jewel Knight, Bartram – 4000 Power]**

While his troops were naturally battle-ready, the Vanguard shared Eric's look of incredible focus. So focused Yomi could tell that it bordered on obsession. A sort of desperation. The look of a caged beast that was backed into a corner, ready to lash out when pushed even further, yet at the same time ready to collapse in pain at the slightest crack into its vulnerabilities.

"Swordmy attacks Senri!"

"Senri retires."

"Fides attacks!"

"No guard."

"Triple drive," Eric's fingers trembled slightly as he touched his cards. Yomi could almost feel his nervousness.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

"I-" he was caught off guard, like he was shaken from a spell. "I'm fine. Yeah. Um, first check,"

 **[Drive Check: Jewel Knight, Hilmy (Heal Trigger)]**

"Heal trigger," a small smile edged up his cheek. "Power to Tracie, and I heal. Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Jewel Knight, Swordmy (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger. Third check,"

 **[Drive Check: Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger either," he frowned.

"Damage check," Yomi revealed the top card of her deck. "No trigger."

 **[Damage Check: Prime Beauty, Amaruda (No Trigger)]**

"Tracie attacks the Vanguard," Eric declared. "Because the number of other Jewel Knight rearguards is three, she gains three-thousand."

In a blaze of blue flame, Yomi's Vanguard found herself gasping for breath as she was flung back, skidding and bouncing off the hard marble floor. Even as she was tumbling mid-air, the attacks did not relent, and the red-clad knight in question rushed forward, dragging her crimson weapon through the air and curved it straight against Amaruda's exposed flank. **[Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie – 9000 + 3000 + 5000 + 4000 = 21000 Power]**

"Generation Guard!" she gasped. At her beckon, a glittering bubble of prismatic light encircled her, restoring her mana, giving her strength. The weapon bounced off of it, scattering sparks and red petals around as both attacker and defender hopped back on their feet. "Goddess of the Seven Colors, Iris, with her skill I send three cards from my drop zone into my soul," Yomi smiled as an ephemeral, winged goddess fluttered before her, bowing as she disappeared just as quickly as she appeared. **[11000 + 15000 + 5000 = 31000 Power]**

"Bartram's skill," Eric stated as he picked the card up. "I draw a card and return him to the deck. Turn end."

"A good tactic," she commented, trying to compliment him. "Using this turn to set up for Evangeline and bolster your defenses while maintaining a steady attack."

"Thanks," he replied. It was a hollow statement.

"This is just a casual match Eric, you have nothing to lose here," she assured. They were having fun, weren't they? She's just being worried over nothing, right?

"I know," he murmured. "This is fun."

She could tell he was lying. Something was definitely up. But it couldn't be the same thing as before, right?

 _It can_ _'t be happening again, can it?_

 **Eric**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie) – (Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain) – (Jewel Knight, Swordmy)**

 **(Empty) – (Jewel Knight, Leizgal) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie] (U), [Straight Jewel Knight, Bartram] (U)**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Empty) – (Prime Beauty, Amaruda) – (Battle Maiden, Senri)**

 **(Goddess of Headwater, Nakisawame) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Goddess of Adherence, Kibitsuhime] (U), [Prime Beauty, Amaruda] (U), [Goddess of Karmic Wind, Ningal] (U), [Prime Beauty, Amaruda] (U)**

"Amaruda's Soul Blast," Yomi said, moving two copies of Awanami and a Ningal to the drop zone. "During this turn, I can Stride without needing to discard."

 _A casual match_ , Eric echoed in his mind. _Maybe so. But I also need to see for myself, just how good I am._

"Stride!" Yomi declared. "Goddess of Compassion, Inanna! Awanami's skill resolves. Soul Charge."

 _Her Stride is coming_ , he thought. _This will decide everything._

 **[Soul Charge: Dreaming Dragon]**

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Kotonoha]**

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Kotonoha]**

 **[Soul Charge: Detect Angel]**

"Revelation. To the top," Yomi said before moving to flip a card over in her damage zone. "Amaruda's Stride skill, Inanna and Senri both gain four-thousand. Draw."

 **[Soul Charge: Shackle Fetter, Gelgja]**

 **[Soul Charge: Teabreak Angel]**

"I call Azusa," Yomi swiftly moved the top of her deck into her soul. "I'll move this Dreaming Dragon into the soul. I rest Nakisawame. Senri's skill, I check the top card again, and send it to the bottom."

 **[Battle Maiden, Senri – 9000 + 4000 + 2000 = 15000 Power]**

 **[Battle Maiden, Azusa – 10000 + 3000 = 13000 Power]**

"That's a lot of cards you're moving away from the top of the deck," Eric commented.

"It's all for the sake of getting the right cards on top," Yomi explained as she placed yet another card down. "Call. Awanami. With her Revelation, I put Kukurihime into the soul and rest Azusa."

 **[Battle Maiden, Azusa – 13000 + 3000 = 16000 Power]**

 **[Goddess of Transitory, Awanami – 7000 Power]**

 _They_ _'re all triggers_ , Eric narrowed his eyes. _What_ _'s she getting at?_

"Inanna's skill," Yomi said. "I Soul Charge, and for each card with the Revelation ability put into the soul, retire one of your rearguards."

It clicked then, as he watched the Genesis player slide three cards into the soul. _It was all for this_ _…_

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Azusa]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Adherence, Kibitsuhime]**

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime]**

"That's two," Yomi observed.

"I retire Swordmy and Leizgal," Eric grimaced. During the early game, she targeted his rearguards, making sure to clear out a little of his formation. _She knows_ , he thought. _I need my rearguards for Evangeline. To think she_ _'s been steadily preparing her defenses for that…I…I can't compare._

"I'll place Nakisawame into the soul to stand Azusa, then draw. With Inanna's Generation Break active," Yomi went on. "All of my rearguards gain two-thousand power for each card with the Revelation ability in my soul."

 _Even in power_ _…I'm outmatched._

 **[Battle Maiden, Azusa – 16000 + 1000 + 3000 + 20000 = 40000 Power]**

 **[Battle Maiden, Senri – 15000 + 20000 = 35000 Power]**

 **[Goddess of Transitory, Awanami – 7000 + 20000 = 27000 Power]**

"Here I go. Azusa!"

She moved like water, firing off bullet by bullet with one stream of motion, yet each bullet connecting with bejeweled armor, blooming ablaze with each step she took. Yvain was easily knocked back, skidding across the temple floor.

"Damage check," Eric grimaced at the card. "No trigger."

 **[Damage Check: Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain (No Trigger)]**

"Inanna attacks the Vanguard." **[Goddess of Compassion, Inanna – 26000 + 4000 = 30000 Power]**

"Perfect guard!" the table trembled slightly as he pressed the card onto the Guardian Circle.

"Triple drive."

 **[Drive Check: Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Goddess of Deep Sleep, Tahro (Stand Trigger)]**

"Stand trigger," Yomi said. "All effects to Azusa."

 **[Drive Check: Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil (No Trigger)]**

"Azusa, Senri, attack."

"No guard."

Bolts of sapphire and gold showered like meteors around Yvain's perimeter, glancing off of the large barrier of light that narrowly protected him. Even in safety he wasn't immune to the immense quakes of force that left their mark on the magic shield, and he was easily pushed back. Out of range. Exposed.

He barely had enough time to react as the two priestesses hopped elegantly on each side, spinning, twirling as he was sandwiched between twin storms of bullets, his form quickly disappearing within the mass of smoke that burst out from the resulting explosion. By the end of it, we was kneeling on the ground, panting, dirt encrusted on his damaged armor and body.

 **[Damage Check: Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Jewel Knight, Prizmy (No Trigger)]**

"Turn end," Yomi said, fanning out the cards she amassed in her hand.

 _Her defense is stable. And next turn she_ _'ll pull out Ishtar…I…There's no way I can win as I am now, can I?_

"Eric?" she frowned worriedly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

 _I_ _'m…weak. Angus was right. I'm weak. I hate it. Weakness…it's a sin._

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 8**

 **(Battle Maiden, Azusa) – (Prime Beauty, Amaruda) – (Battle Maiden, Senri)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Goddess of Transitory, Awanami)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Goddess of Adherence, Kibitsuhime] (F), [Prime Beauty, Amaruda] (U), [Goddess of Karmic Wind, Ningal] (U), [Prime Beauty, Amaruda] (U)**

 **Eric**

 **Hand: 3**

 **(Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie) – (Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie] (U), [Straight Jewel Knight, Bartram] (U), [Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain] (U), [Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult] (U), [Jewel Knight, Prizmy] (U)**

 _I_ am _weak after all,_ Eric thought as he drew a card. _I_ _'m nowhere near Yomi's level. Nowhere near Angus's. I can't go on like this. At this rate, I'll never catch up in time._

"Stride. Climax Jewel Knight Lord, Evangeline."

"No chant?" Yomi asked.

"I…I forgot," Eric murmured. "Anyway, I call Swordmy from my hand, then superior call Shellie. And then I call Prizmy," he said, placing each card one by one. "Prizmy's skill, card swap."

 **[Jewel Knight, Swordmy – 9000 Power]**

 **[Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie – 7000 Power]**

 **[Jewel Knight, Prizmy – 7000 Power]**

"Seems your field's set up," Yomi observed.

"Evangeline's skill," he turned over another copy in the G zone. "During this turn, all of my Jewel Knight rearguards gain six-thousand power."

 **[Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie – 9000 + 6000 = 15000 Power]**

 **[Jewel Knight, Swordmy – 9000 + 6000 = 15000 Power]**

 **[Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie – 7000+ 6000 = 13000 Power]**

 **[Jewel Knight, Prizmy – 7000 + 6000 = 13000 Power]**

 _If I can at least reach her, even if it_ _'s just one scratch, a graze…_

"Swordmy attacks with a boost from Prizmy!" **[Jewel Knight, Swordmy – 15000 + 13000 = 28000 Power]**

"Guard! Tahro! Ninnil! Senri intercepts!" **[11000 + 10000 + 5000 + 5000 = 31000 Power]**

 _It_ _'s not enough._

"Evangeline!" he declared, rushing forward with sword in hand, seeking an opening, any opening, in the magic defense. **[Climax Jewel Knight Lord, Evangeline – 26000 Power]**

"Generation guard. Sky-dome Battle Maiden, Hanasatsuki," she responded as the Noble materialized between them, throwing up spirals of magic circles. Diamond shards of light screeched off of the barrier as Eric's Vanguard drove his sword down with such ferocity it blacked everything else out. "Since another copy of Azusa is in the soul, I gain shield plus five-thousand. Then, I guard with Ninnil."

 _Three triggers to pass through_ , Eric thought. "Then drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," he grimaced. _In that case, it_ _'s all on Tracie's attack._

 **[Drive Check: Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger! All effects to Tracie."

 **[Drive Check: Straight Jewel Knight, Bartram (Critical Trigger)]**

"All effects to Tracie," he announced as Yomi moved her guardians to the drop zone. "Tracie attacks the Vanguard. Power plus three-thousand." **[Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie – 15000 + 3000 + 13000 + 5000 + 5000 = 41000 Power, Critical 3]**

A swing of her bejeweled halberd. The rush of blazing red energy. For a moment, Eric felt a slight relief. Yes, relief. Maybe, just maybe, he got lucky and this victory would give his heart some peace. Then he saw the slash broken apart into little fragments of red by the group of goddesses that protected their leader.

"I guard with Kukurihime, two Tahro's and Ninnil." **[11000 + 10000 + 10000 + 10000 + 5000 = 46000 Power]**

 _I didn_ _'t reach her at all. Not even close._

"That was amazing," Yomi smiled, or at least, tried to. It was forced, but it wanted to be genuine. "You're plenty good already, I think."

"But it's not enough," he muttered.

"Huh?"

"I'm still nowhere near your level," he murmured. "I'm still so weak."

"What are you-"

"Weakness is a sin," he said, barely a whisper.

 **Eric**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie) – (Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain) – (Jewel Knight, Swordmy)**

 **(Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie) – (Empty) – (Jewel Knight, Prizmy)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie] (F), [Straight Jewel Knight, Bartram] (U), [Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain] (U), [Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult] (U), [Jewel Knight, Prizmy] (U)**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 1**

 **(Battle Maiden, Azusa) – (Prime Beauty, Amaruda) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Goddess of Transitory, Awanami)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Goddess of Adherence, Kibitsuhime] (F), [Prime Beauty, Amaruda] (U), [Goddess of Karmic Wind, Ningal] (U), [Prime Beauty, Amaruda] (U)**

"What did you just say?"

"It doesn't matter," Eric breathed. "Just continue."

"But-"

"Just continue," he said, more firmly this time. "Just do it."

"Stride," she placed the card down shakily, unsteadily. "Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar. Revelation, to the top."

"Stride skill," she announced, sliding two cards into the soul. "Awanami and Azusa gain four-thousand. With her skill, Azusa gains two-thousand."

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Azusa]**

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Azusa]**

"I call Amaruda," she went on. She didn't want to continue. But if she ran…if she ran…Eric would still be here. There was no escape. "Revelation, to the soul. I rest Azusa. With Gelgja's skill, I stand her and grant an extra three-thousand."

 **[Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar – 26000 Power]**

 **[Battle Maiden, Azusa – 10000 + 4000 + 2000 + 3000 + 3000 = 22000 Power]**

 **[Goddess of Transitory, Awanami – 7000 + 4000 = 11000 Power]**

 **[Prime Beauty, Amaruda – 11000 Power]**

"Amaruda."

"Guard, Rachelle. Swordmy intercepts."

 _This isn_ _'t even fun anymore. Both of us just want it to end, and yet…_

"Azusa."

"Bartram. Tracie."

"Ishtar," her hand paused above the card as the feelings she'd bogged down rose to the surface. Everything.

 _It hurts._

"Ishtar attacks the Vanguard."

The knight didn't make a single move as she thrust her spear into his fragile body. There was no grace in her movements. Only slow regret, and all she could feel was pain as her opponent dropped to the temple ground.

 **[Damage Check: Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie (No Trigger)]**

"Eric," she stuttered. "I, I…"

"It's fine," he smiled sadly. "That was a nice game," she could hear slight cracks in his voice. "I know what I have to do now. Thank you."

With that, he was gone. Out the lab, probably across school? Yomi didn't know. She simply slumped onto the floor, the energy in her legs giving out.

"Eri-Yomi? What's going on?" Caitlin wondered aloud, confused. Connor simply observed knowingly.

 _What have I done?_ Yomi thought as little droplets trickled down her cheeks. _I_ _'ve did it again, haven't I?_

"Riveter, you alright?" Connor began to walk over.

 _I thought keeping my old deck locked away, moving to a new place, playing casually would make things different. But my past just keeps showing up. Even Eric_ _'s saying it. Weakness is a sin._

"Riveter?"

 _All my strength seems to do is hurt people. Is that what being strong is? It just destroys._

"Yomi?" she felt a hand on her shoulder. The girl immediately shot up.

"Don't touch me!"

"Wha-

"This…this is all your fault!" she snapped. "You…what did you tell Eric?"

"This was all on him," Connor replied coolly. "He asked for information. I simply gave him what he wanted. Business as usual."

"This…is what he wanted?"

"He wants to get stronger. It's his choice," Connor shrugged. "Given his background I don't blame him. Being a leader must be hard too."

Yomi turned away. "This is horrible. This feels horrible."

"You and I both know," the dark-haired youth said. "He doesn't hate you for beating him. He's not that childish."

"But it doesn't mean he's not hurt," she retorted. "What information did you give him?"

"That's up to him to reveal," Connor answered.

Yomi sighed. "I'm going home."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Definitely," the raven-haired girl murmured, now at the doorway. "I trust the Club will be around?"

"Four-eyes wouldn't abandon the Club," Connor replied. "And I'm sure we'll still be here."

"Then see you."

"See you," he waved, and once she was gone, he smiled sadly. Connor didn't like making empty promises, nor did he want to this at such a bad time. But he'd put the plan off long enough. _I_ _'m sorry. But I have to do this for me. For survival._

###

Eric before two hooded men guarding a flight of stairs leading down beneath the ground. The evening sunlight poured down upon him, illuminating the shadowy corner. The guard on the right spoke first.

"What are the sacred words?"

Even though he knew nothing about this security measure, he knew full well what it could possibly be.

"Weakness is a sin," he enunciated.

Both guards smiled behind the shadowed shelters of their hoods before letting him through. "Please enter. In honor of our sacred goal, become ever stronger, and grasp the future that you desire."

Eric nodded, before moving down the stairs.

 _I_ _'m doing this for the sake of the Club. For father. For my future._

As he walked deeper down the stairs, the shadows began to enshroud him, encircling around him, until his lustrous green hair was finally completely blanketed in darkness.

* * *

 **There's a lot more going on here than I first expected, to be honest. But, that's what makes things interesting. :3**

 **And yes, Inanna and Ningal are official cards, recently revealed~ I was actually really impressed with the power levels she could reach. Fufufu.**


	9. Caught Red-Handed

**Caught Red-Handed**

" _It's…my fault. All my fault," Yomi looked down, disgusted by the deck she held. The United Sanctuary bracelet she once wore as a sign of pride and honor._

 _And in seconds, both were flung onto the ground, clanging and pattering as Yomi sunk into a mess of tears and croaks._

" _I'm no goddess," she stared at the card that she once named her avatar. Minerva, one of the creators of Cray._

"I'm a monster," she murmured wistfully, her thoughts and senses now anchored in the present day. As she stepped through the halls of the school she noticed faint, subtle yet uneasy gazes on her, poking at her like she were some _thing_ that walked out from prison. Some sort of criminal. Her sombre self-loathing mind would have welcomed all of the blaming stares, but this was something else. She was being blamed for something else.

"Y-Yomi!"

She looked back to her front, seeing Caitlin before her, worry splayed across her face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"D-do you notice it t-too?" the other girl mumbled.

Yomi nodded. "Yeah. The other students don't seem very friendly today."

She could hear whispers behind her, around her. It was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"I-I don't like this," Caitlin said nervously, tugging at Yomi's sleeve. "Let's go to class?"

"Yeah, sure," Yomi replied, walking away with the blonde at a brisk pace.

Their homeroom wasn't much better.

The two girls were faced with nothing but stares of both worry, pity, anger and disgust all mixed into one negative cocktail. It was like they were pariahs, and they didn't even know why. The next twenty or so minutes were excruciatingly long, like watching paint dry. Though, the wait did nothing to prepare her for what came next.

"Yomi, Caitlin, stay. The rest of the class may go," their homeroom teacher, usually as sweet as a peach, looked at the two of them sternly.

The raven-haired girl narrowed her eyes as a couple of students walked out the door, snickering and whispering amongst themselves.

"I'm very disappointed in you two," Yomi looked up at the woman who stood before them.

"I'm sorry," Yomi cut in. "But what exactly did we do?"

"Playing dumb I see," she frowned. "Well, I'll suppose it'll come to you soon enough. You two are to go to the principal's office. Now."

"But-"

"No buts, Ms. Asano," their teacher folded her arms. "Go. Now."

The two girls looked at each other in utter confusion.

###

"E-Eric!" Caitlin exclaimed as the two girls entered the principal's office. It was certainly lavish compared to the rest of the campus, with furniture made of antique wood and gold that spoke of years past. It was old, yet at the same time it was in an entirely different class. The green-haired boy in question stood in front of the principal's desk, his posture like that of a military officer before his general.

"I see that you've all arrived," the principal spoke. He was an old man, old enough to be either of their grandfather, his hair lacking any semblance of youthful color and his complexion past its prime.

"Yes, um," Yomi stepped forward. "Why exactly have we been called here?"

Eric looked down despondently as the principal stood up to answer her. "Don't play innocent with me, young lady. You know what you've done. Breaking into school, vandalizing school and student property, have you no shame?"

"What?" Yomi asked, baffled. "I don't understand-"

"You don't understand?" the principal echoed, almost as baffled as her. "Even when you've been caught red-handed?" as he spoke, he scattered a slew of photographs across his desk with one sweeping movement of his arm.

Yomi's eyes widened. There were various shots of them running in the darkened hallways of the school, including their entrance and exits. But what was most distressing was the photo of the three of them in front of the bully's locker.

"You still want to act like you've done nothing wrong?" the principal scowled.

"Look, sir, we can explain. Those boys took Caitlin's Vanguard deck-"

"So you thought you'd get even by sneaking into school after-hours, and then terrorize the poor students by spray-painting their lockers with profane language?" the principal roared.

"W-what?" Yomi was stunned.

"W-we did nothing of the sort!" Caitlin squeaked. "B-believe us!"

"I believe in evidence," the principal smacked his hand atop the desk. "And the evidence is clear as day."

Yomi opened her mouth to object, but was interrupted by Eric.

"Sir, what happens now?"

"Ah, someone who accepts the consequences of their actions. You two would do well to follow his example," the principal said, sitting back down.

"The punishment will be dire, but since this is a first for all of you, you will not be suspended."

Yomi sighed in relief.

"But I will be meeting with all three of your parents to discuss appropriate disciplinary measures. You three are part of the Vanguard Club, aren't you? I'm afraid I might also have to suspend your Club activities as well."

"Wait, what? Sir, please reconsider this. Please don't tell my parents about this, or terminate the Club. This means everything to me. I'll do anything. Extra credit, clean-up duty, anything! Just ple-"

The older man held up his hand, silencing the teenager. "I know how important your record is to you, Eric. You're one of our school's best students. But I'm afraid I can't play favorites. You should have thought more about this when you decided to commit such an act."

Eric looked down, clearly frustrated.

"With that said, you three are free to go for now. I will be meeting with your parents first thing tomorrow. I've also sent them an e-mail notifying them. Good day."

And so the doors closed behind them as they walked out.

"This is all because we broke in," Eric muttered. "I told you all it was a horrible idea, and look where we are now!"

"Eric, we couldn't have known it would come to this," Yomi said.

"Y-Yomi's right," Caitlin murmured. "Maybe if we're lucky, we'll come out of this with just detention. Or something."

"You two don't understand," Eric gritted his teeth. "I can't have any stain on my record. I can't be in trouble."

"Look, it's okay, we'll get through this together," Yomi tried, placing her hand assuredly on his shoulder.

"No," he snapped, backing away. "You wouldn't understand. People like you, you wouldn't understand even if you tried."

"E-Eric…" Caitlin mumbled.

But it was too late. The boy was already walking away, down the hallway, and into a sea of students.

"W-what did he mean?" Caitlin asked, worriedly.

"I don't know," Yomi frowned. But he was right, there was nothing she could do to help. She couldn't even understand his dilemma. _I don_ _'t understand. It was a perfect plan. There was no way it could have failed. Unless…_

Then it dawned on her.

"Caitlin, we should head to class," Yomi said at last.

"R-right," Caitlin mumbled. "T-then…see you?"

Yomi nodded. "But maybe not afterschool. There's something I need to take care of."

"O-okay," Caitlin murmured. "W-will we still have a Vanguard Club after this?"

"We will," Yomi said, smiling. "I'm sure."

###

It was afterschool, and most of the students had gone home for the day. Yomi, however, still had someone to see.

"Rosie Riveter," Connor smirked. "What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for ya?"

"Cut the innocent act," Yomi narrowed her eyes. "It was you who framed us for the spray-painting, wasn't it?"

"Alright," he sighed. "You got me. The bullies started a fight with you and managed to grab Caitlin's deck in the process. Then, I had you all go and steal it back, giving me the perfect opportunity to have some brilliant evidence to frame you for them spray-painting their own lockers. It was all my plan, of course. Did you really think those three were smart enough to come up with that on their own?"

Yomi was slightly taken aback by his blunt honesty. She didn't expect it to come so easily. "So now you've told me everything."

"So what if I did?" he said, his tone growing colder now. Harsher. "What are you going to do about it? Accuse me in front of the principal? It doesn't matter that you know. You've got nothing on me."

"No," she said. "You're right. There's nothing we can do against you. Hell, the other two haven't even figured it out yet."

"Eric probably will, once he's done panicking."

"But Caitlin would be devastated. She trusted you so much."

"She did, didn't she?"

"So why?" Yomi took a step forward. "Why did you do it? What did we do to make you betray us?"

"Look," he held up his hands. "I have nothing against you guys, really. But business is business. I saw an opportunity for a good deal with those bullies, and I took it. Simple as that."

"So we didn't mean anything to you?" she glared.

"Whoa, whoa," he chuckled. "This is reality. It is what it is. Don't act like I'm some heinous criminal."

"You keep saying that, and yet everything you've done tells me the opposite. But still," she held out her deck.

"Huh?"

"Fight me. I for one believe that a fight with someone can reveal many things about them. I want to see for myself what kind of a person you really are."

"Haven't you already decided?" he raised an eyebrow.

"To be honest, with you I don't know what to believe. You've got a silver tongue, you're resourceful, you're sly. But there are some things you can't hide, and I'll draw them out of you, one way or another."

"Fine then," he smirked. "I'll take you on. Besides, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of a good dance, have we?"

"Then it's decided."

 _Connor, why are you really doing this?_

###

The door closed behind Eric as he stepped into his home.

"Eric."

The voice immediately sent chills down his spine. He looked up nervously to see his father standing at the entrance of the living room, arms crossed.

"Care to explain why I got an e-mail from your principal? You vandalized school property and it will go on your permanent record, apparently?"

"I…"

"Speak up, boy."

"It was a mistake," he managed. "It won't happen again."

"A mistake? Won't happen again?" his father echoed incredulously. Eric said nothing as the elder man stomped over to him. In seconds he found himself splayed on the ground, the side of his face throbbing. "You're damn right it won't happen again!"

"I'm sorry," he coughed. That didn't go very well, either, as he felt a weight hammer into his stomach, knocking the air out of him. The pain was great, but he knew making noises or worse, crying would just bring him more punishment.

So he took the beating.

Then another.

And another. At that point his head was whirling.

"What are you doing?!" he heard his mother shriek, pulling his enraged father away.

"Our boy needs to be disciplined!" he heard him protest.

 _That_ _'s right. I'm weak scum. I failed. I deserve this, don't I?_

What happened next was just a blur of arguing and him being half-dragged-half-carried up to his room.

###

"Machining Hornet attacks Kotonoha," Connor turned the card over. **[Machining Hornet – 7000 + 3000 = 10000 Power]**

"Guard, Gelgja," Yomi answered. **[9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

"Beet Atlas!" the mutated beetle-humanoid launched into the air, pulling back its massive black blades. The ghastly lights scattered across the Megacolony nest illuminated its monstrous figure, the tendril-like pillars and pathways providing a suitably grotesque backdrop for the battlefield. **[Machining Beet Atlas – 11000 Power]**

"I don't guard."

"Twin drive,"

 **[Drive Check: Machining Firefly (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical trigger," he smirked. "Critical to the Vanguard. Power to Mosquito."

 **[Drive Check: Machining Dive Beetle (No Trigger)]**

Bone-white debris was thrown up into the air as obsidian claws smashed into the ground, the shockwave throwing Ningal hurtling into the air, the goddess only managing a cough of surprise as she found the air knocked out of her.

"Damage check."

 **[Damage Check: Battle Maiden, Senri (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Detect Angel (No Trigger)]**

"And now Mosquito will attack the Vanguard." **[Machining Mosquito mk II – 9000 + 2000 + 5000 = 16000 Power]**

In seconds, she was no longer in the air. Instead, she was pinned to the ground by sharp needles, slowly struggling to get back up.

 **[Damage Check: Dreaming Dragon (Stand Trigger)]**

"Power to the Vanguard, and I stand Kotonoha," Yomi announced as the shrine maiden rose back up.

"Mosquito's skill, I paralyze Nakisawame, then attack Kotonoha with Hornet!"

"Guard," Yomi retorted as an explosion of pink petals shoved the red-shelled mutant back. "Goddess of Deep Sleep, Tahro."

"My, my. Twice in a row," her opponent mused. "You're one tough cookie, I'll give you that."

"Why thank you," she said, smiling slightly as she put her card away. "You're not so bad yourself, for someone actively trying to destroy a Vanguard Club."

"You know I don't have anything against you guys," Connor frowned. "I didn't actually want this to happen."

"And yet it's happened anyway," Yomi retorted. "So I don't, in fact, know. Care to enlighten me?"

"This coming from a person who plays a deck of deities and prophets," Connor smiled slyly. "Ironic, no?"

 **Connor**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Machining Hornet) – (Machining Beet Atlas) – (Machining Mosquito mk II)**

 **(Empty) – (Machining Bagworm) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Machining Bombyx] (U), [Machining Tardigrade] (U), [Machining Princess]**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 3**

 **(Battle Maiden, Kotonoha) – (Goddess of Karmic Wind, Ningal) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Goddess of Headwater, Nakisawame) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Shackle Fetter, Gelgja] (U), [Battle Maiden, Senri] (U), [Detect Angel] (U), [Dreaming Dragon] (U)**

"Stand and draw," Yomi declared, staring at her paralyzed first Vanguard. "Ride. Prime Beauty, Amaruda. Revelation, to the top."

"Your usual pattern, eh? Ever tried to spice things up a little?"

"Why fix what isn't broken?"

"Touche," he grinned.

"With Amaruda's Soul Blast, I Stride Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar," she said as her Vanguard's bow and dress were consumed in a blaze of violet, eventually emerging as a trailing spiral of silken robes, a sapphire spear in each hand. As she moved, her amethyst hair faded into her natural black, with faint flickers of divine light sparkling where the light flickered upon her. **[Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar – 26000 Power]**

"Stride skill," Yomi said, swiping two cards off the top of her deck. "Soul Charge. Kotonoha and Ishtar gain four-thousand each. Draw."

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Senri]**

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime]**

 **[Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar – 26000 + 4000 = 30000 Power]**

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 9000 + 2000 + 4000 = 15000 Power]**

"Then I call another Kotonoha," she extended an arm to the left, where a carbon copy of the shrine maiden manifested in a burst of violet light. "Revelation. I place Awanami into the soul, and rest the other Kotonoha. Because of their skills, they each gain two-thousand."

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 15000 + 2000 = 17000 Power]**

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 9000 + 2000 = 11000 Power]**

"I call Gelgja. Revelation," she said, sliding a Tahro into the soul. "I rest the standing Kotonoha. Once more, plus two-thousand."

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 17000 + 2000 = 19000 Power]**

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 11000 + 2000 = 13000 Power]**

"Resting and standing," Connor observed. "It's like looking in the mirror on a Monday morning."

"True. Our styles are very similar," Yomi concurred. "But while you end up weakening your opponent, I strengthen my forces."

"Harsh, much?" Connor pouted. "I'm telling you, I'm not the bad guy here."

"Then why?" Yomi gripped the table. "Why did you frame us?"

"To survive," he looked away. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," she replied. "Nakisawame's skill. I stand the left Kotonoha and draw. Then, I'll activate Gelgja's skill from the soul and stand the right Kotonoha. Power plus three-thousand."

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 19000 + 1000 = 20000 Power]**

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 13000 + 1000 + 3000 = 17000 Power]**

"The right Kotonoha attacks the Vanguard," she announced as the unit opened fire.

"Guard, Machining Firefly," a teal-plated insectoid materialized in front, deflecting the bullets across the walls of the nest in a widespread network of little bursts of light and flame. **[11000 + 10000 = 21000 Power]**

The remaining Kotonoha shot through the explosion, and in the confusion blasted at the opposing Vanguard from her somersaulting position mid-air. The blasts connected, smothering the beetle mutant in yet another conflagration. It screamed in pain as she landed softly on the ground, arms crossed and her back turned to it. **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 20000 + 7000 = 27000 Power]**

"Damage check," Connor said, smiling when he saw the card. "Draw trigger. Power to Beet Atlas."

 **[Damage Check: Machining Scarab (Draw Trigger)]**

"Then Ishtar attacks," Yomi went on.

"Do your worst," Connor relented.

"One Critical Trigger and it's over," she remarked. "A little risky, isn't it?"

"The moment someone says something is risky, is the moment it suddenly becomes more attractive to me."

"And yet here you are, picking the safe option," Yomi murmured. "Triple drive,"

 **[Drive Check: Teabreak Angel (Heal Trigger)]**

"Heal Trigger. Power to the right Kotonoha and I heal one point of damage. Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Goddess of Adherence, Kibitsuhime (No Trigger)]**

"Since a grade one or greater card appeared, I activate Ishtar's skill," she said. "I stand the right Kotonoha and grant three-thousand power. With the Soul Blasted Awanami's skill, I Soul Charge, and with that, both Kotonoha's gain power."

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 20000 + 2000 = 22000 Power]**

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 17000 + 5000 + 3000 + 2000 = 27000 Power]**

 **[Soul Charge: Dreaming Dragon]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Karmic Wind, Ningal]**

"Third check,"

 **[Drive Check: Prime Beauty, Amaruda (No Trigger)]**

"Ishtar's skill, one more time," she said, as each of her rearguards danced back to life.

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 22000 + 3000 = 25000 Power]**

 **[Shackle Fetter, Gelgja – 7000 + 3000 = 10000 Power]**

"No Criticals," Connor mused, his Vanguard struck down by the pair of heavenly spears. "Damage check,"

 **[Damage Check: Machining Beet Atlas (No Trigger)]**

"Kotonoha!" **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 27000 Power]**

"Guard, Treehopper! Leafy!" **[16000 + 10000 + 5000 = 31000 Power]**

"Again!" **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 25000 + 10000 = 35000 Power]**

"Generation Guard," an azure-winged mutant swirled between them, shielding Atlas from the shower of bullets that rained down from above. Each bullet exploded on impact, sending up puffs of translucent blue smoke in their wake. "Feather Wall Mutant Deity, Morphosian." **[16000 + 15000 + 10000 = 41000 Power]**

"…Turn end."

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Battle Maiden, Kotonoha) – (Prime Beauty, Amaruda) – (Battle Maiden, Kotonoha)**

 **(Shackle Fetter, Gelgja) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Battle Maiden, Senri] (U), [Detect Angel] (U), [Dreaming Dragon] (U)**

 **Connor**

 **Hand: 2**

 **(Machining Hornet) – (Machining Beet Atlas) – (Machining Mosquito mk II)**

 **(Empty) – (Machining Bagworm) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Machining Bombyx] (U), [Machining Tardigrade] (U), [Machining Princess] (U), [Machining Scarab] (U), [Machining Beet Atlas] (U)**

"So aggressive," Connor mused as he made a draw. "Have you always been so merciless?"

 _I_ _'m a monster._

"I…" Yomi lost her composure for a bit. "Perhaps I have."

"Guess I hit a nerve, eh?" he chuckled, discarding a card from his hand.

"It's true," she said at last. "I was merciless. I wasn't a good person at all. And that definitely won't change for a long time."

"Uh, what?" he paused. "You know I'm just messing with you, right?"

"But that's just it, isn't it?" Yomi said. "You joke. You mess with people. It's all fun and games, but at the end of the day, it's all just a wall. A wall for you to hide behind. A safe cocoon where you don't have to open up. Connor, whatever your reasons may have been, was it really worth betraying your friends?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know anything," for the first time ever, Yomi could see it in his liquid blue eyes. Vulnerability. " _Obey, bend and break. For survival,_ _ **Stride: Lawless Mutant Deity, Obtirandus!**_ "

The battlefield was consumed in a brilliant teal glow, and as the radiance dimmed and receded, a far larger, far more monstrous beetloid stood where Atlas once was, letting out a bloodcurdling roar. Its ebony exoskeleton caught light from the nest's ambiance, distorting it into a sickly red. **[Lawless Mutant Deity, Obtirandus – 26000 Power]**

"Hornet moves back, then I call Machining Princess," he declared, summoning the bronze-shelled cybernetic insectoid to his side. A ray of teal light sparked in its wake. "Then I rest her to grant Mosquito three-thousand power."

 **[Machining Princess – 9000 Power]**

 **[Machining Mosquito mk II – 9000 + 2000 + 3000 = 14000 Power]**

 _Resting for the effects of his cards, then of course standing them for even greater power,_ Yomi observed. _Then paralyzing the enemy, pushing them down. It_ _'s like a never-ending struggle for survival._

"With Princess's Generation Break two, I pay one Counter Blast to stand her and grant her a new skill," Connor went on. "And now, to deliver the coup de grâce. Obtirandus's skill. By discarding a card and paying another two Counter Blast, I prevent you from calling any rearguard during your next turn by any method."

Yomi grimaced. _Even so_ _…_

"Mosquito attacks the Kotonoha in front of Gelgja," Connor declared, motioning for the robot to begin its bullet-swift blow, which immediately slashed the priestess into a dispersing cloud of violet motes.

"Tsch," she narrowed her eyes. That meant one less rearguard she could use during the next turn. She needed to guard it, but then she'd be down on resources. _That extra three-thousand was perfect._

"I didn't want to do it, you know," Connor sighed. "But I had no choice. It's a dog-eat-dog world here, everyone out for themselves. I had to do what was right for me."

"No," Yomi said. "There's always a choice. We choose every time we take an action. Every time we make a play. There's always a choice. And I made a horrible choice. You don't have to, Connor. Whatever-"

"What would you know?" he said, turning over his Vanguard. "When bullies have caught you in their web, when there's no escape, no running away? Obtirandus attacks."

"So you're saying they have something against you?" Yomi questioned, placing a card before her. "Perfect guard with Kibitsuhime. With her Revelation, I place another Kibitsuhime into the soul."

"They do," Connor answered. "Triple drive, first check, no trigger."

 **[Drive Check: Machining Red Soldier (No Trigger)]**

"Second check, Critical Trigger. All effects to Princess."

 **[Drive Check: Machining Firefly (Critical Trigger)]**

"And third check, Draw Trigger. Power to Princess, and I draw."

 **[Drive Check: Machining Scarab (Draw Trigger)]**

"When Kibitsuhime retires, if there's another copy in the soul, I can Soul Charge."

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Senri]**

 **[Soul Charge: Detect Angel]**

"Princess," the insectoid rushed forward, leaving an ashy white trail of debris and dust behind it. Before Amaruda could react, she was quickly knocked back by the turbulent force, right before she was slashed by its bright green blades. She couldn't help but let out a scream as she was smashed into one of the many tendril-like pillars.

 **[Damage Check: Battle Maiden, Azusa (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Goddess of Transitory, Awanami (No Trigger)]**

"At the end of the attack, I activate Princess's skill," Connor smirked. "I stand Mosquito, then I'll have it attack the remaining Kotonoha." **[Machining Mosquito mk II – 14000 Power]**

"I won't let you," she coughed, holding out her hand to bring forth a guardian. A young priestess scattering clouds of blaze and boom as she tripped. Suffice to say, the chaos was enough to dissuade the enemy unit from approaching. "Guard. Battle Maiden, Kukurihime." **[9000 + 10000 = 19000 Power]**

"At the end of my turn, I move Bagworm and Hornet into my soul to draw a card and Counter Charge," Connor said after a brief pause. "I didn't finish you off, but when your field's as weak as that, I doubt there's much you can do anyway. See? In such a dire situation, without anyone to rely on, what is there left to do? What choice do you have?"

Yomi simply smiled. She was starting to understand more. "The truth is, you're just like the rest of us, aren't you? You're alone."

"Wha-"

"Now that you've started to project all your thoughts into the fight, now that you're starting to open up, I think I've figured it out," she said. "You could've done so many things to undermine us, to throw us into the gutter, all while keeping your distance and yet you joined our Club anyway. There was no reason for you to."

"I…It's because it was easier this way."

"You and I both know that's not true," Yomi countered. "I understand, you know. I came here alone, I was alone. I was strong, but I was alone. I'm lost, and I still feel lost, but with the Club, it's like I can put aside my worries and just have fun. And I did have fun. I had a fun time with all of you. For the first time in forever,I felt like I could have so much more. I'm sure you can, too. If you walk away like this, you'll be alone again."

"Nonsense," he said, eyes darkening. "I don't care about the Club. I'm not a sap fest like you."

"Again with the wall?" Yomi sighed. In that case, she'd just have to beat it into him.

 **Connor**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Machining Princess) – (Machining Beet Atlas) – (Machining Mosquito mk II)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Machining Bombyx] (F), [Machining Tardigrade] (F), [Machining Princess] (U), [Machining Scarab] (U), [Machining Beet Atlas] (U)**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 2**

 **(Empty) – (Prime Beauty, Amaruda) – (Battle Maiden, Kotonoha)**

 **(Shackle Fetter, Gelgja) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Battle Maiden, Senri] (U), [Detect Angel] (U), [Dreaming Dragon] (U), [Battle Maiden, Azusa] (U), [Goddess of Transitory, Awanami] (U)**

"I'll tell you a little something about me," Yomi murmured, plucking a card from the top of her deck. "I used to be a horrible person."

" _You don't deserve to be a part of United Sanctuary."_

"I was a monster that kept hurting everyone in my path, picking on those who were weak."

" _Pathetic! And you call yourself a Vanguard fighter?"_

"Yet at the same time, it was all to survive. To remain at the top. Not unlike you. So ask yourself, is simply surviving worth losing yourself?" her Vanguard's body began to glow a fierce violet, changing, transforming. "You know, I actually think you do care about us. Which is why,"

Her visage was now dressed in the color of the radiant morning sky, adorned with the blushed reds of the breaking dawn, the golds of a blazing sun.

"Even if I've lost my way. Even though I wouldn't, couldn't understand anything about you, myself, or others, I can't let you keep going down this path. Not like I did."

 **[Goddess of Compassion, Inanna – 26000 Power]**

"This isn't some epic movie," Connor said. "There's no 'saving' or 'path.' It's just life."

"There's more to life than simply doing whatever you can to survive," she retorted. "Eric, he made this Club because he wanted companions. Caitlin joined because she wanted to be a part of something bigger. I joined to try and find my way. It had nothing to do with surviving. It was about _living_."

The Machining player was silent.

"Revelation, to the top. Stride skill," she declared. "Soul Charge. Kotonoha and Gelgja each gain four-thousand, and I draw."

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Deep Sleep, Tahro]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil]**

"I then activate Inanna's skill," she went on. "Soul Charge, and I retire your rearguards!"

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Azusa]**

 **[Soul Charge: Teabreak Angel]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Adherence, Kibitsuhime]**

"My intercepts…"

Yomi nodded. "That's not all. With Inanna's Generation Break three, all of my rearguards gain two-thousand for each card with the Revelation ability in my soul. With eight, that's a total of sixteen-thousand!"

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 9000 + 2000 + 4000 + 16000 = 31000 Power]**

 **[Shackle Fetter, Gelgja – 7000 + 4000 + 16000 = 27000 Power]**

"That's…" Connor grimaced.

"Even when there doesn't seem to be any option left, even when you're bearing a burden alone, there's always a choice," she said. "Gelgja! Attack!"

"G-guard!" Connor sputtered. "Firefly, Scarab! Hornet too!" **[11000 + 10000 + 5000 + 5000 = 31000 Power]**

"Inanna," Yomi turned the card over. "Attacks!"

"No guard," he closed his eyes in defeat.

She gripped her magical staff, as starlit runic circles flashed around her, feeding mana into her, pouring like rivers of violet, encircling her staff. Once it was fully lit, in one sweeping motion she launched violet bolts of mana raining down, crashing and exploding on the enemy Vanguard below, enveloping the battlefield in a purple radiance.

 **[Damage Check: Machining Beet Atlas (No Trigger)]**

###

There was a loud knock at Eric's bedroom door. Yet, it had an air of gentleness too. A very contradictory knock indeed.

"Come in," he murmured. His head was still light, and frankly, every time he tried to move, it felt like there were invisible needles digging into his body.

"Hey there," the door opened slowly to reveal Eric's father. Whatever anger that was in the man's face had melted away, leaving nothing but a nervous smile. When Eric didn't reply, rather, he didn't know what to say, his father spoke first. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I did earlier."

 _An apology?_ Eric thought, confused. He didn't even realize his father was inching closer, and when he raised his arms he braced himself, only to be caught in a warm embrace. _Father?_

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice cracking. "I just want you to be successful. I want you to be the best. Shine like no other light. I want you to be approved by everyone. Loved by everyone because they can't help but notice how intelligent, how successful my son is. You understand, right?"

"I understand," Eric said, resting his head on his father's shoulder. Yet, his voice had a firmness in it. A fierce firmness that even surprised himself. "I'll bring home Championship trophies. I'll do better in school. I'll make you proud, father."

 _Yes, I_ _'ll make you proud. You'll see. Everyone will see just how great I can be. I'll be holy. Strong. No matter what._

 _Because I want to feel love like this. This warmth. I want, need more. This_ _…is love, right?_

###

"I lost."

"And I won," Yomi stated.

"Why do you even care so much?" Connor asked after collecting his cards. "It was one thing to confront me, but to say all that…"

"I don't even know myself, to be honest," Yomi shrugged. "Perhaps I saw a bit of myself in you. A part of me that I desperately wanted to help. I didn't want you to end up as I did. A person I never wanted or expected to become."

"I'm a little confused, but also kinda honored you're telling me that."

"Well, given your particular set of skills, I'm sure you would've figured me out sooner or later."

"Well, you _are_ an enigma wrapped in mystery."

"Could say the same about you," Yomi shot back. "You still are."

"Heh."

"Well," she said as she turned away from the teenager. "You have a choice now. The bullies blackmailed you and you took the bait. It can't be helped. So decide, what really matters to you. If it was really worth giving those bullies what they wanted. And what kind of person you really want to be. What kind of person you want other people to see you as."

All she got was silence, but she didn't look back, continuing to walk away. As she walked away, thoughts started to swirl around, pouring into her mind.

 _What person_ do I _want to be? Just who am I? Am I strong? Am I weak? Is either so bad? I suppose I still haven_ _'t found an answer to that yet. But I do know that I don't want others to suffer like me, or because of me. Eric, Kuro, I couldn't do anything for you. I still can't do anything for you, Eric._

 _But I wonder, did I do right by you?_


	10. Here We Stand

**Here We Stand**

"Big bro!"

"Big brother!"

Connor smiled as two little shapes darted out from whatever little corner of the house they were hiding in, ambushing him at the front door. He let out an amused chuckle as they collided into his knees.

"We used the allowance you gave us!"

"And bought these!"

One of the two children, a little boy, held up a bundle of green booster packs with glee, as if they were the greatest treasure he could ever find. The little girl beside him was beaming along with him.

"That's great," Connor cooed, kneeling down at level with the twins, placing one hand on each of their heads, ruffling the ebony hair that the three of them shared as siblings. "Why haven't you opened them yet?"

"We wanted to open them with you," the little girl pouted.

"I wanted to open them as soon as possible, but Colette here had to be such a buzzkill!" the boy whined.

"But big brother works so hard!" Colette cried. "We should at least open them with him."

"Now, now," Connor sighed, ruffling his younger sister's hair some more. "You don't have to worry about anything. You can have fun without me," when he saw his sister's despondent green gaze, he added: "But I appreciate it. Why don't you two each get a pair of scissors while I put down my stuff from school, 'kay?"

"Yay!" the twins cheered in unison before dashing over to their shared bedroom.

Seeing his younger siblings' antics always made his heart melt. With a final huff he stood back up and made his way through the small house, not taking very long at all to get to his room, which…wasn't really much of a room. It was more or less a glorified storage closet. He couldn't exactly complain though. He was fortunate to even have a roof over his head. A roof over his siblings' heads. Besides, it was enough. They had the bare minimum, and the house was clean. At least, as clean as could be with a teenager trying to keep everything intact while also working and keeping up his studies.

After tossing his knapsack onto his bed he turned, pushing open the next room's door open slightly, almost choking on the stench of alcohol. He let himself in, giving a disappointed sigh as he noticed the tattered mess of a room in stark contrast with the rest of the house.

"Oh, yurr baack~" he looked at a much older woman sprawled on the bed, disheveled and quite frankly, smashed. She dangled a half-filled bottle of beer in her hand.

"You're looking great, _Mom_." he said, arms folded.

"Am I? Iiii'm hafing a bwast~" his mother burped, rolling onto her back. A bit of beer spilled out of the bottle as she moved, splattering onto the wooden floor below.

"Really? Are you now?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, don't look at me like thaaat~" she pouted. "Iiiii'm working reeeeally hard!"

"Sure you are," Connor said. "I'm sure all of this," he made a circular motion with his hand, gesturing towards the scene. "Is totally feeding the family."

"Don't lurk at me like that~" the woman slurred. "Your father did the same. He wash a bad maan. He le – hic – us."

That ticked him off.

"Yeah, dad's gone. I miss him. Colette and Jacob barely even knew their father, but don't you dare badmouth him," he gnashed his teeth. "He was a good man. He disapproved of your condition all the same. He tried to help you. Instead, all he got was death from a fire accident and now look where we are."

"No!" his mother wailed. "You shaddap! You know nuttin! Nuttin! Shaddap and get out! Git out!" the woman tossed a pillow at Connor, which sailed over his head. "Git out!"

He heaved a disappointed sigh, then slunk out the room, slamming the door closed just as another pillow thudded against the wood.

 _I wish you were still here,_ he thought wistfully, looking up at the ceiling. _I_ _'m barely keeping it together as is._

"Big bro!" the loud voice of Jacob echoed across the house, jolting Connor from his thoughts. "Hurry up!"

He smiled softly before strolling into the small living room.

"I'm here, I'm here," he chuckled.

"Finally," the miniature version of him scowled. "What in the world took you so long? I was about ready to write down my will!"

Jacob definitely had his talent in savage tongue-lashing.

"Calm down, give big brother a break," Colette huffed.

"Hmph."

"Well then," Connor said, sitting down between the two on the couch. "Shall we start opening packs?"

The two twins nodded in unison, letting out squeaks of cheer before tearing straight into the plastic. As he watched them innocently open up their packs, his mind began to wander, thinking of what he'd done to protect them.

" _What do you want?" Connor asked, unamused._

" _Just a small favor," the leader of the three bullies, Andrew, stepped to the front._

" _A favor, you say?" he mused. "Well, you do realize everything I do comes with a price, yes?"_

" _Ha!" the hefty one, Duncan, spat. "You should be listening to our demands now, bug!"_

 _Connor rolled his eyes._ _"I'm sorry, I don't understand gorilla-speak. Care to speak in a more comprehensible language. Might I propose English?"_

" _Why you cheeky–"_

" _Can it, Dunc," Andrew snapped. "As for your price, I'm sure leaving your precious little brother and sister alone would suffice, yes?"_

" _What makes you think I have siblings?" Connor answered. There was no way they could have known. He'd made sure nobody could know._

" _Let's not be dishonest here, shall we?" Andrew went on. "Those little twins from that elementary school downtown sure are adorable. Would be a shame if something happened to them."_

 _Connor gritted his teeth._ _"How'd you know?"_

" _How I know is none of your business," the bully smirked. "What is your business, though, is helping me put that annoying Vanguard Club in its place."_

" _What'd they ever do to you?" Connor raised an eyebrow. He'd seen the fliers. It didn't seem like much._

" _Those losers–"_

" _Charlie," Andrew turned his ice-cold eyes on the weaselly boy, silencing him. Then he turned back to Connor. "Simple. They stood up to us. And now it's your job to ensure a little punishment. I don't care what you do, what it takes, just do it. And then we'll make sure to leave your siblings alone. Hey, if you do a good job, I'll even throw in a generous tip. Do we have a deal?"_

 _Connor sighed. He had nothing against them. Hell, they were strangers to him. But he cared a helluva lot more about his family than he did a bunch of people he_ _'d never met."I'll do it. Consider it done."_

 _I didn_ _'t think about it much back then,_ Connor reflected, his thoughts now in the present. _But now_ _…in a way, I regret it. They were a hassle sometimes, but they were good company. Was betraying them the right thing to do?_

###

The soft, rhythmic clatter of hooves on the earth reverberated around the privately-owned horse-riding track of the Swan Mansion. Caitlin relished in the feeling of being on top of a horse. She loved it. The fresh evening breeze graced her cheeks, gently tugging at loose strands of her golden hair as her silver stallion brought her forward on his kind yet powerful legs. It was an exhilarating feeling, and she could feel her beating heart bounce freely in her chest with each stomp of hooves. The girl felt like a princess in a fairy tale, and it was amazing. No fears, no burden on her chest, no pressure. Just her and her horse, Bullet.

"Bravo," her coach clapped as she steadied her steed to a halt. The horse tapped the ground a few times, neighing in delight. "Bravo. You looked so free, Little Miss. Splendid form, as well. We'll make a grand rider out of you yet!"

"T-thank you," she mumbled, a blush crossing her cheeks. Caitlin had been riding ever since she was eleven years of age, but she never really advanced past beginner level. Even then, she enjoyed riding as she was. She didn't have to get better as long as she was comfortable, right?

"Really, now?" her parents strolled over, maids in tow.

"But of course Sir, Madam," her coach grinned. "I believe your daughter has great talent. And the horses love her."

"That is wonderful news," Madam Swan chirped.

"Then perhaps we should move on with her training then?" Sir Swan proposed. "That is, of course, if you want to, Caitlin."

"I…" Caitlin gulped. She looked down at her horse. "I mean…I'm comfortable with the way I am right now…"

"Ah, but such a waste of talent," her coach frowned. "Perhaps just one try? We'll try stepping it up just a little bit. Work our way up."

"Yes, yes," her mother chimed in. "Caitlin, it's perfectly fine to go at your own pace."

The girl bit her lip. "I don't know…I…"

But when they looked at her so expectantly, she couldn't help but comply.

"Fine…just a little," she relented.

"Great, now, you'll want to start altering your posture just a little bit…"

About thirty minutes of explanation and repetition and Caitlin just plain not understanding later, she finally got it down. Somewhat. Did she, really? She screamed silently inside.

"Alright, ready to give cantering a try?" her coach beamed at her.

Caitlin gave a nervous nod, before she kicked, leading the stallion into a walk, then soon a trot. She moved her hips and body, matching her movement and rhythm with the rest of the horse. As the wind blew against her cheek, and once again she felt that fantastic sensation, she felt like she could keep going. Higher, then higher. Faster. Better.

"Ya!" she let out a cry as she brought her inside leg into the horse's girth, then her outside leg just behind it, signaling it to move into the next stage. Then, suddenly, without warning she felt Bullet's pace quicken, the sound of hooves amplifying from a steady beat into a racing thundering of hooves upon the earth, kicking up dust in his wake.

The wind began to slap her face, and the glittering scenery of the garden around blurred backwards. The bumps of the stallion's back grew harsher, and she started to feel less and less in control, beginning to get dragged into the momentum. Soon, all she could do to stay on was grasp the reins. Things weren't going the way she intended at all.

"W-w-wait! I-I w-want to s-stop!" she cried. "S-stop! Slow-slower!"

But it was no use, the horse was already speeding around the track and suddenly she felt panic seep into her bloodstream. The prospect of actually dying entered her mind, and she found herself letting out a terrified scream.

Another bump. Caitlin's foot fell loose. She grasped at the reins.

Her coach whistled, but it was too late. As the horse came to sudden stop, the girl was thrown off, and dropped to the ground with a shriek.

 _I can_ _'t…I can't breathe! Air! I–Air!_

Her breaths were shallow. Too shallow. She reached desperately for air, and the desperation terrified her. She quite honestly thought she was dying.

"Caitlin!"

Her parents rushed to her as the coach handled Bullet.

"Caitlin, are you alright?" her mother cried, holding the girl in her arms.

The blonde coughed. "I-I…I'm s-scared…" she rasped. The girl was practically shaking. She could barely even look at the horse that she once adored.

"You'll live," her coach reassured. "It's perfectly natural to not get it right the first time."

"Yes," her father nodded. "What matters is that you're safe. Maybe when you're ready, you can try again."

But to do that? To fall…it was terrifying to fall once. _No, I don_ _'t want to…I…I'm scared. I'm scared of failing. Falling. I…I definitely can't go further. I…_

"No," Caitlin wheezed, barely catching her breath. Once the air started to flow back into her, she turned to the three adults with the look of a horrified child. "I…I don't want to ever ride again."

###

"Ride!" Colette chirped. "Despot Mutant, Arie Antoinette! Skill activated! I'll add a card with Dark Device to my hand!"

"Damn! You already put the perfect guard you got from that booster pack into your hand!" Jacob whined.

"Good going Colette," Connor smiled. "And Jacob, the fight's not over yet. Don't give up."

"Of course not! I'm totally going to win this!"

"Not on my watch! Call! Attack!"

"Ah! No guard!"

 _They really are the sweetest things,_ he mused. Little waves of joy melted throughout his body at the sight of the two playing with each other.

They had him to thank for the card game that brought them so much joy. And he, in turn, had his father to thank for it. The man who taught him how to play. How to mess with tech. How to think critically. Connor hoped someday he could possibly pass that knowledge on to the twins. Jacob didn't seem to be too keen, but Colette was picking up on hacking very easily. Just the other week she managed to hack into a mean girl's Facebook and absolutely ruin her. It made him swell up with pride.

 _So decide, what really matters to you,_ Yomi's words echoed in his mind. _What kind of person you want other people to see you as._

His gaze darkened. It was true. He wasn't proud of the things he'd done to keep the family happy on his own. He wasn't proud of manipulating people and doing "favors" for prices either. But he'd decided a long time ago that he would do anything for them.

"Big bro?"

"Connie?"

"Hey! Are you deaf?"

He jolted back to reality. The twins were staring at him with their lime greens.

"Uh…hi?"

"Are you okay?" Colette frowned.

"You definitely didn't seem to be on Earth," Jacob glared.

"Ah, nah, it's fine. Just thinking is all. What's the matter?"

"Well, we were wondering if we could choose the same card to paralyze," Colette explained.

"Oh," Connor said. "Yeah, you can choose the same card, it just wouldn't do anything. It would still be unable to stand next turn."

"Ha! See? Told you so!" Jacob quipped, earning an annoyed glare from Colette.

Connor couldn't help but be amused with their twinly banter.

"Hey, big bro," Jacob beamed at him. "I think you're really, really, really smart! And cool!"

"What? What's this all about?" he blushed slightly.

"Well, yeah, we really look up to you!" Colette grinned. "You take care of us all the time! And teach us! And you just do everything for us so easily!"

"Haha, it's harder than it seems, trust me," he laughed. Such pure things, these twins of his were.

"I wanna be just like you!" they both chirped in unison.

Those words panged in his chest.

 _What kind of person you want other people to see you as._

In minutes, his cold resolve melted away as soon as he looked at those innocent, pure green eyes. They didn't have a clue the things he'd done. If they knew their brother were a manipulative backstabber, would they be saying the same things they were now? As an older brother, did he really have the right to inspire them? To be a role model they could truly look up to?

 _Was it worth it?_

 _It wasn_ _'t,_ he thought. _What kind of an older brother would I be if I encouraged my siblings to toss good, valuable, genuine friendships into the trash? If I encouraged them to walk down the same path I do?_

No, he needed to be better. He had to provide for them, he had to protect them, but on the other hand he had certain values he had to teach them. He'd be a hypocrite if he brushed them aside.

 _But those bullies are going to come after them_ _…_

He stood up abruptly, eliciting confused expressions from the twins.

"Big brother has some work to do," he smiled at them, even as they whined and complained.

He trotted out of the living room and into his bedroom, where his tech awaited, ready for cracking.

… _then I'll protect them. But no matter what, I have to make things right. So I can be a great, strong, dependable big brother worth looking up to._

###

"Good afternoon Sir," Eric bowed just as Yomi and Caitlin trotted up behind him.

Yomi's eyes widened. "Eric, your face…"

Sure enough, there was a large white bandage plastered on his left cheek. Red, blistered skin bled out slightly from under it.

"It's nothing," he said monotonously. "Just a bad fall."

She bit her lip worriedly. Was it her fault?

"Ahem," the principal cleared his throat, bringing all three's attention to him. "I've called the three of you here to bring you news on your current situation."

Caitlin looked down.

Yomi gulped.

Eric just stared, void of any emotion.

The elderly man sighed, clasping his two hands together in front of his face.

"It seems I did indeed misunderstand the situation."

 _What?_

Yomi and Caitlin both gaped, Caitlin more comically so, while Eric just raised an eyebrow.

"I've received an anonymous tip," the principal said. "It seems those three boys did have something to do with this, and I misjudged you."

 _He came through,_ Yomi smiled. She was glad that Connor had made the right choice in the end.

"Then…" Caitlin murmured, hope returning to her eyes.

"Yes, for now you're in the clear."

"Yay!" she cheered, as Eric and Yomi both sighed in relief.

"But!" he cut in. "It still stands that the three of you broke into campus and invaded a student's privacy."

"But Sir-"

"It's still a serious breach of the rules, even if it was for good reason," he explained. "I will have you all be disciplined at a later date. It won't be too serious, but besides that, the school board also demands that your Club bring in results as well. It should set a positive image for our school as well."

"Results?" Caitlin echoed.

"Cardfight Vanguard is a competitive game, no?" he replied. "Then bring back a tournament win by the end of the year. That should appease them, and the rest of the student body, given their opinions of you now."

"Understood," Eric said.

"Good," the man smiled. "Then you're free to go."

"Have a good day," Caitlin bowed, before following the other two out the office.

The doors shut closed behind them.

"That went well," Caitlin beamed.

"Yeah, yeah it did," Yomi smiled back at the girl.

Eric just shrugged.

"You're welcome," Connor stepped out into the hallway, smiling sincerely for possibly the first time since Yomi met him.

"Connor!" Caitlin gasped.

"Yo," he said, waving his hand.

"Did you?"

"Yeah, I did. I sent the principal some new evidence, and let's just say those three won't be enjoying school very much for a while."

"That's wonderful!" Caitlin chirped.

"So?" Eric turned to him. "So what if you busted us out of that mess?"

"Well, I'm not expecting anything in return. Just felt like helping-"

"Even though you put us in this mess in the first place?" his silver eyes were narrowed into little daggers.

Connor sighed while Caitlin gasped.

"C-Connor, you r-really…?"

"Yes, I did. You're right. But I'm planning to make things right. I'm turning a new leaf. I'll even participate in tournies. Win a few matches. If you'll have me."

Silence.

Caitlin looked nervously at Yomi, while Yomi looked expectantly at Eric.

 _Come on Eric,_ she thought. _Give him a chance._

"Alright, all this sap is making me feel a little sick, so if you would-"

"No."

Yomi whirled around at Eric, who was still deadpanning. "Eric, look, maybe he messed up, but maybe we should give him a chance. Caitlin?"

"I don't know…" she nibbled on a finger.

"Here's the thing," Eric said. "I don't care if you want to be hurr durr a better person or whatever. But the fact remains is that you nearly cost me so much that I've been working for. You betrayed us."

"Eric…"

"I won't have any more of it. This Club doesn't need any more stains on it. I can't risk jeopardizing its success based on a manipulative schemer's whims."

Once he said his piece, the green-haired teenager turned heel and walked away, his figure disappearing down the hall, into obscurity.

"Eric…" Yomi murmured. She turned to Connor, who was smiling sadly. "I'm sorry. I know I said-"

"No," Connor stopped her. "I figured this would happen. It's fine."

Caitlin started to walk after Eric when Yomi stopped her.

"Caitlin…"

"I d-don't really k-know what to t-think anymore," she murmured. "B-but Eric's right. He…he h-hurt us."

The raven-haired girl was stunned, and could only look on as both of her friends vanished down the hall.

This was not at all how she hoped things would go. Not at all. _I thought if I won, everything would be alright_ _…_

"No," she said. "I'll…I'll think of something. I'll let you in whether they like it or not!"

"Yomi," he sighed. "Don't. Neither of them trust me anymore. Hell, Eric never did. I'm not wanted."

"But…"

"Look, just try and keep them together, alright?" he said. "Besides, you'll see me around," he smirked. "I'm not that easy to get rid of."

"You…ugh, you're right," she relented.

He nodded approvingly. "Catch ya later. I'll make sure to pay you back."

Before she could respond, the boy was already walking away, slinking back into the hidden corners of the school building.

Once Yomi was alone, she felt the rush of emotion flooding into her. She could feel her very core crack as she realized her failure. Her weakness in spite of her strength.

 _I failed_ _…_

 _I_ _'m sorry._

* * *

 **Hello! Don't go just yet!**

 **So in celebration of Valentine's Day coming up soon, I've decided to treat y'all with a double submission this week! I hope you thoroughly enjoyed the read. I really struggled with pacing, especially in this chapter, in addition to keeping the characters consistent with what kind of people I've crafted them to be. So any feedback, not just on those areas, good or bad, would be greatly appreciated! I'd like to thank all of those who've reviewed so far in addition to everyone who's Fav'd and Followed this fanfic! You all bring me so much joy. ^_^**


	11. Cracking Jewel

**Sorry for the late update. This chapter needed a little bit more work to get right. That, and work's started to pile on.**

 **I've also made slight adjustments to previous chapters. Nothing too drastic. You haven't missed out on much, just polishing dialogue and changing Connor's nickname for Yomi to something a lot less cringeworthy.**

 **Now, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cracking Jewel**

The underground cultist hideout, hidden away from the meddling rays of the public light, was ripe with the feverish noise of people lashing their tongues, fighters slapping their cards onto tables like weapons, the cheers of those who chose to observe from the sidelines, and the religious chants of the three words: _weakness is a sin_.

"Call!"

 _I have to be faster._

"I Perfect Guard with Iseult!"

 _Have to be smarter._

"With three face up copies in the G zone, I use Evangeline's skill to grant all of my rearguards nine-thousand power!"

 _Be stronger._

"This is the end. Attack!"

 _So they_ _'ll approve._

Eric was panting. Trickling beads of sweat plopped down from his face, which was scrunched up in concentration as he faced his current opponent out of the countless ones he'd faced before.

"No trigger," his opponent grimaced as the sixth damage was laid upon his palm.

"Next!" Eric growled. He'd been here since morning, practicing, training, duking it out with all the other fighters that came into the Cult. They were of different ages, different genders, different backgrounds. Some came to be a part of something great. Others simply wanted the training the Cult could provide. Eric considered himself to be of the latter category, wanting no part in some of the Cult of Relics' more ritualistic tendencies. But there was one thing they each ultimately came for, and it resonated between all of them, bound by the metal bracelets they all wore upon their wrists: to be stronger.

As he waited for the crowd to produce another willing opponent, another boy his age trotted up beside him. His hair fell in long, soft bronze-colored strands, framing his pale face. An over-sized green hoodie was draped over the boy's body and a pair of simple brown pants covered his stick-like legs.

"Fifteen wins in a row," the boy remarked. "You're getting a lot better."

"It's not enough, Scott," Eric said, wiping the sweat off his face. "And what about you? Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"I decided to take a bit of a break," Scott sighed. "Catch my breath and all that. I still can't believe you're still going at it."

"I have a goal," he stated. "And I won't let up until I reach it. That's all."

"Same here," Scott murmured. "We all came here for one reason or another. I have a team that's counting on me. What's yours?"

"I have family counting on me," Eric replied, readying himself as another opponent walked towards the table. "I have a lot on the line and I need to be stronger for it."

"Fair enough," Scott nodded sagely. Before he could go on, the sound of an alarmed voice interrupted him.

"L-Lady Irene!"

It caught the boy's attention. It caught everyone's attention, apparently, as the crowd of Cultists moved their heads to take a glance at the same thing, whispers spreading amongst them as they parted to each side like a stack of dominoes. Curious about the commotion, Eric tilted his head, following the opened path to see a teenage girl, looking slightly more mature than him, making her way across the crowd to his table.

Her ash-gray hair tumbled down to her shoulders in smooth, silken cascades and her authoritarian amber eyes glinted as they slowly surveyed the surrounding area, addressing the various people that stared at her in awe, then settling calmly upon Eric. Her eyes seemed to pierce his very being, and in that moment, he felt all his secrets being pried out of him. The bell sleeves of her intricately-designed black dress trailed gently as she moved, like silent curtains drawn from side to side by a faint breeze. Her slow movements forward were accentuated by the sharp click of her ebony boot heels on the hard cement.

Then she brought her delicate hands into a clap. Then another. A slow clap of praise as a smile etched across her face.

"Bravo," she smiled. "Bravo. Fifteen wins in the span of two hours. Not bad."

"And you are?" Eric's eyes narrowed. The people around simply gasped in horror. Others threw him offended glares.

The girl just chuckled, bemused by his reaction. "I'm Irene. One of the higher-ups in this Cult. But enough about me, let's talk about you," she took a step forward, now only inches away. Before Eric registered what was happening, his chin was already in the grasp of her finger. "You've piqued my interest, little lamb."

"I'm not 'little'," Eric retorted. "Far from it."

"I _love_ that spunk," Irene mused. "Hardworking. Tough as a diamond. I like it."

"I don't need your praise."

"No," she closed her eyes, retracting her finger. "I don't suppose you do. But you do need power, don't you?"

That piqued _his_ interest.

"I see I'm on to something," she chuckled, producing a bracelet from the pocket of her dress. "Here. Consider it a gift."

He eyed the bracelet. It was no different from the one he already wore, save for a certain freshness and shinier glint in its silver jewel. "What's this?"

"A new model," she said. "Try it on, give it a spin."

Eric nodded slowly, looking at the bracelet warily. He felt as though the object could strike back at him at the slightest provocation, and he touched it with the utmost caution. Its smooth, cold surface sent a network of chills across his fingertips, and once the sensation faded he took it into his grasp. The green-haired teen glanced at the girl before him, then the people surrounding them, and at Scott, who just stared eagerly at the bracelet.

He slipped it on.

As it clicked into place, Eric could feel surging streams of _something_ – not electricity, no, it was something different, but it was definitely close – crackle up his arm, tracing tingling trails across the rest of his body. It was sudden. Overwhelming. Powerful. It made him feel _alive_. Yes, that was it. Alive. He wouldn't be surprised if he was beginning to float. Nor would he be surprised if he could move the very earth he stood on with a single flick of his finger. The sensation kept going, radiating, spreading to the rest of his body, finally seeping into his skull, into his eyes. There was a peculiar feeling in his eyes, as if there were an acuteness to them.

And the moment he felt it in his eyes was when the voices started pouring in.

At first they were just faint, incoherent whispers. Translucent, like a haze all around, brushing off his ear at the end of each passing second. Then they grew in intensity, growing louder, thundering, hammering, chattering. Almost instinctively he grabbed his deck, staring at it.

"Yes, you can hear them, can't you?" Irene smiled knowingly. "The voices of the cards."

"That's not…possible…" he gasped, trying to find his voice in the sparking thundercloud of sensations he was buried in. The very thought sounded ridiculous. Cards having voices? Having a sentience? Impossible.

"Oh but it is," Irene went on, plucking a card from his deck, revealing it to be _Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain_. "Can't you hear him? Can't you hear them? Whispering promises of power, feeding you knowledge to use as you see fit? And besides," she brushed a finger near where the bracelet rested on his wrist, which sent more jolts shooting up his arm. "It feels amazing, doesn't it? This _power_."

He could only nod. That was the only action permitted to him as his entire body was wracked with an entirely new sensation he couldn't begin to comprehend let alone describe.

Then it was sucked right out of him as Irene slid the bracelet off his hand, leaving him kneeling on the ground, empty, hollow, hungry. So very hungry.

"Though I suppose it'll take some getting used to," she twirled the object in her hand. "And I wouldn't recommend using it too much. It's not natural, afterall."

"What…was…" he breathed.

"This?" she held it before her. "This is what will help you win. Help you be strong. That's what you want, right?"

"I…how…"

"Sweet little diamond lamb. You remind me so much of my little owl back in the days when United Sanctuary stood high and proud. She was much like you, seeking strength with the same hopeful look in her eyes, " Irene grinned as she slid the bracelet into the pocket of his white jacket. "Worry not. You'll figure it out yourself. All you have to do is listen to the cards. And don't forget," she tilted his head up to face her, to look right into those piercing amber eyes. "Weakness is a sin."

"Weakness is a sin," Eric echoed.

###

Vehicles zipped up and down the soot-painted concrete, blowing nibbling bits of dust and the staunch odor of exhaust in their wake. Their horns blared in the presence of any other cars that dared slow down even for just a moment, in a futile attempt to banish any sort of congestion on the road.

But Yomi manages to drown it out. She drowns it all out, barely managing to navigate herself on her journey to Fighter's Sanctuary, weaving through countless passersby, lost in the spiraling sea of thoughts in her head.

History had a funny way of repeating itself. It also had a funny way of pulling one back into its fickle, manipulative claws, like a cat with some new plaything trying desperately to run from it, then finding that it was all just a brief reprieve before it would be swept back up to be dangled, helpless, powerless.

 _Weak._

Then there was just the universe in general, which she, at this point believed was against her and every single effort she made to do something different. Something better. She was lost in a new ocean, tossing, turning, pushed wherever. And she hadn't the faintest idea where she was going. In United Sanctuary being lost in your path was yet another sin.

Another weakness.

Yomi turned the corner, arriving at a garden-like alley that she was all too familiar with. _I was never like this,_ she reflected. She was a goddess of war. She fought to survive, vanquishing any who threatened her ranking in that dog-eat-dog world. Then she threw it away. But she never truly let go. That was a contradiction, wasn't it? Come to think of it, she couldn't even remember why she even joined in the first place. Who was she before United Sanctuary?

 _A worthless girl._

Then who was she without it?

 _A worthless girl. A worthless girl who couldn_ _'t even help the friends around her._

Were they even her friends?

 _But I_ _'ve been through a lot with them…and they make feel at ease…_

So then what were they?

The sound of bells jingling above her heralded her entry into the card shop she so frequented in this new town. The chorus of a massive crowd chittering and chattering greeted her at the door as people shuffled around, signing forms and discussing potential battle strategies with their companions.

It looked pretty much like your typical shop tournament day.

It didn't take her too long to find the other two members of her team in the midst of the crowd. Caitlin's glistening golden hair, tied neatly into curled pigtails on both sides of her head, was like a beacon of light.

"Hello Yomi!" Caitlin chirped.

Eric just gave an acknowledging nod. He'd been growing more distant lately, more silent.

"Hey, Eric," she tried. "You okay?"

"Never better," he replied. He glanced around the shop. "There's a lot of competition today."

"There is," Caitlin concurred. "It's…making me a little nervous, actually."

"Remember, we need to win this shop qualifier to get into Regionals," Eric said. "Which means we need to get into the top three teams. But," he gave each of the girls a look. "It'd be preferable if we got first place."

"Preferable?" Yomi questioned.

"It'd look better on paper," Eric stated. "Besides, from here on I don't intend on us losing."

Yomi bit her lip. Yes, losing wasn't an option given they needed to bring in results if the Club was to stay. But she didn't like Eric's ruthlessness. She didn't like what he was becoming.

"You know," she said. "Maybe you should try and have a bit of fun." It was an ironic statement, coming from someone with her background, but she had to say something.

"I can't exactly–"

"RIC!"

The three of them had all of three slow seconds before a flash of crimson hair, followed by a beast-like mass careened into Eric, engulfing the lithe teenager in a hug that seemed like it would melt the poor boy into a puddle of sappy goo. He certainly looked well on his way. His face was a reddened mess of fluster.

The overall suddenness and near-comic quality of the scene produced a stifled giggle out of her. It was like a meteor of fluff just bursting through the tension that was there before, as she managed to glimpse just a little of what her green-haired friend used to be. Of course, a warm and fuzzy Eric was completely out of the question, but this definitely sufficed. If Eric was a gloomy midnight of stormy clouds, then Matt was a glowing supernova, always present to dispel it.

"Gert orf me!" Eric growled, muffled by the larger boy's embrace. Once he decided he'd had enough, he released Eric from his grasp and ruffled his hair. "It's your first shop tournament though. I couldn't help myself!" Once he noticed the presence of the two girls, he turned to beam at them with his hazel eyes, radiating bronze and flecked with grays and greens. "Good to see ya again Yomi! And new girl!"

"As always, his Eric-dar is right on cue," another boy stepped out of the crowd with a girl at his side. His hair was a tangled mess of darkened gold, his eyes the same shade, bright and welcoming. The girl next to him was a lot shorter, but she shared Matt's crimson hair, which sank to her neck, and the same hazel eyes that were full of life. Yomi could only guess that she and him were related.

"Geez," the girl huffed, putting her hands to her hips. "It's like having an uncontrollable dog with you, Matt. You can't just run around as you please every time you so much as get just a little bit intrigued." However, Yomi could tell she was far from upset. The girl was more amused by the sight of an exasperated Eric who had taken to kicking the living daylights out of Matt in a fit of frustration.

"If you do that again, I'll break your arms!"

"Aw, that's not nice, is it!?" Matt pouted from under the shelter of said arms.

"Neither is tackling me from out of nowhere!"

"I thought you liked my hugs!"

"I do not!"

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Hey," Yomi turned away from the scene, now facing the other two, she presumed, members of Matt's team.

"I'm Estelle, Matt's little sister" the girl held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Luke," the other boy waved his hand as Yomi shook the girl's hand.

"Hi. I'm Yomi," she greeted. "And this," she gestured to Caitlin, who had shrunk behind Yomi like a shy little kitten. "Is Caitlin. We're with Eric."

"Ooooh," Estelle grinned. "Looking forward to seeing you guys in the tournament. It'll be fun!" she grasped Caitlin's hands. "You don't need to be shy, either. This is a safe space."

Caitlin was just taken aback, but nodded, smiling at the kind gesture. Yomi just stared.

"I swear, their entire family has glitter and rainbows inside them," Luke rolled his eyes. "You'll get used to it soon enough."

Yomi was about to respond before they were all interrupted by the buzz of a microphone overhead.

"Ahem."

They all turned their heads to see Mr. Ryder stepping on a chair, a whiteboard scrawled with colorful stars and…cards? Explosions? It was covered in very cute decorations, no doubt courtesy of Estelle and Matt's handiwork. At the center of it all was a typical tournament tree diagram.

"Testing…testing…" the burly man tapped the microphone a few times, clearing his throat. "Alright, welcome, y'all, to our annual shop qualifier!"

That elicited an earsplitting chorus of cheers from the crowd of fighters in the shop.

"That's what I like to hear!" the man grinned. "Now, before I let y'all rumble to your heart's content," the audience let out a soft sigh of disappointment. "There are some rules to go over. Especially for newcomers," he surveyed the crowd. "The rules are simple. It'll be a Single Elimination style team tournament, with matches between each team being out of three. Basically, you win the match if your team manages to snag two wins. The top three teams will be able to advance to Regionals, with the top team getting a pick out of the Booster Set boxes we have here," he patted a stack of boxes to his side. "So good luck to all of you. May the best team win. And of course, above all, have fun!"

Yomi was pretty sure she'd gone deaf as the crowd erupted into a volcanic eruption of excitement and cheer. Her head was still ringing as Estelle and Luke waved them good luck, dragging Matt off, whining and kicking, to their first game.

"We should be getting to our first game, too," Eric said, pulling her out of her daze.

"I-It's my first tournament," Caitlin chirped. "I hope I do well."

"I-I'm sure you will," Yomi assured, rubbing her ear.

When they reached their assigned table, Yomi spotted a familiar face at the front.

" _You,_ " Peter narrowed his eyes at her.

"You…" she murmured.

There was a pause.

"Who are you again?"

He banged the table, causing Caitlin to yelp. "You don't remember me? You beat me in this very shop!"

Then it finally hit her. "Oh! You!"

"Yes! Me!" he gritted his teeth. "And this time, I've gotten way stronger! I'll make sure to smash you to bits this time!"

"B-but aren't match-ups decided randomly?" Caitlin pointed out softly, then squeaking in alarm as the boy sized her up.

"Yeah! But you bet I'll be the one to take her on!"

###

Evidently, the odds were not in his favor.

"Hmph," Peter frowned. "Hoped I could get revenge on her," he narrowed his eyes at Yomi before returning to the green-haired fighter before him. "Too bad I get stuck with small-fry like you."

Eric said nothing as he shuffled his deck. He eyed his left jacket sleeve, feeling the bracelet that he'd slipped on under it just minutes before. Feeling its power seep into him. A strong, raging current like before, but this time he wasn't drowning in it. Instead, he let it in, as natural as drinking water. The voices were less scattered now. More focused. Controlled.

 _Put me back,_ he heard Prizmy growl.

 _I_ _'m not needed right now_ , he heard Iseult urge.

"I'm ready when you are," he said coolly as he finished shuffling his deck.

"Heh, I'll enjoy beating the crap out of you."

"Stand up, Vanguard!" they each declared, first Vanguards flipped over on each side.

Titanium pillars shot up from the ground, scattering shards and beams of light in their wake, pulling a wide sheet of white with them, rising, reaching for the raging spotlights above. Rubbery ropes shot out from each pole, attaching themselves to each neighboring pole, hugging the newly formed wrestling ring, creating a barrier between the battleground and the clamoring audience in the background. The two astral figures facing each other were dwarfed by the size of the ring, which could fit a small house if it so desired.

But soon enough, they were each enveloped in bursts of light, Peter's a metallic swirl of rust, Eric's a radiant silver. Once the supernovas resided, Eric was left, still dwarfed not only by the ring but the robot mecha facing him, holding up a hefty longsword, jeweled armor covering and robes trailing behind him.

 **[Extreme Battler, Kabutron – 5000 Power]**

 **[Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany – 5000 Power]**

"Ride, Extreme Battler, Gunzdon," Peter moved Kabutron to the side. "Over to you."

 **Peter**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Empty) – (Extreme Battler, Gunzdon) – (Empty)**

 **(Extreme Battler, Kabutron) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Eric**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Empty) – (Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 0**

 _Ride Cymbeline._

 _Move Tiffany to the side._

 _Call Shellie._

 _And now,_

"I attack with Cymbeline," Eric said. He could see the game unfold before him in little snippets of dream-like fantasy. Every move. Every possible tactic. And he could feel it all dancing in the palm of his hand. It felt amazing.

"No guard," his opponent smirked.

 **[Drive Check: Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," he said, holding the card up.

 **[Damage Check: Lady Cyclone (No Trigger)]**

"None here, either," his opponent slid the card into his damage zone.

"Shellie," he motioned for the ruby-clad archer, and she complied. In one fluid nock, draw, aim and release, she sent a volley of red arrows blazing across the Herculean wrestling ring, each one bursting into sparks of golden blasts as they landed. **[Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie – 7000 + 5000 = 12000 Power]**

"Damage check," Peter muttered. "A Critical. No point in it now."

 **[Damage Check: Extreme Battler, Break-pass (Critical Trigger)]**

Satisfied, Eric looked up from his quick study of the field. "I end my turn."

 **Eric**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie) – (Heat Wind Jewel Knight, Cymbeline) – (Empty)**

 **(Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Peter**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Empty) – (Extreme Battler, Gunzdon) – (Empty)**

 **(Extreme Battler, Kabutron) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Lady Cyclone] (U), [Extreme Battler, Break-pass] (U)**

"I ride Extreme Battler, Abarail."

The purple mecha before was draped in a furious storm of metal parts, clamping and clinging to its miniature body, congregating and lumping like cells until it formed a larger, vermilion-plated robot. **[Extreme Battler, Arbarail – 9000 Power]**

It was only a matter of time before another swirl of mechanical parts clumped together, clanging and banging, leaving a halberd-wielding bronze warrior standing next to him. It gripped its halberd with both hands, holding it diagonally, ready to swing at any moment. **[Extreme Battler, Golshachi – 9000 Power]**

"Golshachi attacks the Vanguard!" **[Extreme Battler, Golshachi – 9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

Near instantaneously, there was a billowing trail of fumes and debris across the white-sheened arena floor, and Cymbeline was caught on the end of a massive halberd, spun and flung onto the ground, bouncing and crashing into the ropes surrounding the ring.

"Damage check," Eric said. "Heal Trigger. Can't heal, but power to Cymbeline."

 **[Damage Check: Jewel Knight, Hilmy (Heal Trigger)]**

"Arbarail!" his opponent sneered.

"It's one-to-pass," Eric said, shrugging.

"Yeah?" Peter smirked, flipping the top card of his deck over.

 **[Drive Check: Mega Hammer Lady (Draw Trigger)]**

"It passed," he a smug smile crept up his face as he made a draw. "Bet you didn't see that coming, didja?"

The flame-haired knight threw his hands up just in time, a red radiance slowing the sword to a halt, but it was a futile effort as he found himself on the receiving end of the mecha's gargantuan shield, which smashed his body farther into the ground.

 **[Damage Check: Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain (No Trigger)]**

"Wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility," Eric said. "But it's not a problem."

 _After all,_ a voice cooed from the shadowed recesses of his mind. _Victory is a foregone conclusion._

 **Peter**

 **Hand: 6**

 **(Extreme Battler, Golshachi) – (Extreme Battler, Arbarail) – (Empty)**

 **(Extreme Battler, Kabutron) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Lady Cyclone] (U), [Extreme Battler, Break-pass] (U)**

 **Eric**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie) – (Heat Wind Jewel Knight, Cymbeline) – (Empty)**

 **(Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Jewel Knight, Noble Stinger] (U), [Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain] (U)**

"Stand and draw," Eric murmured. "Ride."

Eric's Vanguard slowly rose up from the rubble, slowly being wrapped in an unrelenting swirl of light, like a rising river, glowing bubbles popping into the air, and as it dissipated it left him standing, donning a new set of armor, long emerald hair tied into a pony-tail, and an autumn gold blade in his hand. **[Pure Wind Jewel Knight, Kymbelinus – 9000 Power]**

He'd already begun rushing forward, sword drawn and ready for an attack. As his sword swiped up through the air, a silver luminescence enveloped the area to his right, bursting into two fellow knightly elves, running along with him. **[Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie – 9000 Power] [Straight Jewel Knight, Bartram – 4000 Power]**

Once he drew close, the knight dodged a powerful swing of the enemy Vanguard's vermilion blade, twirling into the air. By the end of the rotation, he'd already brought his sword into position, thrusting it down in a fluid motion of gold and lime sparks.

Only to be stopped by a large hammer, then driven away by a swipe of metallic teal. He hopped back, skidding slightly on the smooth ground, then standing his ground.

"Guard, Hammer Lady and Arashid." **[9000 + 5000 + 5000 = 19000 Power]**

 _The attack won_ _'t hit,_ Eric observed.

 _No problem at all,_ the voice in his head cooed. _Everything is going according to plan._

"Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle (Critical Trigger)]**

"Ha! What a bummer!"

"All effects to Tracie. Shellie attacks the Vanguard."

"Damage check," Peter responded. "No trigger."

 **[Damage Check: Exxcessive Battler, Victor (No Trigger)]**

"Tracie, boosted by Bartram."

The two made short work of the robot, halberd raking across the ground at a frightening speed, scattering scarlet petals of heat and light in its terrifying wake. Once it parted with the ground, the weapon shot up into the air, like a ruby meteor, shattering much of Arbarail's metal plating, with Bartram sending it careening backwards with one heavy swing of his scorching hot blade. The heat still lingered in the air as a blazing trail of light, before it quickly dissipated into tiny sparks of glitter, the two knights landing in sync with the scattered lights. **[Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie – 9000 + 3000 + 4000 + 5000 = 21000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Tch," Peter grimaced. "Damage check."

 **[Damage Check: Extreme Battler, Jerohawk (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Ring Girl, Ai (Heal Trigger)]**

"Got a Heal Trigger," he smirked. "I get to recover one. Too bad, huh?"

Eric shrugged, eliciting a loudmouthed bark from the other boy. He wasted no time drawing a card and shuffling Bartram back into the deck. He smiled as he saw the card he drew.

 _Yes,_ the voice whispered. _Another Cymbeline_.

"I end my turn."

 **Eric**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie) – (Pure Wind Jewel Knight, Kymbelinus) – (Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie)**

 **(Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Jewel Knight, Noble Stinger] (U), [Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain] (U)**

 **Peter**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Extreme Battler, Golshachi) – (Extreme Battler, Arbarail) – (Empty)**

 **(Extreme Battler, Kabutron) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Extreme Battler, Break-pass] (U), [Exxcessive Battler, Victor] (U), [Extreme Battler, Jerohawk] (U), [Ring Girl, Ai] (U)**

"Ride! Zubat Battler, Victor!" Peter yelled, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically as he slammed the card on the table. "Then I call Sever-temper and Gunzdon behind him. We're going all out baby!"

 **[Zubat Battler, Victor – 11000 Power]**

 **[Extreme Battler, Sever-temper – 9000 Power]**

 **[Extreme Battler, Gunzdon – 7000 Power]**

"Sever-temper going in first!" **[Extreme Battler, Sever-temper – 9000 + 7000 = 16000 Power]**

"I guard with Rachelle."

Shining blue clashed against searing red, as each side clashed, ultimately resulting in the mecha's retreat back, for fear of being scorched to pieces. **[9000 + 10000 = 19000 Power]**

"Victor!"

"I guard with Hilmy," Eric retorted, as the little cat summoned a rippling blanket of green, catching outstretched blades in its unbreakable mass.

"Guarding with a Heal Trigger?" his opponent asked, shocked. "Do you want to throw the game, or somethin'?"

"I don't see why my game decisions are any of your business," Eric replied coolly.

Peter shrugged. "Well, if you wanna lose that badly, fine by me. Twin drive!"

 **[Drive Check: Extreme Battler, Break-pass (Critical Trigger)]**

"All effects to Golshachi," he smirked.

 **[Drive Check: Red Lightning (Critical Trigger)]**

"This one's on Golshachi as well," he said, already proceeding to turn the card sideways. "Attack! With his skill, I stand Sever-temper back up again!"

"No guard," Eric responded.

 **[Damage Check: Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Jewel Knight, Swordmy (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie (No Trigger)]**

"Unlucky, huh," Peter laughed. "Now here comes Sever-temper one more time!"

"Guard," Eric said. "Prizmy."

"And I end my turn here," he said. "Next turn, I'll Stride and then end things!"

 _It'll be his last_ _,_ the voice hissed.

"I wonder if you'll even get the chance," Eric mused.

His opponent stared. "Just you wait, I'll survive this turn, and then you'll eat those words."

Eric shrugged. "We'll see, won't we?"

 **Peter**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Extreme Battler, Golshachi) – (Zubat Battler, Victor) – (Extreme Battler, Sever-temper)**

 **(Extreme Battler, Kabutron) – (Empty) – (Extreme Battler, Gunzdon)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Extreme Battler, Break-pass] (F), [Exxcessive Battler, Victor] (U), [Extreme Battler, Jerohawk] (U), [Ring Girl, Ai] (U)**

 **Eric**

 **Hand: 2**

 **(Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie) – (Pure Wind Jewel Knight, Kymbelinus) – (Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie)**

 **(Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Jewel Knight, Noble Stinger] (U), [Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain] (U), [Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain] (U), [Jewel Knight, Swordmy] (U), [Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie] (U)**

"Stand and draw," Eric said. He glanced at the cards in his hand. _No grade 3, huh?_

But it didn't bother him. It didn't bother him at all.

 _Because victory is a foregone conclusion._

He felt power stream through his veins, pulsating and sparking like electricity, compelling him to place cards this way and that, showing him visions of the battlefield moments into the future. And he relished in every moment of it.

"I call Cymbeline," he said. "By resting him, I grant Tracie an extra ten-thousand."

"Ha! Gradestuck. Just not your day, is it?"

"Tiffany moves into the soul, and Tracie and Shellie each gain three-thousand. Shellie moves back and I call Swordmy. I superior call the last Cymbeline, and give my Vanguard ten-thousand."

"You know that it doesn't matter if the card can't even boost, right?" his opponent raised an eyebrow questioningly. "It's as good as just getting an extra three-kay."

"And you know I can just call over them, right?" Eric deadpanned. "I call Iseult behind Tracie, replacing Cymbeline. Swordmy attacks Golshachi." **[Jewel Knight, Swordmy – 9000 + 7000 + 3000 = 19000 Power]**

"Golshachi retires," his opponent frowned. "I've still got four damage over here."

"Well, one hit is all I really need," Eric murmured. "Kymbelinus."

"Guard. Break-pass, Red Lightning," Peter retorted. "Not passing. And now all I have to do is take Tracie's attack and I'm home free!"

"Really, now?" Eric said, turning over the top card of his deck. "And you didn't think that maybe I'd get a Critical Trigger as well?"

 **[Drive Check: Jewel Knight, Noble Stinger (Critical Trigger)]**

"W-wha…no…wait…no, no, redo! This isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair," Eric retorted as the scarlet halberd was swung down, then to the right, to the left, drawing silent ruby lines as the knight made short work of the leading mecha's titanium body. **[Jewel Knight, Swordmy – 9000 + 3000 + 3000 + 10000 + 6000 + 5000 = 36000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Dammit, damage check!" Peter grimaced as the following two cards revealed zero trace of any green. "Wait, what are you doing?"

Sure enough, Eric was already starting to pick up his cards, wasting no time at all in leaving the table. "You're taking too long," he said.

"I-I'll show you…"

 **[Damage Check: Lady Cyclone (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Mega Hammer Lady (Draw Trigger)]**

"Yeah, you've definitely showed me," Eric said, already turning heel.

Shocked gasps erupted from the few people who had gathered to observe the fight. _Yes_ , he wanted to tell them. _I beat him without even riding to Grade 3. So what?_

It wasn't enough.

Come to think of it, he'd all but forgotten his team's presence. As he stepped past them, the green-haired teen turned a cool gaze to both of the girls, Caitlin in particular. "Your turn."

Caitlin was already moving to the table by the time he took up position behind Yomi.

"Good luck," Yomi urged.

Caitlin nodded. "Yup," then she turned back around. "Stand up, Vanguard!"

As the fight went on, and both teams ushered their fighters on, the only thing Eric could really think about was the bracelet sitting on his wrist. Not even the fight that had just transpired. No, it was just another battle for him to be over and done with. There was nothing to be gained from it. Just another person to defeat in his path. There was no use dwelling on it, and besides, he'd only scratched the surface of what the bracelet could give him. There was so much more. So much more it could give him. So much more it could make him feel. He pondered taking it off, but immediately perished the thought. No, no, he couldn't take this wonderful thing off. If he did, he'd return to being empty. Being weak. Feeling utterly horrible. He remembered his fight against Angus, his father asking for victory.

 _Success. That_ _'s the only thing that matters,_ he thought. Or was that the bracelet? He couldn't tell. The line was all but blurred.

But there was tiny part of him, just a little spot of light, or was it a black stain? It was hard to discern, but it was definitely there, reaching out from the heaping weights at the center of his being. It was a small voice, deep yet gentle, and it squeaked in doubt.

 _Is that the only thing that matters?_

###

The sound of heels clicking on the cold hard ground echoed across the deep abyss, in a dark chamber only Irene knew, as a top-ranking Cultist within the Cult of Relics. She bit her lip at her title. _Soon,_ she assured herself as she booted up the machinery before her, the technology bursting to life as its veins filled with an electric blue. _Soon, She_ _'ll have no choice but to name me an Apostle._

As if on cue, a wide screen flashed before her, revealing a hooded figure, their face masked by shadows.

"Report," came a blunt voice. One not unlike that of a general.

"The usual," Irene replied. "Our ranks are steadily growing and fighter performance is rising at a steady rate, as planned."

"And what of Project PSY?"

"The bracelets are being distributed to only the cream of the crop," she smiled sinisterly. "In fact, I've found a certain boy with immense desire. I believe he'll provide incredible amounts of _imagnum_. Enough to speed up the process of His revival."

"Intriguing. You've done well, Irene," she swore she could see a satisfied grin snake its way up the hooded figure's face. "You've been invaluable thus far. I expect another report by the end of the next month."

"Yes, ma'am."

And that was it. In seconds, the screen blinked out of existence, and the machinery lost its glimmer. Irene smiled. At the rate that they were accumulating numbers, accumulating strength, their plans would soon bear fruit.

He will be awakened.

"Very soon, we'll be able to bring about a miracle," Irene breathed.

* * *

 **I feel really sorry for Peter. At this point, he's just a meme. The Rush player that always gets rushed to death.**

 **Yeah, I know what you're all thinking. Yes, Eric SEEMS like an Aichi/Taiyou copy-paste. But really, he's a lot more different than those two. Yes, he uses a Paladin clan and he gets corrupted, but it's for different reasons. And there's a different storyline involved. Whether or not that storyline is good or bad, I leave that up to you.**

 **See you all next time!**


	12. Beginner's Challenge

**Apologies for the long wait, but Chapter 11 (Prologue doesn't count) is now officially up!**

 **Many thanks for all of the wonderful reviews posted till now~ I've responded to almost every one of them so far through PM.**

 **Anywho, without further ado, I'll leave you to enjoy your read~**

* * *

 **Beginner's Challenge**

"Ningal attacks the Vanguard," Yomi declared.

"No guard," her opponent replied. "You already attacked with Kotonoha, so it _has_ to be a Stand Trigger. I've got nothing to fear."

Yomi just stared as she brandished her newly revealed Critical Trigger. "Sorry," she said.

"I've been duped!" the player squawked.

Caitlin was watching from behind her, standing next to Eric, who seemed to have the full brunt of his mind elsewhere. The girl sifted through her deck in the meantime, but most of her attention remained on the fight before her. Yomi was an amazing fighter. Strong, confident, dependable, kind.

Then she remembered the constant squabbles she had with Eric in the past and her strange obsession with food.

 _Okay, maybe not kind_ , she amended. But Yomi was definitely the brawns of the team. Eric was the brains. He bore responsibility of filling out sign-up sheets, paperwork, he was so smart it made her envious, and he always seemed so in-control. Yes, he was stone cold most of the time, but he was…also dependable, in his own way. They had the brains and the brawn. They were covered.

"Perfect guard."

"Dammit, one more time!"

Caitlin had wanted so badly to be a part of their world, and yet she was still a mermaid swimming in her own corner of the coast. There was a sort of barrier between them, not just between herself and the other two, but a three-way gap. A sort of tension. Come to think of it, it was a little harder for her to talk to them now. Ever since all that happened with the principal scare, Connor's betrayal, Eric slowly growing farther and farther away. It was like staring into an eternal abyss of a pool, a dark, endless chasm and it started to scare her a little. It made her want her pretty lake back and she felt herself stepping slowly away.

"Damage check," Yomi's opponent sighed, groaning at the sight of an untimely Critical.

"Victory is ours, then," the girl smiled, extending out a hand. "Well played."

"Good game," they muttered, offering a grateful smile and a handshake to complement it.

That was their fourth completed match.

"We've reached the semifinals," Yomi remarked as she returned to them.

"Good. I'll report back our results to Mr. Ryder," Eric said, brushing past Yomi without so much as a blink. The girl flipped her trailing black hair backwards, before walking off to grab a drink from the shop's vending machines.

 _He looks so driven,_ Caitlin observed. _It_ _'s like nothing else matters. Even Yomi, she's always winning. They're really strong._

 _I wish I could depend on them like this forever._

###

Caitlin breathed a sigh of relief, thankful to get a drink at last. She slurped up her can of soda fervently, pleased with the cooling waves that rolled over her tongue and down her parched throat. She set down the can, looking across the shop interior from her seat on a stray chair. People were still clumped together, but the population had definitely thinned down some. Many left, patting their comrade's backs, comforting them in their failure and loss, yet also yelling defiant shrieks of "We'll do better next time!"

They all had each other's backs. They were all a part of something great. Caitlin never really had that. She'd felt so closed off to the world, cooped up in her parents' mansion. But now, after experiencing the world outside, it felt liberating. Swimming in this endless sea, this welcoming expanse of blue that she'd found in Vanguard, it gave her a sense of purpose.

Then she looked at Yomi, who was sitting on another chair in the corner, lost in thoughts. Eric had his back turned to her, but he was also laser-focused on something else, staring down at his cards, like they were the most mesmerizing thing on this earth.

They seemed really far away.

 _I_ _'m contradicting myself, aren't I?_

It didn't take long for the last match before the semifinals to be decided.

"Critical Trigger!" one fighter exclaimed, completely shocked by the appearance of a miracle. The person in front was just as surprised.

"It went through!" one of their teammates gaped.

"Are you serious!?" the opposing team cried in disbelief.

At the end of it, both teams shook hands in good sportsmanship, smiling and patting each other on the back.

"That was a good match!"

"Yeah, good game to you too."

"That was a close one!"

"Next time, we'll definitely beat you! Believe it!"

 _They seem to be having a lot of fun,_ Caitlin smiled. _So this is a Vanguard tournament._

When Caitlin saw Mr. Ryder walk up onto the podium, she knew it was time for her to finish up. She lapped up the rest of her drink, placing it gently into the rubbish bin before trotting over to the podium, where the rest of her team gathered. The other three teams stood with them, two of them she didn't recognize, but one stood out to her.

"Estelle," she gasped. "You made it!"

The red-haired girl nodded, smiling from across. Before she could say something back, the sound of microphone noise buzzed around the shop.

"Here we are, folks! The semifinals are here!"

The crowd, much smaller now, thankfully, roared their applause.

 _They_ _'re so passionate_ , she remarked silently.

"These four fights will decide which three teams are moving on to Regionals!"

They cheered again.

"And now, we'll have them draw sticks to decide who goes up against who!"

The crowd fell silent as the man held out a cardboard box, letting each team's leader pick out a stick. When they were done, the man tossed the box over his head, eliciting a shriek from someone from the crowd. Someone that he probably hit.

"We're going up against Team Who Needs a Name," Eric stated.

Yomi and Caitlin just deadpanned at the awfully ironic team name.

"W-who would name their team something like that?" Caitlin blurted.

Eric shrugged.

Yomi rubbed the ridges of her brow, probably giving up on figuring out their logic.

Somewhere out there, across the globe, a trio of people with hair colors aligned like traffic lights sneezed in harmonious unison.

###

"Yvain and Swordmy Legion attack!" Eric declared as knight and beast slashed apart the enemy unit before them.

 **[Damage Check: Hopesong Angel (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Model Knight, Orhan (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Model Knight, Orhan (No Trigger)]**

"Three damage in one go," the boy facing him groaned. "That's like, crazy, dude."

But Eric ignored him, already moving to let Yomi fight.

Her movements were swift, focused, like that of a seasoned warrior, but her head didn't seem to be in the game.

 _What are you thinking about?_ Caitlin wanted to ask, unbearably curious about the burdens her teammates faced.

"I ride Goddess of Transitory, Awanami," she declared, placing a card down.

"E-Eric," she squeaked, prompting him to turn to her.

"What?"

"Um, well, I was wondering…w-why didn't you talk to him?" Caitlin asked. "After your game. You didn't even shake his hand." She was curious. Was it wrong to engage in conversation during a fight? Even after it was over?

Eric stared at her, silver eyes desaturated, rigid and unmoving like little pieces of rock. "Was it necessary?"

"W-well, I-I…" she gulped. "I was just curious. I-it's like…y-you're a robot…or something."

She expected an offended grimace, or possibly even a shout in anger, but he just stared back at her, saddened.

"Maybe I am," he said. "But it doesn't matter anyway."

"T-then…what does?"

Eric paused, gritting his teeth behind pursed lips. The boy's shoulders stiffened, as if there was an invisible force preventing him from continuing on, spitting commands at him, making him say what he didn't want to; be what he didn't want to be. "You wouldn't understand even if I told you. Just…just focus on…having fun. Alright?" he forced a smile.

 _But I want to understand. I want to understand both of you_ , she wanted to plead, but all she did was nod as the boy walked off to sit at one of the stray chairs at the back of the shop. When she turned back to the fight, Yomi was about ready to Stride. Judging by her opponent's expression, the fight was clearly in Yomi's favor. Of course it was. She was just…amazing.

" _Searching for the light at the end of the journey,_ _ **Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar!**_ _"_

 _Ishtar_ … she had the visage of a divine goddess, lacking any hesitation in her fluid, powerful motions, dancing among the open, dazzling stars of the night sky, dark and serene like her trailing hair. Caitlin couldn't think of anything that could possibly stop her. Chains of the strongest steel would shatter before her, enemy fire vanquished under her stern gaze, the little mortals underneath unable to take their eyes away as they looked above at her, dazzled and inspired.

Try as she might, Caitlin could never reach that place.

"Generation Guard!" the girl cried. "Passiflora Flower Princess, Marleena! Since I have four Greenshot Elves on the field, that's fifteen-thousand extra shield!"

"Then Ereshkigal attacks, boosted by Awanami."

"I…don't guard."

The girl flipped over the top of her deck, closing her eyes as it revealed a copy of Summer's Height Flower Maiden, Marjukka.

"And both Team Big Bang and Team Everwood move on to the finals!" Mr. Ryder hollered.

 _Big Bang?_ Caitlin wondered, looking out across the shop and spotting Estelle, who had just dealt the finishing blow. The red-haired girl noticed, and waved back. _Eh?! Then that means_ _…we're facing…_

"Hey," Luke had already stepped towards the three of them, his hand firmly gripping Matt's collar, to Eric's silent relief. "Looks like we'll be facing you guys in the finals."

"Seems so," Eric replied.

"And we're going to be heading to Regionals!" Estelle chipped in once she'd arrived. "So really, this is just a fun match between us!"

"Have you forgotten about the prize?" Luke raised an eyebrow. "Though I guess it's easy for you to ignore it, since your dad owns the damn place."

"Hey!" Estelle snapped. "You get your fair share of cards anyway! Matt's your best friend, after all!"

"Haha, true." Luke rubbed his head.

"Ahem!" the shop manager in question called, eyes directed on both teams. "Once you're done with the chit-chat, feel free to come on over and start fighting!"

"Sure thing, Pops!" Matt called, easily wriggling out of Luke's tight hold and zipping straight behind the table. "Anytime!"

The man laughed. "While I like your moxie, matches are decided at random, so you might not be first up."

The boy pouted. "Dammit, you just had to ruin the mood, dad."

Caitlin walked behind the rest of the fighters, standing in line with the rest of her team. _They must be really strong to reach the finals_ _…if I get picked…I wonder if I could even face them…and people are watching…_

"Now then, the first game will be…" Mr. Ryder pulled out two lots from a cardboard box. "Estelle Ryder!"

"That's me!" his daughter cheered as Matt groaned in defeat, falling to the floor in what seemed to be utter betrayal.

"Stop being such a drama queen," Luke muttered, lightly tapping at the boy with his foot.

"And from Everwood…" Mr. Ryder opened up the next piece of paper. "Caitlin Swan!"

 _T-that_ _'s me!_ Caitlin thought in horror. She'd been lucky up till now, rarely being picked, but…in the finals…now? And in the first match?

She walked nervously up to the table, where Estelle stood ready. "Hey there," she smiled. "Glad you could make the finals."

"I…I didn't really make it here…at least…not on my own…" she replied, setting her deck down.

"Well, nobody really gets by on their own in Vanguard. There's always other people to help you out."

Caitlin nodded slowly, drawing her five cards.

"And no pressure, alright? There's nothing really at stake here, so just have fun, alright?"

 _You say that, but_ _…_ Caitlin glanced at the crowd surrounding them. There were a lot of onlookers, and each observed the game with a fierce sense of expectation, or at least…that's what it seemed to her.

"Alright, I'm good to go," Estelle said confidently. "You?"

"Y-yes," Caitlin replied.

"Then in that case…"

"Let the game begin!" Mr. Ryder announced, his voice booming through the microphone.

"Stand up, Vanguard! Neon Messiah!"

"S-stand u-up! V-vanguard! Matt the Ghostie!"

###

"Stand and draw," the card she drew brought a smile to Caitlin's face. "Ride, Ghostie Leader, Demetria! With her skill, I Soul Blast Zack and Jackie, then I reveal cards until I get a grade 1."

First it was Carl, then another Demetria, Cremie, Hesketh, and finally…

"I add Tommy the Ghostie Brothers to my hand," she said. _I got this card from those booster packs_ _…And now!_

"I discard this card to Stri-"

Mr. Ryder cleared his throat. "You can't do that."

Her hand froze in mid-air. "Eh?"

"Estelle is still on Grade Two."

Caitlin's face grew hot as she realized just how much of an idiot she was. "Uh…I…um….ah…"

"It's fine," Estelle assured. "You're just a beginner, right?"

"I'll just leave you with a warning, alright?" Estelle's father added.

Caitlin nodded, embarrassed. She looked over her shoulder to see Yomi's face in her hands, with Eric sighing.

"Hey," Caitlin turned back to Estelle. "It's fine. Really. We'll continue, alright?"

Whispers spread across the crowd, of criticism, doubt and disappointment. Of course they'd comment on it. After all…

"How the heck did she get to the finals?"

"She's probably really lucky."

"She was probably carried by the other two."

"Hey, you've done something stupid like that before. Let's not count her out just yet."

"It's probably the pressure?"

The blonde could only nod weakly while the controversial debate went on around her. "I, uh, I attack with Chappie the Ghostie." **[Chappie the Ghostie – 5000 + 5000 = 10000 Power]**

"Lady Fencer intercepts." **[9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

"Demetria, boosted by Mick," she declared, as her avatar readied her lollipop-shaped scepter, its bubble-gum pink orb illuminated with mana. **[Ghostie Leader, Demetria – 11000 + 4000 = 15000 Power]**

"No guard."

"Um…" she thought for a moment. _That_ _'s right, Grade Three's can drive check twice._

"Twin drive!"

 **[Drive Check: Samurai Spirit (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Cody the Ghostie (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a Critical!" she chirped, unable to stop herself from hopping repeatedly off the floor. "Critical to Demetria and the power to Zack!"

A bright pink blast of energy shot across the star-filled night sky like a meteor, exploding onto Lady Fencer, knocking her back and scattering bubbles of pink every which way.

Estelle nodded. "And I'll do a damage check."

 **[Damage Check: Beloved Child of Superstring Theory (Draw Trigger)]**

"A Draw Trigger," she held out the card. "I'll draw and grant the power to my Vanguard. Second check,"

 **[Damage Check: Ideal Ego Messiah (No Trigger)]**

"Zack boosted by Rough Seas!"

"I'll guard that!"

There was a flash of green, and immediately the large, globular ghost was refracted back, shot away like a rolling cannon ball as a infantile, silvery life form appeared between him and the Vanguard, raising a crystalline barrier of green around it. **[9000 + 5000 + 10000 = 24000]**

"I…end my turn," Caitlin frowned. She didn't get to finish it. _Just one more_ _…_

"You know, Caitlin," Estelle said as she placed her guardian into her drop zone. "All of us here, we started out as beginners at some point. We had to rely on each other to get better. Sometimes we had to rely on ourselves. But we all took a while to get where we are now, so don't beat yourself up over it!"

Estelle's smile was warm, and at that, Caitlin had no choice but to breathe easy, shoulders rolling down, relaxed. _Relax,_ that smile told her. It brought a smile to her own face.

"Thanks!" she said.

"Always!" Estelle grinned. "Remember, having fun is first priority. And now that you've thrown your all at me, it's only appropriate that I go all out too!"

"Yup!"

 **Caitlin**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Chappie the Ghostie) – (Ghostie Leader, Demetria) – (Zack the Ghostie)**

 **(Matt the Ghostie) – (Mick the Ghostie and Family) – (Rough Seas Banshee)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Freddy the Ghostie] (U), [Chappie the Ghostie] (U), [Rick the Ghostie] (U)**

 **Estelle**

 **Hand: 3**

 **(Sacrifice Messiah) – (Lady Fencer of Matter Transmission) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Neon Messiah) – (Blink Messiah)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Lady Healer of the Torn World] (U), [Arrester Messiah] (U), [Lady Battler of the Black Dwarf] (U), [Beloved Child of Superstring Theory] (U), [Ideal Ego Messiah] (U)**

"I ride Alter Ego Neo Messiah!" the white-clad swordswoman held her sword vertically before her face, before being encased in a shimmering cocoon of emerald, which shattered into mesmerizing fragments of light as a divine life form of glazed silver stood in her place, carrying the burden of two globular planets upon its shoulders.

"There it is!" Matt chirped shrilly from behind. "Go get 'em, lil' sis!"

The rest of the crowd followed with supportive calls.

"Finally!"

"Estelle's gonna whip out her tried-and-true pattern!"

"Here I go, Caitlin," Estelle said, throwing down her G unit. " _Transcend the laws of destiny,_ _ **Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah!**_ "

"Amnesty…Messiah," Caitlin breathed. It was a stunning sight to behold, being before what was basically a god. The massive deity dwarfed Demetria, as it rose into the expansive void of space, and if it was any bigger she swore she wouldn't even be visible against it. _She_ _'s leagues above me. They all are…_

Then there was flick to her forehead.

"Ouch!"

"What did I say?" Estelle frowned. "Remember, this is all about having a good time. The rest doesn't matter."

"B-but…"

"Smile, smile," Estelle said, pointing to her own growing grin. Then she turned to the rest of the crowd. "Hey, I'm not the only one you should be cheering for!"

 _I_ _…_

There was a loud clap from behind Estelle, causing Caitlin to squeak in surprise. Then another. And another.

"Let's all give it up for Caitlin!" Matt – that was his name, she'd heard –hollered, sending a boom of applause rippling through a crowd.

"Eh?" she squeaked, her head moving from side to side like a ping pong ball in bewilderment. "Eh?!"

"Yeah!"

"Go Caitlin!"

"Neither of you dare lose!"

"That's ridiculous. One of them is going to lose!"

"Don't ruin it, godammit!"

 _They_ _'re…supporting me?_ Caitlin thought, confused. Her heart started beating fast, the heat spreading out from her chest to her face. It was a strong heat, but it was…nice. It was comforting.

She felt a hand on her own and looked up.

"Feel better now?" Estelle smiled. "There really is no need to feel nervous. We're both a part of this fight and that's all that matters."

"Part of…I'm a part of this?"

Estelle nodded. "You're a part of it."

"R-really?"

"Really!" the other girl chuckled. "At least my idiot brother seems to think so. And look, even your friends do, in their own way."

"Friends?" she turned around, seeing Yomi and Eric, each trying their hardest to show a supportive smile. Eric had his face tilted slightly to the side, but his hand was curled into a thumbs up at the corner of her vision.

"Your teammates are your friends, aren't they?"

"They…I g-guess they are…"

"Exactly. That's the spirit!"

For some reason, Caitlin felt a great weight lifted off her shoulders. Of course, she couldn't shrug off the feeling of being distanced form her teammates…but here…in this fight…she supposed the rest didn't have to matter. The supportive, excited faces of the observers around now melted away the doubts she'd so anxiously projected onto them.

"T-thank you…Estelle," Caitlin sniffed.

"Anytime!" Estelle chirped. "But…"

"Y-yes?"

"It's time to continue! I activate Alter Ego's Stride skill!"

 _Stride skill_ _…an ability that activates when you Stride…I wonder what she's going to do._

"I call Lady Fencer from my hand," Estelle declared. "And I lock one of each of our rearguards! Neon Messiah and Zack the Ghostie!"

"L-lock?" Caitlin exclaimed, baffled. She'd never heard of such an effect.

"You turn your rearguard face down like this, see?" Estelle flipped her first vanguard over. Caitlin did the same. "And basically, now they can't do anything. No skills, no attacking, boosting, moving or intercepting. And you can't call over them, either."

"T-that's u-unfair!" Caitlin said, alarmed.

"Maybe it is," Estelle smiled. "But that's part of the Vanguard's charm. Adapting to the situation and making the most of it. I'm going to make the most of this fight, Caitlin. I think every fight is valuable, no matter who you're up against. So be prepared!"

"Y-yes!"

"Lady Fencer gains two-thousand," Estelle explained. "And now I call Dunamis Messiah behind Sacrifice. Lady Fencer will attack the Vanguard! For a cost of one Counter Blast, I can Soul Charge and grant her an additional five-thousand." **[Lady Fencer of Matter Transmission – 9000 + 2000 + 5000 = 16000 Power]**

 _S-she_ _'s not boosting?_ Caitlin thought.

"You don't always have to boost," Estelle said, grinning.

 _Either way, I have to protect myself,_ she concluded. "I guard with Cody the Ghostie!"

Metal clashed with metal, as a pale gray spirit floated in front of Demetria, parrying the unwavering slash of neon red with a silly grin spread over his face. **[11000 + 10000 = 21000 Power]**

"At the end of the battle, Lady Fencer locks herself," Estelle murmured as the swordswoman was enveloped in a blackened cocoon, dappled in scarlet energy.

"Y-you're locking your own units?" Caitlin asked. _She_ _'s doing so many things that I can't understand…I can't keep up! But at the same time…I'm excited. Excited to see how this fight will turn out._

"Yep! Now it's Sacrifice's turn! Boosted by Dunamis! **[Sacrifice Messiah – 7000 + 7000 = 14000 Power]**

"I guard with Samurai Spirit!" **[11000 + 5000 = 16000 Power]**

"At the end of the battle, I lock Dunamis and unlock Lady Fencer, giving her an extra four-thousand. Then Sacrifice will lock itself to Counter Charge and give three-thousand to Lady Fencer."

"Is there a meaning to unlocking?" Caitlin wondered aloud.

"Of course," Estelle grinned. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to do this. Lady Fencer attacks with a boost from Blink!" **[Lady Fencer of Matter Transmission – 9000 + 2000 + 5000 + 7000 + 4000 = 27000 Power]**

"Eh? Eh? Eh?!" Caitlin panicked. "What's happening?"

Estelle giggled. "You see, when units unlock, they come in a stood position, which means I can then attack with them again. And I didn't boost with Blink earlier so I could capitalize on all the extra power."

"I see…" Caitlin murmured. _So skills can be used like this. There_ _'s so much that I still need to learn._

"So what'll it be?" Estelle chirped. "Will you guard? Not guard?"

"I'll guard," Caitlin responded, throwing two cards down. "Chappie and Rough Seas!" **[11000 + 10000 + 10000 = 31000 Power]**

"Lady Fencer will now lock herself," Estelle smiled. There were now four locked units on her side of the field. "Amnesty Messiah attacks. With Blink's skill, I give my vanguard another five-thousand and draw."

The pristine deity's metallic appendages glowed a fierce emerald, swirling, spiraling like a cluster of moving stars, and growing more intense with every passing second until they formed into twin supernovas of incredible power. **[Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah – 26000 + 5000 = 31000 Power]**

"Amnesty's skill," Estelle stated, turning over a card in her damage zone. "When this unit attacks I can unlock any number of cards on each side of the field."

"Wow! You can do that?!" Caitlin gaped.

"Yup. But sorry, I can't let Zack go. I unlock all four of my units. Since Neon was unlocked, I can activate its skill to add another Alter Ego Neo to my hand."

The intense light that poured from the Messiah's arms showered down onto its loyal followers, unwinding the tendrils of scarlet darkness that encircled them, breaking the spell. In doing so, these tendrils of chaos flowed straight into the deity, empowering it even further.

"Amnesty will gain three-thousand for every unit unlocked, and since I unlocked four, it gains an extra critical!"

 **[Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah – 31000 + 12000 = 43000 Power, Critical 2]**

"N-no guard…" Caitlin grimaced. There was no guarding that amount of power.

"Triple drive!"

 **[Drive Check: Destiny Dealer (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Prayer Child of Steady State Cosmo (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Beloved Child of Superstring Theory (Draw Trigger)]**

"Draw Trigger," Estelle held up the card. "I give the power to Sacrifice."

"I-I won't lose either!" Caitlin stammered. "Damage check!"

 **[Damage Check: Cody the Ghostie (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger! Power to Demetria!"

 **[Damage Check: Graham the Ghostie (Stand Trigger)]**

"Stand Trigger! Power to Demetria and I stand Rough Seas!"

"A double damage trigger?!"

"That's some good luck right there!"

"I need me some of that luck!"

 **[Ghostie Leader, Demetria – 11000 + 5000 + 5000 = 21000 Power]**

Caitlin smiled. _They_ _'re including me…and I…I feel like maybe I can face Estelle with all I have!_

"Not bad," Estelle remarked. "Unfortunately, Sacrifice will have to make do with attacking Chappie. I don't really like picking on defenseless chaps, but it has to be done." **[Sacrifice Messiah – 7000 + 7000 + 5000 = 19000 Power]**

It didn't take long for the metallic dragon to manifest a glowing orb, launching a focused blast of green, instantly shattering the gray spirit into motes.

"Sacrifice and Dunamis one more time! All of the power to Lady Fencer! Attack!" **[Sacrifice Messiah – 11000 + 7000 + 5000 = 23000 Power]**

"I guard with Tommy!" **[21000 + 5000 = 26000 Power]**

"You managed to survive!" Estelle enthused. "That's amazing, Caitlin!"

"I-I…thank you?" Caitlin mumbled.

"I end my turn. Now then, show me what you've got!"

Caitlin nodded shyly.

"I didn't hear you!"

"Y-yes!" Caitlin squawked, her face turning beet red.

 **Estelle**

 **Hand: 7**

 **(Sacrifice Messiah) – (Alter Ego Neo Messiah) – (Lady Fencer of Matter Transmission)**

 **(Dunamis Messiah) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Lady Healer of the Torn World] (F), [Arrester Messiah] (F), [Lady Battler of the Black Dwarf] (U), [Beloved Child of Superstring Theory] (U), [Ideal Ego Messiah] (U)**

 **Caitlin**

 **Hand: 0**

 **(Empty) – (Ghostie Leader, Demetria) – (Zack the Ghostie [L])**

 **(Matt the Ghostie) – (Mick the Ghostie and Family) – (Rough Seas Banshee)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Freddy the Ghostie] (U), [Chappie the Ghostie] (U), [Rick the Ghostie] (U), [Cody the Ghostie] (U), [Graham the Ghostie] (U)**

 _I don_ _'t have any cards in my hand,_ Caitlin thought. _And one of my rearguards is locked. If I_ _'m gonna make a comeback…then I have to…!_

Her fingers grazed the top of her deck, and slowly, cautiously, she pulled at the little piece of cardboard. Caitlin closed her eyes, biting her lip in anticipation of the worst that could happen.

Then they pried open, bit by bit, until the card she drew blurred into clarity.

"I drew it!" she exclaimed, waving the card in the air.

"Not bad," Estelle said. "Come at me!"

 _Thank you, Demetria,_ she smiled at the card in her hand. "Stride! **Ghostie Great King, Obadiah!** "

The goth-dressed princess waved her lollipop wand, disappearing into an explosion of white smoke. The smoke puffed out, expanding, growing larger, until it fizzed into the form of a giant cartoonish ghost, complete with a plump crown and a goofy teeth-filled grin. **[Ghostie Great King, Obadiah – 26000 Power]**

"With his skill, when he appears on the Vanguard circle, I search my deck for any three cards and put them into my drop zone," she read out the card's text aloud, sifting through her deck. "If two of the three have the hollow ability, I can call a normal unit with "Ghostie" in its card name from my drop zone behind him."

She looked at Mr. Ryder for confirmation, to which he nodded.

 _Two of them have to have the hollow ability, so that leaves_ _…_

"I send Fabian the Ghostie, Jackie the Ghostie and Quincy the Ghostie to my drop zone!" she announced. "Then…I call Quincy behind my vanguard."

A swirl of water manifested under the Mick family, allowing them to dive out of the battlefield, to be replaced by a new spirit. A yellow blob appeared behind Obadiah, purple bandanna sitting on its head and a telescope in hand, pointed straight ahead. **[Quincy the Ghostie – 7000 Power]**

"Mick retires…" Caitlin murmured, still unsure.

"Fabian has a skill that activates when he's put into the drop zone," Estelle added.

"R-right! I Counter Blast," she said, reading the card. "And call it to the rearguard as hollowed!"

 **[Fabian the Ghostie – 10000 Power]**

"Then…um…" Caitlin mumbled. What could she do?

"You know, those grade zeroes of yours have skills too."

 _That_ _'s right!_ Caitlin widened her eyes in realization. "I move Rough Seas into the soul and draw one. Then Matt goes into the soul as well." The girl let two cards fly from the top of her deck into the drop zone. _Freddy and Rick._

"I Counter Charge and Soul Charge. Then, I call another Quincy behind Fabian!" Caitlin declared. Now her field was full, and ready. If she was to have any chance at winning, she had to end it right here. _I believe in you all, so_ _…go!_

As if on cue, the charming spirit flew into action, slashing at the Messiah's legs with a grace far beyond any mortal romantic interest. Or immortal, for that matter. If one were to look closely enough, sparkles flew out from the blades as they swished through the air. **[Fabian the Ghostie – 10000 + 4000 + 7000 = 21000 Power]**

"D'aww, that's so cute!" Estelle cooed. "But I'll guard this. Paradigm Shift Dragon. Lady Fencer will intercept as well."

"I-I'm n-not done yet!" Caitlin squeaked. "Obadiah attacks with a boost from Quincy!" **[Ghostie Great King, Obadiah – 26000 + 7000 = 33000 Power]**

"Perfect Guard! Prayer Child of Steady State Cosmos!"

"Triple drive,"

 **[Drive Check: Rough Seas Banshee (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a Heal Trigger! Power to…Fabian and I heal one damage point," Caitlin said. _Now_ _…if only…I get a Stand Trigger…_

 **[Drive Check: Graham the Ghostie (Stand Trigger)]**

"Yes! All of the effects to Fabian! And finally,"

 **[Drive Check: Graham the Ghostie (Stand Trigger)]**

"Woah," Estelle said.

"Are you serious?!"

"A Triple Trigger and all three are useful?!"

"Some crazy luck there!"

 _I_ _'ll finish it with this one blow!_ Caitlin turned the card over. "Fabian attacks Alter Ego Neo Messiah!"

 **[Fabian the Ghostie – 10000 + 4000 + 7000 + 5000 + 5000 + 5000 = 36000 Power]**

"I won't lose either, Caitlin!" Estelle enthused. " _Protect me from beyond the future,_ _ **Generation Guard! Light that Seals the Tear, Lady Healer!**_ "

A serene young woman appeared before the Messiah, her arms open in a calm embrace. As Fabian's blade grew close, those very arms flashed a brilliant cherry red, summoning a ring of light that deflected the attack.

"Since there's a locked card on the field, she gains an addition five-thousand shield. Then, since my vanguard is a Messiah, she gains another five-thousand shield. I guard with Beloved Child as well!"

 **[11000 + 15000 + 10000 + 5000 = 41000 Power]**

Another fairy-like girl fluttered down as well, making sure the ghost couldn't get any closer, enforcing a powerful barrier of neon light. Shards of bright pink showered down onto the ground as both women faded away, satisfied with their performance.

 _I wasn_ _'t able to finish it,_ Caitlin thought, disappointed. _But_ _…it was fun._

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Estelle asked.

"Huh?"

"Hollow, hollow!" she reminded.

"O-oh! Right. Fabian retires…"

"And Demetria can revive a card with a lower grade," the other girl pointed out.

Caitlin nodded. "Um, I call Zack the Ghostie. The other Zack unlocks…right?"

Estelle nodded.

"Then…I end my turn!"

 **Caitlin**

 **Hand: 3**

 **(Zack the Ghostie) – (Ghostie Leader, Demetria) – (Zack the Ghostie)**

 **(Quincy the Ghostie) – (Quincy the Ghostie) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Freddy the Ghostie] (U), [Chappie the Ghostie] (U), [Rick the Ghostie] (U), [Cody the Ghostie] (U), [Graham the Ghostie] (U)**

 **Estelle**

 **Hand: 3**

 **(Sacrifice Messiah) – (Alter Ego Neo Messiah) – (Empty)**

 **(Dunamis Messiah) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Lady Healer of the Torn World] (F), [Arrester Messiah] (F), [Lady Battler of the Black Dwarf] (U), [Beloved Child of Superstring Theory] (U), [Ideal Ego Messiah] (U)**

"This'll end it!" Estelle exclaimed. "Stride! **Genesis Dragon, Excelics Messiah!** "

The blackened night was purged, the dark clouds cowering, sputtering out in the face of the newly formed Messiah's emerald shine. Its appendages stretched out into the horizon, and its silver wings were spread out like those of a divine angel. **[Genesis Dragon, Excelics Messiah – 26000 Power]**

"Stride skill! I lock Dunamis and Zack!" both units were enveloped in that same ebony cocoon. "With Sacrifice's skill, I lock it and grant Excelics another three-thousand. Call! Arrester Messiah! Destiny Dealer!"

 **[Genesis Dragon, Excelics Messiah – 26000 + 3000 = 29000 Power]**

 **[Arrester Messiah – 9000 + 2000 = 11000 Power]**

 **[Destiny Dealer – 7000 Power]**

"Here I go! Arrester attacks the vanguard!" **[Arrester Messiah – 11000 + 7000 = 18000 Power]**

"I guard with Graham!" **[11000 + 10000 = 21000 Power]**

"At the end of the battle, I lock Arrester and Quincy the Ghostie."

 _She_ _'s locking her own units again…then that means…_

"Excelics attacks the vanguard! Skill!" she turned over a card in her damage zone and G zone. "If I have a face up Amnesty Messiah in my G zone, I can unlock any number of units. I'll unlock all four of mine, and they all get three-thousand."

 **[Arrester Messiah – 11000 + 3000 = 14000 Power]**

 **[Destiny Dealer – 7000 + 3000 = 10000 Power]**

 **[Sacrifice Messiah – 7000 + 3000 = 10000 Power]**

 **[Dunamis Messiah – 7000 + 3000 = 10000 Power]**

"And my vanguard gets an extra critical."

 **[Genesis Dragon, Excelics Messiah – 29000 Power, Critical 2]**

 _I can_ _'t defend myself against all of them,_ Caitlin thought as she stared at the cards in her hand. She had no choice. "No guard!"

"Alright! Triple drive check!"

 **[Drive Check: Arrester Messiah (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Dunamis Messiah (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Lady Battler of the Black Dwarf (No Trigger)]**

" _Cleanse the impurities of the many, and ensure an eternal paradise! **Savior's Purge!**_ "

There was a momentary pause, when all Demetria could feel was the soft breeze upon her face, and then there was an expanding ray of emerald light, shooting down at her from the sky, raining divine judgment like nothing she'd ever seen. Yet, the demon girl could all but smile as her human parallel's facial expression overtook her own, and she accepted the blinding blast with a warm embrace, soon becoming swallowed into the glow, until there was nothing left standing.

 **[Damage Check: Ghostie Leader, Demetria (No Trigger)]**

"It's…over," Caitlin murmured, a slight pang of disappointment hitting her chest. "But, I had fun!"

"I'm glad you did," Estelle chirped as she extended out her hand. "That was a good game. Shake on it?"

"Of course!" Caitlin smiled, taking the other girl's hand.

The crowd around them cheered, clapping and hooting at the touching sight of two fighters having given their all. Moreso the sight of a complete beginner who rose up to the challenge and gave it her all anyway.

"Whoo!"

"That was great, you two!"

"I need more! More!"

Estelle tightened her hold. "And don't ever think of yourself as any less, alright?"

"I…yeah, I'll try," Caitlin grinned shyly, a blush streaking her cheeks.

Once they'd finally parted, standing at opposite ends alongside their team, Mr. Ryder came with two newly drawn lots.

"And now, for our second match, from Team Everwood we have Yomi Asano!"

The crowd hooted and cheered.

"Oh I know her!"

"I got my butt handed to me by her!"

As Yomi walked up to the table, deck in hand, Mr. Ryder continued with his announcement.

"And from Team Big Bang, we have Matthew Ryder!"

"Whoo!"

"I never get tired of Matt's fights! This will be good. Real good!"

"Yeah, I've been waiting for this kinda shit!"

The redhead in question walked up to the table, a silly smile of excitement planted over his face. "Man, I'm used to it, but it still feels really weird when my dad calls me by my full name like that."

"It's all obligatory," the older man shrugged. "Can't help it."

Matt ran his hand down the back of his head, ruffling his short crimson hair. "Well, nothing we can do 'bout that, huh?"

Yomi just shuffled her deck, ignoring the exchange. Matt frowned.

"Aw, I expected this from Ric, but you're giving me the silent treatment too, Yomi?"

"I just want to focus on the fight," she murmured.

"Welp, no helping it then," he grinned, a few of his canines starting to show. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Are both of you ready?" Mr. Ryder asked.

Both fighters nodded.

"Then, let the second game begin!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

 **Whew. If it wasn't for all that unholy luck sacking Caitlin would've been curbstomped. Ah, Messiah. Anywho, I felt like a nice, sweet chapter was great so we could all take a break from all the angst that's been going on.**

 **As usual, lemme know what you all think by reviewing or PMing me, and see you all again next week, where you FINALLY get to see Matt's clan/deck. It's been, what, almost 9 chapters since his debut and still no mention xP.  
**


	13. A Clash of Titans

**A Clash of Titans**

"Stand up, Vanguard!" both fighters called out in unison as their astral figures were bathed in a ferocious light, consumed in bright flares of burning crimson and calm violet respectively. The blank canvas of a field around them was slowly filled in with picturesque details of a battlefield only a vivid imagination could produce. The dark obsidian towers of a castle surrounded them and silver-tipped blades of grass that layered the ground were illuminated by the pale glow of a midnight moon. Shadows danced aplenty, slowly but surely coming to life as the darkness grew.

"Tinkling Angel!" as soon as Yomi's cocoon of violet had dispersed, her hair was tied up in twin tails, with clusters of bells and ribbons in each hand, ringing and clanging softly in the cool night breeze. **[Tinkling Angel – 5000 Power]**

"Promising Knight, David!" her opponent's crimson blaze pulled back to reveal indigo armor, cyan and golden lines glinting upon its fringes. **[Promising Knight, David – 5000 Power]**

 _Shadow Paladin._ Yomi's eyes widened. _Chief Kanzaki_ _'s clan._

"Surprised?" Matt grinned, a canine jutting out at the corner of his mouth.

"No…just, the clan brings back memories," she bit her lip. _Calm down, Yomi. It_ _'s just the same clan. That's all. What the hell is wrong with you? Stop fidgeting!_

" _Weakness is a sin!"_ Yomi remembered his words. They were firm. Unrelenting.

How easily that firmness crumbled away.

"My turn, yeah?" Matt asked, causing the girl to snap out of her thoughts. Though the boy had already swiped a card off from his deck, she gave an affirmative nod anyway. "I ride Finegas, then move David back. Then, I'll call Aife next to David and activate her skill," he rested the card, and proceeded to fan out five cards from the top of his deck. "I reveal the top five cards of my deck and add this guy to my hand."

 _Revenger, Raging Form Dragon,_ Yomi observed. In the light, the triple-rare foiling of the card glittered relentlessly, yet at the same time the angle made its dark-clad armor a lustrous ebony. An everlasting pocket of darkness. _I_ _'ll just have to see if he can use that clan to its full potential. He's always got that goofy attitude, so I don't think he's very strong at all…but why do I have a strange feeling about this?_

 **[Tempting Revenger, Finegas – 7000 Power]**

 **[Detecting Revenger, Aife – 6000 Power]**

"Turn end," he said.

 **Matt**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Empty) – (Tempting Revenger, Finegas) – (Empty)**

 **(Detecting Revenger, Aife) – (Promising Knight, David) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Empty) – (Tinkling Angel) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 0**

Yomi shook her head mentally. _No, what matters is that I go through the motions and get this fight over with already. But_ _…do I even want to win? Do I even care? No, this is for…for the Club's…sake._

"Something the matter?" Matt asked, tilting his head, like a confused pup.

"No, nothing at all," Yomi replied half-heartedly. "I ride Awanami and activate Tinkling's forerunner. Revelation."

"There it is!" an onlooker blurted.

"Genesis's Revelation!" another added.

"I look at the top card of my deck," Yomi murmured. "And put it into my soul."

 **[Revelation Soul Charge: Detect Angel]**

"Since I put it into the soul, I rest Tinkling. But once during my turn, when Tinkling is rested, I can stand her back up. I call Deemed, with his Revelation, I leave the card on top."

 **[Goddess of Transitory, Awanami – 7000 Power]**

 **[Deemed Angel – 7000 Power]**

"So it's probably a trigger then?" Matt guessed.

"Who said it had to be?" Yomi replied. "It could be a non-trigger for all you know."

"Iiiiis it though?" Matt's eyes narrowed, his mouth stretched into a questioning frown.

"W-what does it matter, anyway?" Yomi shot back, caught off-guard.

"Nah, I'm just messin' with ya," he said, smiling. "Guessing is fun!"

"Well, stop it. It makes me feel unsure of myself."

"Is it bad to feel unsure of yourself?" He stared at her with pure unknowing.

"That's just the way I've been taught. The way I've always been," she muttered, too quiet for anyone else to hear.

But he did. "Does it have to be the way you'll always be, though?"

Without an answer, Yomi turned one of her cards sideways. "With a boost from Tinkling, Awanami attacks."

"No guard."

 **[Drive Check: Teabreak Angel (Heal Trigger)]**

"See? See?!" Matt pointed, as giddy as a child. "I told you! I knew it!"

Yomi sighed. _There_ _'s no way he's that good of a player._

 **[Damage Check: Dragsaver, Esras (No Trigger)]**

"Focus on the fight already!" Luke yelled from behind.

"But I was right…" Matt whimpered.

"Deemed attacks," Yomi said, exasperated and with a hand on the side of her face.

The angel's scales lit up with a mystical blue, the blaze quickly covering the red-caped enemy unit in a vicious conflagration. **[Deemed Angel – 7000 + 5000 = 12000 Power]**

"Damage check…"

 **[Damage Check: Revenger, Darkbless Angel (No Trigger)]**

"…aw, no trigger," Matt frowned. "That ain't very nice. Bad deck. Baaaaad deck!"

Yomi wanted so badly to bash her head on the table.

"…I end my turn."

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Deemed Angel) – (Goddess of Transitory, Awanami) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Tinkling Angel) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Matt**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Empty) – (Tempting Revenger, Finegas) – (Empty)**

 **(Detecting Revenger, Aife) – (Promising Knight, David) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Dragsaver, Esras] (F), [Revenger, Darkbless Angel] (U)**

"Yes! My turn!" Matt raised his arms up in childlike joy. "Stand and draw. Ride, Ferocious Attack Revenger, Dylan!"

The black sorcerer was consumed in yet another pillar of crimson, with Matt's vanguard now donning armor the color of midnight, streams of electric blue filling in the void veins of the sturdy fabric. A red cape billowed behind him, illuminated by a peripheral pair of star-shaped crystals, each emitting an eerie green luminescence. **[Ferocious Attack Revenger, Dylan – 9000 Power]**

Two bursts of crimson exploded on both sides of him, manifesting into a female angel on his left, holding an obsidian longsword up in prayer to the night above, and on his right, a smug sorceress seated upon a chair of the finest craft. Clearly not owned by any honorable means. **[Revenger, Darkbless Angel – 9000 Power] [Wily Revenger, Mana – 8000 Power]**

"Mana's skill," he explained, fanning his deck and plucking one card out from the rest. "I superior call Aife behind her."

 **[Detecting Revenger, Aife – 6000 Power]**

"I activate the skill of the Aife I just called," he plucked five cards from the top of the deck, only to whimper as he revealed them.

"No Raging Form," Yomi remarked.

"I feel betrayed," Matt sniffed. "Since I failed, Aife, I give a measly two-thousand to Mana, _Aife_."

"You know talking to the cards isn't gonna help anything."

"It still makes me feel better."

"…just continue."

"I use the other Aife's skill," he checked the top five again. "Yes! Another Raging Form!"

 _He_ _'s got two now. Is he planning to go for the restand turn? Or…something else? I've never really faced the deck before._

"Mana attacks the vanguard!" **[Wily Revenger, Mana – 8000 + 2000 = 10000 Power]**

"Guard, Dreaming Dragon!" **[7000 + 10000 = 17000 Power]**

"And now it's Dylan's turn!" he said, as his vanguard unit brought his arm down, sending a volley of emerald blasts flying at her. **[Ferocious Attack Revenger, Dylan – 9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

"No guard."

 **[Drive Check: Howl Owl (Draw Trigger)]**

"Draw Trigger. _Thank you_."

 **[Damage Check: Prime Beauty, Amaruda (No Trigger)]**

"Next up is Darkbless!"

Awanami was covered in emerald bursts of heat and light, not having a second to spare as an ebony jolt of lightning rained down on her from the starlit heavens, conducted and shaped with Darkbless's illuminated blade. The collision caused an entire row of debris and dust to fly up into the air, causing a massive crater of destruction to form where the goddess once stood. **[Revenger, Darkbless Angel – 9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

"Damage check," Yomi murmured.

 **[Damage Check: Prime Beauty, Amaruda (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger."

"Aife returns to my deck. And that ends my turn," Matt crossed his arms in satisfaction, nodding.

 **Matt**

 **Hand: 6**

 **(Darkbless Angel) – (Ferocious Attack Revenger, Dylan) – (Wily Revenger, Mana)**

 **(Detecting Revenger, Aife) – (Promising Knight, David) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Dragsaver, Esras] (U), [Revenger, Darkbless Angel] (U)**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Deemed Angel) – (Goddess of Transitory, Awanami) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Tinkling Angel) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Prime Beauty, Amaruda] (U), [Prime Beauty, Amaruda] (U)**

"Ride, Ningal. Revelation," Yomi peeked at the top card of her deck, and promptly slid it under her vanguard. "Tinkling restands. With this, Ningal will be able to attack during this turn."

 **[Goddess of Karmic Wind, Ningal – 10000 Power]**

"I call Senri and activate her Revelation," she slid another card into the soul, resting Deemed instead. "Since Deemed was rested, and Ningal has the Revelation ability, I can draw one card."

 **[Battle Maiden, Senri – 9000 Power]**

"She's Soul Charging a lot!"

"And drawing a lot!"

"This early in the game, though?"

"Senri attacks Mana."

The shrine priestess wasted no time at all, already launching bullet after bullet with her sniper. It was a cycle of traded blows, and Yomi was sure as hell not backing down. Sapphire bolts ripped across the battlefield, shattering the target into scattered motes, the last trace of her existence being a bloodcurdling scream of pain.

"Mana retires," Matt frowned.

"Ningal attacks the vanguard," she declared, twirling her divine blade, its light casting a refreshing golden glow onto the blackness of the night. **[Goddess of Karmic Wind, Ningal – 10000 + 5000 = 15000 Power]**

"No guard," Matt spoke slowly, stressing his syllables. But he wasn't hesitant or nervous. It was a very relaxed, jolly tone that he had.

 **[Drive Check: Goddess of Abyss, Ereshkigal (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," Yomi said, holding the card up. _But with this card, I can bring on a slew of combos during my next turn._

 **[Damage Check: Detecting Revenger, Aife (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger here, either," Matt said, letting the card fall into his damage zone like a leaf.

Ningal's sword struck home in the blink of an eye, causing the opposing knight to be flung back into yet another geyser of debris and smoke. As she brought the blade back, angled diagonally in front of her, it glinted in the moonlight, scattering shards of light onto the grass below.

"Turn end."

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Battle Maiden, Senri) – (Goddess of Karmic Wind, Ningal) – (Empty)**

 **(Deemed Angel) – (Tinkling Angel) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Prime Beauty, Amaruda] (F), [Prime Beauty, Amaruda] (U)**

 **Matt**

 **Hand: 6**

 **(Darkbless Angel) – (Ferocious Attack Revenger, Dylan) – (Empty)**

 **(Detecting Revenger, Aife) – (Promising Knight, David) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Dragsaver, Esras] (U), [Revenger, Darkbless Angel] (U), [Detecting Revenger, Aife] (U)**

" _Blaze, crimson anger._ _ **Ride! Revenger, Raging Form Dragon!**_ "

This time, instead of just eclipsed light, his vanguard was engulfed in a blaze of crimson flames, the color of a ruby's shadow, growing larger and larger, until it was a raging inferno. Once the flames had finally spiraled out into the wind, what now stood was a black armored dragon, faint tints of teal hissing atop the edges of the metal plates. In its arms was a large halberd, violet sparks dancing dangerously around its tip. **[Revenger, Raging Form Dragon – 11000 Power]**

"Aife's skill," Matt grinned when he spotted another copy of Raging Form in the five cards. "I'll add my good ol' buddy to my hand, and call Dylan and Howling Owl."

 **[Ferocious Attack Revenger, Dylan – 9000 Power]**

 **[Howl Owl – 4000 Power]**

 _Good,_ Yomi thought. _He doesn_ _'t have Finegas. And he's only at three damage, so I'm safe from Raging Form's Limit Break. It was a good call to minimize my damage last turn._

"Darkbless attacks Senri!"

 _But I can_ _'t let him tear down my formation just yet._ Yomi threw down a card. "I guard with Awanami!" **[9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

"Raging Form Dragon attacks Ningal!" Matt declared, holding out a fist.

"No guard."

"Let's see what the Twin Drive yields,"

 **[Drive Check: Revenger, Slay Hex Dragon (No Trigger)]**

"Oooh," he grinned.

 _A Grade 3 again? What_ _'s so important about that?_

"Second check!"

 **[Drive Check: Cherishing Knight, Branwen (No Trigger)]**

"Aw well, can't win 'em all, huh?"

"Damage check," Yomi said. _He didn_ _'t get any triggers, which is a relief._

 **[Damage Check: Dreaming Dragon (Stand Trigger)]**

"Stand Trigger. All effects to Senri."

The dragon's halberd struck home, violet sparks sending Ningal flying and crashing into the black stone wall behind her. Lumps of rubble lay around her as she struggled to find her bearing, staggering to her feet, only to encounter a harsh emerald brilliance to the side.

"Dylan attacks!"

And it exploded. As the aftermath of the attack subsided, all that was left was the goddess, gripping onto her sword, anchoring herself with the divine weapon.

 **[Damage Check: Teabreak Angel (Heal Trigger)]**

"Heal Trigger," Yomi murmured. I give the power to Ningal and heal. _He_ _'s keeping the pressure on, I'll give him that. But we'll see if that'll change after my Stride._

"I think I'll end it there."

"Then it's my turn."

"Yup! Do your worst!"

 **Matt**

 **Hand: 7**

 **(Revenger, Darkbless Angel) – (Revenger, Raging Form Dragon) – (Ferocious Attack Revenger, Dylan)**

 **(Detecting Revenger, Aife) – (Promising Knight, David) – (Howl Owl)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Dragsaver, Esras] (U), [Revenger, Darkbless Angel] (U), [Detecting Revenger, Aife] (U)**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Battle Maiden, Senri) – (Goddess of Karmic Wind, Ningal) – (Empty)**

 **(Deemed Angel) – (Tinkling Angel) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Prime Beauty, Amaruda] (U), [Dreaming Dragon] (U), [Teabreak Angel] (U)**

 _He_ _'s so happy it's almost annoying,_ Yomi thought as he drew a card. "Why are you so happy, anyway?"

"Who, me?" he pointed at himself with a confused expression.

She nodded.

"Well, I'm always happy. But I just get more fired up when I'm having a really good game," he grinned then. "You know, I think that if I smile enough, everyone around me will, eventually."

"What's the gain in that?"

"Gain?" he looked at her like she was stupid or something. "It's obvious! It's satisfying knowing you made someone's, anyone's day better."

"That's a really simplistic ideal of yours," she remarked quietly.

"Maybe," he said. "But it's something I stand by."

 _Stand by_ _…ideals…what do I stand by? My beliefs…they're all over the place._ Yomi placed a card over her vanguard. "I ride Prime Beauty, Amaruda. Revelation. Into the soul. With Deemed's skill, I draw."

 **[Revelation Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Kotonoha]**

"I'm sure you'll find your answer," Matt cut in, surprising the girl.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Nah, nothin'."

 _Was it just me, or did he_ _…_ she perished the thought. There was no way he'd read her mind. She glanced at him again. _Matt_ _…he seems a lot more perceptive than he lets on._

"So, you gonna show me this famous Ishtar turn of yours, or what?"

"More like infamous," she murmured.

"I think it's really cool, though," he reassured. "Even if people lost to it, I don't think there's a single one who really despises it."

 _Nobody_ _…who despises it...Really?_

"I know I don't hate it. So feel free to come at me!" he grinned. Many people might have easily confused the boy for a bear, with the way he held himself.

She sighed. "Whatever. Stride, Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar!"

Amaruda's robes had already begun to spin into completely new cloth, her hair freed into the winds, spinning, spiralling, and soon her form had shifted within a violet flash of light, to unveil the Crayan deity in all her elegant glory. **[Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar – 26000 Power]**

"Revelation," Yomi declared. "I'll put Dreaming Dragon into the soul, and rest Tinkling Angel."

 **[Revelation Soul Charge: Dreaming Dragon]**

"Since Tinkling rested, two skills activate," she said, holding up two fingers to emphasize her point. "Tinkling will stand back up. Then with Senri, I check the top card of my deck, and put it on the bottom. Senri will gain two-thousand."

 **[Battle Maiden, Senri – 9000 + 2000 = 11000 Power]**

 _I put Teabreak on the bottom. With the plays I_ _'m going to make, it'd be a waste to keep her there. Besides, I have that card._ Yomi proceeded to turn over a card in her damage zone. "Amaruda's Stride skill. I Soul Charge,"

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Deep Sleep, Tahro]**

"Since Tahro has the Revelation ability, I draw a card and add four-thousand to Senri and Deemed."

 **[Battle Maiden, Senri – 11000 + 4000 = 15000 Power]**

 **[Deemed Angel – 7000 + 4000 = 11000 Power]**

The quad of goddesses had already begun their _kagura_ , moving the fabric of their dresses with the wind, not wasting a single soft step as their movements rippled across the space, bringing a growing repertoire of violet sparkles with them as they danced. It was only a matter of time before a new goddess would join her sisters in their ritual.

"I call Ereshkigal," Yomi stated.

 **[Goddess of Abyss, Ereshkigal – 11000 Power]**

"With her Revelation, I put Awanami into the soul and rest Ereshkigal."

 **[Revelation Soul Charge: Goddess of Transitory, Awanami]**

"And now, Ereshkigal's Soul Blast," she said, moving three cards into the drop zone. "I stand both Ereshkigal and Deemed. Since I stood Ereshkigal herself, I can draw from the bottom of my deck."

"From the bottom?!"

"Woah!"

"Wait, what's so good about that?"

 _And now I have two Heal Triggers in my hand,_ Yomi observed. "The two copies of Awanami I Soul Blasted allow me to Soul Charge a total of four cards."

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Abyss, Ereshkigal]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Deep Sleep, Tahro]**

"Whoa, that's a lot of cards going into your soul," Matt remarked.

"This is just the beginning," Yomi replied. "I call Gelgja. Then, I'll have Senri attack the vanguard."

 **[Battle Maiden, Senri – 15000 + 11000 = 26000 Power]**

Another volley of shots were fired, hitting home as they exploded onto the dark dragon's armored body.

 **[Damage Check: Healing Revenger (Heal Trigger)]**

"Got a Heal Trigger," Matt was pleased. "I'll heal one damage point and give the power to Raging Form."

"In that case, Ereshkigal will attack Darkbless." **[Goddess of Abyss, Ereshkigal – 11000 + 7000 = 18000 Power]**

"Goodbye, Darkbless, it was nice knowing you," Matt sighed. "What is with you and my female units, anyway?"

Ignoring him, she went on. "Now it's Ishtar's turn." **[Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar – 26000 + 5000 = 31000 Power]**

"Hm…" Matt hummed, putting a hand to his mouth. After a while, he just smiled. "I won't guard it."

"In that case, triple drive,"

 **[Drive Check: Goddess of Adherence, Kibitsuhime (No Trigger)]**

"Ishtar's skill," Yomi said, Soul Blasting the necessary three cards. "Senri stands with an added three-thousand."

 **[Drive Check: Prime Beauty, Amaruda (No Trigger)]**

"One more time," she went on. "Ereshkigal, Deemed. Stand, and an additional three-thousand."

 **[Drive Check: Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil (No Trigger)]**

"A third non-trigger?!" an onlooker from the audience exclaimed in disbelief. The rest of them simply gaped and oohed.

Matt just stared, slack-jawed. "This can't be good, can it?"

"Ereshkigal, Gelgja and Deemed will all stand, gaining another three-thousand each."

 **[Goddess of Abyss, Ereshkigal – 11000 + 3000 + 3000 = 17000 Power]**

 **[Battle Maiden, Senri – 15000 + 3000 = 18000 Power]**

 **[Deemed Angel – 7000 + 3000 + 3000 = 13000 Power]**

 **[Shackle Fetter, Gelgja – 7000 + 3000 = 10000 Power]**

"This is gonna hurt," Matt frowned, as Raging Form was struck down by Ishtar's twin spears, each one pinning it down onto the earth with a fierce vengeance. "Damage check."

 **[Damage Check: Revenger, Slay Hex Dragon (No Trigger)]**

"Ereshkigal!" the goddess had already moved forward, swinging down with her crystal longsword, shining like a meteor as it crashed down onto the opposing dragon in the pale moonlight. **[Goddess of Abyss, Ereshkigal – 17000 + 10000 = 27000 Power]**

 **[Damage Check: Revenger, Detonate Heat Dragon (No Trigger)]**

"Senri attacks the vanguard."

"Don't count me out just yet!" Matt smirked as he set down a single guardian. "I perfect guard that with Esras."

 _He survived it,_ Yomi observed. _But I still have one more finisher up my sleeve._

She stared at the two Heal Triggers in her hand. Even if she had no real purpose, the least she could do was win. That, at least, was a familiar sanctuary for her. Winning in battle. Just winning. And winning. Winning…

" _You've performed splendidly."_

" _Thank you, Genji-sama."_

" _I look forward to more of your victories. You always put on such a good show."_

"… _yes."_

 _Wait, no._ She rubbed her head. That wasn't it. No, she couldn't let that resurface…she didn't want to remember. Not that.

Not him.

She inhaled, then exhaled. Then one more time for good measure.

"I'm done," she said with a huff.

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 7**

 **(Battle Maiden, Senri) – (Prime Beauty, Amaruda) – (Goddess of Abyss, Ereshkigal)**

 **(Deemed Angel) – (Tinkling Angel) – (Shackle Fetter, Gelgja)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Prime Beauty, Amaruda] (F), [Dreaming Dragon] (F), [Teabreak Angel] (F)**

 **Matt**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Empty) – (Revenger, Raging Form Dragon) – (Ferocious Attack Revenger, Dylan)**

 **(Detecting Revenger, Aife) – (Promising Knight, David) – (Howl Owl)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Revenger, Darkbless Angel] (U), [Detecting Revenger, Aife] (U), [Healing Revenger] (U), [Revenger, Slay Hex Dragon] (U), [Revenger, Detonate Heat Dragon] (U)**

"Well then," Matt said, cracking his knuckles. "It's finally my turn, ain't it?"

"Huh?" Yomi cocked an eyebrow. "What are you…"

"Ooooh!" the onlookers started to get louder, more excited.

"It's happening!"

"Matt's winning pattern!"

 _What? What even?_

"That Ishtar turn was pretty dope," Matt smirked. "But lemme try and do you one better, yeah?"

"Well, you can definitely try."

"Alrighty then! Here goes!" he plucked a card from his hand and dropped it. "Stride! True Revenger, Raging Rapt Dragon!"

Raging Form roared as a crimson blaze overtook it, morphing its armor into something more grandiose than it was before, with feathered wings now sprouting forth from its back, its cape tearing and fluttering, becoming a long streak across the starless black. Dark crimson shadows snaked across its body as it stood tall, towering over the goddesses before it. **[True Revenger, Raging Rapt Dragon – 26000 Power]**

"Aife's skill," he stated, frowning when the cards revealed nothing he wanted. "Two-thousand to Dylan. Then I'll activate Esras's Ritual. I retire Aife and add Esras back to hand."

 _He_ _'s making good use of Shadow Paladin's sacrificial abilities, making the most of what he has. I'll give him that. But…what's he planning to do? Raging Rapt Dragon…_

"I call Mana to rearguard. Then with her skill, I'll call Revenger of Vigor, Maur! With Maur's skill, I add the remaining Raging Form in my deck to my hand," he said, going through each motion at breakneck speed. Meanwhile, on Cray, all three units were swirled in a furious blaze of crimson, growing stronger by the second.

 **[Ferocious Attack Revenger, Dylan – 9000 + 2000 = 11000 Power]**

 **[Wily Revenger, Mana – 8000 Power]**

 **[Revenger of Vigor, Maur – 6000 Power]**

 _That_ _'s three copies of the card in his hand…if that G unit's skill is similar to its original form's…_

"Howl Owl moves to the soul," he stated. "I add three-thousand to Mana. Then I'll call Esras."

 **[Wily Revenger, Mana – 8000 + 3000 = 11000 Power]**

 **[Dragsaver, Esras – 6000 Power]**

 _Esras? A Sentinel_ _…he means to go all out, then._

"Now the field is set," he said, pleased. "Mana attacks the vanguard!" **[Wily Revenger, Mana – 11000 + 6000 = 17000 Power]**

The sorceress cackled as bright crimson light swirled around her outstretched hand, forming a sphere of electrifying energy. She wasted no time letting loose a focused bolt of magical energy, only for it to be blocked by a shrine priestess wielding twin machine guns, her companion joining her in her defense from the field.

"I guard with Kotonoha and intercept with Senri!" Yomi retorted. **[11000 + 5000 + 5000 = 21000 Power]**

"Raging Rapt!" the shadowed dragon let out another roar before it readied its halberd, once again crackling with furious jolts of electricity. Only this time, it was pure crimson.

Yomi glanced down at her damage zone and the cards in her hand. _If it_ _'s a restander, then I'll have to take this attack and hope for the best._ "I don't guard!"

Matt grinned. "Triple drive!"

 **[Drive Check: Revenger, Detonate Heat Dragon (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Revenger, Slay Hex Dragon (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Dragsaver, Esras (No Trigger)]**

Yomi's vanguard closed her eyes, bracing for impact as the massive halberd crashed into the earth, sending rocks and dust flying out from the sheer force, exploding on contact and leaving nothing unscathed.

 **[Damage Check: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger" she sputtered, lifting herself up from the smoke-covered rubble. "All effects to the vanguard."

"Raging Rapt's Limit Break," Matt stated. "By discarding two Abyss Dragon grade threes, retiring two rearguards and paying one Counter and Soul Blast each, I can return him to my G zone," he did so, paying the cost one by one, finishing with moving the card to his G zone. "And Stride once more! Reincarnate! Raging Rapt Dragon!"

"There it is!" the crowd roared.

"His superior Stride!"

"No one has ever survived one of his kill turns!"

"Y-Yomi!" she turned around, coming face to face with Caitlin's worried look. Eric just stared intently, arms folded. "D-don't b-back down!" the girl squeaked.

 _No way am I losing,_ she thought. _I have two Heal Triggers and a Perfect Guard. I should be safe even if he attacks me again._

"Raging Rapt, one more time!"

 **[True Revenger, Raging Rapt Dragon – 26000 Power]**

" _Protect me from beyond the future,_ _ **Generation Guard! Goddess of the Seven Colors, Iris!**_ " she declared, as an angelic figure manifested before her, calling up a barrier of prismatic colors to take the brunt of the dragon's attack. Another kimono-dressed female burst into being beside her, reinforcing the barrier with an outer layer of protective wind. "Then I'll guard with Ninnil!"

"Since the new Raging Rapt has a decreased drive," Matt explained. "I only do two drive checks. Twin drive,"

 **[Drive Check: Revenger, Undead Angel (Critical Trigger)]**

"I got a Critical!" he whooped. "All effects to Dylan."

 **[Drive Check: Howl Owl (Draw Trigger)]**

"Draw Trigger! Power to Dylan and I draw."

 _His hand is still increasing,_ Yomi thought. _This might make it hard to finish him next turn, but I should still manage_ _…_

"Did you think that was it?"

"Sorry?"

"You thought it was just a simple restand, didn't you?" he was smiling smugly now. "Too bad. I'm _far_ from being done! Raging Rapt Dragon! Break, over the limit!"

Once the barrier surrounding Amaruda had shattered, the goddesses fading with it, the dragon now turned on the knight behind it, who humbly bowed as he was consumed in a crimson blaze, which now swirled around the dragon's body, engulfing it, giving it an entirely new form, devoid of any past scratches or stains.

"Dylan acts as two units when I retire him for the cost of my unit's ability. Then, I'll discard two Slay Hex Dragons and Superior Stride!" Matt said as he slapped the new card down.

 _This is bad,_ Yomi thought. He was putting on huge amounts of pressure. _I underestimated him._ _At this rate, I might not be able to survive_ _…_

"Dylan attacks the vanguard, boosted by Esras! With his skill, both him and Raging Rapt gain five-thousand." **[Ferocious Attack Revenger, Dylan – 11000 + 5000 + 5000 + 5000 + 6000 = 32000 Power, Critical 2]**

 _No, I can_ _'t let it end like this._ "Generation Guard! Witch Queen of Accomplishment, Laurier!" **[16000 + 15000 + 15000 = 46000 Power]**

"I'm sure you know what comes, next, don't you? Raging Rapt attacks the vanguard for the third time!"

Yomi gulped. He was a complete goofball for sure, but he was no pushover. In this situation the only thing she could do was…

"No guard."

 **[Drive Check: Revenger, Darkbless Angel (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," he frowned, placing the card into his hand. "Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Grim Revenger (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger! All effects to the vanguard!"

 _Oh no._

Amaruda backed away, bracing herself for the impact of the dragon's second assault, its shadow looming over her. As it brought its weapon before it, an intense crimson blaze coated its fine metal, its menacing crackles chorused by the deep echoes of a verse long cast away to the sands of time. A poetic declaration of endless shadow.

" _Unrelenting darkness, my blade is thine judgment._ "

As Matt spoke, his vanguard raised its halberd, and swung, sending a crimson shockwave hurtling down like demonic retribution from the blackened sky.

" _Vanquish! Eternal Purgatory!"_

And the ground where she stood was shattered, consumed in a chaotic pastiche of crimson blaze and voided shadow, swirling hungrily around in a destructive sphere as it decimated the field.

Nothing was spared.

* * *

 ** **Yeah I'm leaving it on a cliffhanger. Fight me.****

 **And who woulda thought the goofball was an absolute beast? Shoutout, by the way, to Draen unintentionally guessing right. I did indeed plan for Matt to use Revengers from the beginning, for a very special reason that I cannot yet disclose. Pretty sure the short crimson hair was a slight clue, though. However slight it was. I would also like to say that I actually had to go on Area and simulate this fight. Getting the right conditions without seeming outright unfair for the multi-restand turn was absolute hell for me. I swear to god.**

 **And I do admit, at times I find it difficult to stay on track with Yomi. I hope this chapter wasn't awkward at all.**

 **Anywho, see you all next week~ :D**


	14. Timely Malfunction

**Timely Malfunction**

" _Vanquish! Eternal Purgatory!"_

Crimson darkness ripped across the earth, consuming everything, sparing nothing as it spiraled in an unending loop of chaos and destruction. It would seem like eons before the wrathful raze ended, dissipating into leaf-like fragments of charred earth and fiery sparks.

"Damage check…" Yomi said, her hand warily placed on top of her deck. "First check."

 **[Damage Check: Goddess of Adherence, Kibitsuhime (No Trigger)]**

The smoke continued to pour out from the giant crater, a veil of dust to mask the faint silhouette of a motionless body.

"Second check," Yomi bit her lip. She thought about losing. She wondered if any of this mattered at all. Even if she lost here they would move on to Regionals. However one looked at it, it was clear that the match had no impact whatsoever on what came next. And maybe…it would be nice to let herself lose sometimes.

Her eyes opened slowly, then her gaze rested on the card she'd drawn.

 **[Damage Check: Teabreak Angel (Heal Trigger)]**

She didn't know what to make of it. "Heal Trigger," she said, mostly to herself, baffled, but the rest of the crowd roared into disbelief.

"I don't believe it!" one exclaimed.

"She actually got a sixth Heal! Whoa!" another gasped.

Matt just grinned. "Looks like your deck wants you to keep going."

Yomi moved a face down card from her damage zone into her drop zone, slowly, like she was still registering the fact that she was still in the game.

"But I'm not done yet either," he said. "I discard Raging Form and Slay Hex, retire Dylan and Esras, and then…" he flicked another card onto the vanguard circle. "Superior Stride!"

 **[True Revenger, Raging Rapt Dragon – 26000 Power]**

"Smash em, Raging Rapt!"

 _Well, at the very least, what I can do is win this game._ "Goddess of Adherence, Kibitsuhime!"

Tile-like blue screens manifested before Amaruda, taking the brunt of the blow, allowing her enough time to recover from the previous attack.

"Revelation. To the soul," she slid the card in. "Then I discard to nullify the attack."

 **[Revelation Soul Charge: Goddess of Adherence, Kibitsuhime]**

"Aw," he frowned. "Guess that's that then. Twin drive,"

 **[Drive Check: Cherishing Knight, Branwen (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Ferocious Attack Revenger, Dylan (No Trigger)]**

"Not even a heal," he sighed. "That sucks."

"At the end of the battle, I can Soul Charge two more cards."

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime]**

 **[Soul Charge: Detect Angel]**

"Grah. I really wanted to finish it like a badass," Matt groaned. "It was my big chance!"

"You're still doing alright!" Estelle shouted from behind him. "Just beat her the next turn!"

"And focus for crying out loud!" Luke added.

"Turn end," Matt muttered.

 **Matt**

 **Hand: 9**

 **(Empty) – (Revenger, Raging Form Dragon) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Revenger, Darkbless Angel] (F), [Detecting Revenger, Aife] (F), [Howl Owl] (F), [Revenger, Slay Hex Dragon] (F), [Revenger, Detonate Heat Dragon] (F)**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 1**

 **(Empty) – (Prime Beauty, Amaruda) – (Goddess of Abyss, Ereshkigal)**

 **(Deemed Angel) – (Tinkling Angel) – (Goddess of Transitory, Awanami)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Prime Beauty, Amaruda] (F), [Prime Beauty, Amaruda] (F) [Battle Maiden, Kukurihime] (U), [Goddess of Adherence, Kibitsuhime] (U), [Teabreak Angel] (U)**

 _She survived it,_ Eric thought in disbelief, gazing at the match from behind Yomi. Even though he'd hoped for victory, probably wanted it a lot more than either of the two members on his team, there was a little part of him that had believed Yomi would lose. Was it hope? Probably not. Was it faith? Perhaps, but not quite, either. Matt was an idiot, sure, but when it came to Vanguard, he was something else. That much he respected about him from the time they'd known each other.

" _Here, let's do this. I'll teach you how to play, and...you can help me with school stuff! That way we're both helping each other, yeah? Like a dynamic duo or sumthin'!"_

He smiled softly at the memory.

"Stand and draw," Yomi declared. " _Unleash the power locked behind the final epoch,_ _ **Stride! Goddess of Settlement, Pallas Athena!**_ "

 **[Goddess of Settlement, Pallas Athena – 26000 Power]**

 _That unit_ _…I've never seen it before. Does that mean she still has more tricks up her sleeve?_

"The conditions for Generation Break 8 are met," Yomi smiled. "Stride skill, I Soul Charge. Draw. Then, Ereshkigal and Deemed gain four-thousand."

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Deep Sleep, Tahro]**

 **[Goddess of Abyss, Ereshkigal – 11000 + 4000 = 15000 Power]**

 **[Deemed Angel – 7000 + 4000 = 11000 Power]**

"Generation Break _8_?" one person shrieked.

"That was so friggin fast! What the hell?" another onlooker yelled.

"Hoo boy, this'll be fun," Matt said excitedly.

Eric could imagine it. A golden-clad goddess in all her battle-ready glory, bearing down on all that opposed her. _Generation Break 8_ _…and they still have the luxury of fighting freely like that._

He could feel the bracelet on his hand pulsating in agreement.

"I call Kotonoha to rearguard," Yomi stated. "Revelation, to the soul."

 **[Revelation Soul Charge: Goddess of Deep Sleep, Tahro]**

"Ereshkigal's Soul Blast!" she went on. "I Soul Blast three Awanami's to Charge six cards!"

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Abyss, Ereshkigal]**

 **[Soul Charge: Dreaming Dragon]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil]**

 **[Soul Charge: Prime Beauty, Amaruda]**

 **[Soul Charge: Deemed Angel]**

"Oh holy…"

"Kotonoha will gain a thousand for every card that went into the soul. In total, six thousand."

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 9000 + 2000 + 6000 = 17000 Power]**

 _She_ _'s amassing power at breakneck speed,_ Eric observed. _But can she break through those nine cards in his hand?_

"Ereshkigal attacks with a boost from Gelgja." **[Goddess of Abyss, Ereshkigal – 15000 + 7000 = 22000 Power]**

"I'll guard that with Detonate Heat and Undead Angel!" **[11000 + 10000 + 5000 = 26000 Power]**

"Kotonoha!" **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 17000 + 11000 = 28000 Power]**

"Grim Revenger, Howl Owl and Darkbless!" **[11000 + 10000 + 5000 + 5000 = 31000 Power]**

"This will end it. Pallas Athena's GB8! I'll Soul Blast all of the cards in my soul, and grant two thousand power to all of my rearguards for each card Blasted out. That's a total of thirteen cards!"

 **[Goddess of Abyss, Ereshkigal – 15000 + 26000 = 41000 Power]**

 **[Shackle Fetter, Gelgja – 7000 + 26000 = 33000 Power]**

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 17000 + 26000 = 43000 Power]**

 **[Deemed Angel – 11000 + 26000 = 37000 Power]**

 **[Tinkling Angel – 5000 + 26000 = 31000 Power]**

"But all of her rearguards are done attacking."

"That power is wasted."

"Man, what a whiff."

 _No_ _…_ Eric thought. _There_ _'s more to it._

"Tahro's skill," Yomi said. "When she's taken out of the soul, I can return her to my deck," she shoved all three to the bottom of the pile. "And stand a rearguard. Eresh, Kotonoha and Deemed will stand."

The crowd just did a double take.

"And that's not all. Since I Blasted more than three cards, Pallas Athena will gain ten-thousand and an additional critical."

 **[Goddess of Settlement, Pallas Athena – 26000 + 31000 + 10000 = 67000 Power, Critical 2]**

"I ain't goin' down that easy," Matt smirked. "Perfect guard with Esras!"

 _Neither side is backing down_ _…_

 _Soon enough you_ _'ll be the same,_ Eric looked down at his arm, feeling the static buzz through his wrist in an ecstatic frenzy. _Do you feel it? The power coursing through your veins. I can give you more. So much more. Soon you_ _'ll rise above them, and they'll have no choice but to look up to you, their light._

And then there was another rush of adrenaline through his body. He couldn't get enough and it was all he could do to not break down right there.

"Triple drive!" Yomi's words brought him back to reality. "First check,"

 **[Drive Check: Battle Maiden, Senri (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Shackle Fetter, Gelgja (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Goddess of Adherence, Kibitsuhime (No Trigger)]**

"Here I go," she murmured. "Kotonoha attacks once more!"

"Then no guard!"

 _It_ _'s over then, isn't it?_

 **[Damage Check: Healing Revenger (Heal Trigger)]**

"Heal Trigger! I'll heal one point and give the power to Raging Form!"

 _Still? That_ _'s…it's unbelievable…_ Eric clenched his fist.

"Ereshkigal attacks!"

"Too much power..." he gaped. "Dagnabit, still can't guard that, either. Damage check,"

 **[Damage Check: Dragsaver, Esras (No Trigger)]**

Just like that, the game was over. Yomi had prevailed by the skin of her teeth.

Matt whimpered. "Guess today's not my day."

The rest of the crowd on the other hand, was ecstatic. They oohed. Then the oohs turned into claps, then raging cheers as everyone began to get emotional beyond belief.

"You fought well," Yomi said, extending out her hand.

"Of course I did," his hand clapped onto hers, causing the girl to flinch. "You're pretty good yourself. Like, really good."

"I-it was nothing," she mumbled, still clearly stunned by the brute force of his hand. "If it wasn't for that Heal, it could've easily been your win. I got lucky."

"Well, luck _is_ a part of skill, or so they say."

With one final cheer of admiration from the crowd, the two fighters parted, only to be replaced by the remaining members of their respective teams. Matt had tagged his teammate in, though neither Eric nor Yomi shared the same courtesy with each other. Both players faced off against each other from different ends of the table.

"Luke," Eric regarded the blonde.

"Yo," he smiled. "To think that you've come all this way and it's only been a short while since you've started."

"I've been through a lot."

"I'm sure you have. So," they had both drawn their starting hands by now. "Ready?"

Eric closed his eyes, and though it was only for one moment, once they glimpsed the light once more, everything seemed far clearer. He felt more power than his measly human body could possibly know what to do with and he relished in it.

"Let's do it."

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

A deep cavern rose up around them, enveloping them like a giant stone tent. Shadows intertwined with little specks of illuminated dust. Layers on layers of aged moss covered the earthen walls, ending in trails of green vines that hung high around, like tight ropes coiled around that which had to be sealed away. It wasn't much of a battlefield. It had an archaeological atmosphere to it, emphasized by the looming dragon statue that stood proud even in the face of erosion and wear in centuries past.

These were ruins of a time long past, of a dimension not known to many.

The ruins of Gear Chronicle.

"Chrono Tigar!" at the foot of the single monument in the cavern rose a small tiger-like being, plated in geometric red plates that glowed with a cybernetic energy. **[Chrono Tigar – 5000 Power]**

"Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany," Eric himself donned the original armor and clothing of the female knight, his hair even extended into a large pony-tail. However, that was all. His features still remained masculine and his eyes burned an intense silver as he gripped a longsword clearly near double his shrunken size. **[Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany – 5000 Power]**

###

 _Gear Chronicle_ , Yomi narrowed her eyes. To think that the once unique, one-of-a-kind clan had begun to be used more and more, now a lot mainstream than it was almost a year or so ago. It was almost surreal.

"G-g-go Eric! Y-you can d-do it!" Caitlin hollered. Though, to most people it was barely audible.

"Beat the living crap outta him, Ric!" Matt boomed from the other side, earning him a resounding slap from his younger sister.

"You idiot! You're supposed to cheer for our team, too, at least!"

Yomi looked at Eric. He was determined, but at the same time, he was calm. She wondered how he was now. If she was just imagining things before.

 _But he still looks so much like a caged bird._

###

Eric had wasted no time using the bracelet's power. From the moment the match began, it had given him glimpses into the future, hints, clues, actions to work towards. That feeling of absolute certainty filled him with joy. It was better than anything anyone could have ever given him.

It gave him that sweet taste of victory.

"Stand and draw," Eric smiled. Swordmy had never ceased to disappoint him, even before he'd gotten the bracelet. Though this time, with the two damage that'd been guaranteed to him, it seemed he could have quite a bit of fun. "I ride Kymbelinus."

 **[Pure Wind Jewel Knight, Kymbelinus – 9000 Power]**

 _Enforce your ranks first._

"Then I'll call Bartram and Swordmy."

Beside the elven knight, a burst of light revealed a battle-ready snow leopard, gripping a glimmering blade of sapphire in its jaws. Its tail lashed with anticipation. Behind the knight stood another one: smaller, lither warrior, brandishing a red-hot blade of fiery glamor.

 **[Straight Jewel Knight, Bartram – 4000 Power]**

 **[Jewel Knight, Swordmy – 9000 Power]**

 _Now summon Christine,_ the voice growled, not unlike a humanized beast.

"Swordmy's skill," he turned a card over in his damage zone. "I superior call Christine."

Almost immediately, another burst of light appeared behind the leopard.

 **[Calling Jewel Knight, Christine – 7000 Power]**

 _And now bring forth your avatar._

"With Christine's skill, I reveal the Ashlei in my hand and call Yvain from the deck."

Like a chain of blinding explosions of light, magic circles had begun to amass beside Eric's vanguard, before yet another radiant pillar of silver yielded a knight with hair of birch wood, and armor of glittering blue jewels.

 **[Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain – 11000 Power]**

"Wow," Luke remarked. "A full field already. Making use of the Counter Blast you got from my Critical and pulling out an aggressive formation almost out of thin air."

Eric shrugged. It wasn't enough. Not yet. He had to surpass Angus, and not just play catch-up either. He had to be faster than that.

"Yvain attacks Hegald."

"I'll guard that with Gear Tabby," Luke responded, as the knight's blade was refracted back by a ferocious storm of claws and teeth.

"Kymbelinus."

The elegant knight shot forward like a bullet, his blade slicing through wind and dust to reach the opposing unit before him. **[Pure Wind Jewel Knight, Kymbelinus – 9000 Power]**

"No guard."

"Drive check," Eric held up the card, his expression unchanging even as it yielded no result. "No trigger."

 **[Drive Check: Blowing Jewel Knight, Altgaro (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger here, either," Luke said, letting the card slide into his damage zone.

 **[Damage Check: Chronofang Tiger G (No Trigger)]**

"Swordmy attacks the vanguard," Eric commanded. The hefty beast launched forward, cleaving the opponent with ease.

 **[Damage Check: Pulsar Tamer, Annem (Heal Trigger)]**

 _Two damage._ Eric thought as he surveyed the field. "I'll return Bartram to the deck and draw. Then, I'll return Yvain and discard…"

 _Rachelle. She_ _'s not needed now._

"…Rachelle."

 _Just keep listening to my commands and everything will be fine,_ the voice cooed. _And even their so-called leader will kneel before you._

 _Okay, let me be clear. I don_ _'t want anyone to kneel before me. I just want their approval._

 _Well, who says you can_ _'t have both?_

Eric's mind grew silent, and there was a long pause before he said anything.

"Turn end."

 **Eric**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Empty) – (Pure Wind Jewel Knight, Kymbelinus) – (Jewel Knight, Swordmy)**

 **(Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany) – (Empty) – (Calling Jewel Knight, Christine)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Jewel Knight, Prizmy] (F), [Jewel Knight, Noble Stinger] (F)**

 **Luke**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Empty) – (Pulsar Tamer, Hegald) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Chrono Tigar) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Chronofang Tiger G] (U), [Pulsar Tamer, Annem] (U)**

"Swordmy, huh…" Luke mused as he drew for the turn. "I ride Steam Tamer, Nanni."

 **[Steam Tamer, Nanni – 9000 Power]**

"What about it?" Eric asked.

"It's the linchpin of your strategy, isn't it?" Luke wondered aloud. "All of your explosive early plays come from that one card. And it always finds its way to you. Pretty cool if you ask me. It's not even your avatar card, is it?"

"No, it isn't," Eric said. "But…it's something I can depend on when I need it most."

"That's good," he smiled. "I call another Nanni to rearguard."

 **[Steam Tamer, Nanni – 9000 Power]**

"Matt gave you that card, didn't he?"

"So what if he did?"

"Just wondering what your thoughts are on it."

"Well, I'm grateful for him teaching me how to play and getting me cards even when I can't afford them-"

"No, no," Luke cut in. "I was asking you how much it means to you. The rearguard Nanni attacks the vanguard."

"I'll guard that with Tracie," Eric said. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Well, he's my best friend," Luke chuckled. "Besides, why not have a bit of small talk while we're at it?"

"It's just a fight. We don't necessarily have to."

"But isn't that the charm of Vanguard? Getting to know other people by fighting. And last time I checked, communication is an important part of getting to know someone. The vanguard attacks."

"I won't guard that," Eric said. "And if you must know, the card is important to me. It's got sentimental value to me, since it was the first Jewel Knight I ever pulled from a pack."

"There it is again," Luke said. "You're deflecting."

"So? I thought I was playing a Vanguard game, not at a therapist's talking about my feelings."

"You know what I think?"

"I don't, nor do I really want to."

"I'm pretty sure that the fact that you've held on to that card for so long goes to show just how much you care."

"About?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

There was a momentary pause, where all there was in Eric's mind was a blank shadow, and nothing else. Just a shadow. Once he regained his composure he just closed his eyes in exasperation. "…nonsense. Just continue."

"Alright," Luke relented. "I won't push any more. Drive check,"

 **[Drive Check: Forward-pressing Gear Tiger (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," Luke announced.

"Damage check," Eric said as the red-and-gold-clad warrior slashed at his vanguard, barely raising his own sword to take the brunt of the blow.

 **[Damage Check: Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie (No Trigger)]**

"Well that was a largely uneventful turn," Eric remarked.

"Such is the problem with a Generation Break-focused deck build," Luke shrugged. "I'll end my turn there."

 _It_ _'s just as predicted then._

 _That_ _'s right, we'll plow straight through him before he can even react._

 **Luke**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Steam Tamer, Nanni) – (Steam Tamer, Nanni) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Chrono Tigar) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Chronofang Tiger G] (U), [Pulsar Tamer, Annem] (U)**

 **Eric**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Empty) – (Pure Wind Jewel Knight, Kymbelinus) – (Jewel Knight, Swordmy)**

 **(Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany) – (Empty) – (Calling Jewel Knight, Christine)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Jewel Knight, Prizmy] (F), [Jewel Knight, Noble Stinger] (F), [Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie] (U)**

" _Unyielding light of courage, shine forth._ _ **Ride, Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain**_ _._ "

A swirl of light trailed up and around Kymbelinus's lithe figure, enveloping him in a cocoon of shining light, only to dissipate into scattered shards of crystalline fragments, leaving glowing new armor that gradually dimmed into a polished silver metal, adorned with crystals the color of the heavens above. In hand was a single sword, spiked with even more jewels and trimmed with gold.

 **[Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain – 11000 Power]**

"I'll call Altgaro to the left," Eric said, holding out a hand, where a runic circle formed. A pale blue-clad knight was called forth in a burst of silver, holding his sword horizontally, his sapphire cape billowing in the cavern's updraft.

 **[Blowing Jewel Knight, Altgaro – 9000 Power]**

 _Is this_ _…going to work?_ Eric wondered silently.

 _Of course. It's a foregone conclusion._ Almost as if on cue, a slew of images flew through his mind; of Altgaro's blade striking down the opponent's vanguard; of an archer being summoned to the battlefield and sending a storm of arrows flying down from above; of his sword being eventually held up in a victorious shine of glory.

"Yvain will attack the vanguard." **[Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain – 11000 + 2000 = 13000 Power]**

"I'll two-pass that with Gear Cat," Luke smiled as he held up the card. **[9000 + 10000 = 19000 Power]**

"Twin drive," Eric said. But he'd already known, no, he'd glimpsed what he'd draw a turn ahead.

 **[Drive Check: Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger," he said. "All effects to Altgaro."

 **[Drive Check: Jewel Knight, Swordmy (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger."

With one deft flick of his wrist, his bejeweled blade swerved into the opposing vanguard's flank, only to be stopped by an orange metallic feline, who had managed to take the weight of the slash. However, that left the warrior's other side wide open.

"Swordmy will attack the vanguard."

The beast moved to the rhythm of its companion, slashing and cutting with steel edge and diamond-tipped claws. They'd always attacked in unison, coordinated like two halves of a whole. **[Jewel Knight, Swordmy – 9000 + 7000 = 16000 Power]**

"I guard with Thruster Bison!" **[9000 + 10000 = 19000 Power]**

 _And that leaves the center vulnerable._

"Altgaro."

The knight was quick to act, piercing through Nanni with the speed of a rushing hurricane, sending him hurtling back into one of the cavern walls, causing a great deal of dirt and dust to crumble down onto the ground. **[Blowing Jewel Knight, Altgaro – 9000 + 5000 + 5000 = 19000 Power, Critical 2]**

 **[Damage Check: Steam Lynx, Adadoapura (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Vainglory-dream Gear Cat (Stand Trigger)]**

"The power will go to the vanguard," he coughed.

"Altgaro's Soul Blast," Eric said. "I superior call Shellie to the right. Then she'll attack the rearguard Nanni."

Just as he'd imagined it, a volley of scarlet arrows rained down onto the earth, blowing the rearguard into a storm of scattered orange motes. **[Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie – 7000 + 3000 = 10000 Power]**

"Turn end."

 **Eric**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Blowing Jewel Knight, Altgaro) – (Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain) – (Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie)**

 **(Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany) – (Empty) – (Calling Jewel Knight, Christine)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Jewel Knight, Prizmy] (F), [Jewel Knight, Noble Stinger] (F), [Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie] (U)**

 **Luke**

 **Hand: 3**

 **(Empty) – (Steam Tamer, Nanni) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Chrono Tigar) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Chronofang Tiger G] (U), [Pulsar Tamer, Annem] (U), [Steam Lynx, Adadoapura] (U), [Vainglory-dream Gear Cat] (U)**

"I ride Chronofang Tiger," Luke declared. "I bind Gear Tiger from my hand and send Shellie to the bottom of your deck."

 _I see. He_ _'s aiming for my grade 1's so that it's a hard minus. But it's okay, the power will find a way around it, just like all the matches before…_

It was then that he realized the vibrating pulses emanating from his wrist had ceased.

 _Wait, when did_ _…how…_

Sure enough, he felt nothing now. No familiar charge running through his veins. No mystic weight on his hand. Even his mind had grown numb.

The power had left him.

He was scared.

"Gear Tiger's skill. I bind the top card of my deck and Soul Charge."

 **[Deck Bind: Steam Lynx, Enme]**

 **[Soul Charge: Steam Maiden, Arlim]**

"Then I'll discard another Chronofang to Stride. Chronotiger Gear Glare."

 **[Chronotiger Gear Glare – 26000 Power]**

"Call. Adadoapura. I'll Counter Blast and bind Chrono Tigar and a card from the top of my deck."

 **[Deck Bind: Steam Hunter, Emen-bara]**

"Then I'll draw. Adadoapura gains three-thousand. Then I'll have you return one of your rearguards to the bottom of the deck."

 _I_ _…I don't know…I don't know what to do._

"Christine," he blurted.

"I call Emen-bara from the bind zone and remove Tiffany from play. Then I'll move Enme to the drop zone and bind. Three-thousand to Adadoapura and Emen-bara."

 **[Deck Bind: Night-barking Gear Tabby]**

 **[Deck Bind: Steam Tamer, Nanni]**

 **[Steam Lynx, Adadoapura – 9000 + 3000 + 3000 = 15000 Power]**

 **[Steam Hunter, Emen-bara – 7000 + 3000 = 10000 Power]**

 _I don_ _'t know how to handle this,_ Eric thought, panicked. He'd relied so much on the power that he'd completely forgotten all semblance of independent intelligence.

"Gear Glare's skill," Luke announced. "I'll return Altgaro to the bottom of your deck."

And just like that, all of his rearguards had been sucked into a gaping wide vortex of nothingness.

"Whoa!" the onlookers gaped.

"He cleared that field like it was nothing!"

"Adadoapura attacks the vanguard."

In his paralyzed state, he did nothing as a great golden flare exploded onto his body, hurling him into the cavern wall behind. The impact had knocked the air out of his avatar's body, as well as charring bits of his armor.

 **[Damage Check: Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult (No Trigger)]**

 _No. This is bad. I_ _'m at four damage. I should've guarded. Shit!_

"Gear Glare attacks the vanguard!"

"Perfect guard, Iseult!"

 _Then for the cost_ _…I…I discard…if I discard Rachelle I can go in for a Stride next turn…but…I might not be able to protect myself…Swordmy? I should get rid of him…but…no I don't have any rearguards. I'm alone. He's too important. So then…_

Without thinking, he tossed his one grade three into the drop zone.

"Alright then," Luke grinned. "Triple drive."

 **[Drive Check: Steam Battler, Ur-watar (Stand Trigger)]**

"Stand trigger," he grinned as he turned the card over. "All effects to Adadoapura."

 **[Drive Check: Pulsar, Thruster Bison (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger. All effects to Adadoapura."

 **[Drive Check: Steam Lynx, Nadine (No Trigger)]**

Red steel smashed against a glowing barrier of cyan light, sending waves of dust clouds rippling across the air, ripping the vines down from the walls and tearing cracks through the earth.

"At the end of the battle," Luke stated. "I can call Nanni from the bind zone. Attack!"

 **[Steam Tamer, Nanni – 9000 + 3000 = 12000 Power]**

The blade ripped across Yvain's chest, eliciting an exclamation of pain from the knight.

 **[Damage Check: Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain (No Trigger)]**

"And finally, Adadoapura will attack the vanguard." **[Steam Hunter, Emen-bara – 15000 + 5000 + 5000 = 25000 Power, Critical 2]**

"I guard that with Rachelle and Shellie!" Eric retorted. **[11000 + 10000 + 5000 = 26000 Power]**

"Turn end. Not bad," Luke remarked. "That was a nice defense."

Eric, on the other hand was panting. He should not be panting this hard, but it felt as if his strength had been sapped entirely. He even felt slightly light-headed, hungry, starved, hollow. Worse yet, he had no idea what to do to come back from his situation.

He cursed under his breath.

 **Luke**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Steam Lynx, Adadoapura) – (Chronofang Tiger) – (Steam Tamer, Nanni)**

 **(Steam Hunter, Emen-bara) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Chronofang Tiger G] (F), [Pulsar Tamer, Annem] (F), [Vainglory-dream Gear Cat] (F), [Steam Lynx, Adadoapura] (U)**

 **Eric**

 **Hand: 1**

 **(Empty) – (Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Jewel Knight, Prizmy] (F), [Jewel Knight, Noble Stinger] (F), [Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie] (U), [Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult] (U), [Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain] (U)**

"Stand…and draw," Eric breathed. _A Heal Trigger. Goddammit._ He placed down his Swordmy and turned a card over in his damage zone. "I superior call Shellie. Then pay the cost to perform Legion."

 **[Jewel Knight, Swordmy | Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain – 20000 Power]**

"Ah, can't Stride," Luke frowned. "Unlucky draw there."

Eric grimaced. He was pathetic. He couldn't even amass the necessary four rearguards. "Legion attack with Swordmy and Yvain."

"Generation Guard," Luke stated. "Interdimensional Beast, Pandora Chimera. With his skill, I return your only back row rearguard to the bottom of your deck."

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. I_ _'m an idiot._

"Then I'll intercept with Adadoapura."

 **[11000 + 15000 + 5000 = 31000 Power]**

"Twin drive," Eric said. _Come on. Give me something. Anything._

 **[Drive Check: Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei (No Trigger)]**

 _Please_ _…_

 **[Drive Check: Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain (No Trigger)]**

He stared at the second card in a macabre mixture of disappointment and disbelief.

"Hey, sometimes people get unlucky," Luke assured. "But you're doing good. I would have lost had you been able to Stride. Pretty sure of that."

"Swordmy attacks Nanni."

"I guard that with Ur-watar."

"…turn end."

 **Eric**

 **Hand: 3**

 **(Empty) – (Jewel Knight, Swordmy | Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain) – (Jewel Knight, Swordmy)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Jewel Knight, Prizmy] (F), [Jewel Knight, Noble Stinger] (F), [Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie] (F), [Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult] (U), [Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain] (U)**

 **Luke**

 **Hand: 2**

 **(Empty) – (Chronofang Tiger) – (Steam Tamer, Nanni)**

 **(Steam Hunter, Emen-bara) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Chronofang Tiger G] (F), [Pulsar Tamer, Annem] (F), [Vainglory-dream Gear Cat] (F), [Steam Lynx, Adadoapura] (F)**

"Stand and draw," Luke murmured. "With Chronofang's skill, I discard Gear Tiger to Stride into Gear Glare."

Eric just watched silently as his opponent bound and Soul Charged as he needed.

 **[Deck Bind: Steam Maiden, Arlim]**

 **[Soul Charge: Pulsar Tamer, Annem]**

"I call Nadine. Nanni attacks Swordmy."

He was motionless as the big cat was slashed into silver particles.

"And Gear Glare attacks the vanguard."

The match had indeed come to a foregone conclusion. And Eric realized that as he left the final card slide into his damage zone, without a word, without even so much as a glance.

 **[Damage Check: Jewel Knight, Noble Stinger (Critical Trigger)]**

"And victory goes to…Team Big Bang!" Mr. Ryder announced, attempting to rectify the sudden drop in intensity. It was natural. As a spectacle, it didn't hold a candle to the battle between Yomi and Matt that transpired just an hour ago. "And with that, the team gets a free carton of booster boxes of their choice! But don't worry, Team Everwood, you guys put up a great fight, and we'll still see you at Regionals, so do better, and hey, maybe you'll get your revenge!"

At that, the crowd roared, now eager to move on to seeing what sort of pulls their champion team would get, and what sort of trades they'd put up.

 _In the end, I couldn_ _'t win when I needed to. If this were against Angus at Regionals…_

He shuddered at the consequences.

Luke looked across the fight table at his defeated opponent with a sympathetic golden gaze. "Hey, dude, it's alright. People get unlucky sometimes. You did good anyway."

"It won't happen again," Eric stated, not looking up from his cards. He was anchoring himself with one hand on the table, the other gripping his other arm.

Matt had been tasked with carrying the boxes, and the crowd had already moved to watch. Some onlookers instead had taken to leaving the store. Caitlin was dragged off by Estelle, forcing Yomi to accompany them.

"Hey, no need to beat yourself up over it. You've got nothing to prove here."

Eric looked over at Yomi and Caitlin. His teammates. They knew nothing about his troubles. Couldn't understand. With Caitlin's inexperience, he knew full well that it was on him to ensure victory. But the way he was now…

"You're wrong."

"Huh?"

"I have everything to prove."

And with that, the green-haired teen pulled himself away from the table and left the shop, letting the door swing closed behind him.

###

"I assume the extraction of Iraedeus's host went well?" Irene asked in fluent Japanese, facing yet another of her screens. On the other side was yet another teenager, his face masked behind shadows, but clearly sitting atop a makeshift throne, a long cane in one hand and his cheek pressed against the other. What little light there was in the room managed to illuminate the purple tips of his hair and his ever-calculating, ruthless dark eyes.

"But of course," he spoke in a rather theatrical tone, with steep highs and deep lows. It was a distinctive tone. "How hard could it be to spirit away a comatose boy?"

"Fair enough," Irene mused. "I expect you'll be arriving in America soon?"

"In due time," he amended. "After all, I expect Yomi will come flying back once word of this gets to her. She'll want answers."

"And will you give them to her?" Irene raised an eyebrow.

"Well that depends on her performance," he twirled his cane. "Though I suspect a good taming will be necessary for my star performer. From what I've gathered, she's lost her touch."

Irene always thought his theatrical references and way of speech were too over-the-top for her. Regardless, it was also necessary for the girl to awaken her latent strength. "I'll leave it up to you, then, _Genji_."

Just as the screen blinked out of existence, she heard the sound of a small object clattering down at her feet.

"Diamond lamb!" she trilled. "What brings you here?"

The green-haired boy in question was standing, no, not quite, he was barely holding himself together, leaning on the edge of the door for dear life. He was like a feral animal that had been left starving, thirsting in a barren wasteland and had just now finally reached an oasis, only seconds away from getting its next meal. Irene frowned as she glimpsed the unconscious bodies of her loyal servants who had not so long ago stood guard to make sure nobody interrupted her. She'd have to reward them for their troubles later.

"I see you've met Bart and Jerry," Irene said.

"They were…" Eric panted. "…in the way."

She flicked her ash-gray hair back, then moved towards him. _Such a sorry sight,_ she remarked. "And you're here because you've started feeling the after-effects of the bracelet, yes?"

"Just…what the hell…"

Irene raised a finger to silence him. "Hush. You see, this bracelet isn't a miracle worker. It feeds on the power of your imagination, _imagnum_ , and in return it generates a sort of feedback loop. If you use it long enough, though, and once it runs out of juice, because it will, your body starts to depend on it. Think of it as like a sort of steroid."

He was panting uncontrollably now, his speech barely audible. His eyes were starting to fade as well, and sweat was pouring down his skin in streams. It was unbecoming.

"Here," she snapped a fresh bracelet onto the boy's wrist. Almost immediately, he drew in a sharp breath of air, like he was finally freed from tightly bound chains, and was now on his knees, gripping his wrist to stabilize himself. "Feel better now?"

He nodded.

"To think you'd use it all up in a day," she shook her head. "You truly are something."

He was still silent, still struggling to catch his breath.

 _But he_ _'s efficient. It may not be unlimited amounts of fuel, but the bracelets have a lot. Of course they would, all of that_ imagnum _comes back to us. But this boy used it all up in a day. That just goes to show how much quantity and quality of the stuff he has. I_ _'m surprised he doesn't have natural PSYqualia. But then again, just raw desire isn't enough to manifest it._ Irene smiled before producing more bracelets, clasping them into the boy's hands. "Here're some more to last you in case this happens again."

Eric nodded gratefully.

"And if you need any more, just say the word. I'm usually here, and if not, you're already acquainted with Bart and Jerry over there."

"…thank you," Eric said, still not looking up, hugging the bracelets like they were the most precious things on this Earth.

"Any time," Irene replied, a devious grin planted across her face.

* * *

 **I swear, half the time I don't even know how to pronounce some of these card names. Adada-what now?**

 **Any the who, a rather quick upload this time. I don't know, I just felt like writing and I had the time, so hope you liked that. And mmmmm some nice, juicy plot material too.**

 **I don't like the angst, either, but it is what it is. Next chapter, though, will be a nice little reprieve from much of the deep end stuff we've had so far, so look forward to that.**

 **As always, feel free to let me know what you think by leaving a Review, and, see you all next time!**


	15. Bake Off! Vanguard!

**Bake Off! Vanguard!**

"Excuse me, sir?"

The only three members of Team Everwood had gathered once again at the principal's office, anxiously anticipating the sort of horrid punishment only movie characters would know of.

They were in for a big surprise.

"Like I said," the principal clapped his hands together. "You're participating in this year's Carnival's annual Cooking Competition. They're short on members this year, and you're going to help by being a part of it."

"B-but we don't know anything about c-cooking," Caitlin stammered.

"Then you'd best get practicing," the principal smiled. "Wouldn't want to embarrass yourselves in front of the majority of the townspeople."

The three of them just gawked at him.

"I look forward to the sort of food you'll be making for us all," he said as he gestured for them to leave the office.

As the doors slammed shut, all three of them looked at each other in horror.

"What are we going to do?" Yomi asked first, crossing her arms over her lavender tank top.

"We don't have a choice," Eric said, fiddling with the fabric of his white jacket. "We'll have to practice, or we'll be the laughingstock of the community. Everyone will be there. _Everyone_."

Caitlin gulped. "W-well then…m-maybe we should get s-started. We can use my mansion's kitchen. It's spacious and we d-don't have to worry about cleaning up."

Yomi and Eric looked at each other before nodding their agreement.

"Then it's decided," Yomi put her hands to her hips, staring off into the void with a look of pure resolution. "We're going to start training."

###

The door to _Fighter_ _'s Sanctuary_ clinked open as Luke stepped into the shop, dressed in an orange hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants, a sports bag slung over his shoulder.

The shop itself was empty for a change, devoid of people. There were a couple of children playing in the back, but that was it. As he scanned the room, his golden eyes settled on a familiar head of fiery crimson hair. His best friend was hunched over, looking intently at an organized set of cards on a table. His shop apron lay sprawled to the side, leaving Matt dressed in a simple black tee and jeans.

"Editing your deck already?" Luke asked, setting down his bag on a chair and sitting down in front of the other teen.

"Yeah," he grinned enthusiastically. "These new Revenger pulls are great."

"Nice," Luke said. "I'd try and edit my deck too, but, for some reason Zodiac Time Beasts really favor Chronojet. It's like they barely even remember Chronofang exists anymore."

Matt shrugged. "Your deck's plenty fine already, to be honest."

"Well thanks," Luke pulled out his deck, shuffling it. "How about it? Want a sparring partner? It'll be good practice for Regionals."

"Sure, why not?" Matt grinned, swiping the cards into a neat stack. "I'm always game."

Within moments, the two had already set up the game table, drawing their five cards and setting down their first vanguards.

"Ya know," Luke commented. "A Team practice is tough. I was actually contemplating just going straight home afterward."

"Ah. Sorry to hear that, man."

"You should've been there. Coach was brutal."

"Well, B Team is pretty tough in its own way."

"Liar," Luke laughed. "I still don't understand you. You're so much better than me at football, yet here we are. And you're even better at Vanguard, and _I_ _'m_ the team leader?"

"Well," Matt shifted uncomfortably. "I'm more comfortable being in the background. The spotlight is on you…you guys. Estelle too. I'm fine just being in the shadows and supporting you from there, if that makes sense. If I can make other people happier, then that's enough for me."

"Is it because of the guilt?"

"Okay, that's a low blow."

"It's not a 'low blow' because I'm not trying to offend you," Luke retorted. "I'm genuinely concerned because I have as much to do with it as you."

Matt sighed. "Just play, alright?"

Luke frowned. "Fine. Stand up…"

"Vanguard!"

###

"Wow," Yomi murmured, surprised. "Caitlin, your kitchen is actually really…ordinary."

While the kitchen was embellished with the same opalescent marble and radiant gold as the rest of the mansion, its layout was rather simple. There were a couple of stoves in the back, a pair of ovens in the corner, a pair of sinks, and a table in the center of it all, where an entire slew of baking ingredients and tools lay in organized fashion.

"Really?" Caitlin asked, still unaware of the fact that her home was in fact, very unique. "Um...thank you...I guess?"

"Let's skip the chit-chat and get on with it already, alright?" Eric cut in, already moving to the table. Once he'd put his hands down on the cold marble, he looked at them with expectant silver eyes. "So what are we making?"

"Y-yes!" Caitlin mumbled, hurrying over to the table. "I-I was actually t-t-thinking b-baking a cake! It would be really unexpected! We could even make it Vanguard-themed!"

"A..cake."

"I'm pretty sure they're going to see that coming from a mile aw–"

But Caitlin was already launching herself at the ingredients, putting up a piece of paper that was presumably a recipe, and gathering the necessary items.

"We don't really have to go this far," Eric continued to protest while he was reluctantly laying out the tools. "We just have to not embarrass ourselves, so shouldn't we just go for something simple?"

"I think this should be simple enough," Yomi argued, taking a couple of eggs as she glanced over at the instructions. "Besides, if we win, the cash prize can go into our Club budget."

"A-and…it could be fun," Caitlin murmured.

Eric sighed. "Fine. I guess we could…Yomi what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Yomi retorted. "I'm beating the eggs."

He looked down from her resolute amethyst stare towards the metal bowl in front of her, filled with the shattered remains of the eggs. Yellow goop was leaking down from her beater.

"That's not how you beat eggs."

"But that's the definition of the word. You _beat_ them."

"Have you ever cooked before?"

"No," Yomi answered, proceeding to pop open a bag of flour and a carton of milk. "But this is a learning experience."

Before he could register what the girl was about to do, Yomi had already tossed globs of flour and milk into the bowl with so much brute force it was a wonder the bowl hadn't shattered into little pieces already. With bowl in one hand and beater in the other, the clueless girl was pounding into the mixture like a maniac, as if she were beating someone with so much hatred it might be considered a form of barbaric murder. What made it even worse was her serious expression. It added a whole new layer of incredulity.

"Y-Yomi!" Caitlin squeaked.

 _Thank god,_ Eric thought. _Please, Caitlin, explain_ –

"I think these machine beaters are better suited to this," she said, pushing one towards her.

"I see," Yomi said with a near parodied understanding. "Machines are a lot more efficient after all. And more powerful."

Eric planted a palm onto his face. _Why am I surrounded by idiots?_

"Yes, let's go! Max power!" Yomi exclaimed as the machine roared to life, smashing and whirling through the 'batter' like it were a mini-hurricane. "Actually, should we just hammer down with the machine? I feel like it would add a lot more power to it."

"Enough!" Eric snapped, slamming both hands on the table, prompting Caitlin to squeak and Yomi to scoff. "Beating is about mixing properly. You don't just throw everything together and go Hulk Smash on them! Now turn that goddamn thing off so we can actually redo this from the begin…"

Then the machine made a bloodcurdling screech that filled the entire room with a scratchy tingling, before making a strange guttural noise.

"…ning?"

Before any of them could register just what was happening, Eric felt a wet splatter of something raw and creamy on his face, then heard the sound of mechanical screeching and whirling as the kitchen erupted into a chaotic symphony of explosions, splatters and female screams.

"KYAA!"

###

" _Consume, crimson dusk._ _ **Ride! Revenger, Raging Form Dragon**_ _ **!**_ "

Matt looked over the field. The damage was still Luke's one to his three, which meant that there was still a ways to go before the match was decided.

"A new Raging Form?" Luke asked.

"Yup," Matt said. "Managed to pull an SP, too. I really like the text box-less style. Gives it more oomph, if ya know what I mean."

"Completely agree."

"Heh. I activate Slashbau Revenger's skill," he declared. "I rest him to add a grade three Abyss Dragon to hand. Slay Hex. Then I'll call Black Haze Revenger, Tartu. I pay one especial Counter Blast and superior call Rakia behind her."

 **[Black Haze Revenger, Tartu – 9000 Power]**

 **[Temperament Revenger, Rakia – 7000 Power]**

"You're making good use of all these new cards," Luke remarked. "And to think you just added them into your deck. Dude, you're seriously talented."

"Like I said, I'm comfortable being in the shadows."

"And support those in the light, yeah, yeah," Luke sighed.

"Darkbless attacks Gear Tabby." **[Revenger, Darkbless Angel – 9000 Power]**

"I'll guard that with two Emme's. At the end of the battle, they'll move to the bind zone." **[4000 + 5000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

"Raging Form Dragon attacks the vanguard."

"No guard."

 **[Drive Check: Karma Collector (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Revenger, Undead Angel (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger. Critical to Raging Form and the power to Tartu."

"Two damage," Luke stated. "Damage check,"

 **[Damage Check: Pulsar, Thruster Bison (Critical Trigger)]**

"I give the effects to my vanguard Nanni."

 **[Damage Check: Forward-pressing Gear Tiger (No Trigger)]**

"Moving on," Matt said. "Tartu attacks the vanguard."

 **[Damage Check: Steam Lynx, Nadine (No Trigger)]**

"Turn end," Matt said. He knew he had the advantage when it came to field and hand, but the next turn could turn the tables at any moment.

 **Matt**

 **Hand: 7**

 **(Black Haze Revenger, Tartu) – (Revenger, Raging Form Dragon** **) – (Revenger, Darkbless Angel)**

 **(Temperament Revenger, Rakia) – (Slashbau Revenger) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Revenger, Raging Form Dragon] (F), [Karma Collector] (U), [Wily Revenger, Mana] (U)**

 **Luke**

 **Hand: 3**

 **(Night-barking Gear Tabby) – (Steam Tamer, Nanni) – (Steam Tamer, Nanni)**

 **(Chrono Tigar) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Steam Maiden, Arlim] (U), [Pulsar, Thruster Bison] (U), [Forward-pressing Gear Tiger] (U), [Steam Lynx, Nadine] (U)**

"Stand and draw," Luke stated. "I ride Chronofang Tiger."

 **[Chronofang Tiger – 11000 Power]**

"Still no ride chant, huh?" Matt mused.

"I'm not as creative as you or Estelle," Luke admitted, chuckling. "Whenever I try it just ends up being really corny. So I've just decided to go vanilla."

"Well, I mean, you do you."

Luke grinned. "I bind Gear Tiger from my hand and have Rakia be returned to the deck. Then I'll Soul Charge and bind Nanni from the top of my deck."

 **[Deck Bind: Steam Tamer, Nanni]**

 **[Soul Charge: Chronofang Tiger G]**

"Stride," Luke declared. "Chronotiger Gear Glare. Now that it's my main phase, I'll send my two Emme's to the drop zone and bind."

 **[Chronotiger Gear Glare – 26000 + 3000 + 3000 = 32000 Power]**

 **[Steam Tamer, Nanni – 9000 + 3000 + 3000 = 15000 Power]**

 **[Deck Bind: Steam Hunter, Emen-bara]**

 **[Deck Bind: Steam Maiden, Arlim]**

 **[Deck Bind: Pulsar Tamer, Annem]**

 **[Deck Bind: Steam Lynx, Adadoapura]**

"You haven't had that deck for a long time, huh?"

"No, not at all," Luke admitted. "It's a new clan. Nobody knows where it came from but after a while it just started to go mainstream. Besides, I like it way better than that dingy Gold Paladin deck I used to have."

"But," Matt sniffed. "I thought you liked it!"

"It was alright, but not quite my style."

"Picky."

"Salty."

Matt just narrowed his eyes, his lips forming a stubborn line.

"Continuing on," Luke said. "I'll activate Gear Glare's skill. Send back all of your rearguards please."

"Meanie," Matt frowned as he slid the rest of his rearguards below his deck.

"Chrono Tigar's skill. I call Adadoapura from my bind zone, then bind Gear Tabby and another card from my deck to draw. Gear Tabby lets me draw an additional card as well."

 **[Steam Lynx, Adadoapura – 9000 + 4000 + 3000 = 16000 Power]**

"I'll also call Emen-bara from my bind zone," Luke said, moving said card behind Adadoapura. "Nanni also gains an additional thousand for each card in my bind zone. Attack."

 **[Steam Tamer, Nanni – 15000 + 5000 = 20000 Power]**

"I'll guard that with Undead!" **[11000 + 10000 = 21000 Power]**

"Gear Glare!" **[Chronotiger Gear Glare – 32000 + 5000 = 37000 Power]**

"Perfect Guard with Karma Collector!"

 **[Drive Check: Steam Maiden, Arlim (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Chronofang Tiger G (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Steam Tamer, Annem (Heal Trigger)]**

"Heal Trigger. I give the power to Adadoapura and heal," Luke stated. "Then I'll have Adadoapura attack the vanguard."

 **[Damage Check: Detecting Revenger, Aife (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," Matt said, holding up the card.

"I'll end my turn there."

 **Luke**

 **Hand: 7**

 **(Steam Lynx, Adadoapura) – (Chronofang Tiger) – (Steam Tamer, Nanni)**

 **(Steam Hunter, Emen-bara) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Pulsar, Thruster Bison] (U), [Forward-pressing Gear Tiger] (U), [Steam Lynx, Nadine] (U)**

 **Matt**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Empty) – (Revenger, Raging Form Dragon** **) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Revenger, Raging Form Dragon] (F), [Karma Collector] (U), [Wily Revenger, Mana] (U), [Detecting Revenger, Aife] (U)**

###

If one were to ever wonder what would happen when cream and dough were to go to war, they did not need to look any further than Caitlin's kitchen at the present moment.

It was a war zone. Puddles and globs of sticky batter covered the walls and table, dripping into splattered puddles on the floor below. The whisking machine lay crumpled on the floor with little puffs of black smoke spewing out into the air, giving the room an extra musty scent combined with the stench of dough and raw eggs. Even the rest of the tools and ingredients were scattered about in a macabre mess across the kitchen.

Then the loud tinkle of the oven resounded through the area.

"I-it's done!" Caitlin exclaimed, crawling through the sea of batter and powder to the oven like a desperate warrior after a blazing battle.

The other two were silent as the blonde shakily brought out a cake, laying it on the table.

"It's…done?" Yomi asked, like she'd finally seen the light after an eternity of darkness.

Eric just leaned further into the side of the table in a strange, tired way of propping himself upwards.

When all three laid their eyes on the product of all their tears, blood and sweat, they couldn't help but break up into tears of anguish.

"We're doomed," Eric said weakly.

"It…it looks like an intestine," Yomi added.

"W-well," Caitlin tried. "Looks aren't everything, we just have to work on presentation, b-but I think…I think the taste should be alright."

Before the other two had a chance to react, Caitlin had already taken a taste, sucking at her finger.

Almost, immediately, her face flashed an unholy shade of blue and she collapsed onto the batter-covered floor.

"Caitlin!" Yomi shrieked.

"Wake up!" Eric yelled as he gripped her by the shoulders.

She wasn't responding.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Goddammit this is why people like us aren't trusted to be in a kitchen!"

After a moment of panicked shrieking and shaking, Caitlin still remained motionless. Yomi sighed, resting her head on the other girl's shoulder, before yanking it back up, staring off into the space above her. Eric raised his eyebrow, wondering just what sort of idiocy would transpire before him.

"She was a great warrior," Yomi said finally, closing her eyes in solemn salute. "She fought valiantly. And now," she let the girl fall to the creamy floor with a splat. "She shall be laid to rest upon this kitchen floor. Upon the corpses of her enemies. Not as a victim, but as a champion."

"You know she's not really dea–"

Before Eric could finish his sentence, the doors swung open as the pleasant sound of whimsical humming reverberated into the kitchen, which was in such stark contrast to the disaster that had occurred that Eric had trouble computing what exactly was happening around him.

"Oh!" that was Caitlin's mother. "What…fun all of you have had in here!"

"Messy, but…hey everyone's first time is!" that was her father.

"Is this…"

"…a cake?"

Eric widened his eyes. He scrambled to his feet, only to slip and tumble into a wide puddle of cream, splattering it everywhere around him. As he looked up, white goo covering his face, all he could do was make incomprehensible exclamations as the other two Swans put their demonic product into their mouths.

Then, they too, collapsed onto the batter-covered floor.

"This is bad," Yomi said. "We're not gonna be charged for murder, are we?"

"I think it's safe to say we'd be arrested for a massacre."

###

" _Unrelenting darkness, my blade is thine judgment. Vanquish! Eternal Purgatory!_ "

 **[Damage Check: Steam Lynx, Nadine (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Chronofang Tiger (No Trigger)]**

"At the end of the battle, I'll retire Mana and Rakia to Stride Raging Rapt one more time," Matt said, sending the necessary four cards into the drop zone. "Rakia's skill, when he's retired for the cost of my skill, I can Counter Charge and Soul Charge."

 **[Soul Charge: Revenger, Raging Form Dragon]**

"Raging Rapt will attack again."

"Perfect guard. Arlim."

"Twin drive,"

 **[Drive Check: Temperament Revenger, Rakia (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Revenger, Undead Angel (Critical Trigger)]**

"All of the Critical's effects go to Tartu," Matt declared.

"And here comes round three," Luke grimaced.

"I'll retire Slashbau, who counts as two units for the cost," Matt said, discarding another two cards from hand. "And Stride one more time! Attack!"

"In that case," Luke said. "I'll perfect guard it again."

"Twin drive…"

 **[Drive Check: Howl Owl (Draw Trigger)]**

"Draw Trigger," Matt announced. "Power to Tartu and I draw. Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Revenger of Vigor, Maur (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger."

"Now the question is," Luke said. "Is there going to be one more Raging Rapt?"

"Nah," Matt laughed. "Not always going to draw enough fodder. I'll have Tartu attack."

 **[Black Haze Revenger, Tartu – 9000 + 4000 + 4000 + 4000 + 3000 + 5000 + 5000 + 5000 + 6000 = 45000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Generation Guard," Luke retorted. "Pulsar Saver, Ilishu! She gains twenty-thousand shield until the end of this battle." **[11000 + 15000 + 20000 = 46000 Power]**

"I end my turn," Matt relented.

 **Matt**

 **Hand: 7**

 **(Black Haze Revenger, Tartu) – (Revenger, Raging Form Dragon** **) – (Empty)**

 **(Revenger of Vigor, Maur) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Revenger, Raging Form Dragon] (F), [Karma Collector] (F), [Wily Revenger, Mana] (F), [Detecting Revenger, Aife] (F)**

 **Luke**

 **Hand: 2**

 **(Steam Lynx, Adadoapura) – (Chronofang Tiger) – (Steam Tamer, Nanni)**

 **(Steam Hunter, Emen-bara) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Pulsar, Thruster Bison] (F), [Forward-pressing Gear Tiger] (U), [Steam Lynx, Nadine] (U), [Steam Lynx, Nadine] (U), [Chronofang Tiger] (U)**

Luke stood each of his rearguards, looking at Matt intently. The other teen's eyes darkened in thought. About what he could never know. He looked to be deciding on something, hesitating. Just as Luke finished making his draw for the turn, however, his best friend decided to speak up.

"Look," Matt said, finally. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm doing good. I'm helping others with their troubles, and in turn it helps me feel less guilty about… _that_. Do my reasons really matter?"

"They do when other people are involved. It matters when you're only doing it for yourself," Luke retorted as he bound a card for Chronofang's skill. "How do you think they'd feel when their 'hero' is only helping them to make himself feel better about himself?"

"What they don't know won't hurt them. Besides, they're smiling. I don't get why you always have to overanalyze these things," he sighed. "Why'd you bring this up all of a sudden, anyway?"

"Because Eric respects you. A lot. Even if he doesn't show it. He thinks the world of you, you know. Imagine how he'll be knowing you only brought light into his life because he just happened to be one of many you felt the need to help out."

"That's not true," Matt shot back. "I care about him."

"Do you?" Luke questioned. "I Stride Chronotiger Rebellion!"

 **[Chronotiger Rebellion – 26000 + 5000 + 5000 = 36000 Power]**

"You can't even separate care from need. It's like…like you're addicted to helping people, Matt."

###

"They'll be fine."

Yomi and Eric each breathed a sigh of relief as they watched one of the Swan family's many maids tucked Caitlin into bed.

"I'm glad," Yomi sighed.

"We're not going to be arrested," Eric added.

" _That_ _'s_ what you're worried about?" Yomi stared at him.

Eric shrugged. "Just keeping things in perspective."

"You know what? Whatever," Yomi sat down onto one of the chairs nearby. She brushed back a strand of her now fluffed up black hair. "I'm just glad everything turned out fine."

"Well, we still don't know the first thing about baking a cake," Eric pointed out.

"We'll figure it out eventually," Yomi said. Just as she'd finish speaking, she felt a sudden buzz in the pocket of her skirt. "Hello?"

"Yomi-chan?" came an old woman's voice through the other end of the line. "It's Kuroki's mother. It's about him, you see…"

Her eyes widened in shock at what she heard next.

###

"At the end of the Rebellion's attack, I superior call two Nanni's from my bind zone. The left one attacks un-boosted."

 **[Steam Tamer, Nanni – 9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

"I'll guard that with Maur," Matt shot back.

"Once more!" **[Steam Tamer, Nanni – 9000 + 5000 + 7000 + 5000 + 5000 = 31000 Power]**

"Generation guard!" he slapped another card between them. "Dark Dragon, Plotmaker Dragon!" **[11000 + 15000 + 10000 = 36000 Power]**

"Turn end."

 **Luke**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Steam Tamer, Nanni) – (Chronofang Tiger) – (Steam Tamer, Nanni)**

 **(Steam Hunter, Emen-bara) – (Empty) – (Forward-pressing Gear Tiger)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Pulsar, Thruster Bison] (F), [Forward-pressing Gear Tiger] (F), [Steam Lynx, Nadine] (U), [Steam Lynx, Nadine] (U), [Chronofang Tiger] (U)**

 **Matt**

 **Hand: 1**

 **(Temperament Revenger, Rakia) – (Revenger, Raging Form Dragon** **) – (Empty)**

 **(Revenger of Vigor, Maur) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Revenger, Raging Form Dragon] (F), [Karma Collector] (F), [Wily Revenger, Mana] (F), [Detecting Revenger, Aife] (F), [Karma Collector] (U)**

"Guess that's the game," Luke said.

"I guess it is," Matt concurred, placing a card on his vanguard circle. "I Stride Dark Dragon, Spectral Blaster "Diablo"."

"Well, hit me with everything you've got."

"Spectral attacks."

"Damage check," he said, revealing the card.

 **[Damage Check: Chronofang Tiger (No Trigger)]**

"Well played," Matt said.

"I never did hold a candle to you," Luke chuckled softly. "Either way, though, think about what I said, 'kay?"

"I still don't think I'm addicted."

"You're helluva lot close to it. Today it might be a scar," Luke punched his best friend's chest softly. "The next day…well who knows."

Matt just scoffed. "Well, I only get into scuffles _sometimes_."

"I'm worried about you, Matt," Luke sighed. "I'm worried where this'll lead you. If this goes on, eventually somebody is going to get hurt."

With that, Luke left, the bells clinking as he exited through the shop doors. Night had fallen, and shadows loomed, stretching into the shop interior, finding whatever spheres of light they could find, hungrily searching, stretching, until they'd finally managed to rest around the dimmed radiances, wrapping them in a protective veil of black.

Then they retreated as the lights flicked on.

###

The whoosh of wings taking flight echoed behind the glass windows as Yomi walked briskly across the airport, purple suitcase dragging behind her on a soft green carpet. As she neared the boarding area, she looked briefly over her shoulder. She thought about the cooking competition that she left her Club to deal with on their own. She also thought about school work and wondered just how far she'd be left behind. She shook her head.

 _No,_ she reminded herself. _This is important. I have to go back. It_ _'d only be for a while, but I have to._

* * *

 **I don't know what's up with me these days. Just update after update. Anywho, hope you enjoyed that little chapter (funny, I know, tell me more).  
**

* * *

 **Fan-Made Cards**

 **Slashbau Revenger**  
Grade 0/4000/High Beast  
 _Don't anger it, and you might just live long enough to see the light._  
[AUTO]: Forerunner  
[ACT]:[Rest this unit & Choose a grade 3 card from your hand, and reveal it] If you have a vanguard with "Revenger" in its card name, reveal five cards from the top of your deck, put one grade 3 _Abyss Dragon_ from among them into your hand and shuffle your deck.  
[CONT](RC) Generation Break 1: While you are retiring your rear-guards for the cost of your vanguard with "Revenger" in its card name's ability, retiring this unit may be regarded as retiring two rear-guards.

 **Temperament Revenger, Rakia**  
Grade 1/7000/Human  
 _Are you ready to witness a spectacle?_  
[AUTO](RC):[Choose two grade 3 _Abyss Dragon_ from your drop zone, and put them on the bottom of your deck in any order] When this unit is retired from (RC) for the cost of your vanguard with "Raging" in its card name's ability, you may pay the cost. If you do, Counter Charge (1)/Soul Charge (1), choose one of your units, and it gets [Power]+3000 until end of turn.

 **Black Haze Revenger, Tartu**  
Grade 2/9000/Human  
 _I'll protect it, no matter what! A sanctuary for you to come back to!_  
[AUTO]:[Counter Blast (1) - card with "Revenger" in its card name] When this unit is placed on (RC) from hand, if you have a vanguard with "Raging" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one grade 1 or less card with "Revenger" in its card name, call it to (RC) in the same column as this unit and shuffle your deck.  
[AUTO](RC) Generation Break 1: When your vanguard with "Raging" in its card name attacks a vanguard, this unit gets [Power]+4000 until end of turn.


	16. Blast from the Past

**Back again with a fresh new chapter~ Just a note, most of the dialogue on Yomi's side is Japanese, so that's why there are honorifics like "-chan" and "-san" as well as certain speech patterns.**

 **So without further ado, enjoy~**

* * *

 **Blast from the Past**

Faint images of verdant greenery and vibrant stone and water blurred past, disappearing into the distance as the train shot forward, not stopping, not faltering in its one-track journey to Yomi's hometown.

 _Ding! Dong!_ the speaker blared as the train screeched to a halt, prompting the rest of the passengers to diffuse out through the mechanical doors, Yomi included.

" _Yomi-chan," she remembered the voice of an older woman speak through the line. "It's about Kuroki. You see…we didn't think to tell you, since you were studying overseas and you shouldn't have to worry about this."_

" _It's fine, really," Yomi answered. "Please, tell me. It's alright."_

" _Well, you see…" she heard a soft sniff through the phone line. "Kuroki…"_

"He's missing," Yomi murmured. _But he was in a coma_ _…where could he have gone? Unless…_

She shook her head, perishing the thought. It was impossible. Comatose people didn't just up and leave like that.

###

"Oh Yomi-chan you didn't have to come back here!" Kuro's mother hugged her, a bit too tightly, as soon she saw the teenage girl at her doorstep.

"No, but I wanted to," she assured, as she released her from her grip.

"But…it's just so sudden," Mrs. Miyazaki said. "And you're sure it won't affect school?"

"I'm sure," Yomi laughed. "I've gotten permission from my school's principal. Otherwise, I wouldn't be standing here."

"Okay…" the older woman sighed. "But promise me, you'll go back home once these three days are over, alright? I don't want you to slack off."

"I won't, promise," Yomi said, pushing her luggage into the house. "So, what chores can I help with? Any dishes to be washed?"

The least she could do was help out while she was here. She didn't want this to seem like a vacation, because that was far from what she was here for. As crazy as it sounded, she was here on a mission.

 _It_ _'s my fault he was in a coma. It's also my fault he's gone…so…it's on me to find him._

But where would she start? She had a pretty good idea. _He was definitely taken,_ she surmised. _And the only suspects of note are all related to_ _…_

… _the United Sanctuary branch._

###

It had been a while since she stepped into the proud white buildings of the branch grounds. About a year and a half, to be exact. Yomi couldn't remember much that had happened in that empty year she spent in Japan before being whisked off to America. Her last year of middle school was a vague blur, just an unmoving train of lazily completed assignments, barely-passed tests, and classes spent being aloof as she thought about all that had transpired: her tenure as a high-ranked United Sanctuary fighter, the people she met in that time, her sense of purpose, her loss of purpose, everything. Then came her half a year in America, which wasn't much better. She still felt the same, more or less.

As she moved close to the main gates, her hand moved subconsciously to her left wrist, but when she saw that the ID scanners were no longer there, she let it fall back to her side. Without a word, she shuffled in with the rest of the people who had decided to enter, smiles of excitement plastered all over their faces. She barely recognized these people, these _blissfully happy_ people, with none of the desperate seriousness or the smug satisfaction that they used to bear like symbols of pride and honor. This wasn't the United Sanctuary she knew.

But perhaps it was for the best.

Yomi didn't really know why she came here in the first place. Most of the people here were new faces, the only old ones having clearly moved on to better things, and in the end, there was no trace of Kuro. _Of course,_ she thought. _I_ _'m not going to find him here. Otherwise, he'd be back at home, snug in his dark gray blankets._

While the place didn't yield many answers, it was at least refreshing to see how it changed. It wasn't just the atmosphere, either. Renovations were made to make the place feel more welcome. Gone were the stoic white columns and walls, now replaced with clouds and angelic glows that bathed the area in a warm embrace. It was a true sanctuary in every sense of the word.

Yomi concluded that it would be best to look into other sources. She had one in particular, but…

 _It_ _'s him, after all,_ she grimaced at the thought. _The one who made me who I am. The Ringmaster. I know he_ _'s my best shot, but…_

"Hey, watch it!"

She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice she almost crashed into someone. Another girl around her age, to be exact, dressed in a white schoolgirl's uniform, bearing the insignia of Fukuhara High School, curls of silken lavender hair cascading down over her shoulders.

"Hashima Rin!"

###

Caitlin plopped down onto her bed, silken waves enveloping her tiny frame in a fluid, cushioned embrace. She rolled around in bed, taking in the view of her ceiling. Just the other day, she'd had a mosaic decorated on its surface, but she never really got the chance to admire the artist's handiwork. The crystal light bulbs hanging above illuminated the well-crafted imagery of aqua blue waves, a tiled picture of an undersea wonderland full of animated spirits, each with their own distinct looks and personalities, each swirling around in a circular motion. She recognized Quincy, Hesketh, Clemmie, among others. Caitlin never quite understood the different layers of strategy that went into Vanguard, but she felt a certain kinship with the many characters in the cards.

 _Planet Cray._

That was it. The lore behind the game, behind all its mysterious characters. Caitlin wondered if the parallel world really existed. If so, it would truly be like being in a fairy tale. She stared again at the mosaic. At the center of it all was a whimsical picture of Demetria, her golden hair trailing around as she danced among the spirits, scepter in hand, glowing a bright pink.

 _My_ _…avatar?_

Avatars were something, apparently, that many fighters had. A single card in their deck that they felt the closest to, as if they were another version of themselves. _Leader? Me?_ Caitlin wondered. _Someone to be relied on_ _…no, that's ridiculous._ She shook her head. She didn't have a clue how to fight properly, so how could she possibly ask others to rely on her?

She plucked her deck from her bedside table, flipping through the cards until she reached her proclaimed avatar. _Demetria,_ she thought.

" _Unyielding light of courage, shine forth. Ride, Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain."_

She wondered if she should apply her own sort of "chant" to her own cards. Could she be that creative?

" _Transcend the laws of destiny, Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah!"_

They did seem cool…but what could she say? It seemed so much harder than it looked.

" _Unrelenting darkness, my sword is thine judgment. Vanquish! Eternal Purgatory!"_

Caitlin squeezed her eyes shut. _No, it_ _'s so embarrassing! I could never make up something that flashy or cool!_

"How do _you_ do it, Yomi?" she thought out loud, as if expecting some form of answer in return. It had been exactly two days counting this one since she abruptly left to go back to Japan. Even though Eric and her had somehow managed to master the art of baking cookies at the very least, she was still worried about the Cooking Competition, but more importantly she was worried about Yomi.

" _Something happened to someone close," the girl explained hurriedly on the phone._

 _She sounded distressed. I wish I could help, but_ _…_ she turned over to her side. _I don_ _'t know anything about her, really._

Caitlin sighed. _I guess_ _…there's nothing I_ can _do. I can_ _'t even remember much of what I'm taught, so I'm no good at Vanguard._

Caitlin remembered with a bittersweet feeling her brief lessons with Connor when he was still around, when he was still someone she felt she could trust.

She rolled over.

 _It was because of Connor our Club was almost disbanded_ _…and why we're even on the Principal's watch,_ Caitlin reminded herself in an attempt to placate the conflicting pangs in her chest. It was as if both sides of her heart had curled inward, arguing against each other, debating furiously, each one convincing her of something different. _I know what he did was wrong_ _…and I guess we couldn' t take the risk…but…_

She wished, in some way…he were still part of the Club.

###

"It's been a while."

"It has, hasn't it?"

The two girls strolled down the street, in a straight path down to a nearby cafe, through scattered rows of people who all seemed to be minding their own business, yet careful not to run into the two, who each exhibited a certain air of intimidation, though moreso the queenly presence of the one with the bright lavender hair.

"What were you doing there?" Yomi asked.

"Just getting new cards," Rin answered, flipping her hair back. "Could ask the same about you."

"Well…it's sort of complicated."

Rin scoffed, leaving an awkward pause of silence between them as they strolled down the street. Once a car had passed by them, then another, and finally a loudly screeching truck, Yomi tried to keep the conversation alive. It shouldn't have had to be this awkward, they knew each other for a while, but it was difficult either way, for some reason.

"So United Sanctuary has certainly changed," she remarked.

"Yeah, so?"

"How…do you feel about that?"

"Simple. I don't."

"Huh?"

"I quit. I walked away. That was all," Rin stated plainly as they rounded off into the cafe. "One grape smoothie for me and a fruit tea for my friend, _please._ " she didn't have to emphasize that last part too much. The clerk knew exactly what would happen to him if he didn't perform adequately.

Once they got their drinks and paid for them, which took all of four minutes for the poor guy, the two girls sat down onto a table outside. Once Rin finished taking a sip from her drink she looked at Yomi intently. Her piercing eyes were enough to send shivers down her spine.

"So what happened with you?" she crossed her leg over the other. "I haven't heard squat from you in about a year. And you're telling me you moved to America during the summer?"

"Well, I did," Yomi murmured. "My dad got a new job overseas and we had to go with him…"

"That doesn't explain why you went offline for almost an entire year."

"I needed space," Yomi said. "A lot happened on that day."

"Not really."

"Says the girl who outright left the building after she lost."

"Don't question me," Rin scoffed. "They were all beneath me. It was all beneath me."

"But did you ever think about what would happen? Did you ever feel…lost?"

The other girl hesitated, thinking. After what seemed like an eternity of silence and quiet drinking, she opened her mouth to speak. "I did."

"You…"

"I said I did," she gnashed her teeth. Then she heaved a sigh. "During the U20 just a few months back, I didn't know what I wanted to do in life. After being a Queen in UniSan, I felt…empty the way I was. I don't care much for all the morals and other crap, but I did feel like a big part of me was gone."

"I feel the same," Yomi chipped in. "I'm scared of the future. I'm scared of being without UniSan, but at the same time, I needed to get away, put my past behind me."

"And now you're back here."

"Kuro is missing," Yomi said. "It's my fault he was in a coma. It's on me to find out where he was taken."

"Heh," Rin mused. "Well, this melodrama is making me feel like puking. Fight me."

"Huh?" Yomi was taken aback. "Now? Here?"

"Got a problem with that?" Rin said, now standing up and setting her deck down.

"Well, no, but…"

"Hey, you. Waiter," Rin looked at a nearby waiter, who came over. "Move one of the tables over here."

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss, that one's reserved."

"Do I look like I care? Bring it over."

The glare she gave was so sharp it made the poor man whimper, and without hesitation he dragged the table over and set it aside theirs.

 _Wouldn_ _'t want to get on her bad side,_ Yomi thought. _Good thing we_ _'re friends._

As she placed her own deck, she reminisced about their time together, in the past. They both found companionship in each other as two girls who just wanted to become stronger for whatever reasons they had. Both soft and pure. Both now completely different. They'd fought, they survived, and they rose up. While one was a Queen, the other became a Goddess.

Rin owed it all to the immense pressure around her, which made her what she was today. Yomi on the other hand, owed it all to one young man.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" they both exclaimed.

###

A sharp outward sigh escaped Eric's lips.

Not too long ago he'd felt the all-too-familiar feeling of being hollow, of being bereft of all the power he once had, replaced with something not unlike being drenched in liquid mercury. As he sprinted in manic starvation across the colorless cement, across the blaring lights, and through the silent neighborhood, all that existed was the next bracelet. It was the only thing that kept his mind and body from dissipating into a mindless heap of desperate howling. Yet, as soon as he slipped it on, all of it vanished. All that remained to remind him of that fearful experience was the sweat that dripped steadily down, soaking his dark gray t-shirt. His usual white jacket had been tossed clumsily onto the bed, where it now lay sprawled, one sleeve hanging over the edge, like an eerie phantom of what he once was.

Eric turned back to his desk, gripping his bracelet, fiddling with it, adjusting it. He exhaled again and leaned back into his chair, hand still on the object around his wrist. Eric wasn't actively using it, but he could still hear the faint echoes, which he presumed were the voices of the cards. He didn't believe in all that supernatural Vanguard nonsense. There had to be a logical explanation for the voices, for the premonitions during battle. It could be a special type of hallucinogen. A steroid, perhaps. He didn't know, but he certainly didn't care. It got him results, and it would continue until he'd win. And stay on as he kept winning, he realized, bringing nothing but victory for the rest of his days, or at least his high school days.

 _I_ _'ve become nothing but a mindless soldier_ , Eric thought, not in horror, but in a strange, calm sense of acceptance. There was no sense of foreboding, nor struggle. Only the acknowledgment that what was, was. That was forever his fate, and he'd been silly to think otherwise. He looked at the bracelet again. It was pulsating, pumping more of whatever it was that was strengthening him into his system, and with every pulse he felt lighter, quicker, more alert, stronger. He was everything they wanted him to be. A single, radiant gemstone was embedded onto the bracelet's surface. It was silver, but as the light shone upon it and the shadows flicked over it, it began to take on various different shades, little triangles of black and white.

" _Why Jewel Knights? Well…I thought it was obvious…it's…your eyes," Matt explained as he scratched his head sheepishly. "They look like diamonds, at least to me."_

As if on cue, a loud knock on the window startled the green-haired boy out of his thoughts. Almost instinctively, he shoved the bracelet into his drawer and slammed it closed before whirling around to find a familiar crimson-haired boy waving at him from outside his bedroom window. Had he been panting, many might mistake him for a human-turned dog with the way he carried himself.

"Hey," Matt grinned as Eric stepped over and slid his window open.

"Hey yourself," he greeted, taking his perch on the now-exposed ledge. "Why're you here?"

"Just…wanted to see you, that's all," he said sheepishly. "Whatcha up to?"

"Uh…" Eric glanced at his desk, searching for something, anything that could pass as a reasonable alternative to what was essentially doing drugs. His eyes darted from the wooden shelf to the desktop computer to the long stack of folders and books. That was it, books. "I was reading," he lied. "I found something really interesting in my Chemistry textbook."

"Ick," Matt joked. "You're such a nerd – I mean, not that that's a bad thing…I know you're sensitive to that and…stuff…"

Eric raised an eyebrow. "I'm over it," he said flatly. "You don't have to worry about offending me, _jock_."

"Ha…" Matt chuckled. "Okay, maybe I deserved that. So tell me more about this thing you were reading about."

"You wouldn't want to know," Eric said. "Your brain would probably fry."

"Ouch," Matt said. "But you're right. I'd probably fall asleep after a minute or two. The sort of stuff you read is just out of this world."

"It's nothing, really," Eric blushed.

"Seriously? You're like a friggin genius. You're hella smart, and you should feel amazing for it," Matt enthused. " _I_ think you're amazing for it."

Before Eric could open his mouth to reply, he heard the distinct sound of knocking behind him.

"Eric, is someone in there?"

 _Crap_. He lay his hands on Matt's broad shoulders, and without warning, pushed him off. With a yelp, the redhead plopped down onto the soft grass below. It wasn't that far of a fall, Eric knew, but he still felt a pang of guilt for doing it.

As the window clicked shut and the dark green curtains were drawn to a close, Eric heard the soft squeak of his bedroom door opening. He turned around to see his father come in, a stern look of concern over his usual emotionless face. Eric inherited many traits from his father, but his green hair and resting deadpanned face were the most prominent of them all.

"Yes, father?"

"Eric," his father's eyes searched around the room. "I heard you talking. Is there an uninvited guest I should know about?"

"No, not at all," Eric lied, adjusting his glasses. Well, he was half-right, but technically Matt never entered. "I was just practicing out loud for a speech I have to do tomorrow."

"Oh, well, alright then," his father relaxed. When it came to academic effort, it was very easy to placate the man. "I'll leave you to it."

Without another word, he closed the door shut, leaving Eric staring back at the door, gripping his naked wrist.

Then he remembered the poor teenager he'd pushed off his window.

The curtains were flung open with a _whoosh_ and the window slid back open, freeing the cool breeze onto his face as he peeked out, looking down onto the lawn below. He gave an apologetic look at the young man who lay sprawled, limbs out in a star shape on the lush grass.

"Sorry."

"It's fine," Matt grunted as he sat back up, his eyes not leaving Eric. "I'm fine. I think."

Eric couldn't help but let out a stifled giggle.

Matt cracked a toothy grin. "Guess it's good night then?"

"Yeah," Eric agreed. "Wouldn't want my father to catch you."

"Well, I'm pretty confident in my skills of…er…sneaking around."

"Suuuuure you are," Eric replied, his shoulders falling and a smile forming at the edges of his restraint.

"Well, anyhow, I should get going," now that Matt was back on his feet, the boy had already made his way to the black-stained street, his bold figure disappearing out from the glow of the house's luminescence. Before he was fully masked in shadow, he looked back at Eric, grinning. "Climbing, falling, running," he joked, shaking his head. "Ah, the things I endure for you."

Almost immediately Eric could feel a bursting supernova seared on his face, turning around in mad desperation to hide it. "Y-you should go," he mumbled. "It's getting late."

He just heard a hearty laugh from behind him, followed by the sound of a gate creaking open. The heat just kept spreading like a wildfire on the soft plains of his cheeks, far out of his control.

 _Idiot,_ he thought in frustration. He looked at the drawer where he carefully stored his bracelets, then leaned on his closed window, shaking his head. _Stop making me feel so conflicted, dammit._

###

" _Foolish hero, leave my garden! Stride!_ _ **Fanatic Seraph, Gavrail Eden!**_ "

Snow-white wings fluttered open, spreading like clouds against the great azure, suspending a divine being, dressed in a black uniform. A black and red nurse cap sat atop her head, accentuating a long trail of cherry blossom pink hair that fell straight down behind her black boots. The sun above only served to frame her majestic figure, little solar shards refracted dangerously off of her obsidian scissor blades. A seraph had descended down from the heavens.

 **[Fanatic Seraph, Gavrail Eden – 26000 Power]**

"Gavrail Prim's Stride skill!" Rin declared, placing a card from her hand down into her damage zone. "I'll put Doctroid Remnon into my hand. Then, I perform Rescue! I heal one point of damage and deal one damage to my own vanguard."

 **[Rescue Check: Black Shiver, Gavrail (No Trigger)]**

"Tch," she muttered. "No trigger, huh?"

"I'm sure there's plenty more where that came from," Yomi said. "Rescue isn't a one-time thing, is it?"

"Of course it isn't you twit!" Rin snapped. "What do you take me for? I call Ezezel from my hand and activate Muriel's skill. I'll summon Maalik from the damage zone behind Munkar! Maalik gains Rescue!"

 _The damage zone is like Angel Feather_ _'s second hand,_ Yomi remembered. _Not even that. It_ _'s the source of all their combo plays. And she's got five cards to play with._ She immediately regretted giving the other girl so much room.

"Gavrail Eden's Rescue! Rescue check,"

 **[Rescue Check: Black Spark, Munkar (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger," she smiled deviously. "Critical to Eden and power to Maalik."

 **[Fanatic Seraph, Gavrail Eden – 26000 Power, Critical 2]**

 **[Black Bomber, Maalik – 7000 + 5000 = 12000 Power]**

"Ezezel attacks Ninnil!" she commanded. The purple-haired angel zipped forward, propelled into a circular spin by nimble wings and slashing every which way. **[Black Carve, Ezezel – 9000 Power]**

Every cut was well-calculated, made with pinpoint accuracy, but was unfortunately stopped by an ever-expanding growth of cherry blossom wood.

"I'll guard that with Goddess of Deep Sleep, Tahro." **[9000 + 10000 = 19000 Power]**

"Your new deck's good," Rin noted. "But I've faced it before. Munkar attacks with a boost from Maalik!" **[Black Spark, Munkar – 4000 + 12000 = 16000 Power]**

"You've only seen what it can do mid-game," Yomi shot back. "I guard that with Dreaming Dragon!" **[11000 + 10000 = 21000 Power]**

"Why the hell are you using that hunk of junk, anyway?" Rin questioned. "What happened to your Regalia?"

"I…" Yomi bit her lip. "I wanted a…blank slate."

"Huh?" Rin stared at her, baffled. "Not a good enough answer. Maalik's Rescue!"

 **[Rescue Check: Nutrient Angel (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger. All effects to Eden."

"As usual you're not showing any mercy," Yomi grimaced at the second Critical in a row.

"Of course not," Rin retorted. "I don't pull my punches for anyone. Eden attacks the vanguard. Munkar's skill lets me draw, and then I'll activate Eden to superior call Nurse of Broken Heart in front of Maalik! And on top of that, I activate Ezezel's skill from the damage zone and superior call her, too. Rescue check,"

 **[Rescue Check: Surgery Angel (Stand Trigger)]**

"Stand Trigger! All effects to Maalik!"

 **[Fanatic Seraph, Gavrail Eden – 26000 + 5000 + 5000 + 6000 = 42000 Power, Critical 3]**

 **[Nurse of Broken Heart – 9000 + 6000 = 15000 Power]**

 **[Black Carve, Ezezel – 9000 Power]**

 **[Black Bomber, Maalik – 12000 + 5000 = 17000 Power]**

"And I sure as hell don't toss my old deck for something new on a whim. So answer me this, why the new deck?"

"I'd rather not say," Yomi murmured. "I perfect guard with Kibitsuhime! Revelation, to the soul."

 **[Revelation Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Kotonoha]**

"Oh?" Rin mused. "Then I'm guessing it has something to do with what happened."

Yomi bit her lip even harder.

"Guessed right," the lavender-haired girl smirked. "You always were too emotional. I mean, look at me, even when I was humiliated I just walked straight out."

"You did scream a lot, though," Yomi joked.

"You mention that again and I'll choke you," Rin glared. "If you were any other peasant I'd have your tongue."

"Yes, yes, Your Highness," Yomi sighed. "But…it's true. I'm not strong. Not at all."

"Idiot," Rin hissed. "Triple drive,"

 **[Drive Check: Black Dream, Zabaniya (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Black Shiver, Gavrail (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Sunny Smile Angel (Heal Trigger)]**

"Heal Trigger," Rin announced. "I'll heal one point and give the power to Broken Heart."

"At the end of the battle, I can Soul Charge two cards," Yomi stated.

 **[Soul Charge: Deemed Angel]**

 **[Soul Charge: Detect Angel]**

"Ezezel, annihilate Ninnil!" Rin barked, granting the angelic warrior full permission to slash the vulnerable goddess into a flurry of particles and shredded cloth. "You wanted a blank state and yet here you are," Rin said. "Back in Japan. Back to look for Miyazaki. Did you get bored of running away?"

"I wasn't–" Yomi made to defend herself, but relented. "I don't know. I just…I felt responsible…and so I came back. Just for a little bit."

"You're a weirdo," Rin commented dryly. "I really don't get you at all. Saying and thinking this and that. It really isn't that complicated."

"I'm sorry, but it is for me."

"Broken Heart attacks the vanguard."

"I don't guard."

 **[Damage Check: Prime Beauty, Amaruda (No Trigger)]**

"And just like that, you're not really accomplishing anything. Maalik's Rescue,"

 **[Rescue Check: Black Call, Nakir (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger. Your turn."

 **Rin**

 **Hand: 6**

 **(Nurse of Broken Heart) – (Black Shock, Gavrail Prim) – (Black Carve, Ezezel)**

 **(Black Bomber, Maalik) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Surgery Angel] (U), [Black Shock, Gavrail Prim] (U), [Surgery Angel] (U), [Black Call, Nakir] (U)**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 1**

 **(Empty) – (Prime Beauty, Amaruda) – (Prime Beauty, Amaruda)**

 **(Deemed Angel) – (Tinkling Angel) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Battle Maiden, Kukurihime] (U), [Battle Maiden, Senri] (U), [Teabreak Angel] (U), [Prime Beauty, Amaruda] (U)**

"Stride! Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar! Stride skill, I draw and grant four-thousand to two of my rearguards."

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Kotonoha]**

 **[Soul Charge: Dreaming Dragon]**

 **[Prime Beauty, Amaruda – 11000 + 4000 = 15000 Power]**

 **[Deemed Angel – 7000 + 4000 = 11000 Power]**

"It's…it's not like I'm not trying," Yomi said, placing a card down. "Ninnil's Revelation lets me put Ningal into the soul. Then I rest Tinkling, stand her, and transfer her power to Ninnil."

 **[Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil – 9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

"Then I'll call Awanami, put Detect Angel into the soul and rest Amaruda. Ninnil's skill, then Gelgja's skill. I stand Amaruda and give three-thousand."

 **[Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil – 14000 + 11000 = 25000 Power]**

 **[Prime Beauty, Amaruda – 15000 + 3000 = 18000 Power]**

"I know I'm a mess. I know that. And I'm still searching, still looking for answers. And at the very least, now I have a goal, however small it is. Amaruda attacks with a boost from Awanami!"

"Answers, huh," Rin murmured. "And where are you planning on getting them? Generation Guard. Suriel. I activate Rescue!"

 **[Rescue Check: Black Call, Nakir (No Trigger)]**

"Tch. No trigger. I still activate Broken Heart's skill, though, and add two-thousand to herself and Gavrail Prim!"

 **[Black Shock, Gavrail Prim – 11000 + 2000 = 13000 Power]**

 **[Nurse of Broken Heart – 9000 + 2000 = 11000 Power]**

"I…I'm still not sure," Yomi admitted. "Ninnil attacks the vanguard," she ordered as the goddess swept across the battlefield, spinning thunderous bursts of wind as she moved, burying the opposing angel in a flurry of gust and dust.

 **[Damage Check: Nurse of Broken Heart (No Trigger)]**

"You do know," Rin said. "You're just scared."

"Maybe. Maybe not," Yomi responded. "Ishtar attacks the vanguard."

"Perfect guard. Remnon's Rescue check,"

 **[Rescue Check: Black Bomber, Maalik (No Trigger)]**

"Broken Heart's skill activates once more," Rin announced. "Regardless, he's your only choice. He knows everything there is to know about UniSan. He knows the statuses of all ex-members, annoying as that is."

"I know that," Yomi said. "But still…"

"Well it's either that stupid Ringmaster or go home, wherever home is," Rin concluded.

Yomi bit her lip. "Triple drive, check."

 **[Drive Check: Goddess of Adherence, Kibitsuhime (No Trigger)]**

"Ishtar's skill. I stand Ninnil and add three-thousand."

 **[Drive Check: Prime Beauty, Amaruda (No Trigger)]**

"Ishtar once more. Amaruda and Awanami each stand and get three-thousand."

 **[Drive Check: Goddess of Deep Sleep, Tahro (Stand Trigger)]**

"Stand Trigger," she announced. "All effects to Deemed."

 **[Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil – 25000 + 3000 = 28000 Power]**

 **[Prime Beauty, Amaruda – 18000 + 3000 = 21000 Power]**

 **[Goddess of Transitory, Awanami – 7000 + 3000 = 10000 Power]**

 **[Deemed Angel – 7000 + 5000 = 12000 Power]**

"Amaruda attacks!" her bow was raised, launching arrow after arrow in a glowing blue stream of light. **[Prime Beauty, Amaruda – 31000 Power]**

"I guard with Munkar and intercept with Ezezel." **[17000 + 10000 + 5000 = 32000 Power]**

"This finishes it. Ninnil attacks Prim once more!" **[Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil – 40000 Power]**

"Generation guard, again!" Rin retorted as a green-haired angel manifested before her, summoning a runic barrier to take on the brunt of the hurricane. "With Eleleth's skill, she gains a total shield value of twenty-five thousand." **[17000 + 15000 + 25000 = 57000 Power]**

There was a moment of pause as Yomi looked upon the field. "I guess there's no getting past you," she admitted, relaxing her shoulders.

"Of course not," Rin concurred. "What did you think? I'm a goddamn Queen."

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil) – (Prime Beauty, Amaruda) – (Prime Beauty, Amaruda)**

 **(Deemed Angel) – (Tinkling Angel) – (Goddess of Transitory, Awanami)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Battle Maiden, Kukurihime] (F), [Battle Maiden, Senri] (F), [Teabreak Angel] (F), [Prime Beauty, Amaruda] (U)**

 **Rin**

 **Hand: 1**

 **(Nurse of Broken Heart) – (Black Shock, Gavrail Prim) – (Empty)**

 **(Black Bomber, Maalik) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Surgery Angel] (U), [Black Shock, Gavrail Prim] (U), [Doctroid Remnon] (U), [Nurse of Broken Heart] (U), [Black Bomber, Maalik] (U)**

"This'll end it," Rin murmured as she discarded a card. " _The rule of the heavens will purge the weak. Stride,_ _ **Black Seraph, Gavrail!**_ "

"Stride skill," she announced. "I'll exchange Battle Cupid, Nociel for Broken Heart, then perform Rescue!"

 **[Rescue Check: Doctroid Remnon (No Trigger)]**

"Broken Heart and Gavrail each gain four-thousand. Then, I'll call another Broken Heart to the side and attack Ninnil!"

A flash of lightning and a scream later, the goddess was smashed into a brilliant cluster of violet motes.

"The other Broken Heart!" **[Nurse of Broken Heart – 9000 + 4000 + 7000 = 20000 Power]**

"Guard! Tahro!" **[11000 + 10000 = 21000 Power]**

" _Nothing less than_ c _omplete and utter domination._ _ **Black Seraph, Gavrail**_ _attacks the vanguard!_ "

"I Perfect Guard with Kibitsuhime," she huffed, the wide array of glowing blue screens bursting with light as each razor-sharp blade slashed against it. Every blow sent shock-waves down her body.

"Triple drive," Rin stated, flipping over card after card.

 **[Drive Check: Black Dream, Zabaniya (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Battle Cupid, Nociel (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Doctroid Refros (Stand Trigger)]**

"Stand Trigger. All effects to Broken Heart," she stated. "Then, at the end of the battle, I activate Gavrail's skill. Twin Rescue!"

 **[Rescue Check: Surgery Angel (Stand Trigger)]**

 **[Rescue Check: Nutrient Angel (Critical Trigger)]**

"All effects to Broken Heart. I Stand Maalik!"

 _No way,_ Yomi thought, bewildered.

Both angels rose back up, fluttering dangerously on silver wings. One had a cluster of grenades ready in each hand, with the other wielding a pair of black and pink defibrillators, each end sparking with bright golden sparks.

"Attack!"

 **[Nurse of Broken Heart – 47000 Power, Critical 2]**

It was always an odd feeling, being in the face of defeat. Yomi knew there were off days and better days, but in a fight like this, where both players were going at it with all they had, there was no greater feeling than to acknowledge that you charged in with all you had, and went out with bang. And a bang she had, as the angel smashed the medical machinery into her avatar's body, charging her with so much electrical current all she could do was sail across the ground, blacking out as another bright flash of light washed through the battlefield, like a glowing curtain drawing over a finished performance.

 **[Damage Check: Battle Maiden, Senri (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Dreaming Dragon (Stand Trigger)]**

"Well, that was a half-decent workout," Rin said, taking back her cards. "So, are you going to take my advice at all?"

Yomi sighed. "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Whatever. See the Ringmaster or what have you. I've got bigger fish to fry, anyway."

Yomi stared as the other girl flipped her hair back, then walked off down the street, only pausing to say one last thing to her old friend.

"Yomi," Rin said loudly. "What happened happened. And you're still you, whether you like it or not."

Having said that, the Angel Feather player disappeared down the street, the last trace of her trademark lavender curls blurring into the grays and whites of the city landscape.

 _It_ _'s late, though. Perhaps I'll check it out tomorrow,_ Yomi thought grimly. She knew she had to go back eventually. It was inevitable if she ever wanted to satiate the overwhelming feelings of guilt that had come over her. However, just as she turned around she caught sight of a dark gray and red blur, barely stopping in her tracks to find a young boy before her.

She couldn't explain it, but there was something odd about him, something otherworldly in his almost-too-innocent smile. Was he even a boy? Long, soft strands of light brown hair fell down from his black cap to his shoulders, accentuated by a dark gray and white outfit, matching down to his red stockings and black shoes. There was too much black and red. It was eerie, in a way.

"Sorry, Onee-san, you just seemed…interesting," he trilled.

"Huh?"

"No, nothing," he chuckled, moving around her, carrying himself like a whimsical clown. "You're an enigma. You stand right at that sweet, sweet edge between hope and despair. It's quite…intriguing."

That sent shivers down her spine.

"Ah, I spent quite a while, didn't I?" he said from behind her. "I should be going. After all, Gyze-sama needs a host."

"What do you–" she whirled around to question him further, but the boy was gone. And so too were his strange revelations. Yomi wondered if she'd imagined all of that. _Gyze? Despair? What even_ _…_

"What was that?"

* * *

 **Yeah, so now you all know what Rin was doing before she got caught by Chaos Breaker in the canon anime, as well as the timeline of this fic. So, obviously I'm not going to incorporate the new format and Gift mechanic. This is going to be G through and through for the foreseeable future.**


	17. Illusions Shattered

**This took a long time, but hey, in my defense, it's a really long chapter this time around. Anywho, enjoy~**

* * *

 **Illusions Shattered**

The carnival.

What was once a seemingly endless sheet of grass-layered earth, for most of the year, anyway, was now transforming into something else entirely. The town's populace had begun to slowly trickle into the piece of land, some as volunteers, some as general aid, organizers come to inspect the progress of their handiwork, others as kind visitors coming around to give their support before they would come to experience what was to come soon, six-thirty in the evening to be exact.

Tents were already propped up by now. Pyramidal sheets of fabric propped up by steel poles, coming in pretty much any color imaginable. They were set up in neat rows and columns, with just enough space in between for several people to walk across, if they so desired. The whole layout of the newly formed territory was not unlike that of a checkered plaid shirt pattern, streaking and stroking with various squares of color in between the dark emerald lining. Overwhelming these colored squares may be, but such was a necessity for a festival such as this.

Another necessity was people to man the stalls and tents. To a greater extent, so was the people performing for the people on the big stage, set up at the back of the carnival.

Said people were quietly practicing, rehearsing, discussing amongst themselves around the back of the stage area, some even taking it upon themselves to explore. While their expeditions would not yield much, as everything was still in the process of development, they would at least have the satisfaction of having a sufficient _before_ image to go with their _after_ image. Two people in particular, instead sat in an empty corner of the backstage area; one with emerald hair immersed almost completely in a book, pausing ever so slightly to readjust his glasses, and another one with twin golden tails of hair on each side of her head, nervously gnawing at a petite lollipop in her hand.

The two of them had practiced cooking long enough for them to get the gist of how to make an edible product, but they both knew it was difficult. Even moreso given their shortage of hands in their team. It was up to the two of them, they knew, given the other had run off for reasons they couldn't even begin to comprehend.

It made Caitlin nervous.

###

 _Still as extravagant as usual._

Yomi stood before a gaping abyss, lit up only by the intricate lamps that adorned the tunnel walls. The lamps each glowed a different hue of pastel, complementing the multiple stripes of color that lined the walls and stairs, not unlike the interior of a circus tent, bright yet slashed with a certain grunge with each step into the darkness. It was the sort of image one may glimpse in the edge of dreams and nightmares. An Vanguard underground hideout, she surmised. One of many in the city.

With each step into the dusk, all she could think about was the past. Everything that happened. Everything that didn't. Everything she did. Everything she didn't.

" _You're really quite something, aren't you?"_

While most high-ranked fighters at United Sanctuary remained in line with the system, enjoying the benefits that their ranking entitled them to, Genji Takayama was something else entirely. The others, like Rin Hashima or Shouma Shinonome either turned the ones below them into their slaves or simply minded their own business. Genji took it upon himself to "help" the weaker seedlings of the branch. Said help was akin to what the general populace would call _toying_ and _manipulating_ the ones below him. It was all for the sake of a great performance, or so he would explain again and again.

" _You'll be the star of the show! A goddess in my amphitheater! What do you say?"_

She fell for his charms. Completely and utterly. In her desperation and naivete, nothing seemed better than being made better, stronger, and in time that desire turned into some kind of sick admiration.

With that last thought in mind, she stepped into a darkened clearing of dancing shadows and eerie chiming. As if on cue, the area burst into colored lights and the quickened ringing of bells and drums, coming very close to both blinding and deafening the poor girl. Yomi took a step back, instinctively putting her hand over her face, then, when her senses began to come down from their overwhelming high, she heard the resounding echoes of slow clapping and at the corner of her eye, a glimpse of a amethyst cane, embedded with gold rings and opalescent orbs.

"And so, our beloved goddess returns!"

###

"I-I'm s-sorry!"

"Caitlin, get ahold of yourself."

The two remaining members of Team Everwood were supposed to be getting ready to head out on stage. Instead, Caitlin ended up breaking down into a puddle of tears. What was the poor girl supposed to do? She wasn't used to immense levels of pressure, nor the judging eyes of the crowd, so all she could do was run off, only to trip and fall flat on her face.

"Look, I know it's scary, but try to endure it," Eric tried.

"Y-you make it s-seem so easy," Caitlin whined. "I-I can't do it."

"Dammit, I am not good at these things," he muttered under his breath.

She sniffed. _I can_ _'t do it. I'm scared._

"I leave you all for how long and this is what happens?"

Caitlin let out a stifled squeak as both Eric and her swerved their heads in the same direction. Stood at the far end of the back area, leaning against the back wall, was a person that neither of them could ever forget. His black hair was short and swept upwards, and still donned his usual brown leather jacket over an indigo shirt and brown pants. His liquid blue eyes twinkled slightly as he smirked.

"If this is how bad it gets maybe I should be a mainstay instead."

"Connor!" Caitlin blurted.

"What are you doing here?" Eric questioned.

"Standing on a piece of dirt and grass, which, by the way, are starting to stain my boots, and talking to my two _favorite_ Vanguard players," Connor replied sardonically. "You?"

Eric narrowed his eyes, clearly not amused, while Caitlin began brushing away her tears, stumbling back up. She couldn't believe that the teen who used to be their former teammate was here, standing right in front of them. A raging storm of hopes and doubts swirled in her mind, but a single question burned brighter than the rest.

"A-are you h-here to help?" she stuttered.

"Maaaybe," he answered. "For the right price."

"Name it," Eric said.

"You."

Caitlin gaped while Eric deadpanned as Connor broke into amused chuckles.

"I kid, I kid," he laughed. "I already have enough slaves. Besides, you all have a special place here," he lightly tapped his chest.

"Not like you to get all sappy," Eric remarked.

"Well, I'm a changed man."

"Inspirational," the green-haired boy said dryly.

"Either way," Connor said. "You two are obviously shorthanded and unremarkable cooks," that elicited a sheepish look from Caitlin. "So I'll help you out. Any objections?"

"B-but you're j-just one person…" Caitlin interjected.

"Who said I came alone?" Connor smirked, snapping his fingers. It was then that three familiar shapes presented themselves from the unseen corner.

"You three!" Eric exclaimed.

Sure enough, the three bullies that used to terrorize the Club were now standing behind Connor, reduced from their former glory to indignant pets.

"Say hello to my new slaves," Connor said, eliciting frustrated grunts from all three of them.

"How…" Caitlin breathed.

"Not important right now," he cut in as he pranced across. "We've got a pie to bake."

"A pie?"

"Just follow my lead," he said with a wink.

###

"What happened to Kuro?" Yomi demanded.

Genji just stared back at her, a smirking bemusedly. He had one hand on his staff, leaving the other to toy with his midnight black hair, which was streaked with purple highlights. "Who?"

She glared. "Miyazaki Kuroki. You know, the boy you had me fight during the UniSan Special Match?"

The other boy's expression contorted as he thought on it, his act incredibly obvious as he paused to 'remember'. It only made her angrier. However, just as she opened her mouth to say something else, he hopped out of his red velvet chair with a loud "Ah, yes! Now I remember!" As he trotted down the short steps down to where she stood, his dark wine-colored coat trailed behind him, staff twirling in his careful hands. "The extra who wanted to be in the spotlight."

"He's no extra," she growled.

"Oh but he was. As you brilliantly proved to me, him and my audience of Dog Trainers," Genji smiled as the tip of his staff brushed over her shoulder.

"Why you!"

The tip of the cane had moved to silence her at the mouth.

"Tut, tut," he smiled. "Before you say anything, _he_ came to _me_. Just like you did. All I did was break the illusions that bound him."

"By preying on his…our insecurities and making us fight?"

"I didn't make anyone fight. The choice was entirely yours. He was the one who initiated it."

"How could we make a choice we never knew we had?"

"Tomatoes, potatoes," Genji said dismissively as he circled back to her front. "Besides, he should be grateful I opened his eyes to his sickening weakness. A wonderful performance you put up, too. Such merciless ferocit–"

"He's in a coma, you jerk!" Yomi yelled, gripping the teen by the collar.

She looked into his dark eyes in pure rage, trying to search for some semblance of regret, some sign that he actually gave a damn, an answer of some form, only to find nothing.

"An unfortunate accident," he answered as he brushed her hands off his black shirt. "But it just goes to show just how utterly unremarkable he was in the first place. I don't know why you'd think I would know where he was, or why you're still even bothering with him."

"Well, sorry to disappoint," Yomi retorted.

"Yes, we're going to have to do something about that," Genji remarked, turning to walk back, inviting her to follow. "What you've become is…less than satisfactory. That won't do."

"I don't care," Yomi replied. "All I care about is whether or not you have any information."

"Oh, you're still onto that?" Genji sighed. When Yomi narrowed her eyes at him, he spoke again. "Can't be helped, I suppose. I do indeed know where he is."

"If you laid a finger on him, I swear–"

"Ah, ah," he rose a finger as they entered yet another clearing. "No spoilers. I can't tell you everything nilly willy, you know. You'll have to earn that. You remember, don't you? Once you've performed well, you get rewarded. That was United Sanctuary's law, in essence."

Yomi bit her lip. "And how do I 'earn' that right?"

"Cutting right to the chase, are we?" Genji smirked. "Well in that case, how about we play a game?"

"A…game?"

Soon after, Genji snapped his fingers, prompting a shower of lights to rain down over them, bathing the area in the imagery of a circus arena. Behind him, a pair of curtains were drawn back to reveal a boy, not any older than ten, probably.

"This boy here is…still in need of training," Genji explained. "He needs to be punished, but you can change that."

Yomi's face contorted into a baffled expression as she stared forward.

"The _new you_ is all about empathy now, isn't she?" a bemused smile slashed upon his face. "Feel free to try your hand at the heroine role. If you win a cardfight against me, I won't burn his Vanguard deck."

"Burn his cards?" Yomi exclaimed. "That's going too far–"

"Ah, ah," Genji put a finger on her lips. "Don't interrupt the narrator. As I was saying, if you win, I won't burn his cards. I'll even throw in a hefty amount of information. More than enough to get you started."

"I don't know what you're getting at, but if you think I'll fal–"

"Do you accept, or not?"

Yomi bit her lip, her hands balling into fists as she willed herself to turn around and leave.

But she couldn't.

She was ensnared.

"I accept," she muttered bitterly.

###

"Darkside Princess attacks Ningal."

 **[Darkside Princess – 9000 + 5000 + 5000 = 19000 Power, Critical 2]**

The wind goddess in question raised her blade, barely parrying the swift slash of the dancer's swords. But she was still too slow. The blonde performer launched off the abrupt momentum, twirling into the air and bringing her blades down one more time and eliciting an outward scream as her opponent fell to the ground, hands trembling as she struggled to get back up.

 **[Damage Check: Deemed Angel (No Trigger)]**

 **[Damage Check: Shackle Fetter, Gelgja (No Trigger)]**

"And that brings Act Three to a close," Genji bowed. "I look forward to what other new tricks you have up your sleeve. I hope you won't disappoint."

 _With Swordmaster and Princess, he_ _'s left his field empty and fueled his soul. A typical Pale Moon tactic,_ Yomi grimaced. But the next turn was her first Stride. It was time to turn things around. _I_ _'m getting answers whether he likes it or not._

 **Genji**

 **Hand: 6**

 **(Empty) – (Masked Phantom, Harri) – (Empty)**

 **(Happiness Collector) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Hoop Master] (U), [Masked Magician, Harri] (U), [Masked Magician, Harri] (U)**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 4**

 **(Empty) – (Goddess of Karmic Wind, Ningal) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Tinkling Angel) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Teabreak Angel] (U), [Deemed Angel] (U), [Shackle Fetter, Gelgja] (U)**

"Ride! Prime Beauty, Amaruda!" Yomi declared. "Revelation, to the soul."

 **[Revelation Soul Charge: Dreaming Dragon]**

"Well that was certainly bland," Genji remarked. "Where's the energy? Where's the poetry? I thought I taught you better."

"This isn't for your entertainment," Yomi retorted.

"Yes, yes. This is for that other boy whose name I can't seem to recall," her opponent waved his hand dismissively. "I suppose a heroine does need a goal of sorts, however trivial it is."

"He's not trivial!" she snapped. "I Stride Goddess of Investigation Ishtar! Stride skill!"

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Senri]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Adherence, Kibitsuhime]**

"I draw," she stated. "Then grant Tinkling and Ishtar four-thousand. Call, Ninnil."

 **[Revelation Soul Charge: Shackle Fetter, Gelgja]**

"I rest Tinkling, then add five-thousand to Ninnil."

 **[Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil – 9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

"On the contrary, I think he's very trivial," Genji replied. "All of Team Demise; Hashima Rin, Shinonome Shouma, Asukawa Taiyou, went through the training chamber, they survived, and were revered. That boy on the other hand? He fell into a coma after failing miserably after a miserable defeat, forever cast into the depths of obscurity."

"That was…that was wrong. I was wrong."

"Oh not you too," he sighed. "You've grown soft. A shame that my majestic star has fallen from grace just like that."

"I'm not some _thing_ that you can command! None of us are!" Yomi regarded the little boy behind Genji, who stared back with dulled eyes.

Genji sighed once more. "How unfortunate. It does seem you're in need of… _correcting_."

"I call Kotonoha," she raised her arm to her left, where a burst of violet light revealed the shotgun-wielding shrine maiden, slowly bending into fluid motions as light shone over her. "Revelation, to the soul once more. I rest Kotonoha."

 **[Revelation Soul Charge: Prime Beauty, Amaruda]**

"Kotonoha and Ninnil's skills both activate," she said, flipping over another card in her damage zone. "Then I move Gelgja from my soul to my deck and Stand Kotonoha. Power plus three-thousand."

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 9000 + 2000 + 3000 = 14000 Power]**

 **[Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil – 9000 + 5000 + 9000 = 23000 Power]**

"I call Kukurihime behind Kotonoha."

 **[Battle Maiden, Kukurihime – 4000 Power]**

The next few moments were a blur.

First it was Kotonoha, shooting forth, firing bullet after bullet into the opposing magician's side. Her blasts were unrelenting as she slid across the circus floor, every single flare decorated with colored spotlight. **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 14000 + 4000 = 18000 Power]**

 _Pang!_

One shot parried.

 _Pang!_

Another was refracted off into the light. Every bullet was deflected by a storm of blades wielded by a red-haired succubus. **[11000 + 10000 = 21000 Power]**

Then it was Ninnil's turn, whirling in a gust of wind, only to have her gale force swept aside by the roar of a chainsaw.

"Furnival's skill," Genji announced, tipping his avatar's hat. "I'll move Cutie Paratrooper into my soul." **[11000 + 15000 + 5000 = 31000 Power]**

"You're wide open!" Yomi as Ishtar cried, commanding her spears forward with one swift sweep of her sleeves.

"Unfortunately so," he shrugged. "No guard."

 **[Drive Check: Deemed Angel (No Trigger)]**

"Ishar's Soul Blast!" she declared. "Ninnil stands and I add another three-thousand. Then I'll activate Awanami's skill and Soul Charge."

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime]**

 **[Soul Charge: Dreaming Dragon]**

"Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Goddess of Adherence, Kibitsuhime (No Trigger)]**

"Kotonoha! Kukurihime!"

 **[Drive Check: Prime Beauty, Amaruda (No Trigger)]**

"Ishtar's skill one more time!"

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 14000 + 3000 + 2000 + 3000 = 22000 Power]**

 **[Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil – 23000 + 3000 + 3000 = 29000 Power]**

 **[Battle Maiden, Kukurihime – 4000 + 3000 + 3000 = 10000 Power]**

"Damage check,"

 **[Damage Check: Masquerade Bunny (No Trigger)]**

"Splendid," Genji commented. "You're making good use of your Soul Blasts to make your rearguards stronger while standing them back up again. But…"

"Ninnil!" she cried as the goddess's hurricane knocked the magician up into the air, leaving him exposed.

 **[Damage Check: Flying Peryton (No Trigger)]**

"Finish it, Kotonoha!"

…only to have the flurry of bullets stopped cold by a swirl of orbiting hoops.

"It's still a pale reflection of what you once were," he mused, hand not leaving his top hat, gently floating back down onto the circus stage. "Perfect guard. Hoop Master."

Yomi grimaced. Ishtar may not have been able to finish the game there, but she was close. All she had to do was survive the next turn, and with the two Heal Triggers she drew…

 _I_ _'ll finish him off with my Generation Break 8!_

 **Genji**

 **Hand: 2**

 **(Empty) – (Masked Phantom, Harri) – (Empty)**

 **(Happiness Collector) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Hoop Master] (U), [Masked Magician, Harri] (U), [Masked Magician, Harri] (U), [Masquerade Bunny] (U), [Flying Peryton] (U)**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Battle Maiden, Kotonoha) – (Prime Beauty, Amaruda) – (Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil)**

 **(Battle Maiden, Kukurihime) – (Tinkling Angel) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 3 – [Teabreak Angel] (F), [Deemed Angel] (F), [Shackle Fetter, Gelgja] (F)**

###

"And what will you all be making for us tonight?"

Caitlin was standing up on stage, the trembling with fright as the blinding lights zeroed in on her and her…unexpected companions. Eric stood soldierly by her side, head up, chest puffed up and hands behind his back. Connor was on her other side, smiling confidently, with his new lackeys to his other side. Before Eric could answer the question, Connor cut in.

"We'll be making pie," he stated, as if he were on an actual reality TV show. "Apple pie, to be exact. A classic, right from the scrumptious, fruity filling down to the double-crust pastry. Homemade goodness at its very best."

"Sounds lovely," one of the judges, a gentle-faced young woman chirped.

"Well then, good luck to you all," another, a hearty old man, said, before he began the timer.

And so they all went to work.

Between all the extra hands, Eric's efficiency and Connor barking out commands, the pastry was coming together very nicely. Connor definitely had a way with words and communication, and had a certain knack for coordinating groups of people, and she admired him for it. It gave her a renewed sense of respect for the teen, and it filled her with a certain warmth. Perhaps it was okay to trust in him again. After all, he went out of his way to help them out, and that had to account for something, right?

Eventually, though, with Connor's unexpected expertise in the art of cooking, they wasted no time at all in preparing what Caitlin thought was an amazing-looking dish, its fresh fragrance dancing at the tip of her tongue.

Then she wondered how exactly she fit into all of this, and the thought frustrated her a little. All she really did was pass tools around, trying to what little things she could to help without tripping over the others. Was she a burden?

"Mm," the gentle female judge moaned as soon as a piece of the pie entered her mouth. "This is delicious."

"Agreed, amazing work!" the old man exclaimed.

"Well then, I think everyone's minds are made up," the third judge, a sweet elderly woman, smiled as she glanced between the two people on each of her sides. "You all did amazingly well."

 _Well, even if I_ _'m a burden…I guess this is a victory through and through, right? I guess that's…all that matters._

Caitlin smiled softly as she looked at Connor, who was busy thanking the judges on their behalf.

###

" _Dreams are but nightmares in disguise, and there is no end to the illusions we spin._ _ **Stride! Masquerade Master, Harri!**_ "

A blast of glittering smoke. The boom of darkened spotlights. Through it all, rose a magician dressed in a wine velvet tailcoat with massive golden shoulder pads to accentuate his golden highlights. A purple staff danced upon the light touch of his gloved hand, sprinkling illusory images around that fluttered and skipped across the circus air. To complete the set, a feathered mask adorned one half of his face, and a moonlit top hat rested atop his head.

"Stride skill," Genji whispered. "Magia. I superior call Cutie Paratrooper, and move Happiness Collector into the soul, draw and Soul Charge."

 **[Soul Charge: Poison Juggler]**

"And next, I'll activate Paratrooper's Magia. Soul Charge,"

 **[Soul Charge: Crescent Moon Juggler]**

"And call Crescent Moon Juggler from the soul. Magia,"

 **[Soul Charge: Darkside Princess]**

"I superior call Flying Peryton, they each gain two-thousand, and use Peryton to call out Darkside Swordmaster from the soul behind it."

 **[Soul Charge: Silver Thorn Assistant, Dixie]**

 _In one fell swoop, he filled up his empty field with units from the soul_ _…_ Yomi grimaced.

"Like pigeons fluttering out from a magician's hat," Genji chuckled. "One requires excellent performers on stage to put up a stunning performance, as well as the power to play to their strengths. Wouldn't you agree, Yomi?"

"Just get on with it," she muttered.

"All work and no play," Genji sighed. "You're no fun. I'll call Hat Pop Illusionist, Hugh from my hand."

 **[Hat Pop Illusionist, Hugh – 6000 Power]**

"Hat Pop Illusionist, Hugh?"

"A new performer," Genji smirked. "You'll have to wait and see what he can do, though. But first, Peryton, if you would please get rid of that annoying nuisance?"

 **[Flying Peryton – 9000 + 2000 + 4000 = 15000 Power]**

"Kotonoha retires," Yomi relented, as the deer-like creature rammed into the young maiden, causing her to smash right out of the tent, devoured by the shadows that be.

"And next, Crescent Moon Juggler," her opponent said, as dagger slashed against dagger, then twirling, glinting dangerously in the pale circus light.

 **[Crescent Moon Juggler – 9000 + 2000 + 5000 + 7000 = 23000 Power]**

"Generation Guard!" Yomi declared. "Goddess of the Seven Colors, Iris!" **[11000 + 15000 + 5000 = 31000 Power]**

"I'll place Awanami and two Tahro's from the drop zone into the soul," Yomi announced.

" _Whisk you away, take over your mind, leave reality behind._ Masquerade Master, Harri attacks," he hummed. "I activate Hugh's skill. I move Paratrooper into my soul and draw a card. Then, I'll move Swordmaster into the soul and draw another card."

 **[Masquerade Master, Harri – 26000 + 5000 + 6000 = 37000 Power]**

 _He_ _'s drawing a lot, too,_ Yomi observed. _He_ _'s good. Really good._

"Then I'll activate Harri's skill," Genji said, flipping over another copy of his main grade 4. "I swap out Peryton and Crescent Moon for three new rearguards: Paratrooper, Happiness Collector and Beast Mirage Juggler."

 _Another new card,_ Yomi thought. _What else is he planning to do?_

"Collector will re-enter the soul," Genji stated, holding out his vanguard's hat to let the unit vanish into in a puff of black smoke, only to pluck out a shining card amidst the void. "Then draw a card and add to my soul."

 **[Soul Charge: Popcorn Boy]**

"And then from the soul, abra cadabra Magia!"

 **[Soul Charge: Hat Pop Illusionist, Hugh]**

After but a split second, from the hat burst a sword-wielding young woman in a blaze of wine red light, blood-red dress trailing down to her heels. **[Darkside Princess – 9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

"You done with the theatrics?" Yomi asked.

"Patience is a virtue," Genji said. "But yes, you may now guard as you please."

Yomi looked at her damage zone. She could afford to take this. "I don't guard."

"In that case, triple drive,"

 **[Drive Check: Masked Phantom, Harri (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Hoop Master (No Trigger)]**

 **[Drive Check: Popcorn Boy (Heal Trigger)]**

"Heal Trigger," he mused. "I'll recover one point and pass the power on to Beast Mirage."

"Damage check," Yomi grimaced, revealing nothing. "No trigger."

 **[Damage Check: Detect Angel (No Trigger)]**

"Darkside Princess." **[Darkside Princess – 14000 + 5000 + 7000 + 3000 = 29000 Power]**

"No guard," Yomi said, grunting as her vanguard was slashed at with zero mercy.

 **[Damage Check: Goddess of Abyss, Ereshkigal (No Trigger)]**

"Beast Mirage," Genji declared. In response, the dark-skinned elf waved his azure wand, commandeering forth an army of nebulous indigo clouds in the shape of various vicious beasts, roaring and ripping like a storm of phantasmal claws and teeth. **[Beast Mirage Juggler – 9000 + 3000 + 5000 = 17000 Power]**

"I guard with Deemed and intercept with Ninnil!" Yomi yelled, as both Nobles rushed in, only to each be enveloped in the malicious fog. **[11000 + 5000 + 5000 = 21000 Power]**

Yomi was panting at this point, barely taking the brunt of the attacks. _He_ _'s strong. Too strong…_

"I activate Beast Mirage's Magia," Genji said.

 _He_ _'s got even more?!_

"I slip him into the soul," he said as the unit vanished into his hat in a wisp of smoke. "And summon Peryton once more. Then I'll activate Peryton to call Hugh, and with Hugh's Magia, put Paratrooper into the soul,"

"You can't be serious…"

"And call Paratrooper to an open circle. With Paratrooper's Magia, I call Darkside out once more!"

 _In one fell swoop, he swapped out four units with cards in his soul, meaning two more fully-boosted attacks,_ Yomi thought grimly.

"Peryton attacks the vanguard."

 **[Flying Peryton – 9000 + 3000 + 6000 + 3000 = 21000 Power]**

 _But I can_ _'t lose. Not now, when I'm so close!_ "Generation Guard! With Laurier's skill, I flip a G-Guardian in my G zone over, then return three cards to my deck for additional shield."

 **[11000 + 15000 + 15000 = 30000 Power]**

"Darkside Princess."

"Perfect guard!" Yomi gasped. "Revelation, to the soul. Then, when she retires, I charge another two cards!"

 **[Revelation Soul Charge: Goddess of Deep Sleep, Tahro]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Transitory, Awanami]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Transitory, Awanami]**

"Impressive," Genji remarked happily, like a child discovering a new facet of his brand new toy. "I'm _loving_ that spunk of yours!"

"Say what you want," Yomi retorted. "But I'm ending this stupid game, right here, right now. And you're going to tell me everything you know!"

"Oh? A challenge?"

"A declaration," she corrected. "Because the next turn, is the Final Turn."

 **Genji**

 **Hand: 8**

 **(Empty) – (Masked Phantom, Harri) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Masked Magician, Harri] (F), [Masked Magician, Harri] (F), [Masquerade Bunny] (U), [Flying Peryton] (U)**

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 0**

 **(Empty) – (Prime Beauty, Amaruda) – (Empty)**

 **(Battle Maiden, Kukurihime) – (Tinkling Angel) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Teabreak Angel] (F), [Deemed Angel] (F), [Shackle Fetter, Gelgja] (F), [Detect Angel] (U), [Goddess of Abyss, Ereshkigal] (U)**

###

 _Clack!_

That was the last dish in Eric's pile. To nobody's surprise, he was the first to finish washing his dishes. It wasn't his fault he was trying to be efficient instead of fooling around like the rest of the group, who had taken to splashing each other with soap and water.

"Yo!"

What was with people randomly walking in on them tonight?

He turned around to see Matt standing at the doorway, with his short crimson hair, black tee and jeans, and even his trademark goofy grin plastered over his face. "Mind if I steal Eric for a while?" he asked.

"Go ahead," Connor said as he polished a dish in hand.

"Uh, I mind, first of all," Eric protested. "And second of all, is nobody alarmed at the suddenness here?"

"Just go," Connor retorted. "Besides, your bad vibes are ruining this for everyone."

Eric opened his mouth to shoot back a response, only to be faced with the rest of them solemnly nodding their agreement.

"I don't believe this," he scoffed.

"Come on," Matt chirped, grabbing the other boy's arm. "Trust me, exploring the rest of the carnival'll be fun!"

"I really don–"

Too late.

He was already being pulled out of the tent.

The entire time he was being pulled along, he was mouthing a whole slew of indignant gibberish. Once he'd had enough, Eric dug his heels into the ground, prompting the other boy to stop in his tracks.

"What's the matter?" Matt looked at him like a confused pup.

"Let go of my hand," Eric growled.

"What's wrong with holding your hand? Ow!"

That was Eric's first kick.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Matt finally let go, raising his hands up in surrender. "Sorry."

"It's embarrassing!" Eric huffed, glancing around them. By now, they'd already left the back of the main stage and entered the masses of tents and people, draped in dancing lights and shadows.

"It really isn't. Just take it in stride, just take it in stride." Matt grinned. "Besides, if anyone objects, I'll knock 'em for a loop, 'kay?"

"What if I object?"

"You're not."

"I am."

"Liar," Matt sing-songed, grabbing Eric's hand once more and taking him further into the carnival crowd.

Eric thought about protesting again, but decided not to. He knew he couldn't get past that stubborn skull, but at the same time…he didn't want to. Not really, anyway. He liked the warmth, for some reason.

He cracked a slight smile at the thought.

###

"So how did you know where to look, or even if I'd be here?" Eric asked once they were well-immersed into the heart of the fairground. The two boys were walking side by side now, the green-haired one trying his hardest to disregard the fact that he was holding the other's hand the entire time.

Matt tapped his head. "It's like with moths and candlelights," he said. "I can find you wherever you are."

"Moths burn in the candlelight," Eric deadpanned.

"Oh. Whoops?"

"Try a better metaphor the next time you feel like being poetic," Eric sighed as they stopped at a game stall.

"Whatever ya say, teach'," Matt grinned. "Yeah, one round of rings, please?"

As the stall clerk produced a stack of bright red rings, Eric took the time to look over the actual game. It seemed relatively simple. He assumed that to win, one would have to throw enough rings around the bottlenecks. It'd need good aim, of course, and a decent sense of precision.

"Look carefully," Matt said. "You're about to see a master at work!"

Then he threw one ring.

It sailed over the bottles and landed smack on the nose of one of the large plushies at the back.

"Nice going," Eric deadpanned.

"Uh…that was a fluke," Matt laughed. "A one-off mistake."

"Sure it was."

"Alright, one more!" and he flung another, which bounced right off the tip of one bottle, clattering onto the floor.

"If you're trying to impress me, you're gonna have to try a lot harder."

Matt just whimpered. "It's harder than it looks!"

Eric sighed. "Here, let me."

Matt eyed him skeptically, before smiling and passing the remaining rings to him.

 _Just five more,_ Eric thought. _Oh well. Gotta make the most out of it, I guess._

And he tossed all five at the same time in one sweep of the arm. With _clang_ after _clang_ , the rings settled around the necks of each bottle, prompting the clerk, the people around them and Matt to gape at him, and if biology allowed it, he was sure their jaws would have dropped straight down to their feet. Eric on the other hand, just looked at the clerk.

"I believe I win a large plushie?"

"R-right," he stammered, coming to. Eric didn't blame him. He supposed it was rather uncommon for someone to pull off a stunt like that. He rushed to grab one of the large plushies hanging in the back, following Eric's pointed finger.

"Y-you're amazing," Matt breathed.

"Uh-huh," Eric said, taking his prize: a black-armored chibi knight.

"You are!" Matt exclaimed, grabbing the other boy's shoulders. Eric was so surprised he almost dropped the plush toy. "You're like…incredibly cool!"

"No, I'm not…not really…" he refused to meet eye to eye, only to jump when Matt leaned closer, nearly inches away.

"Eric! You should be way more proud of yourself! You're on a whole other level!"

Eric's face turned beet red.

Perhaps too red.

###

"I Soul Blast three copies of Awanami for the cost of Stride," Yomi stated. " _Now unleash the power locked behind the final epoch,_ _ **Stride! Goddess of Settlement, Pallas Athena!**_ "

"A Generation Break 8 unit by second stride," Genji mused. "Impressive."

"I'll Soul Charge three. Then, I activate Amaruda's Stride skill. I draw and grant Kukurihime and the vanguard four-thousand."

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Abyss, Ereshkigal]**

 **[Soul Charge: Goddess of Karmic Wind, Ningal]**

 **[Soul Charge: Battle Maiden, Senri]**

 _I_ _'ll win. That's all that matters right now,_ Yomi thought. _Besides, I_ _'m so close. Eight cards in hand and four damage. I'll try and close it out right here._

"I call Kotonoha and Ereshkigal," she went on, sliding two more cards into the soul. "Ereshkigal's skill, I'll stand herself and Kotonoha back up, then add a card from the bottom of my deck to my hand. Then I'll call Kibitsuhime behind Ereshkigal."

 **[Goddess of Abyss, Ereshkigal – 11000 Power]**

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 9000 + 4000 = 13000 Power]**

 **[Goddess of Adherence, Kibitsuhime – 6000 Power]**

"A perfect guard?" Genji remarked. "Getting a little desperate, aren't we?"

"Ereshkigal attacks Harri!" **[Goddess of Abyss, Ereshkigal – 11000 + 6000 = 17000 Power]**

"I guard with Poison Juggler," Genji replied as a cluster of radiant green jars surrounded him, bursting into crackling explosions of putrid gas and acidic liquid, driving the goddess back, her sword raised just in time to block her face from a splatter of corrosive goop.

"Kotonoha!" seeing her chance, the maiden let loose another blaze of bullets, only to be blocked once again.

"I guard with Dixie and Masquerade Bunny."

"You know, Yomi. Wouldn't you say it might be a little…premature to say this is the Final Turn?" Genji questioned, fixing his collar. "One would even say it's arrogant."

"Pallas Athena attacks the vanguard," Yomi continued. "I send everything I have in my soul to the drop zone. A total of eleven cards. Then, I'll send my four Tahro's to the bottom of the deck and stand my four rearguards!"

"Perfect guard," Genji interjected.

"Triple drive,"

 **[Drive Check: Prime Beauty, Amaruda (No Trigger)]**

 _Come on,_ Yomi pleaded.

"Or perhaps you're so desperate you're willing to believe in whatever illusion you conjure up?"

 **[Drive Check: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger," she breathed. "All effects to Ereshkigal. Third check,"

 **[Drive Check: Dreaming Dragon (Stand Trigger)]**

"Power to Ereshkigal."

"Either way, Yomi, it was foolish to think you could defeat me. I made you everything you are, sculpted you from nothing."

"Ereshkigal attacks the vanguard!" Yomi cried. Her rearguard raised her blade, then ripped across the circus floor, lights glinting and refracting off of it as she swung it down with so much force even the great titans would be ashamed.

 **[Goddess of Abyss, Ereshkigal – 11000 + 22000 + 5000 + 5000 + 6000 + 22000 = 71000 Power, Critical 2]**

"I know everything there is to know about you," Genji went on, placing another Perfect Guard onto the guardian circle, and in turn, deflecting the goddess's destructive sword. "I crafted it all."

Yomi was stunned. She'd put everything she had into that one blow, only for it to be shrugged off like it was nothing. It was over. She knew it. _Goddammit._

"Kotonoha…attacks."

 **[Battle Maiden, Kotonoha – 13000 + 22000 + 8000 + 22000 = 65000 Power]**

"I unlocked every ounce of potential you had," he slid a card from his deck into his damage zone. "Taught you what it means to be strong."

 **[Damage Check: Masked Magician, Harri (No Trigger)]**

"Without me, you're nothing."

 **Yomi**

 **Hand: 3**

 **(Battle Maiden, Kotonoha) – (Prime Beauty, Amaruda) – (Goddess of Abyss, Ereshkigal)**

 **(Battle Maiden, Kukurihime) – (Tinkling Angel) – (Goddess of Adherence, Kibitsuhime)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Teabreak Angel] (F), [Deemed Angel] (F), [Shackle Fetter, Gelgja] (F), [Detect Angel] (F), [Goddess of Abyss, Ereshkigal] (U)**

 **Genji**

 **Hand: 1**

 **(Empty) – (Masked Phantom, Harri) – (Empty)**

 **(Empty) – (Empty) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Masked Magician, Harri] (F), [Masked Magician, Harri] (F), [Masquerade Bunny] (U), [Flying Peryton] (U), [Masked Magician, Harri] (U)**

###

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Matt laughed while Eric was fuming.

"Okay, in my defense, that old hag caught me by surprise!"

"It's a haunted house," Matt said. "They' re _supposed_ to catch you by surprise."

Eric just huffed, crossing his arms, only to crack a slight chuckle at his minor idiocy. Even though most of the time, he'd be appalled by the very thought of letting himself fall victim to foolishness and hilarity, this was fine. He wasn't sure, but just being around the other boy made him feel like he could be at ease. In fact, he had the time of his life when he was with Matt. It was a strange feeling, but he welcomed it. It made him feel like he mattered, like he wasn't…trivial.

 _"Once you've exhausted your use and pity factor, he'll toss you aside, too."_

He shuddered at the memory of the fight with his cousin. It always lingered at the back of his mind, always finding some way to break in. He didn't much care about his teammates, or at least, he managed to convince himself that...but if it were Matt...then...

Eric brushed the thought away hurriedly as he sat down onto a nearby bench.

"I'm thirsty, you thirsty?" Matt asked when he caught up, still standing up.

Eric nodded. "Yeah. I suppose one drink wouldn't hurt."

"Great. I'll go grab some soda then. Be back in a jiffy."

After ruffling Eric's green hair and leaving his hand on his shoulder just a _little_ bit longer than usual, he was off, disappearing into the colored lights and the bustling crowd, leaving Eric alone with his thoughts.

Which was when he started to feel a familiar, animalistic craving at the tips of his fingers, each one trembling with a need for strength, with a need to feed. Almost instinctively, he pulled out another bracelet and slipped it on, discarding the one he was already wearing.

He sighed. He tried to use them in moderation, but it was incredibly difficult. The more he used the bracelets the more he needed, and the more he needed the more he used up. It was frustrating. But…it was necessary. He had to win at all costs. He couldn't back down now, not even if…

 _He'll get in the way._

The bracelet's voice again. It was whispering to him, hissing at him.

 _He's just an obstacle. Holding you back. He doesn't even really care about you. All you are is just another responsibility for him._

Matt was a caring person, and a lot of people found themselves under his care, true, but…

 _Don't believe me? Why's he taking so long, then?_

Then Eric realized it was taking a while. He stood up again, glancing around. Eventually, he found Matt near the drinks stall, patting a little boy on the head.

"Those guys come back and trouble you, you tell me, 'kay?" Matt assured.

"O-okay," the little boy sniffed, smiling. "Thanks! Thanks so much!"

He's just being a good citizen, Eric tried to rationalize, only to be presented with a storm of whispers and hisses.

 _Really, so why's he so bruised up? Why does this seem so familiar, hm?_

Right then, Eric felt a flood of memories shoved down his throat, of being beat up on that playground, of being rescued, of being promised…

 _No. No, there's an explanation…_ he thought.

Then the kid scampered off, probably to find something fun to do, like most kids did when they were at the carnival. As Matt waved at the boy, he heard him mutter under his breath.

"Another one saved," Matt sighed.

 _Another one._

 _Another one,_ the bracelet taunted.

 _I'm…just another one?_

In spite of himself, Eric found himself stepping out of his darkened corner and into the pale light, making sure his steps were loud enough to announce his presence. And when that wasn't enough…

"What was that about?" he questioned.

Matt was visibly startled when he saw Eric, and sheepishly grinned. "Oh. Eric. Hey. Whaddaya mean?"

Eric nodded at the little boy, who was now just a little speck in the dark. "Him. Those bruises. The spilled drinks on the ground."

"Oh…uh…" Matt laughed nervously. "Long story. You see, I fell, and…uh…"

 _"I was running over here from school and I tripped."_

 _"A fall got you that beat up?" Eric raised an eyebrow._

 _"Yeah. It was a bad fall."_

 _It's all coming together now, isn't it?_ the bracelet taunted. Try as he could to stay confident, stay secure, he couldn't. He was far from it. He had no self-worth, and the insecurity, the fear, it was all seeping straight into his gaping cracks.

"You seem to be doing that a lot," Eric remarked. "Falling."

"Yeah, I'm a klutz–"

"Cut the crap, Matt," Eric said. "I can tell when you're lying," he brandished his bracelet, letting it flash in the light.

"New accessory?"

Eric narrowed his eyes. "Power beyond your wildest dreams. Now, tell me the truth, or I swear I will reach into your mind and rip it right out."

He sounded insane. Matt's expression told enough for him to realize it. Eric wondered if he could actually read people's minds. There was so much he didn't know about the power in the bracelet, but he had a feeling…that he could. If it were in his imagination, if he believed it, if others believed, it would be true. Just like Planet Cray. But right now he could care less about the secrets of the universe, and was far more interested in the secrets of the boy in front of him.

Matt knew what Eric was saying was gibberish, but the way he said it, with such conviction…it made him believe. On top of that, he'd never not believe in Eric. That was just the way they were.

"I like helping people out," Matt answered, almost like it was a rehearsed answer. Eric didn't like it, and his bracelet started to buzz with the increased anxiety. Slowly, but surely, irrationality was overtaking him. "Sometimes it gets violent."

"And why did you help me back then?"

"What's with this all of a sudden?"

"Just answer the question, please. And don't lie."

"I…I…" Matt scratched his head, trying to search for the right answer. "You seemed like you needed the help…so…"

"Is that the only reason you actually give a crap about me? I'm some…pet social project to be fixed and repaired for your own amusement?" Eric questioned further. "Like that kid? Like whoever you got beat up for almost every time I come over to tutor you?"

"Hey, it's not like that," Matt frowned, taking a step forward.

"Isn't it, though?" Eric blabbered, moving backward, his bracelet whispering more and more words of anxiety into his head, his self-esteem, that barely existed at this point, melting away at the realization that his illusions were being shattered. "I'm…I'm just another one in a long line of people needing saving. I'm…I'm trivial."

 _"Without strength, you're just trivial," Angus laughed._

Matt wasn't sure what to say. He hung his head down in shame because he had absolutely no clue what to say without it sounding and feeling utterly fake. He had no answer because he didn't even know it himself.

Eric closed his eyes and turned to leave. "I'm…I'm an idiot, aren't I?" he started to laugh. _I'm an idiot for thinking I could be more. I really am._

"W-wait, Eric–" Matt tried, clasping his hand on the other boy's shoulder, only for him to whirl violently around.

"Don't touch me!" Eric yelled, and for a split second, the two weren't on Earth anymore. In that one fraction of a moment, the two were on a clearing on the Planet Cray, with Eric swinging a bejeweled sword, the tip dancing dangerously near Matt's neck, and all the crimson-haired boy could do was stumble back in a bewildered attempt to evade.

Then they were back in reality.

"Just…just leave me alone," Eric murmured.

Then he was gone, dipping into the unseen shadows, getting as far away as he could from the harsh, cheerful colored lights of the carnival, and making damn well sure he got home soon, because he felt about ready to break down. But he couldn't. No, he refused to. If he was trivial, then so be it.  
He'd be a faceless soldier, and he'd make them all come to respect him, because all that mattered was success. At all costs.

###

"Beast Mirage Juggler attacks the vanguard," Genji yawned.

All Yomi could do in the face of the massive cloud of azure smoke was look down, eyes tightly shut, teeth gnashing, clenching her fists in heated frustration because yet again, she'd failed. Only this time, all she had to damn do was win and she couldn't even do that. But Genji was right. How on earth could she beat the person who taught her all she knew?

A silent tear trickled down her cheek as the magic smoke engulfed her, ripping at her, tearing at her until all that was left was shattered violet particles.

 **[Damage Check: Prime Beauty, Amaruda (No Trigger)]**

And that was it. The outcome of the match was clear.

"Disappointing," her opponent lamented.

However, when Genji turned to walk over to the little boy in the back, he was cut off by Yomi, who reflexively ran in front of him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I know I lost, but…don't burn that boy's cards, please," she huffed. "Burn mine instead."

"Are you sure you're in a position to be making new demands?"

"I won't let you," she babbled, looking back at the little kid. "You don't have to let him do whatever he pleases. You can go to other places to play Vanguard. There are other ways!"

"You poor, poor thing," Genji murmured. "Show her, will you?"

 _Huh?_

Yomi followed Genji's gaze back to the little boy, peering at what she was meant to see, only to have her amethyst eyes widen at the sight of a pile of ashes in the boy's hand.

"That…you…I…it can't be…"

"He'll make a wonderful actor someday," Genji grinned. "You see, those cards were long burned away. Essentially, you were fighting for nothing. Attempting to save nothing, then saving nothing. Because you are _nothing_."

Yomi sank to the floor, eyes still wide in disbelief.

"You believed anything you saw with such conviction, it was tragic," he chuckled as he reached for her cards, that still lay on the fight table. Then he lit them up, one by one, letting them fall in flames down before her. "This was all an illusion. The 'new you' that you tried to establish. That too, was an illusion, and I hope you see that, because _that_ is the reality."

Then the last card fell down, fluttering slowly in front of her, the last image of Amaruda disappearing into flames as it touched the ground. She was nothing. He was right. Everything she did until now…was meaningless.

Then he knelt down beside her, cupping one cheek with his hand. She was still motionless, numb to the touch. "I'm curious. You constantly bemoan _my_ definition of strength. So tell me, then, what exactly is strength to you?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

Genji chuckled as he stood back up. "Intriguing."

Silence.

"Well, we'll be in touch," Genji mused. "I expect sooner rather than later."

"What do you…?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he answered, footsteps echoing through the area as he walked away.

When Yomi looked back up, she was met with a pair of emotionless eyes, eerily peering right back at her. The little boy placed both hands on her shoulders, as if to soothe her.

"Weakness is a sin," the boy assured.

###

"You took a while."

"Sorry to make you wait, Ryoko," Genji bowed apologetically as he plopped into the seat in front of the girl in question. They were both in a private compartment, boarding a flight straight to America.

"It's fine," she said, her tone militaristic. Dark blue hair, the color of merciless waters, flowed down behind her back, her pale, expressionless face framed by two side bangs. Her outfit was rather formal, with a buttoned blue blouse under a dark blue jacket, a white skirt, and finally, a pair of dark blue boots. His newest trainee. "I was just…curious."

"Your loyalty and concern is appreciated," Genji replied. "But you have nothing to worry about. I was simply making preparations."

"Preparations?"

"Yes, preparations. Prepping my dearest goddess for a wonderful performance. After all, we can't quite enter the scene without first giving a little teaser."

"You mean when we arrive in our exchange school?"

"And when we partake in the tournaments to come," Genji smiled. "So tell me, what new things have you found out about this school we're going to be attending for the coming term?"

"They have a Vanguard Club. Very successful. Their captain…he's very talented," Ryoko stated. "Clan: Neo Nectar. He chooses to use a Musketeer deck, I believe. Name: Angus Stewart. He's had various achievements even outside Vanguard."

"Interesting," Genji's grin widened. "Very interesting indeed. I'd say this Regionals will be quite a treat. What do you think, Ryoko?"

"As long as you're satisfied, I think that's enough for me."

"As plain as ever," Genji mused. "But I suppose that's to your benefit. It makes you focused."

"I will take that as a compliment," the girl bowed. She then plucked out a card from her jacket pocket. A copy of Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Lordly Maelstrom. "I'm eternally grateful to you, afterall, for giving me purpose."

"Of course," Genji said. "That's my expertise."

The plane soon took flight, launching the two into the fray.

Because this show was far from over.

* * *

 **And that concludes the first arc~ What do you all think so far? Too dark? Too intense? Badly-written? ...well-written? :3 Lemme know by reviewing~**

 **So stay-tuned for Regionals!**

* * *

 **Fan-Made Cards**

 **Hat Pop Illusionist, Hugh**  
Grade 1/6000/Elf  
 _Just sit back, watch and enjoy the show!_  
Magia-[AUTO](RC):[Choose one of your other rearguards, and put it into your soul] When this unit is placed on (RC) during your battle phase, if you have a vanguard with "Harri" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose a card not named "Hat Pop Illusionist, Hugh" from your soul and call it to an open (RC). At the end of your turn, put the unit called with this effect into your soul.  
[AUTO](RC):[Choose one of your other rearguards, and put it into your soul] When your vanguard with the magia ability attacks, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card.

 **Beast Mirage Juggler**  
Grade 2/9000/Elf  
 _Noone has come face to face with those beasts and live to tell the tale._  
Magia-[AUTO](RC) Generation Break 2:[Counter Blast (1)] At the end of the battle that this unit attacked a vanguard, if you have a vanguard with "Harri" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose a card not named "Beast Mirage Juggler" from your soul with the magia ability, call it to the (RC) this unit is on, and put this unit into your soul. At the end of your turn, put the unit called with this effect into your soul.


	18. Regionals

**Hey! Sorry about the hella late update, and it's a rather short one too. These couple of weeks have just been really busy for me. But I'm here now, and back on track 8D, so let's get to it!**

* * *

 **Regionals**

The next week was all but a blur.

Yomi had returned to America, to her parents' concerned expressions. She tried her hardest to push her depression and frustrations down, suppressing it with all her might in the hopes that nobody would suspect anything, and nobody did. She was safe, for now, but she knew it was only a matter of time before that bottle of emotions imploded in on itself.

Meanwhile, her teammates were, for the most part, silent. Lunch period was essentially the only time they really interacted, and it was mostly greetings, information on the tournament to come, then two-word answers. It was clear that neither of them felt like being there. Their Club was just a chore at this point.

And now that winter break had begun, they've grown farther and farther apart. The only reason they even looked at each other was because Regionals was coming up. Regionals was _today_ , in fact.

Yomi stared at the scorched remains of her former ace card as she lay in bed. Though, to say it was her former was a slight misconception. She glanced over at the silver box in front of her.

" _This was all an illusion. The 'new you' that you tried to establish. That too, was an illusion, and I hope you see that, because that is the reality."_

She clicked it open, revealing a single bracelet next to a deck of cards. She turned the top one over, revealing the divine image of a violet-clad goddess, with an almighty spear and blonde hair like silk. Atop her shoulder was an owl, a wise companion.

 _There_ _'s no escape, is there?_

###

Eric, instead, focused his energies on getting ready before he left home. He'd spent the night before making edits to his deck, putting new cards together in the blink of an eye. Thanks to the bracelet, he could see it all. Everything was easy. Too easy, in fact.

And finally, his time to shine was here. Regionals. It was everything he'd worked towards. He'd weeded out every single stain on his brightly-lit path, eliminated all his weaknesses, and now, his parents were going to see all the results of his efforts. His father was going to realize just how great he was, and he was going to get a happy ending.

He would win. He would show his strength, and in turn, they'd all come to value him.

Matt would stop seeing him as trivial.

He was interrupted by a light tap on his shoulder. "Eric?"

"Mother," he said, toneless.

He was turned around, now facing her gentle smile. "I just wanted to wish you luck before you go," she began. "And…I want you to know, whatever your da…father, says, I just want you to do your best."

But all of that flew right through his ears as he stared with unwavering silver eyes. "And when is that ever enough?"

###

"I'm going to my first Regional tournament today," Caitlin told her parents as they each sat at the dining table.

"That's great!" her mother squealed.

"You do good, alright?" her father added.

"Thank you," Caitlin smiled. "I'll do my best!"

"We're glad that you've managed to find something else you can be passionate about," her father said.

"Yes…" Caitlin murmured. "Vanguard's given me so much."

"We can tell!" her mother trilled. "We know how much it means to you, so we've prepared a gift."

"A gift?"

"Well, gifts, to be exact," her mother amended. "Here, why don't you see for yourself?"

A maid stepped forward, presenting an open glass box.

When Caitlin bent over to look at it, she gasped as she caught sight of what was inside.

"Bracelets?" she blurted out.

"Friendship bracelets," her mother said. "Four of them, one for each of your friends."

 _Four_ _…oh, that's right. I haven't told them about Connor yet…_

"Thank you," Caitlin said, taking the bracelets into her hand. They were simple, really. Thin, black elastic bands, each with an intricately designed medallion, about the size of a small jewel, dangling down from them. The first was violet, with beautiful wing and spear designs, befitting a goddess. The second was painted silver, with a shining diamond crest upon it. The third was a deep blue, decorated with elegant ocean waves. And the last of them was a dark green, adorned with an emerald scarab.

She wasted no time at all slipping the blue bracelet onto her wrist. "Thank you," she said again.

###

It didn't take long for Yomi to reach the tournament venue at all. Once she got off the bus, however, she was overwhelmed by the things happening around her. Numerous scattered heads began to cluster into smaller groups to decide their next move. Others congregated around the various stands to grab snacks and beverages, register as either participants or observers for the day, or to ask for directions. Balloons were propped up all around, numerous spheres blooming into geysers of color all around the outer areas.

Then there was the long line that sliced through the outer grounds and stretched right into the large stadium that loomed over Yomi as she wandered about, grasping her phone. As the girl walked further, she passed below an enormous white banner, emblazoned with the Vanguard logo and artwork of various Vanguard units, overlaid with the text: "REGIONAL QUALIFIERS".

Then she felt soft fingers grasping around her arm.

"H-hi, Yomi," Caitlin grinned sheepishly from below. "You d-didn't hear me so…I came to get you."

"O-oh," Yomi said, still surprised. "Um, yeah, uh, where's Eric?"

Caitlin gestured over to one of the nearby registry stands, where the green-haired boy waited, arms crossed.

"I've gone ahead and registered us as Team Everwood," Eric stated as the two girls walked up to him.

"I guess that's going to be our team name from now on," Yomi commented.

"Straightforward and to the point," Eric said. "Anyhow, I've registered us, but all three of us will have to verify the final details."

"F-final details?" Caitlin squeaked.

"Deck lists, personal particulars," Eric answered. "Now, we should get going. The line's not getting any smaller."

"W-wait," Caitlin said, stopping the other two. "I…um…I wanted to give you two these," the girl murmured as she held out two bracelets.

"Bracelets?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

"T-they're…they're gifts," Caitlin stammered. "They're friendship bracelets…because…because we're friends, right? We've come all this way together, so I thought…maybe…"

"They're nice," Yomi forced a smile, taking the purple winged one and sliding it onto her wrist. "It was thoughtful of you, Caitlin. Thank you. Right, Eric?" she gave him a look.

"Yeah…thanks," he murmured, taking the silver diamond bracelet.

"And now we line up," Yomi announced, earning nods of agreement from the other two before they marched off to the start of the line, which was a painstakingly long wait in and of itself. There were times when the line didn't move at all, and all Yomi could do was stare off into the distance, shuffling her feet in impatience. There were also times when the line began to move forward at a rapid pace, and she had to try and not trip over other people's, or her own for that matter, feet.

"So what's our lineup going to be?" Yomi asked once Caitlin had finished filling up her forms. They had now entered the main lobby, a dark blue carpet expanding across the floor and columns and walls of a opalescent color forming a circular dome around the area. A set of four dark screens hung down from the center, each showing the same scrolling message in bold white and red letters: WELCOME FIGHTERS!

Eric wasted no time giving his answer. "Caitlin will go first. If we're lucky, they'll waste their stronger fighters going first. If not, the rest of us will just try and clean up as usual. If she happens to win, even better."

Caitlin widened her eyes at the statement, before looking down, her expression a contorted cocktail of embarrassment and disappointment.

"You're throwing Caitlin under the bus?" Yomi challenged.

"Don't be a drama queen. I'm only stating the facts.," Eric replied tonelessly before trotting off.

"I-it's okay…" Caitlin mumbled. "I…I think he has a point…"

"No, it's not!" Yomi snapped back. "Eric, what's gotten into you?" she questioned as she grabbed Eric's arm, gasping when she recognized the bracelet glinting off his wrist.

"It's none of your business!" he retorted, wrenching his arm away. He looked at the other two for a moment, then sighed. "The opening ceremony isn't for another hour. Just make sure you get back in time."

Yomi looked on in shock, her arm sort of frozen in place as the green-haired youth disappeared into the crowd, clutching his wrist.

 _That bracelet,_ she thought, a slew of memories flooding her mind. _United Sanctuary. But_ _…it can't be…_

###

"Here's your soda!"

"Thank you," Caitlin smiled sweetly as she took the cup, relishing in the gentle stream of refreshment that graced her parched throat. She took a single glance at Yomi, who herself had not touched her drink at all, instead fiddling with the straw, a blank expression painted within her amethyst eyes. They'd both ventured into the peripheral hallway in search of refreshments. "Yomi?"

The girl looked up.

"About before…" Caitlin's fingers danced nervously atop her cup's surface. "I um, I don't think…I don't think you should be too mad at Eric. I'm…I'm sure he has his own reasons."

What Eric said before definitely shocked her, and in ways it did hurt. It was difficult to not feel offended, but Caitlin knew something was off about him. Something weighing on his mind, heavy enough to alter his form, heavy enough to make him sharper, more ruthless.

"I'm not mad," came Yomi's quiet reply.

"Oh," Caitlin said, blushing sheepishly. "It's just…you seem…um…uh…"

"I'm just thinking," Yomi assured.

"W-what are you thinking about?"

"Things."

Caitlin frowned. _I wish you would tell me,_ she wanted to say. She wanted to know more. She wanted to know more about Eric, too. She glanced at her friendship bracelet, its cerulean medallion twinkling in the light. "Yomi…d-do you think of me as…extra weight?"

When the other girl didn't answer, Caitlin opened her mouth to speak again, only to be interrupted by a cool voice, a sound not unlike the whistle of wind across raging ocean waves.

"Move aside, please."

Caitlin squeaked in surprise. She whirled around, coming face to face with another girl, with trailing dark blue hair, who towered over her, meeting the other girl's stormy gray eyes with her own cerulean ones. Her eyes had an intensity about them, fiery and freezing all at the same time and it sent slight chills down her spine. So many chills, in fact, that Caitlin herself was at a loss for words, trapped within the merciless waters of that deep misty abyss.

"Must I repeat myself?" the girl said again, tearing Caitlin from her thoughts.

"O-oh," she mumbled. "I-I'm, um, I apologize," she stammered, bowing aside. It was then she noticed the rest of the girl. Her outfit was very uniform. It was rather militaristic, in a sense. However, her long hair, her distinct facial structure and the pale, sleek headband that sat atop her head bore a certain resemblance to Yomi.

The girl stepped forward, only to pause in front of Yomi, who in turn slowly raised her head.

"Can I help you?" Yomi asked monotonously.

The girl was silent for a moment, her expression unreadable. Then she spoke. "You're not quite what I expected, Yomi Asano."

Both Caitlin and Yomi widened their eyes. "How do you know my name?"

The mystery girl just walked past them. "Genji sends his regards," she said without turning, quickly melting into the crowded recesses of the hallway, leaving Caitlin completely confused and Yomi visibly stunned, as if she'd just seen a ghost.

 _Who on earth is she?_ Caitlin wondered.

###

" _All fighters please proceed to Arena A for the opening ceremony!"_

The dome was split into two separate arenas, each with three fight tables installed into the polished laminate floor. According to Caitlin's pamphlet, it seemed to be a more efficient way of getting through the early matches while also saving power for the building's GIAS system. Despite being only less than half the size of the entire dome, the arena still proved to be a vast expanse; enough to hold all the participating teams in addition to the massive stage that now rose up from the ground.

Caitlin and Yomi stayed close to each other, struggling to navigate the throngs of people that congregated around the area. Still, it didn't take long for them to find a mess of dark green hair amidst the crowd.

"H-hi Eric," Caitlin squeaked as she squeezed between two people. Yomi followed promptly, pushing through the mass of people while still clearly looking aloof.

Eric simply gave a nod of acknowledgment in their direction before looking back to the stage, himself lost in thought. Caitlin glanced between her two teammates, her gaze ping-ponging back and forth as she twiddled her thumbs, looking downward. Awkward was the only thing she could think of to describe how she felt at the moment. Was this what it was really like to be in a team at a big tournament?

"Caitlin!" a voice sprang out from behind her, and Caitlin yelped as she found herself wrapped within two arms, pushed forward by an unexpected weight on her back.

"E-Estelle!" she exclaimed as she turned around to face the red-haired girl, who was smirking.

"I'd recognize that hair and those clothes anywhere," Estelle grinned as her other two teammates caught up to her. "I'm so glad you guys could make it."

"I-I'm happy to see you too!" Caitlin smiled sheepishly.

"So? How're you feeling?" Estelle went on. "Have you gotten your deck up to snuff?"

"My…um, my deck, well, it's…" Caitlin blushed. "I haven't…really changed it…much."

"What?" Estelle exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

Caitlin's blush reddened.

"Well I don't think it matters too much," Luke chuckled. "The important thing is that you enjoy yourself."

"Exactly," Matt added, offering a reassuring smile to the girl. "Besides, you've still got your teammates to depend on." As he said so, the redhead regarded the other two fighters behind Caitlin, though once his gaze settled on Eric, it hardened ever so slightly, his smile trembling just a bit. Eric looked away.

"So I heard they're actually bringing in someone to perform today," Luke said.

"Really?" Estelle asked. "They must really want to liven it up."

"Guess so," Luke went on. "Apparently she's really talented. Rose to fame almost overnight."

"O-Overnight?" Caitlin wondered aloud. "H-how–"

She was cut off by the loud boom of the stage speakers.

"Ladies, gents and everything in between!" a single man on stage announced. He was clad in a deep blue suit, wearing dark gloves adorned with bright jewels. "I'm MC something and I'll be your host today." He had a charismatic aura, and it radiated even brighter than the several spotlights that shone upon him with the way he carried himself. The crowd couldn't help but burst into rumbling cheer. "Good!" he boomed again. "I can see you're all riled up for today's tournament, so I'll try and not bore you all, how's that sound?"

Another explosion of screams and hollers resounded from the crowd.

"In a minute, we'll be treated to a performance from a special guest, but right now, allow me to explain this tournament's format! As you all know, games will be fought between two teams, three people. Of course, teams can have up to one alternate player, but games are fought with three people regardless. If one team manages to win twice, they can move on to the next round. But if you lose, that'll be the end right there. The best team will earn a place in the Championship tournament later down the road, so good luck to you all!"

The people roared.

MC something grinned. "Now before I show you the brackets and let all hell break loose, we have a special guest here today. I'm sure she'll be quite a treat! So please give a warm welcome to Makiko Aikawa!"

There was heated applause as the curtains drew back to reveal a young girl. A tiny crown sat perched atop her head, glittering in the harsh light. Wavy silver hair cascaded down from her head, rippling as she ran across the stage, calling out cheerfully to the crowd. A single black line of hair streamed down the side of her head, curling down and over her shoulder with the rest of her hair to rest upon the side of her chest. Her dress was all frills, ribbons and silken thread, itself rippling and glittering as she danced around, waving at the audience with a single ribbon-gloved hand.

"Hi everyone!" she trilled again, earning an enthusiastic storm of applause back. "I'm so excited to see just what kind of games you have to offer!"

Another round of cheers.

"S-she's, um, she's really pretty," Caitlin murmured.

"An idol from Japan," Estelle noted. "You don't see that around here very often."

"So are we all riled up?" Makiko asked across the arena.

Everyone in the room gave a loud, resounding "Yes!"

"Aw. Is that it?" the idol frowned. "That won't do. Let's try that again. Are we all riled up for today?"

"YES!"

She chuckled. "A little better, but let's see if I can make it go right through the roof."

There was another boom of cheer and holler before Makiko took a step back, clutching her microphone with a gentle grip, beaming out at her audience.

All eyes were on her, the room fell silent, lights fading out as she waited. One second passed. Then two. And three.

Makiko snapped her fingers.

At first it was a light beat, with a quick tempo, upbeat, but soon it grew in volume and intensity, now a chorus of drumbeats and an electric guitar, with just the right amount of synth sprinkled over it all. Soon enough, all that filled the room was an up tempo pop instrumental.

And then Makiko sang.

" _Night and day, I wonder_

 _How I become stronger,"_

At the far corner of the arena, the girl with hair of indigo waters waded through a sea of swaying audience members, coming to a stop in front of a emerald-haired youth and another dark haired one, who clutched a sleek black cane. The green haired one was dressed in a simple white-buttoned shirt and dark green pants, while the other had on a wine red coat, a comfy lavender scarf wrapped around his neck.

" _These hopes and dreams stuck so far awaaay,"_

"You're late," Angus narrowed his eyes, arms folded.

"So?" Ryoko answered coolly, brushing a strand of indigo hair back.

"I'm your leader. I can't have my team members wandering around and being unpunctual."

"You may be the official team leader," she retorted. "But I only answer to Genji."

" _But then I realize, I do have what it takes,"_

Makiko continued to sing, hopping across the stage with the beat, the tempo growing in speed now, and the crowd awaited with baited breath, because they all knew that the chorus was coming.

" _In all my nightmares, I'll finally find the courage to fiiight!"_

And with the music, the entire crowd burst into applause and cheer, and the stage burst into light.

" _Black and white, like a light that needs its shadow,"_

While everyone around him was excitedly singing along, clapping or screaming at the top of their lungs, all Matt could do was stare absentmindedly. His attention was on Eric, who had his back to him, standing still amidst the enthusiastic chaos. Emotions, strange emotions stirred, swirled around in his head, and it frustrated him.

Then Eric noticed the eyes boring into his back, and turned, only for Matt to look away, a pained frown plastered across his face. Eric chewed on his lip.

" _I promise you, I'll make it right when you're in trouble!"_

Caitlin was busy being roped into dancing with Estelle, the other girl holding her hand straight up, and swaying in motion to the beat. The blonde couldn't help but laugh in joy. It was great music, and Makiko was a great singer, and Caitlin was happy to be here with the people she'd come to know.

For once, she felt like she had a place. But…did she?

" _Black and white, only at my highest when I'm low!"_

Yomi ignored the music, instead lost in her own thoughts, thinking about the mystery girl, and everything that had transpired so far. _He_ _'s here_ , she surmised grimly, clutching her deck. The deck she had to use, since her old was in ashes. As she looked down at it, she glanced at the card at the bottom: Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica.

" _Both black and white, together we'll reach new heiiights!"_

What followed then was a three-part instrumental beat, before the final strum of the guitar heralded the end of Makiko's performance. As she tapped both feet on the stage, there was a sudden burst of sparks and colored lights, and a momentary pause, before the crowd erupted into cheer, so loud that it wouldn't be strange to see ears exploding right then and there.

Makiko laughed, a smile stretched across her face as she bowed and waved at the audience.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she chirped. "And I wish you all the best of luck!"

The crowd screamed back.

"And now, let the games begin!"

* * *

 **And now we all know what a craptastic songwriter I am. Ahem, anywho, this is just something to set the stage for what's to come. So tune in for next time! And reviews are always appreciated~ Even Guest ones~ They make me happy every time I see them :D**


	19. A Peaceful Voice

**We're back, ladies, gentlemen and everything in between~ Sorry for yet another long wait. ^_^;**

* * *

 **A Peaceful Voice**

"Sacred Flame Ultimate Regalia, Demeter attacks the Vanguard," Yomi declared, turning over her vanguard. In turn, a stream of scarlet flames streamed out from the goddess's scepter, fluttering out, casting vibrant plumes of heat and light in its wake before engulfing her opponent.

"No guard," the opposite fighter grimaced, sighing in defeat as his damage check revealed nothing, and his vanguard was ravaged by unforgiving flames.

"Winner: Yomi Asano! Team Everwood moves on to the next round!"

###

Caitlin had a lollipop nestled in her mouth, nibbling on it ever so slightly to get closer and closer to the center, lapping up more and more of that precious, sweet candy. The team was walking to their next match, moving silently down the white-tiled hallway, their footsteps echoing across the blank space.

"So far so good," Eric noted. "We just have one more match and the preliminaries will be over and done with."

"Sure," Yomi murmured softly.

 _One more match_ _…then after that, it's the semi-finals…then finals…I think. If that's the case, then winning the tournament seems really easy,_ Caitlin thought. _Just have to get through these, and then_ _…_

"Oof!" Caitlin yelped as she ran smack into a sudden weight, looking up to see ice-cold daggers glaring back down at her.

"Watch it." It was the girl from earlier. Her cold exterior had melted slightly to reveal simmering blue flames, about ready to burst at any moment, eager to raze her lest she make any wrong moves.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, bowing.

"Now, now, Ryoko, let's not be crass with our fellow competitors," a dapper boy appeared beside the girl, Ryoko apparently, offering a polite smile. "After all, are we not here to have a good time?"

Ryoko went silent, and turned away.

"My apologies," the boy grinned, extending an arm forward. "I'm Genji."

"Eric," Eric shook Genji's hand, nodding slightly.

"What's with the face?" Caitlin followed Genji's gaze to Yomi, her face a pale sheet of apprehension. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Yomi."

"H-how d-do you know her?" Caitlin squeaked.

"We have…history," Genji said. "Isn't that right?"

"Will you two hurry up already?" a voice echoed from around the corner, as yet another stranger emerged. His features grew more prominent as he came into the light, and Caitlin couldn't help but feel he resembled Eric in appearance, but his features sharper, his hair longer, like silk, and his eyes a pale lime green. "I don't know how it is in Japan," the boy went on. "But over here, being at the lounge by one o'clock means being there by one o' clock. Sharp."

"No need to worry your pretty little face," Genji replied coolly. "We were just on our way." He turned back to the other three, regarding them with an acknowledging nod. "See you around. It's been a pleasure."

As Genji and Ryoko walked past the other boy, their leader Caitlin surmised, he regarded Eric. "So you _are_ competing. Didn't think you'd show."

"Likewise," Eric retorted.

"I take it you've improved?" the other boy asked. "It'd be a shame if our rematch was just as pathetic as last time."

"It won't be," Eric assured. "This time will be different."

"Well, at least you're not breaking down and sobbing," the boy mused. "But as much as I'd love to trade blows, my match is waiting."

With that, he was gone, disappearing into another hallway, trailing behind his two teammates.

 _They look strong,_ Caitlin thought. _And_ _…kinda scary. Not only that, but…_

She looked up at Yomi and Eric, the former still looking like she'd seen a ghost and the latter stone cold and seething inside all at the same time. Before she could open her mouth to ask them every single one of the questions swirling in her head she was cut off by the monotonous sound of the announcement speakers.

"Would Team Everwood please report to Arena B? I repeat, Team Everwood to Arena B, please."

"Guess that's our cue," Eric murmured once the speakers went silent.

Yomi was already well on her way towards the direction of the arena, her arms wrapped around her body, with Eric following closely, hands nestled in his pockets. Meanwhile, Caitlin stood where she was, gazing wistfully at the two, before she felt herself pulled forward by her own two feet. Right behind them.

###

"Things are heating up today folks! It's sad to see so many of our dear contestants gone, but right now let's give a round of applause to the ones who're still here and kicking!"

As if on cue, the crowd roared to life, as people waved glow sticks and flags around like crazed animals, unable to contain their excitement.

"Both teams please send up your first fighters," the referee ordered, standing rigid before a small fight table. White walls were propped up around, cutting the section off from the rest of the arena.

"You're up, Caitlin," Eric said.

Caitlin nodded, making her way shyly to the edge of the table. The girl in front of her wasn't much older, but she had an air of serenity about her, and it showed in the elegant curls of her grayed purple hair.

"Renee," the girl said as she shuffled her deck. "Nice to meet you."

"C-Caitlin, um, nice to meet you too," Caitlin mumbled, only to yelp as her cards tumbled out of her hands. "I'm sorry! Give me a moment."

"It's quite alright," Renee laughed. "Take your time. You don't need to be stressed here."

"R-right," Caitlin murmured. Once she had her deck properly shuffled, she set to draw her five cards. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," Renee reassured. "You have a lot on your mind?"

"Y-yes, um, how could you tell?" Caitlin replied sheepishly.

"I have a knack for these things," Renee shrugged. "I get stressed a lot too. But playing helps me calm down. When it's just the cards and me, it feels like I can just be at ease. At peace, you know what I mean?"

"I-I do," Caitlin smiled softly. "I feel the same."

"Great!" Renee enthused. "Then let's have a fight to remember!"

"Yup!" Caitlin chirped.

"Are you both ready?" the referee checked again, making sure both girls had readied their respective sides of the field. "Then let the game between Team Mythos and Team Everwood begin!"

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

###

"Damage check…no trigger. Dammit."

"Hmph."

"The match between Team Ascension's Ryoko Aranami and Team Heavy Metal's Ted Bennett has been decided. Team Ascension moves on from the preliminaries."

"Excellent performance," Genji said as Ryoko stepped away from the table and rejoined her team. "I expected no less."

"Amateurs," Ryoko stated plainly. "When will I get a real challenge?"

"I expect soon," Genji replied, his gaze drifting off to a nearby screen, on it depicting a match over at Arena B. "Team Everwood seems promising, don't you think?"

"You mean the three we ran into?" Ryoko queried, herself nearing the screen. "So far, they don't seem like much at all. You've broken Yomi, that Eric boy is a time bomb waiting to implode in on itself, and this other girl is a complete beginner. What would we possibly gain from–"

"Ah, ah," Genji waved a finger in the girl's face. "You have to think big picture, Ryoko. Besides, they may yet surprise you."

"Sometimes, I don't understand you," Ryoko sighed. "I mean no disrespect, of course."

"None taken," Genji assured. "And remember, you were a beginner once upon a time too."

###

"I ride Ruin Shade!" Caitlin declared as her vanguard flashed a bright cyan, quickly melting into the form of a ghastly pirate, her golden hair spiraling down in rings. **[Ruin Shade – 9000 Power]**

"Then I call Jimmie the Ghostie and Quincy the Ghostie, then attack." **[Jimmie the Ghostie – 5000 + 7000 = 12000 Power]**

"Damage check," Renee responded. "No trigger."

 **[Damage Check: Transcend Idol, Aqua (No Trigger)]**

"Ruin Shade attacks…" Caitlin paused for a moment to glance at her card's text. "I pay the cost of putting two cards from my deck to my drop zone, Graham and Jackie, and add two-thousand."

"No guard," her opponent replied, nodding.

"When the vanguard attacks…drive check," Caitlin murmured.

 **[Drive Check: Ricky the Ghostie (Heal Trigger)]**

"Heal Trigger! I…" she looked at her damage zone, only to realize she had two to her opponent's three. "I can't heal…"

"Damage check," Renee said. "Nothing here, again."

 **[Damage Check: Duo White Crystal, Ricca (No Trigger)]**

Caitlin put the card into her hand despondently. "I end my turn."

 **Caitlin**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Empty) – (Ruin Shade) – (Jimmie the Ghostie)**

 **(Empty) – (Matt the Ghostie) – (Quincy the Ghostie)**

 **Damage: 2 – [Fabian the Ghostie] (U), [Hesketh the Ghostie] (U)**

 **Renee**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Empty) – (Inspect Sisters, Robel) – (Happy Ears, Melovil)**

 **(Empty) – (Restful Music, Lumie) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Chouchou, Mirena] (U), [Piping Hot, Suifa] (U), [Transcend Idol, Aqua] (U), [Duo White Crystal, Ricca] (U)**

###

"She shouldn't even be here," Ryoko narrowed her eyes. "She's making mistakes left and right."

"You think so?" Genji said.

"She called Jimmie instead of the Cody she checked last turn," Ryoko muttered. "If she was going to rush with high-shield units, which is questionable in and of itself, why reveal vital hand information at the same time? Not to mention because of it, she's wasted a Heal Trigger."

"How vocal of you," her teammate remarked. "You sure care a lot, for a 'lowly beginner,' as you put it."

"Hmph."

###

" _Echo across the seas, and reach the skies,_ _ **Ride! Velvet Voice, Raindear!**_ "

The aquatic space around Renee's vanguard swirled and rippled, the waters parting to reveal an elegant mermaid, clad in a shroud of silken white cloth, highlighting her silvery trailing hair. The water seemed to coil and twist with each tune she hummed, pulsating with each crescendo.

 **[Velvet Voice, Raindear – 11000 Power]**

"I call Piping Hot, Suifa and Peaceful Voice Raindear to the back row, and then Chouchou, Lucille to the front," she said, each mermaid diving into the water in three separate bursts of foam and bubbles.

 **[Piping Hot, Suifa – 7000 Power]**

 **[Peaceful Voice, Raindear – 11000 Power]**

 **[Chouchou, Lucille – 11000 Power]**

"Lucille will attack Ruin Shade," Renee commanded, extending her arm out as if it were an invitation to resist.

"I guard that with Cody the Ghostie," Caitlin replied.

"Now it's Melovil's turn, with a boost from Suifa," she went on, as the purple-haired mermaid let loose a flurry of musical notes, each one exploding into ripples and waves as they slammed into Caitlin's vanguard.

 **[Damage Check: Freddy the Ghostie (No Trigger)]**

 _She_ _'s attacking with her vanguard last,_ Caitlin noted silently. _But_ _…that's not the proper attacking pattern. So then…maybe she has more attacks coming, just like with Estelle._

"Raindear attacks the vanguard," Renee announced. **[Velvet Voice, Raindear – 11000 + 5000 = 16000 Power]**

Back within the sapphire depths, Raindear's symphony was majestic and mysterious, rolling through the water, pulsating with each tinkling note, growing in intensity as the sound pierced into Ruin Shade.

"I…I don't guard!"

"Twin drive, check."

 **[Drive Check: Velvet Voice, Raindear (No Trigger)]**

"Velvet Voice, Raindear. A grade 3," Renee commented. "My vanguard's skill activates, granting five-thousand points of power to all my rearguards. Then, I activate Melovil's skill, and return her to hand. That's another three-thousand power to Raindear and Suifa."

 _So much power_ _…_ Caitlin thought worriedly. "Um, i-is that all?"

"For now," Renee answered calmly. "Second check."

 **[Drive Check: Shyness Laguna, Lapla (No Trigger)]**

"No trigger," she stated as she raised the card into the light.

"Not a Critical," Caitlin sighed in relief as she took her damage. She smiled as soon as she saw the flash of gold. "Critical Trigger! I'll add the defensive power to my vanguard."

 **[Damage Check: Jimmie the Ghostie (Critical Trigger)]**

 **[Ruin Shade – 9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

"Once the battle's over, two skills will trigger," her opponent smirked. "I'll move Suifa up to where Melovil was, and add four-thousand. And after that, I'll also move my Peaceful Voice to the vanguard circle."

"A-another vanguard attack?!" Caitlin blurted.

"You learn quickly," Renee remarked. "That's right. With this, I can attack two more times! Raindear, time for an encore!"

 **[Peaceful Voice, Raindear – 11000 + 5000 + 3000 = 19000 Power]**

Another surge of rippling waves. The pirate had only moments, and in those sparse moments she raised her hand, summoning another, plum-lipped ghost in front of her to take the brunt of the attack. She could still feel the vibrations shivering across her skin.

"I guard that with Ricky the Ghostie!" **[14000 + 10000 = 24000 Power]**

###

"One-to-pass," Ryoko stated plainly. "She doesn't even guard properly. Why do we have to watch this go on? It's absolutely painful to look at."

"Watch what?" it was Angus who had walked up behind them.

"Team Everwood," Genji answered. "They're in their last preliminary match as well, if you can believe."

"Huh."

"Your cousin, Eric, is that right? He's in that team, isn't he?"

"So what if he is?"

"Just wondering. You're family after all."

"He's competition. That's all," Angus, smirked. "Not much of one, though."

"Is that right?" Genji chuckled. He turned back to the screen. "Fascinating. Truly fascinating."

"I'm sorry?" Angus questioned.

"The interactions and conflicts behind the stage," Genji replied, still staring at the screen. "They're just as interesting at those on the stage, aren't they?"

"I don't get you," Angus frowned.

"Trust me, most of the time, neither do I," Ryoko assured.

###

"Drive check!"

 **[Drive Check: Dash Sisters, Rabel (No Trigger)]**

"Rabel counts herself as a grade 3," Renee said. "With Peaceful Voice's skill, I'll put her straight into the soul, return Lucille to my hand, and drive check again!"

"Again?" Caitlin was bewildered. _Amazing. I_ _…I wish I could do half of all these things…_

 **[Drive Check: Transcend Idol, Aqua (No Trigger)]**

"Still no trigger," Renee frowned. "But a Sentinel is still a Sentinel. Suifa attacks!" **[Piping Hot, Suifa – 7000 + 5000 + 4000 + 3000 = 19000 Power]**

Ruin Shade grunted as she was blown back, her guardian now burst into scattered cyan motes, only to be smacked down onto a garden of radiant corals by another mermaid. Puffs and trails of underwater dust and debris swirled up from where she crashed.

 **[Damage Check: Clemmie the Ghostie (No Trigger)]**

"Turn end."

 **Renee**

 **Hand: 6**

 **(Empty) – (Peaceful Voice, Raindear) – (Piping Hot, Suifa)**

 **(Empty) – (Restful Music, Lumie) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 4 – [Chouchou, Mirena] (F), [Piping Hot, Suifa] (F), [Transcend Idol, Aqua] (U), [Duo White Crystal, Ricca] (U)**

 **Caitlin**

 **Hand: 3**

 **(Empty) – (Ruin Shade) – (Jimmie the Ghostie)**

 **(Empty) – (Matt the Ghostie) – (Quincy the Ghostie)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Fabian the Ghostie] (U), [Hesketh the Ghostie] (U), [Freddy the Ghostie] (U), [Jimmie the Ghostie] (U), [Clemmie the Ghostie] (U)**

 _Breathe in._

 _Breathe out._

 _I_ _'ve got this,_ Caitlin thought. _Remember what Yomi and everyone else taught you. Remember what your cards can do_ _…and imagine your next turn. That's what she said._

For a moment, all she saw was the fight table. The cards, just pieces of plastic. Then there was Renee and the judge and the crowd and the walls of white around.

And then blue.

"I ride Ghostie Leader, Demetria!"

 **[Ghostie Leader, Demetria – 11000 Power]**

 _Imagine it,_ Caitlin thought, envisioning it. _Free. Something else entirely, but also_ _…me. And…strong? Could I be?_

"I Soul Blast two and send cards from the top of my deck to my drop zone: Fabian, Ricky, Hesketh," her drop zone was getting bigger, her ocean deeper. "And add Jackie the Ghostie to my hand!"

 _Maybe. Maybe not._

"Then I discard and Stride! Eclipse Dragonhulk, Jumble Dragon!"

Demetria's form was enveloped in a twister of water, buried and vanished. Then a light. A bright light of cerulean blue, twinkling like stars, jagged like an eye, and at last the twister exploded into the massive figure of a large dragon skeleton. Its ghastly bones glimmered and seared with purple flames, each one sizzling in the water, ever receding, ever burning, like it wasn't quite sure if it were dead or alive. **[Eclipse Dragonhulk, Jumble Dragon – 26000 Power]**

"With Jumble Dragon's skill, I'll put Cody, Clemmie, Jimmie and Colombard from my deck to my drop zone. Because I put two normal units, Jumble gets ten-thousand, and I get to superior call…" she looked through her drop zone, scanning each card.

" _Clemmie the Ghostie is great when you're on defense, but also great for offense, since he gets more power the larger your drop zone."_

" _Wow…so usually I want to call him, then?"_

" _Yeah. Pretty much. But it depends on the situation, I guess."_

 _In this situation,_ Caitlin plucked the card out. _I_ _'ll need him._

"Clemmie the Ghostie to the rearguard!"

A burst of bright blue, and a black little rascal of a ghost rolled in beside the dragon, blades in hand, and red bandanna put on rather clumsily. In other words, not very threatening at all. In fact, he seemed rather adorable next to the giant sea monster next to him. **[Clemmie the Ghostie – 9000 + 2000 + 5000 = 16000 Power]**

"I call Jackie behind him hollowed. Then, I'll attack the vanguard with Clemmie!" **[Clemmie the Ghostie – 16000 + 7000 + 2000 = 25000 Power]**

"You're attacking with him first?" Renee asked, slightly befuddled.

Caitlin nodded.

"Oh…okay then. I don't guard," she said. "Damage check."

 **[Damage Check: Peaceful Voice, Raindear (No Trigger)]**

"Jumble Dragon attacks the vanguard!" she declared, as her vanguard unit roared, sending up bolts and hurls of bright magenta straight at Raindear, surging across and lighting up the water. **[Eclipse Dragonhulk, Jumble Dragon – 26000 + 5000 + 5000 + 5000 = 41000 Power]**

"Perfect guard!" Renee shot back. The attack fell flat as a blue-clad mermaid appeared to intercept, deflecting the bolts with a pentagonal blue array. "Aqua's skill. I put a card from my hand into my soul and nullify the attack."

 _I_ _'ll just have to bet everything on these three cards!_ Caitlin gripped the top of her deck. "Triple drive!"

 **[Drive Check: Cody the Ghostie (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger," she noted. "All effects to Jimmie. Second check,"

 **[Drive Check: Graham the Ghostie (Stand Trigger)]**

"Stand Trigger!" she grinned. Exactly what she needed! "All effects to Clemmie. Third,"

 **[Drive Check: Cody the Ghostie (Critical Trigger)]**

"All effects to Clemmie!"

"A triple trigger," Renee widened her eyes. "That's…that's certainly something."

"Jimmie attacks!" she ordered, sending the yellow blob hurtling through. **[Jimmie the Ghostie – 5000 + 5000 + 7000 = 17000 Power, Critical 2]**

"I'll guard that with Dinky Echoes, Parra!" her opponent retorted as a white-and-black-finned mermaid swatted him away. **[11000 + 10000 = 21000 Power]**

"Last attack. I'm counting on you, Clemmie!" and he bounced upwards, then rolling down, daggers drawn in a cross and sounding a battle cry. **[Clemmie the Ghostie – 9000 + 2000 + 5000 + 5000 + 5000 = 26000 Power, Critical 2]**

 _If this goes through, it_ _'ll be my victory. My first one!_ Caitlin thought. _Three cards in hand_ _…she shouldn't be able to guard this._

"It's not over yet!" Renee smirked. "I Generation Guard with Luxury Wave, Elly! Since I've got an Aqua in the drop zone, she gains an additional ten-thousand shield!" **[11000 + 15000 + 10000 = 36000 Power]**

There was a resounding c _lang!_ before Clemmie was knocked back by a pale aurora. A luminescent screen that wrapped around the mermaid idols that shined every brilliantly before it eventually faded away.

And Jumble Dragon too, was far from permanent. Soon after, it faded into bubbles and foam, leaving Demetria floating in the water, her golden hair trailing in the current. For a while, she just looked stunned, but eventually, perhaps with the realization that she'd failed to finish the game, her face contorted into a disappointed frown.

 _I couldn_ _'t finish it this turn,_ she thought despondently. "I end my turn."

"It was a good game," her opponent assured with a graceful smile. "You did your best. But now, it's time we end this."

 **Caitlin**

 **Hand: 5**

 **(Empty) – (Ruin Shade) – (Jimmie the Ghostie)**

 **(Empty) – (Matt the Ghostie) – (Quincy the Ghostie)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Fabian the Ghostie] (U), [Hesketh the Ghostie] (U), [Freddy the Ghostie] (U), [Jimmie the Ghostie] (U), [Clemmie the Ghostie] (U)**

 **Renee**

 **Hand: 2**

 **(Empty) – (Peaceful Voice, Raindear) – (Piping Hot, Suifa)**

 **(Empty) – (Restful Music, Lumie) – (Empty)**

 **Damage: 5 – [Chouchou, Mirena] (F), [Piping Hot, Suifa] (F), [Transcend Idol, Aqua] (U), [Duo White Crystal, Ricca] (U), [Peaceful Voice, Raindear] (U)**

"Stand and draw," Renee declared. "I'll discard Lucille, and Stride. _Captivate the heavens,_ _ **Song of Gracious, Raindear!**_ "

 **[Song of Gracious, Raindear – 26000 Power]**

 _It_ _'s not over yet,_ Caitlin thought, clenching her fist. _She barely has any rearguards or cards in hand. If I can hold out, then I can still get another shot._

"I call Inspect Sisters, Robel to the front. Then I'll move Suifa down, and call Lapla in front of her."

 **[Inspect Sisters, Robel – 9000 Power]**

 **[Shyness Laguna, Lapla – 9000 Power]**

"Robel will attack Clemmie."

"Clemmie retires."

"Then with a boost from Suifa, Lapla!" **[Shyness Laguna, Lapla – 9000 + 7000 = 16000 Power]**

"Cody!" she said, cowering behind the ghost, only to be assaulted next from above. The light from the surface only served to illuminate Raindear's snowy-white aesthetic, sparkling around her like spotlights.

"Song of Gracious, Raindear attacks the vanguard!" **[Song of Gracious, Raindear – 26000 + 5000 = 31000 Power]**

And then it rained light.

"Perfect Guard!"

All she could do now was huddle under her makeshift shelter as the light exploded all around her, and pray.

 _If she checks a grade 3, it_ _'ll be another chain of effects,_ Caitlin noted, glancing at her hand. _I can_ _'t protect myself anymore if that happens. So…please._

"First check," Renee said, revealing it. "Laguna. No trigger."

 **[Drive Check: Shyness Laguna, Lapla (No Trigger)]**

Caitlin sighed in relief. Only two more to go.

"Second check," she continued.

 **[Drive Check: Dinky Echoes, Parra (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger," she grinned. "All effects to Suifa."

"S-Suifa?" Caitlin echoed. "B-but…Lapla is still in front of her."

"That she is. But we're going to change that," Renee replied. "Parra also counts as a grade 3 during my drive check. So I'll activate Lumie," she slipped said card back into her deck. "Then draw two cards."

"Oh no…" Caitlin gasped.

"That's not all. Next I'll activate Lapla and call a Lucille to rearguard. Five-thousand to three of my units."

 **[Chouchou, Lucille – 11000 + 5000 = 16000 Power]**

 **[Song of Gracious, Raindear – 31000 + 5000 = 36000 Power]**

 **[Piping Hot, Suifa – 7000 + 5000 + 5000 = 17000 Power, Critical 2]**

Caitlin gulped.

"I've saved the best for last. I activate Song of Gracious," she flipped over another copy in the G zone and a card in her damage zone, then moved a card from her soul to the drop zone. "And grant my vanguard an additional drive check. And combined with Lumie, I'll return Velvet Voice and Lapla to my hand."

"The front circle is empty…" Caitlin grimaced.

"That's right," Renee confirmed. "But first thing's first. Third check,"

 **[Drive Check: Dash Sisters, Rabel (No Trigger)]**

"Again?!"

"Afraid so," she said. "That's an extra drive check. And I return Lumie to hand. Fourth check,"

 **[Drive Check: Duo White Crystal, Ricca (No Trigger)]**

"Final check,"

 **[Drive Check: Popping Melody, Layla (Critical Trigger)]**

"Critical Trigger," she announced. "All effects to Lucille."

 _I_ _'m not giving up. I can't give up! Not now!_

"Suifa!" **[Piping Hot, Suifa – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**

Two more ghosts moved to block. "Cody and Graham!" **[11000 + 10000 + 10000 = 31000 Power]**

"Lucille attacks!" **[Chouchou, Lucille – 21000 Power, Critical 2]**

But try as she might to swim off, she knew Renee had her. But she accepted it, even as the air was knocked out of her and her body was sent launching out of the water.

"No guard," Caitlin murmured, smiling sadly as she revealed her damage for the sixth time.

 **[Damage Check: Ruin Shade (No Trigger)]**

Her lips trembled for a slight moment, before she steeled herself and extended an arm. "That was fun!"

"Yeah. Good game," Renee grinned, shaking her opponent's hand. "Best of luck to both our teammates."

 _That_ _'s right. It's up to Eric and Yomi now,_ Caitlin thought wistfully. _But_ _…for some reason I have a bad feeling about this._

###

" _Unrelenting darkness, my blade is thine judgment_ _…Vanquish! Eternal Purgatory!"_

Just like that, Matt's opponent was buried in a blaze of crimson. No more.

"Winner: Matthew Ryder! Team Big Bang moves on from the preliminaries!"

Luke patted him on the back. "Great job!"

"We're so close!" his sister squealed beside him. "This is exciting!"

Matt chuckled. "Yeah. I mean, we did it. We got here."

"We deserve a break," Luke added.

"Drinks would be nice," Estelle suggested.

They looked at Matt for a while, and it was a long while.

"You…you want me to fetch you drinks."

"Oh, really? You shouldn't have!" Estelle feigned politeness. "I mean, I would _love_ a grape soda."

"Yeah, a can of Coke seems nice too."

"Okay, fine!" Matt raised his arms up in defeat. "I'll go. Ol' doggie is going to fetch you drinks."

"Thanks!" they both chirped in unison, already shoving money into his hands and pushing him off.

"We'll meet up in the lounge," Luke called through the tunnel.

Matt waved in acknowledgment, before disappearing into the other end of the hall.

It didn't take long for him to reach the drink dispenser. He was grateful for the walk, though, as short as it was. It gave him a nice reprieve from everything that was happening; a neat little break.

"NO!" a shriek echoed from around the corner.

Matt peered in to find a vaguely familiar girl in a white dress. Though instead of singing, she was screaming, and instead of dancing atop a stage, she was kicking furiously at a poor, helpless vending machine.

"My allowance!" she wailed. "My soda! It's goooone! My manager is going to kill me!"

"H-hey," Matt tried, only for the girl to scream even louder. _God, her range is astounding._

"O-oh, I'm sorry," she apologized after realizing it wasn't some giant, horrid monster. Provided, Matt was rather large, but he liked to think of himself as a gentle giant. "It's just, this machine is broken and I can't get my drink or my money back."

"So now it's your sworn enemy?"

"Exactly!"

The girl, Makiko he remembered, reminded him of Estelle. She had a bit of spunk to her. "Here, lemme try." Matt grabbed both sides, and shook.

Nothing happened.

Then he shook again.

 _Clunk._

"Wow, thank you!" Makiko enthused, as he plucked the drink out and plopped it into her hand.

"It's nothing, really," Matt laughed.

She took a sip. "Mm, that's good. Hey, while we're still here, want to play a game?"

"Excuse me?"

"A Vanguard game," she grinned. "It's the least I can do, since you helped me out."

"I don't think that's doing me any favors," Matt replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, not a fan?"

"Nah, sorry, no offense."

"Well that's fine," Makiko said as she walked to a nearby table. "Between friends then."

He sighed. He wasn't adverse to the idea of playing. But his teammates would kill him if he was late. He looked at the clock overhead, then shrugged. If they were going to make a slave out of him, they could afford to wait.

"Sure," he said, pulling his cards out from his belt pocket. "I'm game."

###

"The second game between Team Mythos and Team Everwood is about to commence," the judge said. "Both team's second players please come up to the table."

Eric wasted no time setting his deck down and draw his opening hand. He'd already foreseen his victory, and there was nothing his opponent could do to stop him.

"Davide," his opponent greeted. "Ready to get this show on the road?"

"Eric," he returned.

"Looks like the pressure's on," he remarked. "If you or your other teammate lose, it's the end of the line, huh?"

"We'll win," he replied.

"Oh?" Davide smirked. "Well, I'm looking forward to it then. There's a reason we still haven't been beaten yet!"

"Both players, are you ready?" their referee interjected, earning nods from each of them. "Then begin!"

" _Stand up, Vanguard!"_


	20. An Important Announcement!

**Hello, hi, hello. This isn't really an update, but more of an important announcement. There's no easy way of saying, or asking this, depending on how you see this little announcement. Anyhow, here goes.**

 **I'm rebooting this fanfic.**

 **Now hold your fire, don't shoot me yet, there's a reason for this. The reason I'm doing this is, well, currently I'm feeling like the story is a bit of a jumbled mess and a little unsatisfied with it. Now, I'm not a quitter, I actually see potential in the characters I've crafted, which is the main reason I'm completely rewriting it as opposed to scrapping it.  
**

 **Yup, my energy so far has really been put on a rebooted version of the story, with the same characters (roughly), but in a different sort of, well, story and setting. So while I'm working on that, I'm sorry to say that this original fanfic is probably going to be on hold for quite a while. But again, that depends on you guys, my viewers. If you want me to continue this, I definitely can. Being on hold doesn't mean I'm taking it down, after all. Both stories will be available simultaneously. So ultimately, this is more crowdsourcing than anything, since I want to know my readers' opinions on this before I go through with it.  
**

 **"But Dreamer-san! How will I know if the rebooted fanfic will be better?"**

 **Unfortunately, I can't answer that. You'll just have to see. However, to make it easier, I'll post just a little snippet of what the reboot is about. A short synopsis, if you will. Behold:**

 _ **This is a future where Vanguard has become everything. It's become a world-class competitive game, with organizations across the globe pooling all of their resources into producing top fighters. But why the sudden surge in popularity? Why the sudden proliferation of a dog-eat-dog world of card gaming?**_

 _ **Because Chrono Shindou lost.**_

 _ **In this world, United Sanctuary, while suffering minor backlash, did not lose, and instead grew and expanded as a renowned organization, producing top fighters and the best results. It inspired the world. It spread through Japan, overtaking all the other nations and the Vanguard Association. Yet, there are those still trying to find ways to end it, even though Chrono has long since given up.**_

 _ **Which brings us to this world's Yomi Asano, who willingly infiltrates one of many United Sanctuary training centers, in order to find answers surrounding the sudden disappearance of her best friend after going to the same center. But what she finds may shock her to the very core, and her life will never be the same again.**_

 **So I hope that was an...interesting enough little tidbit. The reboot will probably incorporate V Series and Standard Format cards as well, in the whole spirit of V-Booting. Again, I apologize for the sudden announcement, it wasn't easy writing this, but I assure you, this isn't the end. Not by a long shot. So, tell me what you think. Yay or nay?  
**


	21. Another Important Announcement

**Hey again. So it just occurred to me that maaaaybe people don't know the rewrite is up, so this announcement is basically just here to give a heads-up that, well, the rewrite is up, at seven chapters in no less!**

 **If you already knew, that's fine. If you were expecting an update to this story, eh..sorry to disappoint, but I'm still working on the rewrite, as well as other new stuff (oooh). So yeah. That's pretty much it.**

 **Thanks for the support, as always!**


End file.
